Gods and Titans
by edwardelricistheawesomeness
Summary: Eren is Percy in this story, and it is set after the Heroes of Olympus. Eren is sent to an Island located far within the Pacific in order to help the people there, who are fighting Monsters the Gods wished had stayed forgotten...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay readers. Long ass authors note that would like to be read. Now. My guess is that you know what the fuck this is as you're here, but I'll tell you anyway as some people are only half awake and not really sure who they are, let alone how they got here. This is a Percy Jackson and Attack On Titan crossover. In this one Eren is Percy, also, this is written after Blood of Olympus. So if you haven't read it GET YOU'RE ASS IN GEAR AND DO SO. You will need some previous knowledge on both Attack On Titan and Percy Jackson to understand this, Season one of the anime should be enough, but you will need to have read the entire Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus series. But still there will be spoilers for both if you haven't seen or read them.**

 **Now, Eren is 19 here. He's gone through puberty and everything and become the drool worthy sex god we all know he will become. He also has his Titan's hair. He's not dating Annabeth or anyone else even though Eren and Annabeth fell into Tartarus together, they love each other like siblings. Now, so that you know, Eren was taught how to fight with a trident, even though he doesn't do so often. Now this is set about 3 months after BoO and Leo has returned quite happily with Calypso, Nico stays at camp and is happily going out with Will, even after he confessed to Eren the pair are still friends. And with that, OFF TO THE STORY THAT MY FRIEND DEMANDED I WRITE AFTER I TOLD HER ABOUT IT.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

I walk slowly up to the big house, taking my time as I have been once more swarmed by campers. Since the end of the Second Giant War, both camps have been friendly and have traded campers often, people coming to visit or going for a vacation in New Rome. I slowly wade my way through the group, which is made up of both boys and girls, as I make my way to the Big House.

I thank whatever side of my family tree that gave me my height, as I now happily stood at 6'3. Since my final growth spurt both Jason and I stood eye to eye, something the both of us we're quite happy about as it removed any teasing about height. My hair had grown out too, reaching almost to my shoulders. I wore most of it back in a small ponytail at the base of my skull, but let my bangs hang free, framing my eyes as they refuse to stay tied back. I shake my head as I step into the house.

Since someone had let it slip that I was Bi I've been swarmed by people of both genders, and even been asked for a few threesomes. Something I had refused, but I'd gotten laid a few times since the end of the first war, yet I hadn't dated anyone. No one seemed to catch my attention. Annabeth had when we first met, but she was like a sister to me.

I step into the meeting room, finding Chiron and Nico, but Mr. D was nowhere to be seen. Chiron then nods at me and says "Good you're here Eren. Now I must ask Mr. Di Angelo to take you Mount Olympus. It is necessary you two arrive quickly, as the gods have requested your presence immediately." I nod, walking quickly over to Nico who gives me a small smile before taking my hand shadow traveling.

The chilly coldness that comes with shadow traveling, along with the distant echoing whispers, make for one chilling ride. Yet I can't find it in myself to be bothered by it, finding it instead almost natural. We appear in the corner of the Empire State Building lobby, to which I quickly grab onto Nico, who sways slightly before righting himself.

We walk over to the man at the desk, who looks at us for a moment before asking "What do you want this time?" Before a massive boom of thunder is heard overhead. We all jump, Nico and I slipping into fighting stances. The elevator opens with a quiet ding, looking the same as ever while the man at the desk looks like he nearly had a heart attack. He glares at us as we slowly slip out of our stances, he lets out a slightly annoyed sound before saying "Well? Get in!"

We jump, nodding quickly before we get in, the elevator closing with a slight ding as it immediately begins speeding upwards, bad elevator music being heard after a moment. I stand straight, swaying from side to side slightly and all around being antsy about what they could have wanted. Meanwhile Nico had taken up a spot on the elevator floor, and had pulled out a deck of MythoMagic cards and was muttering about a match as he began sorting through cards.

The ride is spent in silence, mostly with Nico muttering to himself as we slowly climb to the top as I try and figure out why they would call me of all people. By the time we get to the top Nico has apparently restyled his deck and I'm nearly having a mental breakdown. Nico pats my shoulder lightly and says "Calm down. Freak out much more and we'll have an earthquake on our hands."

I give him an indignant look and say "That was one time!" To which he chuckles and says "Yeah. And the minor quake we had when you were worried about you mom. And the one when you and Jason were arguing about whose horse was better. And the one you caused during a math test." I shoot him a 'shut up' look as I huff, to which he laughs at as he places his cards back into his jacket.

The doors open a few seconds later, nearly making me jump out of my skin as we exit. I stare in wonder at Olympus, watching as Annabeth's beautiful architecture graces every surface, glimmering beautifully in the sunlight. I easily take control of my heart beat as we walk, feeling my nerves soothed as I take in Mount Olympus.

We practically jog to the throne room, if that's what you could call it, and waited as a minor god darted within to announce our presence. Within seconds the doors were opening, revealing the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus in all their glory.

The Olympians sat in there usual thrones, faces masks of annoyance or anger. Nico and I bow to Zeus as we enter, addressing him before addressing our own parents. Hades, who must now attend every meeting of the gods since the Titan War, nods at his son before saying "Thank you my son. But unfortunately you can't stay here, as we must speak only with Eren. Please. Wait outside the hall, for I myself must speak to you later."

Nico looks more than a little annoyed at being sent off but nods, bowing before exiting the room. I watch them, unable to watch Nico leave, as they fidget slightly, eyes wandering before fixing all of their attention on me, even Hermes is giving me his full attention.

Athena then clears her throat, taking a breath before saying "We are once more in need of your help Yeager." I could literally taste my own annoyance as I rolled my eyes and gave her a 'Really?' look as I wait for her to explain. Feeling my annoyance grow as she doesn't, seeming instead to try and get Zeus to talk.

This goes on for a few minutes, others having been dragged into the silent battle between Zeus and Athena, before I finally decide to say something. "Will someone please just tell me what's going on?…." I ask, giving all of them an annoyed look. Hera humphs, tossing her hair in an over dramatic way before giving Zeus a _look._

He finally caves, turning from Athena to me. "About 300 years ago we found an Island. Located far within the Pacific Ocean, and far outside of our land. Yet despite this we are still able to go there, something the Fates refuse to explain to us. As such we have been traveling there for the last 300 years, and visiting the populace there.

Although somehow The Mist doesn't exist there, causing a few problems over the last few centuries. Although we managed to repair them, we have another problem for you." I feel dread begin to invade my body, making my bad mood even worse as I hear about a place outside of the gods control and outside of the vow for no children. As they obviously had some from the way they're all acting.

This time it's Dad who takes up the mic, and says "Monsters are attacking the people there. Creatures who were made on accident, and sealed away for it. They were…. Created in a way by us. When the Giants were first created they to found couplings with Humans. But the children they made were….. Monsters. Grotesque beasts that held the Giants size yet lost their humanity because of it, and gained a craving for blood."

Dad picked up his Trident, waving it slowly and creating a thick mist which solidified into a massive monster. The monster was at least 50 feet tall and completely naked, looking vaguely like a person, yet lacking anything that would normally signify gender. As more mist solidified showing more monsters, 3 of them now, each of varying sizes and shapes. All of them were misshapen, arms to small for a large body, massive head with a small body, or otherwise disproportionate.

I stare at the tallest of them, my head barely making it halfway up its lower leg. I felt minuscule and helpless at the feet of this creature, which remained unmoving luckily as I'm sure I would have had a heart attack had it started moving. The next one was a good bit smaller, only coming to the elbow of the largest, yet my head still barely reached the bottom of it's knee.

The smallest only reached the middle one's thigh, barely over its knee. Yet my head still only came up to its elbow. I hadn't felt so small since I was 6 and living with Gabe. My father stepped into the circle of creatures with me a moment later, providing little comfort as he placed a hand on my shoulder and said "The populace named them Titans. These are the three sizes they come in, 15 meter, 10 meter, and 3 meter."

I chuckle at the name, feeling humor in it as my fear quickly vanishes, as I slowly compared the creatures to the many other Monsters I had fought. Finding them no less scary than anything else I had faced. Father waved his hand and the mist vanished, the images fading with it. I am once again standing within the circle of Olympians, who no longer look so massive as I try and soak in what I've been told.

Zeus then says "These monsters were created and sealed when we still ruled Greece. We locked them deep within a small island within the ocean, sealing them with all the power we possessed and left them to rot, hoping they would die off. As you can see they didn't. When the power shifted to here, so did they. Yet the shift weakened all of us, as well as the seal we had placed upon them. The seal broke and released its contents upon the unsuspecting populace."

I tilt my head unsure as how these massive creatures would cause damage, until I remember that someone had mentioned that they were carnivorous. I almost gag at the thought of a creature that size trying to eat me. Snapping back to attention when Hades begins speaking.

"The people of the island live in 3 walls, that are about 50 meters high. Thus the people are safe but trapped, as we saw when one of the walls was destroyed by a rather interesting creature, allowing monsters into the walls and killing a large number of people. The death toll of the people there has been so high that I was forced to create a new section of the underworld simply for them.

The soldiers who died there either die a hero's death, or as slum who deserve the fields of punishment. Very few make it to the fields of asphodel, yet the populace is still small, especially after they sacrificed a good part of themselves to keep them from starvation." I nod, easily imagining this world.

Dad takes the stage again and says "Some of the populace, using science and the creatures, managed to make a hybrid that had the intelligence that the Giants had wanted in there children in the first place, yet they were the size of a normal person. Yet when injured and given a goal they could turn into the larger version of themselves. This is how the first wall was breached. A pair of these Titan Shifters as they're called broke through the walls."

I nod, trying to figure out why they wanted me. Zeus is than looked at by both Dad and Hades, given a look that is usually saved for younger siblings and children. Zeus finally apparently loses a battle against the two, and turns to me. "As you have guessed we did in fact have children with the people there. The ones that I have sired have already passed on.

However there are still some demigods there. Yet your mission is to do One thing. Find as many weaknesses of these creatures as possible, we will need to kill them as soon as possible. One of the reasons we didn't simply destroy them was that even though they are vulnerable to celestial weapons, they can heal from almost every wound.

The few we were able to kill we nearly disintegrated or cleaved in half, longways. You must keep the people there from being destroyed. Once you have finished your mission you will be free to return home with however many demigods you find, before we wipe the memories of those inhabiting the island."

He concludes speaking with a small clap of thunder. I stare at them, so torn between wanting to slap the shit out of Zeus and accept. The decision is simple when I think about it, and nod, looking at my father as a small rebellion and say "I accept your quest." Dad nods, a small smile gracing his features before he says "Before you go we must do a few things. One of which will be done by the goddess Hecate. And something done by my brother."

He turns to glare at Zeus, who huffs before standing. He shrinks in size, continuing till he was around 7 feet tall, moving to tower over me as he glares. He then takes his lightning bolt, moving it so that it's barely a millimeter from my heart, and holding it. I stiffen, too terrified to even blink, let alone breathe as I watch him, hoping he doesn't vaporize me. "I Zeus, give you the blessing of Flight within my kingdom. The sky is yours to enter without fear of my wrath." Zeus proclaims, static jumping onto my chest as thunder booms almost deafeningly as he finishes, turning away from me and returning to his throne.

I stare after him, questioning my sanity and my hearing, before my father once again comes to my side. He nods at Zeus, who is apparently ignoring all of us, before looking at me and saying "This way. There is much for us to do before you leave." And leading me out of the room. We pass Nico, who jumps up to see me but stops instantly. "Your Father will see you in a moment young one." He says gently, patting his shoulder as he walks by.

I grin at him, nodding before following dad. He leads the way in silence, walking down pathway after pathway, passing houses and shrines before we arrive. He turns right, stopping in front of a large shrine. It's four stories high, made of some kind of stone that seems to shimmer and change, as though it wasn't really sure what color is wanted to be. The door was flanked by two torches, both holding a bright orange flame.

The double doors open in unison, silently beckoning us within the building. Poseidon turns to me, placing a hand upon my shoulder and says "Lady Hecate will explain things to you, Apollo will help you as well. Yet before you leave Olympus, you must come to me. As I have something to teach you." I nod, slightly overwhelmed by everything as he gives me a gentle shove toward the building. I stumble slightly, before quickly righting myself and walking to the building.

As I approach the buildings color changes, the color finally staying at a beautiful shimmering blue with green undertones. The same color of the sea. I smile at it, the color comforting as I enter the building. The flooring changes as well, the color slowly following me as I walk into the building, following the sound of a crackling fire. I walk forward, going through two sets of doors before finding them.

Lady Hecate and Lord Apollo both stood at the fire, Apollo looks dejected, while Hecate looks happy yet sad. "Hello young Hero." She says softly, motioning me forward. Around her the color of the stone is a lovely deep purple, while Apollo has a gentle green color surrounding him. She motions to a chair by the purple flame.

I sit quickly, and feel myself relax into the soft chair. Apollo walks around me and sits to my right, Lady Hecate having taken a spot directly across from us. Apollo speaks first, turning to me and saying "My King and the others have asked me to bless you with the knowledge of this land. Which is named based upon the area you live in.

I shall grant it to you if you wish me to, along with much knowledge upon medicine which you will need. Although I must warn you, the knowledge I will give you will not be pretty. This place is far from kind, and very far from gentle. It will hurt as well…" He trails off, looking as though the words pained him.

I nod, going with instinct and reaching out and touching his shoulder. He jumps slightly, looking at me surprised, before I give him a smile and say "It's alright. I've been through worse. And besides! A blessing from you! I'm honored!" He brightens at my words, returning to the happy and bright person I've come to know, the stone around him changing from the soft green to a bright yellow.

"Alright you two." Lady Hecate says, cutting off what Apollo was about to say. She smiles at me and says "There is something that you must agree to for me before you can begin your quest." I nod, feeling the slightest tinge of dread as I think about what she could want from me. She raises a hand and a small purple flame appears, shimmering and changing, color spreading rapidly as it turns gold and solidified into a thick gold lock.

She holds it up to me and says "For this quest I must place two things upon you. One of them being a seal. The other being an enchantment." I nod, glancing at the lock, trying to figure out how it played a part in a seal or spell.

She holds up the lock, offering it to me. I take it slowly, feeling the warm metal in my hand. I inspect it, the lock was a perfect circle about 2 inches thick, and about 5 inches wide. The lock looked like your basic gate lock, except for a large emerald colored Trident located in the center, right above the keyhole. It's heavy, as far as locks go and I hand it back to her gently.

She takes it, cradling it in her hands as she looks up at me. "Because you will be on the island, the Mist won't work. Which means that if monsters were to find you, nothing would hide them, or you from them. But they are a minor part in this. The true reason I must place a seal upon you is the enchantment. You must have this enchantment placed upon you in order to complete your quest, yet I can't place it on you because of your demigod powers.

This seal will lock away most of your demigod powers. Save breathing underwater and talking to horses. That and you are to old. As the people we will be placing you with are 15, where as your 19. Due to this the seal will also revert you to your 15 year old self. After this I can place the enchantment on you, which will do two things." She holds up two fingers, her expression so serious it could have been a statue.

"The first thing it will do is grant you the capability to create and control a... Titan's body. The second thing it will do is make you have an extremely high regeneration rate. You'll be able to heal from almost anything, even regrow limbs. But. You'll have to eat a certain amount of ambrosia and/or nectar every time you shift, or else it could start hurting you, as godly food heals. Yet as long as you're under this enchantment neither of the godly foods can kill you. No matter how much you eat."

I nod, finally understanding why they were so prepared for me to decline, I truly wanted to. _That seal will lock out EVERYTHING. But. Those people..._ I let out a deep sigh, feeling it almost seem to seep out of my bones as I nod. "Alright. I'll do it." I say, sitting up straight. Apollo jumps up with a cheer, Hecate simply smiling at me. She reaches out to me, grabbing my hand and saying "Thank you. You are free to go for now."

"Why?" I ask, slightly curious. She gives me a grin before saying "The seal can only be created if I start at sunrise, and continue until the sun's peak. For the enchantment though, I have to perform it at the moon's peak. After that, you are to be sent to the island. However, you have till sunrise tomorrow to speak to your friends and choose what to take with you."

Apollo jumps in then and says "Tonight however, you will need to sleep understood? Because the second you fall asleep I can bless you with the knowledge you'll need." I nod at him, giving him an easy smile before I exit the shrine. I manage to find my way back to the throne room, glancing around as I try and figure out where I would find my father, only to have him pat my shoulder.

"AHH!" I shout, nearly jumping out of my skin as he lets out a deep chuckle. "Come on! I have something to teach you!" He says, once again leading me down another pathway. We walk for a few minutes, taking a few turns before we step into a garden. It had blueberry bushes and other berry bushes throughout it, weeping willows swaying gently in the light breeze.

A tall waterfall runs down from the top of a small cliff, falling into a deep pool at the base. A small stream leads off from it, snaking through the trees before disappearing from sight. Dad raises a hand, causing a small bubble of water to float from the pool to his hand. "What do you know of water travel Eren?" He asks after a moment, seeming to inspect the water in his hand.

I shake my head and say "I have no clue what you're talking about, unless you mean by boat or something." Dad chuckles, shaking his head and saying "It's a gift few of my children ever learn of, and even fewer ever master it. Much like my brother and his children can travel through shadows, my children and I can travel through water.

By touching it you can enter it, and travel to any other body of water. Be it an Ocean or a glass. Anywhere that there is water, you can go. You may be having your powers sealed tomorrow, but you may or may not be able to do this still. I doubt it, but it could help for when the seal is removed." He concludes softly, holding the bubble out to me and saying "I can talk you through it, but you have to concentrate in order to perform it."

I nod, reaching out and touching the bubble, the water shifting slightly around my hand before settling once more. "Imagine yourself entering the water in my hand, almost like walking through a door. And imagine the other side of the door being the water in the pool. Then will yourself to move through it." He says, voice calm and quiet as I do as he says.

But instead of a door, I imagine a picture. I imagine the pool in my head, pristine and perfect as I feel the water in my hand, thrumming with energy, and a connection. _Everything is connected._ I think as I let out a breath and push through the image.

It's cold, a chill racing up my spine as I move, feeling the water around me change, the feel of it change, before I'm standing on the edge of the pool, water just brushing my feet. Dad grins at me, both of us letting out a laugh before he sobers up, grinning from ear to ear. "That's it! Absolutely perfect. Now remember. The farther you go the more you have to concentrate, the smaller the body of water you're going to the more focus you need. Understand?"

I nod, still smiling as we walk back to the throne room, Nico having returned at some point. Dad bids us a goodbye before walking back the way we came, quickly disappearing. Nico gives me a small smile, shaking his head and asking "So what did they want to talk to you about?" I sigh lightly, shaking my head and ask "Can I tell everyone at once? Or at least you and Chiron? I really don't want to tell it more than once…"

He nods quickly, smiling at me before we begin walking back to the elevator. _Even though he tries to hide it… I can tell he's happy to be included._ I think as I watch him walk. His old personality had slowly started surfacing, little things like the way he smiles or a joke he says. The ride down to the lobby was rather fun, as I had finally asked Nico how to play MythoMagic.

Said person was nearly bouncing out of there shoes as he explained the rules of the game. By the time we got to the bottom we were both on the floor of the elevator deep in round 3, with Nico winning. We quickly cleaned up and exited the elevator, Nico making me promise to play with him again.

I happily accept as he shadow travels us back to camp. We appear in the meeting room, only to find not only Chiron there but all the head campers as well. They all jump up as we enter, quickly crowding around us and bombarding us with questions. Within seconds however Chiron had silenced them, and called all of us back to the table.

"Now my boy. What was it that the Gods wished to speak to you about?" Chiron asks once all of us are once more quiet. I let out a small sigh, shaking my head before saying "They summoned me to offer me a quest." The reactions are as I thought they would be, varying levels of shock and awe along with a few annoyed looks. "ALREADY?!" Annabeth shrieks after a moment, causing quite a few winces at the pitch.

I shake my head at her before saying "I've already accepted. I return to Olympus tomorrow." I'm instantly berated with shouts of worry and surprise, which are quieted once more by Chiron. "My boy. Are you sure? Quests specifically given by the gods are often extremely difficult." I nod at him and say "I have to." Chiron shakes his head and Will asks "Well... What is it?" I glance up at him before rubbing the back of my neck, unsure of how to explain where I would be going.

"Apparently. The gods found an Island deep within the Pacific Ocean around 300 years ago. Even though the Island was far outside of the gods control they could still go to it, and because of its placement, the Mist for some reason doesn't exist there. And there is the reason there sending me there. Monsters." Chiron's eyes had narrowed, and his expression had morphed into a thoughtful look.

"When the Giants had first been released, they found partners with humans, much like the gods do. The children they had were... Monsters. The gods described them as 'Grotesque beasts that held the Giants size yet lost their humanity because of it, and gained a craving for blood.' The Monsters were sealed not long after their creation, due to the gods being unable to kill them. Yet the people of this Island have somehow managed to find a way to kill them, and are currently fighting them.

That's why they're sending me. They want me to find as many ways to kill them as possible, and save the people there. Once I've found as much as I can and helped the people there, the gods will then allow us to take the demigods there and bring them back to camp." I conclude, trying to remember if I was forgetting anything. The expressions around the table were much the same, shock and annoyance along with cold, battle hardened glares.

Chiron nods to me and says "You are correct. Even if it were only for the mortals, you must complete this quest. You leave tomorrow correct?" I nod quickly. "Good. That should be long enough. Come with me. I must teach you how to use throwing knives." He says, quickly exiting the room. I throw a goodbye over my shoulder, giving everyone a grin before chasing after Chiron, who used the time to exit his wheelchair. We move quickly, practicality running to the target range. Chiron hands me 3 knives, all of them small and sleek, fitting perfectly in my hand.

The next 5 hours are spent with me learning how to throw them. By the time we were finished I could hit the target while it was moving, backwards, blindfolded, using my left arm. "Nicely done." Chiron says, nodding as the blade sinks into the target with a satisfying 'thump'. I had tried learning this skill before the second war, but had to stop when Hera decided to fuck with fate. "Good job. I believe I could call you a master at it." Chiron says as I remove the knives from the target.

The dinner bell rings as I remove them, setting them gently on the table nearby before walking with Chiron to the dining pavilion. I easily make my way to my table, happy to find Tyson there. Dinner passes quite happily, Tyson giving me a gift the moment I sat down. He hands me a box, around the size of my fist wrapped in shimmering green paper with tiny blue tridents.

"Open it!" He says, handing it to me, Annabeth, Nico and Chiron all watching happily, Nico having placed a small silver box on the table as well. I shake my head with a grin, tearing into the box. I open it, and pull out a jet black watch, with a silver face. "Wow..." I say softly, gently turning it before Tyson says "Press the button!" Pointing to the small silver button on the side.

I slip on the watch and press it, jumping slightly as a bronze shield spirals out of it, strapping itself to my arm. It's the same as the other shield Tyson had made me, accept for when I took it off. I slipped off the shield, turning it over and looking at the engravings on it. In the center stood a Trident, with the words Hero Of Olympus written in Greek around the edge of it. Along the perimeter of the shield stood images, one for each of my quests.

They went clockwise, starting and one. I saw an image of the thunderbolt held by someone walking upon the waves toward a city. **(Cover of The Lightning Thief)** The next one was an image of the Golden Fleece, hanging upon Thalia's pine tree. After that it was an image of me holding up the Sky, he had even added the silver streak to my hair. Then an image of a Hellhound, with the Labyrinth as the background.

The next one was an image of the Olympian throne room, with Kronos and I fighting. The final image was of us, all seven and the camps. Leo on his dragon flying into Gaea, Jason fighting in the air, the others fighting in there own way. I was leading the campers, others fighting beside me. I run my hand along it, admiring the work. "It's beautiful.." I say softly.

Tyson cheers, smiling down at me and saying "I was gonna put a depiction of all of your quests! But I wanted you to have the shield on your quest, so I finished it quickly!" I grin up at him, slipping it back on and pressing the button on the inside of the handhold, causing it to turn back into a watch. I then pick up Nico's box, opening it slowly and taking out its contents. My eyes widen as I look at it, glancing up at Nico.

"A Stygian Ice whistle?..." I ask softly, knowing exactly how difficult they are to make. "Yeah yeah. Just in case you need Mrs. O'leary to come save your ass." He says offhandedly, quickly walking back to his table. Annabeth however throws me a small ring, engraved in Greek. She gives me a grin, saying "Put it on and flick your wrist." I give her a curious look but obey, knowing that disobeying could get me a lecture on trust.

I put it on, slipping it onto my right ring finger, and flick my wrist, as I do I feel a weight settle in my hand. I glance back at my hand, seeing a small knife sitting in it. I inspect it, seeing the knife is made of a bizarre black metal with a black wrapped grip. I run my thumb along the edge, barely feeling the blade cut the pad of my thumb.

I twirl the blade between my fingers, seeing it vanish as I do. "Thanks!" I say, finally reading the ring, only for it to say _Lepída._ "Blade." I chuckle out, seeing the meaning behind the word. She nods, looking rather smug. "Be careful…" She says after a moment, giving me a glare. I grin at her, grabbing her arm and saying "I'll be fine! We made it out of Tartarus! I highly doubt this place is worse than that!"

She sighs lightly before giving me a small grin, shaking her head and saying "Alright seaweed brain. Just don't get yourself killed alright?" I nod, shooing her away as dinner finally begins. By the time everything is over, and everyone is on there way to bed, the moon is already high in the sky and most of the torches are out.

I walk quietly over to my cabin, seeing the low solid building, and feel a gentle breeze coming from the sea. I enter the cabin, seeing that Tyson had already taken his bunk and was fast asleep. I smile at him, glancing up at the silvery Hippocampi that happily swam across the ceiling. **(Yes the Hippocampi are bronze, sue me)** I had spoken to the head of the Hecate cabin, and she had enchanted them to move, letting them float and swim around the cabin.

Tyson had been thrilled, happily showing them to Ella. The pair had been happy for some time now. Lou had then placed runes upon the door, making the entire cabin soundproofed to the outside whenever the door was shut, even if all of the windows were open. It was a useful enchantment, I could hear everything like normal, but no one could hear me if I woke up screaming from a nightmare again.

I hadn't woken up screaming in weeks, which I was thankful for as I glance around the cabin, the floor glowing softly in the darkness. I gently touch one of the abalone lamps, watching as it slowly comes to life, glowing colorfully in the night, shining in shades of white, blue, and green.

I smile softly at the fountain, which had been repaired after its accidental meeting with riptide, and reach into the pool, removing a few drachma's. I walk back over to my bed, grabbing my bag and opening it, removing everything from it. I glance around my cabin, unsure of what to take. _I can pack in the morning, after I know exactly where I will be going._ I think as I toss all of the Drachma into my bag.

I change quickly, tossing on my trident PJ bottoms. I pull my hair out of it's ponytail, running a hand through it before I touch the lantern again, watching as it darkens to nothing in the night. I step over to my bunk, the floor glowing softly as I step. I climb into bed, crawling under the thick silky comforter and grabbing the fluffy pillow, slipping one of my arms under it before laying down.

I take a deep breath, remembering that Apollo said he would bless me with the knowledge I needed as I slept. I also remember him mentioning that it would hurt. I sigh softly, adjusting slightly before shutting my eyes, hoping that whatever pain it put me through wouldn't wake my brother up.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pain. Scorching, white hot pain blasted through my mind. I couldn't move, or breathe, or fucking _think_ as it continued. I felt as though someone had taken a branding Iron and shoved it into my skull. Images came next, hundreds of thousands of them, pouring into my brain like a broken faucet, voices quickly following them.

It was to much, hundreds of thousands of voices, mixing and flowing and churning together. Yet somehow I could _understand them._ Every. Single. Voice. All of them, even though everything was moving so quickly, the pain so crippling, I could still understand. Everything began to slow then, the pain lessening gently. Everything faded, leaving my mind exhausted as I fell deeper into unconsciousness.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I groan as I wake up, feeling the dull remnants of last night's pain. I glance up, noticing that Tyson is still asleep, so I guess that I didn't scream like I wanted to. I shake my head gently, feeling the pain dissipate completely as I feel what woke me up. The smallest Hippocampi, around the size of my fist, nudged my arm, giving a quiet whinny, which I easily translated to 'Wake Up!'

I nod at it, saying a quiet thank you as I get dressed. I quickly slip into a pair of skinny jeans, a dark comfy pair that I'd had for a while, and the only ones that I hadn't shredded. I toss on a clean Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt and slip on my shoes, leaving my hair down. I grab my bag, pulling a pouch from it and quickly adding the Drachma's I had gotten last night and grab a few more just in case.

I toss the bag in my pocket, making sure I have riptide and the other gifts I had gotten yesterday before approaching the fountain. I quickly write out a goodbye note and hand it to the largest Hippocampi, who nods at me before I touch the water. I do as dad taught me, imagining where I wanted to go.

I easily imagine the water fountain in the lobby, finding it mentally with ease, and push myself through. Within the span of a breath I was standing there, touching the water in the fountain with my finger. I grin, happy to have gone where I wanted and not accidentally traveled to china like Nico once did.

I thank whoever decided not to put cameras facing the water fountain and the last predawn hour as I walk to the lobby, scaring the security guard. He jumps, staring at me for a moment before shaking his head and offering me a security card, which I accept as the elevator once more opens on it's own.

I enter the elevator, inserting the card in my hand and pressing the button that appears with it. I sit down on the floor, thinking over everything Apollo gave me last night. _This place…. Its as close to hell as you can get._ I think, thinking over the Titan's, and who the people around me are about to think I am.

I let out a tired sigh, running a hand through my hair. I feel the smallest twinge of a headache, pulsing at the base of my skull. I shake my head, trying to see if that makes it feel better, only to find the fleeting pain gone. I let out a slight growl of annoyance, running over all the reasons I could have a headache, yet stopping when I notice the streak of grey in my hair. I lean forward slightly, running a hand through my hair till I found the grey streak.

My hair had grown out over the last year, the front easily touching my mouth. Mom had cut it evenly the last time she saw me, which was about a month ago. I pull the strand forward, inspecting it quietly. The strand was one of the ones in the front, easily visible in almost every hairstyle I knew. I never hid the streak, wearing it proudly due to the story of how I got it. Not everyone can say that they held up the sky.

I smile at the strand, reminiscing over the quest we went through to get it…. And frowning at the losses we went through. Just as I was about to be pulled into darker memories the door dinged, sliding open slowly.

I stand quickly, feeling my legs tingle slightly from the long sit. Olympus in the predawn light was just as stunning as midday, looking as though the sky was painted around it. I easily make my way to the throne room, but was at a loss as to how to get back to Lady Hecate, especially now that I'm racing against a deadline.

Within seconds though a small electric blue flame appears a few inches from my face. I jump back, nearly jumping out of my skin. Within moments a trail of blue flames appears, one appearing every few feet, leading off to the right. I step forward, the flame vanishing before I was even a foot away.

I glance behind me, seeing the barest streaks of color beginning to show upon the horizon and take off, running full tilt after the floating flames. Within a minute I'm darting into the shrine of Lady Hecate, skidding to a halt into the same room as yesterday. Except it wasn't the same room.

Instead of a roaring fire and chairs, I was greeted by Lady Hecate. "Come. Quickly, time is of the essence." She says, voice soft and compelling. I nod, running after her as she turns and runs, a door opening, leading to a flight of stairs. We travel up to the top floor, entering a large roofless room.

The room was square, around twelve feet on each side and made entirely of black stone. The room had torches that hung about every two feet, lighting the room with an eerie purple light. Yet what was most attention grabbing about the room was a large pool. It looked like a perfect circle sitting in the center of the room, the edges inscribed with deep purple Greek writing.

Yet the pools contents made the entire room pale in comparison. The pool was filled with a thick black liquid, almost seeming to suck in the light around it as it moved with an invisible breeze. The sky was slowly lightening as the moments passed. Lady Hecate grabbed my arm and said "Stretch your arm over the pool, and cut the inside of it. The spell needs some of your blood to work. Be quick, we have only moments before we begin."

I nod, flicking my wrist so that a throwing knife appears, walking over to the pool and stretching my arm over it, gritting my teeth and quickly slicing the space in the middle of my arm. My blood drips almost annoyingly slowly, quickly vanishing once it touches the pool. The liquid reacts instantly, stilling completely, becoming as flat as a mirror.

"Perfect." She says, handing me a bowl of water, standing in the same spot I did. I dip my hand in the water, feeling it heal the cut on my arm as I watch her inspect the pool. She looks over smiling at me and says "This step is complete, the rest of it will take until noon, as the sun is needed for that part of the seal. You are free to look around my shrine until it is ready."

She turns back to the pool, stretching both her arms over it, back facing me as quiet whispering seems to fill the room, hundreds of voices speaking at once, to quiet to understand. I quickly exit, stepping down to the next floor and entering a library. I step into the brightly lit room, almost wincing at the brightness in comparison to the other room.

The room had a warm, welcoming feel to it as I walked down the shelves of books. I loved reading, I really did, but dyslexia and ADHD made that really hard for me. Luckily for me though Annabeth had made it her life's goal to give me a greek translated book or series every birthday. I had 15 of them now, each of them having been read cover to cover at least 8 times.

I run my fingers along the spines of the books as I pass, the familiar and comforting scent of old books bringing a smile to my face. I pull a book from the shelf, a favorite of mine that mom used to read to me when I was little. I walk over to the largest chair in the room, almost the size of a loveseat, and sit down. The chair practically swallows me in softness as I sink down a good six inches. I nearly had a heart attack as I sank, only for a massive blue blanket to appear on my shoulders, wrapped around me like a giant fluffy hug. I smile at the blanket, noting the resemblance to the one on my own bed.

I kick off my shoes, crossing my legs as I dive into the book, allowing the words and the memories they bring to wash over me. Hours pass like this, words flowing from the pages as I read, smiling at the joy it brings me. Reality comes back far too soon for my liking when the doors open again, a small trail of flames leading into it. I sigh lightly, setting the book on the table and slip my shoes back on, quickly following the flames.

I enter the room, finding it far different from what I saw before. The pool, which had been calm and flat before now raged, liquid jumping and splashing like waves, churning around the center. The sunlight in the room seems to be absorbed by the liquid, the room still dark despite the noon sun shining through the open roof. She turns to me, all of her chanting stopping as she says "Take off your shoes, socks and shirt."

I give her an 'Are you crazy?' look before complying under the glare she gives me, leaving me in only my pants. She looks at me and says "You will step in the pool and walk to the center. The spell will do the rest once I add the final item. Once the seal is removed you will revert to the way you are now, but only physically. Your memory will be left untouched. Be ready, those I place this on say it feels... Different."

I nod, now extremely wary of the pool, but approach it. She places a hand on my shoulder and says "When the seal is complete you will receive a key to remove it, but this seal can only be removed by a child of death. And only a child of death can remove it without killing you." I jolt, staring at her in shock before shaking my head and letting out a laugh.

"Should've known there would be a catch." I say softly. I sigh and step into the churning liquid. The liquid barely goes up to my ankle, but it's thick, almost like walking through molasses. It takes about 3 steps to reach the center of the pool, especially with the liquid churning like it is. By the time I get to the center I'm soaked up to my knees, the liquid seeping through my pants in seconds, making my skin tingle wherever it touched. I get to the center, turning to look at her as she takes out the lock she showed me yesterday.

She holds it above the pool for a moment before dropping it in. The liquid reacts instantly, and almost violently. The moment the lock touched the pool the liquid _moved,_ creating a bubble around my feet before reaching up like a massive wave, reaching the height of my throat before hitting me from every angle. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I shout, too shocked to move as it encases me from the throat down.

It stays like that for a split second, covering me from neck to toe in a thin layer of liquid before a small space opens up, a hole the size of a fist right between my shoulder blades. The rest begins shifting then, removing itself from the lower half of my arms and legs as it splits apart, forming inch thick ropes that wrapped around me. They collected into four solid ropes, attached by the feel of it to the circle between my shoulder blades.

Two of the ropes going from my back, wrapping around my waist and down my legs, going between them and wrapping around just above my knee, coming up to cross across my stomach and go under my arms wrapping over my shoulders and stopping at the center of my chest. The second pair had wrapped over my shoulders, snaking down my arms and wrapping around them, stopping just above my elbows, and wrapping back up.

It moved over my shoulders, going under the other rope before it crossed across my back, wrapping around the front before moving up to stop at the center of my chest. A ripple goes through the ropes, the ropes changing to interlinking chains, solidifying as the lock appears at the center of my chest, locking with an echoing _snap._ Within the span of a breath the weight of the chains had vanished, yet the color was still there, having sunk into my skin. As I go to inspect it a pain shoots through my skull, black spots flashing in my vision as I fall unconscious.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I wake up groggily, the pain thankfully gone as I sit up, taking in my surroundings. I'm on a couch, sitting in the library. I stand, the massive purple blanket falling off me to reveal that I am in fact pantsless. I barely contain a squeak of surprise at this fact as I move over to a suspiciously placed mirror. I stare at myself in shock, as I'm staring once more at my 15 year old self.

I take a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down as I inspect myself. I glare at my hair, which is now back to its short fluffy self. The gray streak standing out still despite its length, as the streak is literally _directly next to my right eye._ I'm wearing my shirt from earlier, it hangs down almost to my knees on me now, and my camp necklace is gone. I stare in shock, feeling my throat for it before turning around to look at the room.

Sitting on the table next to the couch sat my necklace, the bag of Drachma, my ring, watch, and Riptide. I walk over, quickly grabbing the items and putting them on, yet as I put on my necklace I notice what looks like a tattoo on my arm when I raise it. I dart back over to the mirror and yank off my shirt, staring in awe at my reflection as I did.

I mentally thank Chiron for an extremely strict training regimen since I was 12 as I take in my body, yet my physique is far from the forefront of my mind. I stare in absolute awe at what looks like a massive tattoo that spans across my body from just above my elbows, up to my shoulders, and down to my knees.

The entire thing is made of inch thick, jet black chains, which all connect to a gold lock at the center of my chest. The lock looks the same as it did before, yet the Trident on it stands out even more due to it's color. The whole thing looks like I was wrapped in chains, and then they sank into my skin. Which is exactly what happened. I glance down at my legs, noticing that the chains were under the fabric of my boxers, even though I was wearing my jeans when the chains coated my body.

I run my hand across the chains, feeling the slight raising of the skin wherever a chain was present in the captivating overlapping pattern. I turn slightly, craning my neck to take a look at my back, which is just as covered as the front.

I have what appears to be a ring right between my shoulder blades, which is connected to four chains which branch off from it. My back has multiple crossing chains, every chain leading to the lock in the center of my chest. I look down, noticing a key hanging on my camp necklace. It's a small bronze one, with a diamond shaped handle. It looks like it was made to hang on something, like a string or necklace. "That's the one." A voice says behind me.

"Ahh!" I yelp, jumping as Lady Hecate enters the room. I quickly put my shirt back on, blushing slightly at the yelp of surprise. She smiles at me once I have my shirt back on, snapping her fingers and creating a pair of pants for me, which fit perfectly. I rub the back of my neck, not really sure how to ask about the seal before simply sighing and asking directly.

"Why can only children of uncle H remove the seal?" I ask, crossing my arms as I look at her. She sighs at me, shaking her head and saying "For seals like this one, I have to use water from a river of the underworld. I start with water from the River Cocytus, The River of Woe. It's what gives the seal it's black color. Yet it causes woe to all who enter it, causing them to lose the will to live."

I nod, having both seen and entered the river personally. I let out a small shiver, remembering the feel of the water, the icy coldness that seemed to soak into your very _soul_. "Because of this, the seal has a deep connection to the underworld, and its children. If another were to attempt to remove the seal from your body, the water would react violently, consuming your body in an attempt to reconnect with your soul." She concludes.

I stare at her in shock, not really able to use my brain yet as I attempt to grasp the magnitude of what she just said. My hand reflexively goes up to my necklace, rolling the small beads with my fingers as I contemplate what she said, the feel of the seal in my skin even more pronounced. I shift slightly, letting out a small sigh before looking back up at her.

"Thank you for explaining that to me. I know you didn't have to do that for me." I say after a moment, giving her a small smile. She responds in kind, a tiny smiling gracing her features before she says "You slept for some time. The moon is nearly at it's peak. I must tell you though, this time, the enchantment will purposefully place you in a deep sleep. There you will sleep until dawn of tomorrow. Yet two things will happen while you sleep.

One, you will be transported to the island. You will wake up there, and since Apollo has blessed you, you will understand everything and know everything within the island. From names to their technology to their people. It will be as though you were born there. Two, while you sleep, the enchantment will teach you how to use it. How? I don't know. It varies from person to person. Yet before you wake up, you will have mastered using it."

I nod, slightly curious as to how the enchantment will teach me as I ask the only other question on my mind. "Will the seal be hidden by the enchantment?" I ask, mentally checking over the uniform I will wear there. She shakes her head, giving a small laugh before saying "Unfortunately not. Now come. It's time for the enchantment." I nod, following her through the doors and up to the top level once more.

The room had changed since I received my seal. The pool was gone, making the floor completely flat, yet the circle of runes was still there. The torches still held there flickering violet flames, yet they were dim compared to the bright moonlight that shone down into the room. "Stand in the circle." She says softly, motioning to the spot. I comply, turning to face her. She gives me a slight smile before speaking.

The words were ancient, echoing around the room as she sang. _"I'm the air that you breathe, the light that you see, I watch as you sleep, and see what you see, for I am in you, as you are in me, you are my soul, you complete me, you're in my mind, and under my skin, come to me my heart, for I welcome you in."_ As her words flowed, the moonlight had brightened, making it impossible to see outside of the circle. I glance around, the entire room having gone white as her voice slowly gets quieter, almost as though she's moving away from me. Soon her voice was gone, replaced with silence as I looked around the pure white landscape.

I waited, guessing that this is how the spell put me to sleep, but where was the enchantment? Wasn't it supposed to teach me something? I glance around, slowly turning in an effort to find whatever I was supposed to find. Just as I go to give up I hear a massive huff come from behind me, a massive cloud of steam suddenly blasting over me. I yelp, spinning around before freezing in place.

I stare in both fear and awe at the sight before me, which became clearer by the second as the steam dissipated. Crouched in front of me was a Titan, kneeling down with its head on its hands. I study the Titan in front of me, unsure of why we were the only creatures here. It had hair that reached down to its shoulders, bangs in the front only reaching its mouth.

Its ears were pointed, unlike the other Titans I had seen, along with its mouth being far larger than any I had seen before, with all of its teeth visible. Yet it's most captivating feature was a pair of piercing emerald green eyes. I glance down the rest of the creature, what I can see from its position, seeing tan skin accompanied by a good bit of muscle.

I move slowly then, approaching the creature, which lets out a small whimper, seeming to curl into itself, almost like it was trying to make itself smaller. I slow even further, feeling a small pang of sadness for the creature before me. "Shhh…. I'm not gonna hurt you big guy…." I say softly, reaching out to touch the creature, stopping a few inches away, trying to get him to come to me. _At least, I think its male…._ I think as I wait.

He lets out a soft sound, resembling a purr as he uncurls from himself, pressing his nose to my palm. I give him a smile, rubbing the space slowly. The purring sound continues as I watch him, finally guessing why he was here. I look over him slowly, noticing the similarities I share with him as I become more sure of the thought.

 _Still….. Could it_ _really be that easy?..._ I think. Watching as he purrs louder, eyes slipping closed as I continue showing him attention. "I'm the air that you breathe, the light that you see…. I watch as you sleep, and see what you see….. for I am in you, as you are in me….. you are my soul, you complete me…. you're in my mind, and under my skin…. come to me my heart, for I welcome you in….." I sing softly, remembering Lady Hecate's song, the tune resembling a soft lullaby.

He reopens his eyes, giving me a curious look as I sing. I smile at him, moving up to rub at the spot between his eyes as I ask "You're my Titan… Aren't you big guy?" He jumps lightly, the movement still massive to me as he stares at me like a child who's been caught red handed. He seems to curl into himself again, as though he's expecting me to be angry with him.

"Hey… It's okay, I'm happy that it's you big guy…. I would be happy to accept you. You're part of me remember?" I say, giving him a grin, to which he lets out a happy purr, before he pushes forward and touches his nose to the lock on my chest. I feel a massive wave of exhaustion crash over me as I hear a word echo throughout my mind as I fall deeper into my subconscious. " _Brother_."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Images. That's what I'm greeted to once the enchantment causes me to fall into a deeper sleep. Hundreds of them, flowing into my mind like a broken faucet, pouring into my mind with no end in sight. The pain came next, bright flashes that sent sparks throughout my body. I wanted to scream in pain, yet my body wouldn't obey me as it continued.

Everything stopped with a sudden snap as my mind almost reached it's breaking point, only for the world to settle, my mind sorting through everything as I relaxed, understanding everything he wanted to teach me, and being able to shift without fear of losing control as I was finally allowed to rest.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Alright my readers. Please leave a comment/review! tell me what you think! Ask if you have any questions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilers for the manga if you're not up to date on it. Also. Eren sees Mikasa as a sibling, or close friend and nothing more.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

I wake up with a slight jolt, eyes snapping open instantly as I look around the room. _Ahh. I'm just in the barracks._ I think as I see the usual multiple bunk beds around the room. I look over, seeing that Armin is in the bed across from me, and I guess Mikasa is in the bed beneath me. _Thank you lord Apollo for your glorious blessing of knowledge. I thank you many times over for it._ I think, promising to send him a decent prayer later.

I don't move for a bit, simply running over everything in my head. _I can tell that either Zeus or Ares had a hand in making my cover, as everyone knows me as a 'Hot Headed Idiot.'_ I shake my head before sitting up. My bed makes almost no noise as I climb down from the top bunk, the others in the room easily ignoring the sound.

I dress quickly, grabbing my boots and walking out of the room, making sure to be as quiet as I could. I step out onto the porch, closing the door softly before I slip on my boots. I glance at the clock, seeing that it's 4:45. Everyone's going to wake up in about 15 minutes. I shake my head as I feel something in my pocket.

I pull it out of my pocket, revealing a crudely folded up piece of paper. It was once white, yet it had what looked like engine grease smeared in a few places and what looked like tiny burn holes from sparks. I unfold it carefully, seeing a tiny bronze ring fall into my hand. I hold the ring as I step closer to the lamp in order to read the writing on the page.

 _Young Demigod,_

 _Hecate asked me to make this for you, as you're going to need a good bit of nectar before all of this is over. I also edited the ring the blonde gave you. First, my ring. Put it on one of your pointer fingers, then spin it with your thumb. It will than transform into a canteen of nectar. It will stay until you empty it, than it will turn back into a ring._

 _You can use it indefinitely if you need to, now for the other ring. I added a rune to it that coats the blade in a rather useful poison. It only affects monsters, demigods, or their legacies. As such be very careful with it. It drains the person of their energy. The cure is nectar, which was why I made the first ring._

 _But be very careful, without the antidote to the poison it will drain you until you die. The symptoms of poisoning of this are a fever, fatigue, vomiting, insomnia, and a headache. The headache progresses to a full migraine before the victim begins hallucinating._

 _The headache vanishes, yet the hallucinations start, beginning as mild ones yet getting progressively worse as the person continues to deteriorate. Within 72 hours the person will be close to death due to dehydration and lack of sleep. Yet at almost any point the person can be given the antidote._

 _Once given the person will slip into a deep restorative sleep as the nectar heals their body, this will last for 12 hours and they will awake perfectly fine, abet with a slight amount of weakness that should fade within 2 hours. Be careful._

 _Hephaestus._

I stare at the letter, the thick letters making it easily readable. I smile softly at it, taking a moment to send him a prayer of thank you. I slip the ring onto my left pointer finger, spinning it like he said, seeing the ring unwrap from my finger and almost seem to replicate as it transforms into a canteen, that swiftly turns black like the other canteens before being filled with nectar.

I unscrew the cap, taking a cautious sip, and tasting the greatest thing in the world. Cookies. Mom's chocolate chip cookies, just when they're hot out of the oven and the chips are melted and perfect. I sigh softly, relishing in the memories of home, before camp. Before quests and training and bullshit. Back when every problem could be solved with a cookie and a smile.

I spend the next few minutes slowly drinking the entire thing. I feel far better afterward, the slight tiredness that had been present vanished, along with the majority of my hunger. I than watch as it seems to fold back in on itself before turning back into the ring it was originally, sitting on my finger like the most innocent object. I shake my head as I quickly walk over to the nearest fire pit. I twist the letter, turning it into an easily burnable stick.

I grab a stick and shift the dying embers, making them glow softly in the predawn darkness. I Shove the letter among them, watching as it lights, and slowly burns to ashes. As soon as I'm sure that it's completely unidentifiable I walk back to the porch, hearing the others waking up. I hop onto the banister, leaning against the support beam. As I wait for them to exit the barracks.

 _Alright. Today is our last day as trainees. At the end of today we choose which military branch we want to enter. Military Police only accept the top 10 trainees. I'm 5th on that list. Garrison takes everyone else, as does The Survey Corps. Yet people see the survey corps as a place for those who wish to die a slow and bloody death._ I think as I run over who I'm supposed to be, not even shifting when someone slams the door open.

I glance over as Mikasa exits the barracks, scarf wrapped around her neck. It hurt to remember her story, and of how I apparently killed two people for her. _And my mom's dead. I had to watch her die and a my father apparently turned me into a Titan Shifter. Dammit my life sucks._ I think as I think it over. "Hey Mika." I say, giving her a carefree smile. She returns it with a small smile of her own, nodding to me as the others exit the barracks.

"Why the fuck were you already up Jaeger?" I hear Jean say. I shrug, not really caring enough to answer. _According to who they think I am I should have shouted at him, cursing him for everything he was worth. But I really see no need in doing that. The only thing I'm really worried about is the fact that I'm hungry._ I think as I start walking toward the mess hall, stopping after a few paces when they don't follow.

I glance back to see them staring at me in shock, apparently surprised that I didn't raise to the bait. I sigh before saying "Are you gonna come or not? Cause you look pretty stupid just standing there in the middle of the pathway at 5am." I then continue walking, hearing the group follow me after a moment. By the time we had gotten to the mess hall the group had gone back to it's usual rowdy self, something I smiled softly at.

 _They remind me so much of them._ I think, thinking back to the others at camp half-blood. We enter the hall, quickly setting about to getting our food and sitting down, Mikasa and Armin sitting across from me as Connie and Sasha sit beside me. I simply listen as the conversation flows, smiling at the people around me. I end up eating lightly, thanks to the entire canteen of nectar I drank not long ago.

"Hey Sasha. Do you want the rest of this?" I ask her after a moment, motioning to my barely touched plate. She nods instantly, snagging my plate and quickly setting about to devouring it. I ignore the questioning look Mikasa gives me as I ask Armin "Do you remember the groups that they split us into yesterday?" He let's out a small chuckle and says "Forgot already? Just follow Sasha. She's in your group."

I nod, giving him a grin. As breakfast ends we all go back to the barracks and finish putting on our gear, the heavy weight around my waist feeling familiar and comforting. My group then leaves the barracks, easily making our way to our transport and making our way to the wall. I barely conceal my awe at the massive structure, feeling a pang of sadness at the reason for their existence.

They than lead us up to the wall and through a massive gate. After that they take us through the district of Trost, and from there to the wall once more. They stop at the wall, some Garrison soldiers waiting for us, who then lead us up the wall using the 3DMG. When I got to the top I had one of the best adrenaline rushes of my life as I both understood Zeus' blessing and once more thanking Apollo for granting me the knowledge to use the 3DMG so I didn't just kill myself.

I manage to hide my smile as I run a hand through my hair, thanking the gods no one noticed my grey streak. The Garrison men than task is with cleaning and reloading all of the cannons on this section of the wall, handing each of us a canteen of water. They than leap back down the wall, leaving us to work. I shake my head after them and say "We could totally just leave right now."

The others stare at me, giving me curious looks before letting out a laugh. The next few hours continue like this, with us making jokes as we slowly work our way down the wall, fixing every cannon as we went. It's around noon before anything happens, and boy did an enormous something happen.

As I move to look back at the others a bolt of lightning flashes behind me. Within the second it took me to spin around it had appeared. A Titan. The same one that had broken wall Maria. Before I could move _something_ had come in contact with the wall. _It kicked through the gate!_ I think, barely keeping my balance as the entire wall shakes. Suddenly it's arm comes around, and it smashes into the top of the wall, blowing all of us off the top of it as it destroys every canon on the wall near the gate.

We all manage to use our gear to stop our fall, except one who was saved by Sasha. "Come on! We have to try and kill that thing!" I shout at them, pulling my blades out from their place at my side, instantly using my gear to move back up the wall. I get to the top, my body spinning from the speed of my assent as I land gracefully on top of the wall. "HEY ASSHOLE!" I shout at it, seeing that it responds to my words. _Sentient._ I think as I grapple into it. _Which means he chose this spot and to take out the cannons._

I move quickly, aiming for it's nape as I fly. Yet as I go to swing I'm blasted back by a sudden burst of steam. I barely grapple back onto the wall, stabbing my blade into it as I brace my feet against it, crouching against the wall. I stare at the space the Titan had been in as I see a horde of Titans headed this way. As a pair of soldiers call down "Did you kill it?" I glare up at them and sarcastically ask "Do you see a massive steaming corpse on the ground?"

They shake their heads, turning red with embarrassment as I quickly grapple back up the wall. I point to the horde with my blade and say "Based on how fast they're going we've got 30 minutes before they get here. And that's if we're being extremely lucky. You need to start setting something up to hold them back and start evacuating." I say, finding myself slipping back into my role as leader with ease.

I remember all the times at camp I've been forced to lead, never thought I would do so here though. They nod, both of them quickly rushing down the wall. I glance at the others, who have all gotten up the wall yet are crowded around the newly conscious form of Samuel. He grips his lower leg tightly, face pale from blood loss as silent yet tears steadily make their way down his face.

I stride over, gently moving my friend to the side as I take a look at his leg. _Alright. It's a through and through shot, about 2 inches in diameter, but with a 4 prong grappling hook slicing into the other side of his leg. Dammit this shit must hurt a lot. Alright, I have to stop the bleeding._ I think as I look over his leg, watching as blood slowly runs down his leg from the grappling hook in it.

Someone had cut the cord attaching Sasha and Samuel's leg together, something she had apparently already fixed. To which I was grateful for Sadis training the shit out of these kids. Because I can guarantee that there gonna need it.

I look over at Sasha, who seems to be the calmest of our group and say "Go get me the first aid kit. Hurry." She nods, jumping up and running to the edge of the wall, jumping off it in a perfect swan dive. I turn back to him, moving my hand to his leg and asking "I'm going to have to see how much damage you have in your leg alright?"

His eyes snap up to mine, pleading without words for me not to. I smile at him and say "Alright. I won't touch it. But I'm gonna have to make you move it for me alright?" He nods quickly, seeming relieved that I won't be touching his leg. "Move your foot." I say, watching as he does so, albeit slowly and very little, but still movement.

"Good. Now move your leg, bending at the knee." I order, watching his movement carefully. He nods and tries, stopping after the smallest of movements, letting out a sound torn between a sob and a scream. I grab his shoulder, keeping him sitting up. "Hey! Hey! It's alright…" I say, rubbing his back in an attempt at comfort.

After another moment Sasha returns, carrying a full medical bag. "The doctor gave me this when I told him what had happened to him!" She says, quickly handing me the bag. I take it and yank it open, looking for three things and finding them. I grab a bottle of Dilaudid, thanking the gods for it's presence here as I glance over his form again, doing the dosage math.

I fill the syringe to the dose I need before I cap it with a sterile lid. "Jacket off and sleeve rolled up, Sasha help him. You guys go meet up with the others. Tell them we'll be there as soon as possible." I say, turning to the others as I speak. Hanna asks "And what do we tell them as to why you two aren't with us?"

"We're saving another soldier and will be 10 minutes behind you." I say, turning back to him. Sasha had helped him do what I asked, rolling his sleeve up passed his elbow. I pull on a pair of gloves and disinfect his arm, tying a tourniquet around it before quickly finding and injecting a vein.

I inject it slowly, making sure I don't do it too quickly. Because if I do it too fast it has a rather nasty side effect. It feels like you have fire ants biting your fucking crotch for the next 2 minutes straight. He let's out a sigh as the medication takes effect. _Ahh, Dilaudid. The surgery grade pain medication._ I think as I watch him.

I remove the syringe from his arm, taking off the tourniquet and pressing a small pad of gauze. I then turn to his leg, wincing slightly as I look it over. The bleeding had slowed slightly, yet it was still bleeding to bad to move him. I yank off my gloves, tossing them aside as I say "Grab me a stick or something like it, anything straight enough to turn." I get a weird look from Sasha before she goes to find one.

"What are you doing?" He asks sluggishly, trying to focus on me, yet the drug making that rather hard. I pat his uninjured leg and say "Because of the severity of your wound I'm going to have to put a tourniquet on your leg. It will stop the bleeding to a point so that we can move you." He nods at me while I grab the gauze, and begin wrapping it around his leg.

 _Thank god he didn't go into shock._ I think as I wrap his leg. Sasha comes back after a few more moments, holding a part of a pole we used to ready the canons. "Perfect." I say "Put it here." I say after making a half knot and motioning to the place. I then tie a knot over it and grab the stick, twisting it until it was tight against his leg, and the brightest red blood had stopped flowing. I then had Sasha tie another strip of gauze to the stick to prevent it from unraveling.

Now that he's under pain killers I touch his leg, pressing gently to check for breaks in the bone. Luckily he doesn't have any full breaks, but I can't rule out a hairline fracture due to the proximity of the hook to his bone. "Come on. I need you to lead me to the doctor you saw." I say, reaching forward and undoing his gear from his body, letting it fall to the floor before scooping him and cradling him in my arms.

Sasha nods, tying his gear together before grabbing the bag and jumping off the wall. I follow her, holding him carefully as I make my descent, following her toward the inner wall. I glance back at the wall, seeing the soldiers there setting up a pair of nets over the hole in the wall, in an attempt to buy time as the Titans approach.

We find the man within the wall, waiting on us as we land. "Ahh. So this is my patient?" He asks as he looks at him. I nod as he motions to a nearby table. I set him on it as I say "It happened about 10 minutes ago, my best guess would be he lost at least a Liter and a half of blood. He has a tourniquet on at the moment so I suggest that you get to work on him.

He's also received some of the Dilaudid you had in your bag, so he should be pain free for about another 2 hours tops." He nods along to my words, setting about to checking his leg. He nods at me and says "You did well. If I didn't know better I would have said that you were a fully certified doctor."

I nod at him before I say "Thank you. My father was a doctor. He taught me a lot before he passed." The doctor nods before he shoos us off, telling us to get back to our group. Sasha and I than quickly make our way to the base, hoping that Samuel makes it through.

The flight back to the base was relatively quick, the two of us being the last of the soldiers to return. We join the others, who are all being assigned groups for the upcoming battle. As I approach I hear "...Hannah Diamant, Thomas Wagner, Armin Arlert, and Eren Jaeger are squad 17 and are part of the second line." After that he then reads off another group, on with Sasha in it.

I nod at her before we separate, heading off to ready ourselves for the upcoming battle. I head into the base itself, quickly setting about to refilling my tanks. _Why the fuck did they make me only good at hand to hand combat and surviving everything else through sheer spite?_ I think as I finish, replacing the tanks on my gear as I ensure that everything is in place.

I exit the base, looking around the courtyard, and almost slapping myself. _What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm also supposed to be finding other demigods! What the fuck was I thinking._ I think as I look around the field. I relax, letting my body help me figure out which are mortal, and which are demigods.

 _Armin… Unsurprising. Mikasa as well. Jean is one as well. Along with Marco. Annie, Reiner, and Berthold too. Connie and Sasha to top it all off. So that's why they put me in this class, instead of just putting me directly in the Survey Corps._ I think as I watch them interact. Berthold and Sasha are talking, Connie is being his usual self and talking happily with the group.

I watch Berthold and Sasha, noticing the similarities between the two, almost laughing at the thought yet agreeing that they have to be siblings. _Both love plants, and damn can the both of them cook…. Oh._ I think, easily coming to the conclusion of who their mother is. _So I have two children of Demeter on my hands. But who are their parents?_ I think as I look back to Connie and Reiner.

I think back over Reiners aggressive nature, and general joy at a good fight and nearly facepalm. _We get another of Ares's brats._ I think, sighing softly before looking back at Connie. _He reminds me of someone. I just can't remember who…_ I think as I watch them before walking toward the gate, preparing to leave as Armin is already walking in that direction with Hannah and Frank.

"Eren!" I hear Mikasa call from behind me. I turn, seeing her half run up to me before she says "If things get bad, come find me. Alright?" "No he won't Ackerman. You've been specially assigned to the rearguard." Someone to our right says. I turn, seeing our commanding officer and saluting him.

"But.." "No butts Ackerman. You meet up with them in 10 minutes or you'll be charged with desertion." He says, cutting her off before walking away. "I mean it Eren." She says to me before I glare at her. "I am not a child. I am a soldier fully capable of fighting on my own. I'll be fine, but you won't be if you worry the entire time. So calm the fuck down and go kill some Titans." I growl out, turning and walking toward the gate.

As I walk I bump into Jean, who looks to be both eager and distraught. "This is what you wanted wasn't it Jaeger?" He half shouts at me, looking more afraid than anything. "One more day! One more day and I would have been in the interior! One more day and I wouldn't be heading to my death! Away from here and away from those stupid beasts!" He says, sounding more angry by the end.

I grab his shirt, slamming him against the pillar and holding him there, slightly pleased by his shocked silence. "How about you get your head out of your goddamn ass and focus on the task at hand. If you don't do that than you really are going to fucking die, and I'll have no qualms about stepping over what's left of your pathetic corps. Or you could man the fuck up and do exactly what got you in the top 10 of your class.

Kill. Kill every Titan you see. Slaughter everything between you and your goal. Make it out of this alive and you can go to the interior tomorrow. Die and be forgotten, Live and be remembered. It's your choice. But remember that the second you leave this place, your life is in your friends hands. And the only thing keeping you from dying could be your comrades. Would you really have them place their lives in your hands, when you can barely stand?" I say, speaking in a tone that I rarely use.

My tone is that of a military commander, the same on I used during any of our battles. The one that you can't argue with, the one that makes you want to simply comply. He looks both surprised and shaken, seeing as I've had him pinned to the wall in a way that has his toes barely brushing the ground, before he finally comes back to his senses.

I see that the majority of the base had stopped moving, all of them staring at us. I ignore them, finding my attention is far better suited toward slamming some sense into this idiot's goddamn head before he runs off and gets not only himself but others killed as well.

He gives his head a rough shake, taking a few deep breaths before yanking my hand off him. "I don't need some goddamn pep talk from you Jaeger." He says. Straightening his shirt, keeping his eyes off me as I stand there, flexing my arm for a moment. I turn, walking toward the gate as I hear him shout "Hey Eren!"

I turn slightly, letting a smirk make it's way to my face as I look back at him. He nods at me and says "Thanks… I needed that." I nod back, turning and walking toward the gate before saying "Anytime." Waving a hand as I exit the base, walking passed my group before saying "Coming?" They jump, nodding and following me as I fly toward our area.

 **(AN: I ALWAYS HATED HOW EREN WENT TO FIGHT IN THE BATTLE OF TROST AND LIKE. DIED ALMOST INSTANTLY. Well. Not died, but you know what I mean.)** I land on a roof top, the others joining me within a few moments. I look around, seeing only a few 15 meter Titans, most of them being 10 meters, and a few 3 meter Titans.

I look closer to our point, not seeing any Titans but still seeing fleeing people. Armin looks around, blond hair bouncing in a way I know so well as I nearly slap myself for not realizing both his and Mikasa's parents, along with Jean and Marco. _Jean has the blond hair and muscle mass of a son of Ares. The reason Jean literally cannot stop chasing both Mikasa and Marco is because Marco is a child of Aphrodite._

 _It would explain why he's so goddamn adorable. Meanwhile Mikasa is a child of Otrera, Ares's wife. And since she is the goddess of violence and chaos, it would explain a part of Mikasa's personality. And since Ares is married to Otrera, his children always chase after hers, or vice versa, yet since Ares also chases Aphrodite, his children often do the same to children of Aphrodite. And vice versa._

 _Wait… Reiner is a child of Ares. Alright I have ANOTHER pair of demigods…. But Armin and her do have a lot in common…. Except the eyes. They're blue instead of stormy gray._ I think, my mind running at a thousand miles per hour as I ask "So. What do you suggest?" Looking at Armin as I test my theory.

He instantly looks up at me, seeming to be surprised by my question yet lighting up as I ask it. "I would have us work in pairs to rescue people and take out any Titans we find!" He says instantly, seeming perfectly at ease and in his element. _Knew it. Child of Athena. Goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and witty come backs._ I think as I nod at him.

"Alright. Everyone agree with him?" I ask, looking at the others, who nod and pair up. I stand beside Armin, knowing that despite how he might hate his slight build, it makes him far faster than the others, something I'll work well with. "Hannah you and Thomas get the left block, Armin and I can get the right. We meet in the middle as soon as we can. You have 40 minutes to meet us at that clock tower before we fly over your area."

They nod as I motion to the tower with my blade, nodding back at them. They jump off the roof, and head in that direction, quickly diving between the buildings. I look around, listening for people above the din of the soldiers. "Eren… Are you sure you want to work with me?" He suddenly asks, looking down at his feet. "Yes. For a number of reasons." I say.

"What are they? 'Protect the weakling'?" He asks sarcastically, glaring at his blades. I reach over and give him a not so light smack upside the head, making him stare at me in shock. "You are not weak. You are small, but that makes you fast. You think on you feet and you work well under pressure. You are naturally brilliant, making you the perfect brains for my brawn." I say, giving him a grin before I say "Come on. We have people to save!"

I run to the edge and jump, using my gear to fly over the area, landing on another roof before I see a Titan. Armin lands beside me after a moment, looking scared but ready. I see the Titan moving toward a girl, who was running down the street. "Grab the girl. I'll get him and meet you here." I say before taking off, speeding off toward the Titan. Within the span of a few seconds Armin had darted down to grab the girl and I had attached a grappling hook directly to it's back, darting forward and slicing through it's nape.

My feet slam into the Titan, my hook detaching before I push off, back flipping off him before speeding back off to Armin and the girl. I land with a thump, slight pain in my legs and feet from the harsh landing. The girl is clinging to Armin, looking rather shaken from her close call with death. I grin at her and ask "Are you okay little one?" She looks up at me and nods, looking moments away from tears.

She looks to be about 8 by her height. She has an even pale skin tone with slight freckles on her fair features accompanied by shoulder length chocolate brown hair and a pair of bright blue eyes. She has on a simple blue dress with a black jacket on top that looks a few sizes too big for her.

I ruffle her hair gently, leaning down and asking "What's your name? And do you know where your parents are?" She shakes her head. "My names Anna. When the wall broke mom and I were headed toward the interior! People started running everywhere and we got separated! I got lost trying to find her and the Titan found me!" She says, starting to cry as she talks, still clinging to a rather startled looking Armin.

I nod along with her story, glancing over toward the gate and say "Alright. Listen to me little one. We're gonna take you to the gate, we can't stay with you but we can take you to a garrison soldier who will help you find you mom alright?" She nods quickly, sniffing slightly due to her tears. _She reminds me of the young ones at camp._ I think as I watch her.

"I'll clear the way. You carry her." I say to Armin who nods instantly. He scoops her up bridal style, walking to the edge as I jump off the roof, leading the way to the wall, slaughtering every Titan I come in contact with, which isn't many as we approach the wall. Armin and I land at the edge of the group of Trost evacuees. A few people turn as we land, and within a few seconds a soldier was running up to us.

"This is Anna. She got separated from her mother." I say motioning to Anna who is standing behind Armin. The soldier nods as he offers Anna a hand and says "My post is to stand beside the gate. We can see if we can find your mother there alright?" She nods and takes his hand, the pair vanishing into the crowd of people. "Let's go." I say to Armin, motioning toward the area we were at.

It takes about a minute for us to get back to our area, and we quickly set about to killing the Titans we see, which is about 2 each before we meet with Hannah and Thomas. I crouch on the wall of the clock tower, Armin beside me as Hannah appears at our side after a minute, Thomas right behind her. "How many are you up to?" Thomas asks, his usual competitiveness shining through despite how shaken both of them look.

 _I probably would look the same if I hadn't been through two bloody wars already._ I think as I look them over. "Two here." Says Armin, looking down slightly shy. "4 here!" Says Hannah, looking rather proud of herself as Thomas says "Same! Eren?" I shake my head and say "I must say I have you all beat with 7." Giving them all a smirk. "Ass." Thomas says, giving us all a playful grin.

Hannah shakes her head before she says "We better get back to work. One group this time?" She asks before jumping off the tower and flying to a nearby roof. I roll my eyes and follow her, landing on the roof with a slight jolt, gritting my teeth at the shock in my legs and the brief but sharp pain. Thomas lands with Armin saying "I bet I can kill more than all of you."

I grin at him and say "Oh you are so on." Hannah laughs and says "My money's on Armin." Armin jumps and says "What?! Why?" She laughs and says "Because you're smarter than these two idiots!" "Hey!" Says Thomas, giving her a cross look as I raise both hands in an 'I surrender' gesture and say "I won't fight that statement." _Like hell I'm smarter than a child of the goddess of wisdom. I STILL haven't bested wise girl in a game of chess._ I think as I watch them laugh at my immediate surrender.

"Let's go!" I say laughing at them before running off to the edge of the building. Just as I jump every nerve in my body screams in warning. I look down, seeing a 3 meter looking up at me, and jumping for me. I twist, bringing my blades down into it's face as I bring my leg out of the way of it's mouth. "EREN!" I hear someone shout behind new but I can't focus on who as I use the time to kill the Titan that nearly ate my leg.

I pant softly from the adrenaline as I look back, only to see a variant Titan eat Thomas. _Dammit!_ I think, seeing another grab Hannah's wire. I look around, trying to find Armin, only for my blood to run cold as I find him. He's in the hand of a Titan, obviously in shock as he doesn't move or make a sound as it moves to drop him in it's mouth. _Fucking shit!_ I think as I move, rushing off to save Armin.

It drops him just as I get there, the feel of it's mouth snapping him out of his shock as he screams the moment he comes in contact with it. I grab his arm, bracing myself on it's teeth as I pull him up, throwing him out of it's mouth and onto the roof nearby. My hand had started bleeding from my grip on it's teeth, yet pulling him out had caused me to switch with him. The Titan had moved so that it's head was level, and trapping me as I couldn't get out because I was using all my strength to keep it's goddamn mother fucking mouth _open._

I glare at Armin as I change my grip, moving so both my arms are in it's mouth so that I won't lose one when the Titan snaps its mouth shut. "Hey. HEY! Look at me." I shout at him, snapping him out of whatever zone he was in as he stares at me in shock. "Survive this. And get your ass back to the others. I already lost two people, I'm not losing a third. You hear me? Make sure Mikasa doesn't do anything stupid because of this alright? That's your job. Keep her alive." I order him, my words ending in a growl as it's mouth starts pressing me harder.

"Eren!" He shouts just as it's mouth shuts, the Titan the swallowing me in one swift movement. "Shit!" I shout, nearly vomiting at the feeling of being swallowed. After a few seconds I fall into it's stomach, which the sight of was enough to cause many people to have nightmares for years. It's stomach was nothing but a massive pool of blood and body parts, yet due to the temperature of the Titans body the blood was hot enough to burn as I splash back first into the liquid.

"Fucking dammit!" I shout, feeling the blood seep into my clothes as it begins to give my skin minor but painful burns. I glare up at the top of it's stomach. _Oh fuck no. I am not dying here. I am not dying now. If you think I am than you can suck my dick!_ I think as I bring my hand up to my mouth, and bite into it, allowing my goal to to fill my mind as I shift.

I feel tiny sparks of electricity jump down my body, my senses vanishing completely for a moment as my Titan body constructs itself. I burst out of the other Titans body, regaining my senses as I stand. I take a deep breath, feeling comfortable controlling my new form. I roll my shoulders, stretching for a moment as I look around, seeing a tiny 3 meter Titan staring at me. The height is nice as I can see over everything.

I look passed the tiny annoyance at my feet and look to the base, seeing to my horror that Titans have swarmed it. I let out a growl, and look back at the small Titan that has apparently deemed me a threat and went to attack me. I wait till it lunges at me before stomping on it, slamming my heel into it's nape as I slam it into the ground. It dies instantly, it's corps steaming under my foot as I move, making my way toward the base.

I see a 15 meter stepping into an alleyway, seeming to be chasing someone. I glance around, once more hearing the call for a retreat as I look around me. I make my way over to the Titan, stepping through a hole in the wall as I see _who_ it had trapped. _Goddammit Mikasa. Just because you think I died you go and do something stupidly reckless!_ I think as I watch her stand.

 _At least she's trying not to go down without a fight._ I think as I step through the wall completely and take matters into my own hands. I see Armin dive down to grab her as I punch the Titan in the jaw. The force of it makes the Titan lurch backwards, falling to the ground as I stomp on its nape. I growl at the pain in my hand, watching as it quickly heals.

I vaguely hear them talking before I move onto the next Titan, which isn't far. I can hear them talking about me, about how I didn't even try to follow them as I watch another 15 meter approach me. He roars, expecting me to move due to his size. I simply fall into a fighting stance, thanking Annabeth and Clarisse for beating me into a master fighter.

He roars again, charging at me headfirst, to which I respond by swinging, hitting the side of it's head and ripping it off with the force, sending it flying across the town and into the top of a tower. He topples forward, I sidestep his falling body and stomp on his nape as he hits the ground. I growl slightly as I do, focusing on healing my hand again.

"Amazing…" I hear Connie say from behind me. I turn around, looking at the group, which consists of Mikasa, Armin, and Connie, who stare at me in awe. I ignore them, turning back around and heading toward the nearest Titan. Yet as I do I see Mikasa appear and cut it down before moving back to the others.

I look around, both realizing what they want me to do and that the only other Titans within the nearby area are at the base, which my guess is where everyone was going. _Ahh. So no one has enough gas to get back into the interior. Which means that everyone is stuck until they can get into the base and refill their tanks._ I think, seeing both Armin's genius and Mikasa's power behind this plan.

I head toward the base, moving quickly due to the others on my tail. I see the soldiers smash into the base, breaking through windows as they enter. The Titans around the base begin moving more, trying to break into the base to get to the people inside. _I'll buy you some time, but not even I can keep up with this many Titans forever._ I think, looking at the sheer number of them around the base.

I move first, swinging and smashing my fist into the heads of two Titans that had broken into the wall. I roar after them, the noise attracting all the Titans to me instead of to the people in the building. I see my followers enter the building, and hear Connie tell the others about me. I than ignore them, placing my trust in them to make it through this as I turn my attention to killing these guys.

I smash into the nearest one, breaking it's neck before kicking a smaller one into a larger Titan. I smash my elbow into one behind me, only to feel the teeth of another 3 meter in my leg. I growl, going on autopilot as I try and buy them as much time as possible. But eventually they get me pinned.

I have on on each arm, at least two on my legs with another on my chest. I can't heal from this much without time and a break, so I'm fucking screwed. I also can't get out without losing limbs, something I'd rather not have to completely regenerate. _I'll have to exit my Titan soon. And drink an assload of nectar to replace the energy this shit cost._ I think, looking around the area, and seeing the one Titan I had to kill.

I roar, the Variant that killed Thomas turning to me as I push forward, using the last of my energy to kill it. I feel the Titans cling to me, feel my arms be ripped off in a way that made we wanna scream as I charged forward, sinking my teeth into it's nape. I swung around, using his corps to smash the final Titan I saw before I collapsed. _Damn that hurts._ I think as I feel my body decompose, also feeling the flesh around my body decompose at a faster rate in order to release me.

I sit up after a moment, feeling a massive wave of exhaustion crash over me. I shake my head, clearing it enough for me to think past the exhaustion as someone slams into me. I huff, as said person knocked the wind out of me as I was wrapped up into a hug, said person's head right over my heart.

I look down and chuckle softly, wrapping Mikasa into a light hug as she let's out a small sob. "Hey… It's okay Mika. You can't get rid of me that easy…." I say softly, petting her hair softly, something that I had apparently done when we were younger. She tightens her grip around my chest, almost to the point I couldn't breath as Armin rushes over next.

"Come on Mika." I say, relaxing my grip slightly. She responds by relaxing her grip enough for Armin to approach and see that I am infact whole. He stares at me, the others on top of the building stare at me like I'm an alien. "Back up a bit and let me get out of this thing okay? I'll meet you up there okay?" I ask them, giving them a grin.

They nod, Mikasa slowly nods before heading up to the roof. I flick my wrist and create a blade so I can cut my legs out of the muscle that encases them. I'm careful not to nick myself as I do this and within a minute I'm once more free and I stand carefully, swaying slightly before straightening and flying to the roof.

I land like I always do, despite the fact I feel absolutely exhausted. _Holy shit I'm thirsty._ I think, walking toward our group. I watch all of them, seeing slight fear or surprise from everyone around me except Mikasa and Armin. I nod at them all and say "Hey." I grin at them, knowing that it'll take a while for them to accept me, if they ever do.

I ruffle Armin's hair before I ask "Aren't we supposed to be regrouping in the interior? Instead of staring at me like I'm some magical unicorn?" I get a snort from Reiner at that, something I smile at before Mikasa asks "Wait! Do you have enough gas to get back up the wall?" I nod, tapping the canister on my gear and saying "Plenty. Now let's go!"

I run to the edge of the building, jumping off and taking off toward the wall, taking the lead of our group. We easily make it through the town, staying well above any Titans in the area before we climb the wall. I fly over the wall, controlling my decent until I landed on the ground with a slight shake, the adrenalin is helping me stay awake, but it's fading almost annoyingly fast.

I shake my head, trying to stay awake as my body was practically begging for a nap. The others land around me, Mikasa instantly taking her place at my side while I watch the others. Connie nearly fucking teleports beside me, walking around me like he was looking at some zoo animal. _Mother fucking shit! It's bad enough that the twins ghost around the goddamn camp! Now I have to deal with it here too!... Wait._

I want to slam my head repeatedly into a wall as I realize who Connie's parent is. _Another son of Hermes at camp. Just what we need._ I think, internally smiling at the warm welcome he'll receive from his siblings. He comes back to the front of me and says "Well. I guess I owe you my life Eren. None of us would have made it out of there alive if you hadn't come to our aid, as I guess you could control the Titan you were in."

I let out a light laugh and say "It's fine Connie. I just hope you would have done the same for me had you been able to. And, yes I was. I found it rather funny to watch you carry Armin across the town bridal style!" Everyone let out a chuckle at that, even jean who was more than slightly afraid of me.

As we let out that laugh we're swarmed by a group of garrison soldiers, who are all armed and facing toward us. I slip into a defensive position, putting myself between everyone else, knowing that they were here for me. "SOLDIERS! STEP AWAY FROM THE MONSTER!" Shouts a military commander.

I look around, seeing that we have our backs to the wall, and no exits to speak of. The group seems to be about to stay before I say "Go… I'll be fine." The others look back before nodding, Jean, Connie, and Reiner all heading toward the soldiers, and are immediately shown to the man who yelled.

Within a minute they are sent away, yet Mikasa and Armin refuse to move, standing in between me and them. He approaches, standing between his men as he looks at me completely terrorized. I glare at him, shifting slightly so that I'm between both of them as I sheathe my blades. I place a hand on Mikasa's shoulder as I step in front of her.

"Are you Eren Jaeger?" He asks, voice shaking slightly as he stares at me, eyes pits of fear as he watches me, shaking slightly. "Yes." I say simply, raising an eyebrow at him. I run through my mind, trying to remember who he is. It takes a second before I figure it out, but I'm rather annoyed at what I figure out. _Dammit. Kitts Woeman is in charge here. Which means we're being judged by someone who's terrified of everything and everyone practically and is followed by those around him. We're screwed._ I think, watching him carefully as my exhaustion is once more replaced by adrenalin.

I hear a sound I've become familiar with as I whip around, staring up at the wall, seeing three soldiers aiming a cannon at us. I let out a small growl as I say "Can't even talk to me like a regular human being without having a fucking cannon pointed at me?" He bristles at that and bellows "SILENCE MONSTER! I'M NOT EVEN SURE YOU ARE HUMAN AND UNTIL I HAVE AN ANSWER I REFUSE TO MOVE THAT CANNON!"

I glower at him, moving so that my body was in between them and the cannon. _were fucking pinned! The only way to get out of here without causing a casualty on either side is interference from someone above him! Like hell that shits gonna happen._ I think watching his actions as I wait for him to make his move. He takes a deep breath seeming to contemplate something as Mikasa turns to me.

"Eren. Listen, I want you to run. Get over the wall and run. We can find you la-" My glare stops her cold. "Quit viewing me as a child. I am far from one. Now quit thinking I'm just going to run away with my tail between my legs and let you take care of everything. Fuck that shit. There is no way in hell I'm leaving the two of you to fend for yourselves." I say, careful not to shift from my spot, as here I can grab both Mikasa as Armin and shift before that goddamn cannon hits us.

Kitts than raises an arm, the soldiers it circling us draw their blades, holding them so that they cross with the others. "STEP AWAY FROM IT OR ELSE YOU WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS IT." Mikasa steps slightly forward drawing her own blades and holding them threateningly in front of her, the threat obvious as she says "And how do you know I can't kill you before you give that order?" Kitts seems to swallow as one of the soldiers by him leans over and whispers about who Mikasa is. _Thank you heightened senses._ I think as I watch them.

He says something back before turning back to me and saying "I HAVE ONE QUESTION FOR YOU. ARE YOU HUMAN? OR A TITAN?" I step forward, adjusting enough so that I can grab them when that cannon fires and say "I'm just as human as you." Glaring at him as I say so. He shakes, seeming to believe me for the barest of a seconds before his own cowardice takes hold again. "I don't believe you." He says simply before bringing his arm down.

"Shit!" I say, grabbing the back of Mikasa's uniform, using her harness to lift her entire body as I grab Armin, moving before I bite my hand, shifting only partially. I see my hand stop the cannonball before I pull myself from it's body again. The explosion that both my shift and the cannon caused made it almost impossible to see, accept in my ribcage, as that's where Armin and Mikasa are. I shake my head as I stumble over to them, feeling exhausted.

 _Dammit I haven't felt this fucking tired since the battle of Manhattan._ I think as I crouch next to them, feeling something drip out of my nose. I touch it, seeing blood as I remove my hand. "God dammit." I say, grabbing a tissues from my pocket and holding it to my nose. _I have to drink more nectar before I shift again or else I'm going to fucking kill myself._ I think as I look at my friends.

The next minute is passed with quick words before I finally lose patience. "Armin. You are not worthless. You are far from it, yet you doubt yourself. Which makes others doubt you. Now listen to me. Right now you are our only shot at making this out alive, because at the moment I won't be able to shift again, not without walking away with something far worse than a stupid nosebleed." I say, glaring at him before pulling the tissue away from my nose and tossing it onto the ground.

Armin looks surprised at my words before saying "But what if-eep!" I rap my knuckles on his head, causing him to let out a squeak before I say "Quit that shit and use the brain your mother gave you! Just relax and let the words come to you." I say. _FUCK I SAID YOUR MOTHER GAVE YOU!_ I think in fear, realizing my slip up a second too late. He holds his head for a moment before smiling at me and nodding. "Okay!" He turns to the soldiers and exits our skeleton and the cloud of steam.

It goes well, save the fact that Kitts refuses to fucking listen to him until someone else appears. "Stand down man. Can't you see the heartfelt salute of this young recruit?" Says someone who walks up. _Dot Pixis. Commander of the Garrison. Thank Hades that you got your ass over here._ I think as I watch him. The men stand down, Kitts staring at me as I emerge from the now visible skeleton.

"But sir it's a monster! We-" "I told you to stand down. Now go do something more productive until I call you again." Pixis says, sending him off. He smiles as us in a good natured way and says "Come walk with me. Bring your friends as well." Before he grappled onto the wall, speeding up to the top. I speed after him, surprised a man who looks that age could be so fast.

I land on top of the wall, stumbling slightly from tiredness as I feel him grab my shoulder to steady me. "Thanks." I say. He nods before my friends appear. I look around and see a small meeting area setup here. He steps over to a crate and hands me a canteen, one I accept gratefully and set about to drinking. A few other soldiers come up the wall as they all begin speaking to Armin and Mikasa, setting about to creating a plan.

As soon as Pixis goes to help them I twist my ring, grateful for how quickly the canteen appears as I nearly inhale the nectar in it. _Okay. So one container of nectar makes for one shift full and one partial shift._ I think as I finish the canteen off for the second time today. _Normally that would have killed me._ I think as I watch it shrink again. I recreate it as I watch them before I notice something. Alcohol. Pixis was drinking a good bit of it as he helped plan.

 _So another demigod. He has to be Mr D's kid._ I think as I watch him finish his drink and grab another. I turn back to my nectar, almost completely finishing this container as I hear Pixis say "Hey Eren. Walk with me for a moment?" I glance up at him before nodding, standing up and following him. I finish my canteen and watch it vanish, knowing that no one else saw it. We walk for about a minute, putting a good bit of distance between us and them.

I walk easily, the nectar having done the trick in removing any weakness or tiredness I felt, making me feel as though I just got up after a nap that I woke up from naturally to in the afternoon. Which means I felt amazing. Pixis looks at me after a moment, stopping me watching. He watches me for a moment before he says "Are you sure about this my boy? Are you sure that you can do this?"

I glare at him and say "If I wasn't sure I wouldn't agree to it. Do you think I would risk anyone's life simply because I _thought_ I could do it? Hell no. I _know_ I can do this. Or else I would say so." He looks slightly surprised before letting out a bright laugh, grabbing a flask out of his jacket and saying "That's the answer I wanted!" Taking a swig from it before offering it to me. _This is probably alcohol as my friend here is a rather high functioning drunk._ I think before I take a swig.

 _HOLY FUCK._ I think, barely swallowing it. It burns going down, making my eyes water as I pass it back to him with a slight cough. _SON OF DIONYSUS. NO DOUBT._ I think as I watch him smile at me. "Strong stuff." I say coughing slightly as I speak. He let's out a small chuckle before nodding. "You have a strong will. Most men I offer this to spit it out, something I find rather funny." He says with a slight laugh again.

I shake my head at him as he says "Now listen here. According to what I'm about to tell every soldier you see down there is that you are an experiment created by the military in order to fight the Titans. I will tell them the plan and as such they will all know about you. I can guess that you know what they will think of you after this…" His voice falls away as I think before I nod. "We can reclaim this wall this way. I don't care what they think of me. As long as I can still do my job." I say.

He nods at me before stepping to the edge of the wall, standing at parade rest and looking down at the men. I see another soldier approach us and call down to the soldiers, telling them that we had created a plan to take back the Trost district. _Stupid idiot._ I think, watching as he speaks to them yet refuses to say how. _I guess he's leaving that for Pixis to say but the way he's going about it is going to cause unrest and make them want to desert._ I think. Watching the people below I can tell that I was right.

I hear the soldiers begin speaking, words of desertion and calling it a suicide mission float up to my ears as I watch them. I look over at Pixis who seems to be waiting. _For what I don't know, but I know I can trust him. So I'll follow his lead on this one._ I think as I wait, watching as more and more people wish to desert and spend what time they have left with their families, as they think wall Rose will be breached at any time.

Just as people are about to desert he takes action. He inhales deeply before shouting "ATTENTION!" The reaction was the same as always, people turning instantly to stare up at him, silence echoing in every corner of the yard. "I will now elaborate upon our plan to retake the Trost district!" He shouts again, his voice echoing in the silence.

"The plan's objective is to renter the Trost District, and seal the destroyed gate." He bellows, his voice starting up murmurs amongst the crowd. People stare up in wonder as they wonder how it would be possible. He motions me forward and I do, moving forward to the edge of the wall and stand at parade rest, instead of the salute most would perform.

I look down at the people, seeing the group stare up at me with inquisitiveness. "This is Eren Jaeger. He belongs to the 104th Training Corps. He is the product of a top secret Titan Research project. He possesses the capability to generate and move a Titan's body at will." He shouts, the soldiers below turning to stare at me in wonder.

"In his Titan form he will lift the large boulder with the vicinity of the gate, carry it to the gate, and seal it! Your duty is simple. Protect him from other Titans until he has moved the boulder!" He proclaims, watching everyone below as we listen. They shout about us asking them to die, about how they mean nothing to us.

I go to say something before I see a calm look on his face. _He wanted this….. Wanted them to try and run….. Why?..._ I turn back to the people seeing Kitts draw a blade and advance upon those who were deserting. This is when Pixis shouts again. "HEED MY COMMAND!" Everyone freezes, staring up at him like children to an angry parent.

"All those who desert us now will be pardoned!" Everyone stare at him in awe at this, surprise at his words apparent. "Once a man surrenders to their fear of Titans, they are no longer fit for battle!" Some jump guiltily at that, shamefully looking at their boots as they listen to him.

"Those who have experienced that fear are free to leave! Furthermore those who want your parents, siblings, and loved ones, to experience that same fear for themselves are also free to leave!" He proclaims, voice reaching every person here, causing all to stop where they were, truly hearing what he was telling them.

 _Amazing…._ I think, watching as those who were to leave turn around and return, murmuring words about their loved ones, and standing among us with a new will. One of iron. Because now they're not fighting for humanity. They're fighting for everyone they love. I look through the men, easily finding the ones who would die before letting anyone experience the horrors of the Titans.

I nearly smile down at them, knowing the true strength it takes to stay, to face your fear instead of running from it as fast as they could. Something they were given the choice of doing. Yet here they stand, with a new determination that's hard to come by. I look back at Pixis, nearly laughing when I remember how he can do this.

 _Yes. A perfect son of Dionysus. God of Wine and Theater._ I think as I watch, he plays them like a violin, getting the most perfect reaction out of all of them only using his words. "Now I want all of you to think back to 4 years ago. Recall the plan to recapture wall Maria." He says, the people below jumping slightly at the name.

"Though I presume you all know without me having to say, though the plan may have sounded glorious, it was in essence a plan to rid ourselves of those those many people who the government could no longer support. The reason so many remained silent is because we managed to survive within these confined walls because of their sacrifice! All of mankind bears that sin! Including myself!" He says, looking at everyone in one sweep.

He than takes another breath and says "Because the inhabitants of wall Maria were few in number, the conflict did not escalate past that, and we continued to survive. But what about now? If Wall Rose were to be breached reducing the population by a fifth won't suffice! Not even half of the remaining population can be supported only within Wall Sina!

If wall Rose were to be breached mankind would not cease to exist because of Titans! We humans would be our own end! We mustn't die within these narrowed walls! I implore you! Die where you stand!" He looks at all of them, and I watch as they stare, either at him or at me. There faces a mix of surprise and wonder.

"Ever since humanity first encountered the Titans, Humanity has not once claimed victory over them! For every inch they advanced, we have retreated in kind, continually giving up territory! However! When this plan succeeds, we will recapture land from the Titans for the first time in history!" He proclaims, igniting a spark of hope in the hearts of every person there.

He and I than let them be, moving away from the edge and toward the rest of our group. He grabs a slip of paper from his jacket and hands it to another soldier. "Everyone on this list is to report to the top of the wall immediately. Go now." He says, the soldier nodding and jumping off the wall after a brief salute.

I give Pixis a smile and say "Nice speech." He let's out a laugh and says "Certainly one of my best." I chuckle, shaking my head lightly before he asks "Usually trainees are terrified of their higher ups. Yet you aren't. Why is that?" I give him a raised eyebrow before I say "Why the heck would I fear you when you saved my life? That. And I'm used to the way people look at Mikasa with awe for her strength, and I think you get enough of that from everyone else."

He nods with a light laugh, giving me a smile before he says "Are you ready? Do you need to replace your tanks? Because once they get up here I have a few more groups to create before you are to renter trost." I nod before saying "I'd like to refill my tanks as a precaution but it's not necessary. Other than that I'm fine."

He nods before calling another soldier over. "Switch tanks with him than go refill them. I need you all able to move at a moment's notice." He says, the soldier quickly switching with me, leaving me with a nearly full set of tanks verses my nearly empty pair. The next few minutes are spent with around 25 people coming to the top of the wall.

One woman with silver hair walks over to us and says "My name is Rico Brzenska. I'm part of your squad." Before looking back at Pixis. He nods at all of us before saying "I wish you all luck and a safe return." We all nod before turning and beginning our mission. I jump off the wall, much to the surprise of the others and immediately rush over to the Boulder.

Mikasa and Armin stay with me, another group moves a small distance away as Rico goes to the wall and shoots off a green flare. I swing from the roof I'm on, seeing the boulder and bring my hand up to my mouth. I shift when I'm barely low enough to land without hurting my Titan form to the point I'd spend more energy healing it and loosing time and lives.

I land, my Titan form easily taking the fall. My Titan form roars on instinct, something I find joy in as I move to the boulder, looking at it with slight shock. _This things fucking massive! This just might crush me!_ I think as I grab it, bracing myself as I slowly lift the massive boulder. _goddammit!_ My mind screams along side every muscle I had as everything strained to lift this massive rock onto my back.

I barely make it, the boulder falling heavily onto my shoulder in a way that nearly made me fall. I straighten completely, bracing my hands on it and adjusting enough that I can heal the areas it was crushing fast enough to not die. _Fucking shit… This is really heavy…._ I think, taking the first step on the long walk to the gate.

My foot crashes to the ground, causing the buildings around me to shake as my step causes a deep thundering sound. I see people rushing around me, Mikasa shouting at others as Armin motions for me to follow him. I can feel the heat of the steam coming off my own body as I step, each movement making me want to scream.

 _When I survive this I'm going to have a brand new level of pain tolerance. As if Tartarus didn't make that high enough already….._ I think as I feel my collar bone break again along with having to constantly repair the hairline fractures in my spine. I follow him, hearing and seeing the soldiers sent to protect me die as they distracted the creatures around me.

I want to scream in frustration at all the loss of life. I let out a growl as I approach the wall, not caring at the two Titans behind me as I let out a roar, which is echoed by all still living as I slam the boulder into place, sealing the gate. _Thank god…._ I breath as I turn around, the two Titan's behind me look rather pleased at there cornered 'Prey'. I growl at them, falling into a stance before I see something speed by.

 _The fuck?_ I think watching as _something_ darts behind them, slicing through their nape before I could even blink. _SHITSHITSHITSHIT!_ I think, slipping out of my stance and covering my nape, preferring not to die today courtesy of one person who likely doesn't know I'm a friend. And just as I thought, I was barely given enough time before something sliced my hand. _OUCH!_ I think, copying the movement with my other hand.

I let out an annoyed growl as I look around trying to find whoever it is that's trying to kill me, because I'm pretty sure with how deep those cuts on the other two are, this person would not only kill my Titan but me as well. As I go to turn my head I see them again, or him I should say, as I see him for a split second as he changes directions before I have a pair of blades stabbed into my eyes.

 _WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT THAT HURTS!_ I think, shutting my eyes as I focus, devoting all my energy on fixing my right eye, so I can at least see. _I could D-Shift but I'm not sure I have enough energy to do that after everything._ I think, wishing I could just spark back to my human form, yet knowing with my energy level I might just kill myself as it is.

I hear Armin and Mikasa shouting as I finally finish my eye, opening it to look at them, seeing Mikasa and Armin talking to whoever had been cutting me to pieces. Since there talking to him I take the time to remove myself from my Titan. I sit on the ground with my back to the boulder as my body starts to steam like always as I feel my Titan form die.

I pull myself from it's nape, finding it easier to exit this time around as I move, feeling the fatigue as I walk up to my shoulder and use my 3DMG to get down to the ground. I see him stare at me in shock as I approach the group as I hear Rico set off another flare, this one yellow as I walk up to them.

 _Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman. Part of the Survey Corps, and Titled 'Humanity's Strongest'. His last name is know by very few people so it's best not to say it outloud._ I think as I walk up to them. He's about 5'2, his head barely coming up to my nose. He has a constant resting bitch face with short black hair styled in a undercut. He had what looked like extremely light blue eyes which are set in a constant glare.

The demigod feel came off him in waves, almost seeming to saturate the air around him. But despite all this I was nearly slapped in the face with how _cute_ he was. I mentally slap myself as I walk up to them. _No. No relationships with demigods while I'm here. I refuse to lie to someone for an entire goddamn relationship because the gods are assholes._ I think as I stand in front of them.

"We may want to get up the wall, I may be alone here but I would rather not be eaten today. At least… Not again." I say, giving them all a grin before I grapple up the wall. I get a few rather shocked looks before I fly off, easily making it to the top of the wall. The last few who survived do the same, Armin and Mikasa are hot on my heels as Levi does the same.

I land easily, stretching an arm over my chest as I look back at them all, seeing quite a few people staring at me as I stretch. I see a pair of tall blonds walk over to us as I stand. _Erwin Smith. Commander of the Survey Corps._ I think as I watch him before looking at his partner.

 _Mike Zacharias. He was humanity's strongest before Levi came into the picture and took his title. Yet there is no bad blood between the two as they remain friends_. I think as I felt the demigod feeling saturate the air around the three men as they watched me. "What?" I ask them, giving them all a curious look as Levi asks "Who are you and why did you appear from behind that Titan." I let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright first things first I guess. I didn't 'appear from behind' the Titan I came out of it. Two, that Titan was me." I say, scratching the back of my neck as I speak, eyes heavy as I try and stay awake, watching their expressions change from surprise to curiosity with a mix of distrust. Erwin looks me over before looking at someone behind me and nodding.

I twist instantly, ducking out of the way of the solder behind me, who was swinging the butt of his gear at my head. I try and assess what the fuck is going on before I feel a massive pain in the back of my head, quickly knocking me unconscious as I'm barely conscious enough to feel my body slam against the floor as I see a pair of large boots walk by my head before black eclipsed my vision and I fell into unconsciousness.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Damn that was a lot of words. And this is what, chapter 2? I amaze myself sometimes. Comment! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, the few that you are, how are you? Good hopefully. Marco didn't die. And Eren's hair is black instead of brown. with that, on with the story! Also. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! :)**

 **AN: HORSES SPEAKING IS WRITTEN LIKE** _this_ _ **.**_ **OKAY? All the names are translated from Latin. Noctis is Night and Sanctus is Fallen.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

 _I'm asleep._ I look around, seeing the usual tell tale signs of another shitty demigod dream. I'm standing in what looks like a library full of scrolls. I turn around, looking for the god or goddess who summoned my sleeping mind here. As I turn I see lady Athena. I jump, instantly bowing to the wisdom goddess.

She looks up at me, setting down the scroll in her hand. "I don't have much time, as you should be waking up soon…. You must get to the basement within the Shiganshina district, it's in the house everyone thinks you grew up in." I nod before asking "Why? Why a basement? What's so special about it?"

She nods at me before rolling out the scroll on the table, which quickly glows, light shining from it before creating a 3D image. It looks like a giant Island with three light gray rings on it, the rings encircle the center of the island, taking up three quarters of the islands size. The entire Island however seemed to be covered by a massive dome, which was nearly invisible, save for the slightest of glimmers when the sun hit it.

"What's that…" I ask, looking at the dome. "When we sealed the creatures, we used much of our power, so much that it soaked into the very air around us. But when this happened, the power we left manifested itself as a barrier, which is why the mist won't enter the island. The seal we placed on the creatures to keep them in, is also keeping it out.

Now, you must listen to me. Before this I had a child named Grisha, he is who everyone thinks is your father. Before he died he spent the majority of his life figuring out a way to take down the barrier, and in the end he did, along with much information upon the Titans. But before he could remove the barrier he was killed, along with his wife Carla. But he managed to seal his research and his memories within scroll like this one in his basement.

And the key that you wear around your neck will open the door, since the door was enchanted to only open with a key forged with desperation and death. Once you find it you can take down the barrier, and as such we can fix our mistake. And all of our children may join your camp, and be free of this hell…." She says, voice fading slightly at the end.

I smile at her nodding along as I see everything start to fade. "Thank You lady Athena." I say, bowing to her. She nods at me with the smallest of smiles, the world fading to black as I slowly begin to wake up.

 _What the fuck?..._ My head throbs softly, the only hint at the hit I received on the wall. … _.the wall. SHIT._ I want to jump up but I refuse, keeping my breathing deep and even as I take a mental inspection of myself. I'm laying on a bed, I can feel shackles around my wrists, the metal tight enough to prevent escape. I guess from the position of my body on the bed that they're attached to either the bed or the wall. I can't feel my necklace around my neck.

My rings however seem to still be in place along with riptide in my pocket and my pouch, and my watch on my wrist by the feel of it. _I really need to thank Lou Ellen for that enchanted pouch she got me last year….._ I think as I open my eyes. The room is dark, appearing to be made of rough stone, kind of like the kind you see in a castle dungeon. _Wait…._ I look down, seeing that I am infact in a fucking _cell._

I see two soldiers standing outside of my cell, one on either side of the door. I keep myself still and silent as I look around, seeing that my cell is lit by the light of a torch outside of my cell. I shake my head as I sit up completely, not caring that they heard me move and both soldiers jump and turn instantly.

I glare at them, letting my obvious dislike of my new accommodations to be apparent as I hear a door open. The sound is soft, seeming to be carried along the hallway, so I guess it's the main door to this area. _If I'm really underground than I'm seriously fucked as far as shifting goes._ I shift slightly on my bed, crossing my legs and setting my elbows on my legs, weaving my fingers together and holding them in front of my mouth as I think of how I'm going to get out of here.

I don't even move as a group of people approach. I look up, not moving my body as both Erwin and Levi make a reappearance. Erwin takes a seat in a chair across from me, keeping the cell door firmly between us as the soldiers between us move so that there guarding the hallway. Levi stands beside him, looking at me with his usual blank expression.

I look back at Erwin, who is currently sitting with a file in his lap and looking over it. I look back at Levi with the smallest amount of annoyance. _Based off the feeling I would say that he's a demigod as well, but it's kind of hard to tell with the sheer amount of power Levi has. He HAS to be a child of the Big Three. He can't be Zeus's kid because all his already died._

 _I'd say son of Poseidon if it weren't for the fact that I keep thinking of Nico when I look at him!... Wait… A child of Death. THINK YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE THE SIGNS OF A CHILD OF HADES! Wait. That won't work…. Think of Nico… He was sweet and innocent before Bianca…. I'll have to find out another way._

 _Now, blond asshole who thought knocking me out was an amazing idea and holy fuck he looks like an older version of Armin…. GODDAMMIT ATHENA HOW MANY BRATS DID YOU HAVE? Ugh…. I'm about to be under the thumb of a child of Hades and a child of Athena._ I nearly let out an exasperated sigh, but hold it in as I know it won't help my current predicament.

I glare down at the shackles on my wrists as I wait for them to say something, relaxing as I wait, refusing to lose in a game of patience. In the end it's Levi who caves as he let's out an annoyed sound and gives Erwin a glare. Erwin looks up at him and nods before looking back at me. He shuts the file, reaching into his pocket and pulling out my key.

 **(AN: The Third bead and Sixth bead are of my own creation.)** I watch it, the key reflecting the horrible lighting dully as the beads on the string sit equally on either side. I had 6 beads on it now, each signifying a year I was at camp. The first bead was jet black with a green trident, the second was blue with the golden fleece hanging from Thalia's pine tree.

The third was a silver bead, with a black skull on one side and a bow on the other. It was created to signify the finding of a child of Hades and the loss of a Hunter Of Artemis. The Fourth was a beautifully detailed maze, signifying Daedalus's labyrinth. The fifth bead was a picture of the Empire State Building, with the names of all those who had fallen in the battle written on it in Greek.

The Sixth Bead was black, with the words 'Camp Jupiter' written in purple on one side, and 'Camp Half-Blood' written in orange on the other. The words were Greek, and wrapped around the bottom of the bead was Festus, laying with his head on his tail and watching you out of one glowing eye. My key sat between the 3rd and 4th beads, swinging gently in Erwin's grip.

"So you're the one who took that from me." I say, looking up at him with an unamused glare. He looks at the key and says "I'm rather curious, why on earth would you wear this around your neck? I checked your file and saw your first photo as a recruit has the same necklace. Why is that? What's so special about a key?"

I nearly laugh, watching the son of wisdom stumped over the puzzle of a simple key, and upset about his inability to understand it. I shake my head at him and say "Because to me it is far more important than anything else. Even my own life to an extent." I watch his expression, which goes from mild curiosity to total fascination.

"Why?" He asks instantly, eyes snapping to mine. I give him a smirk and say "But that would be giving it away wouldn't it? And you just love puzzles don't you? Here. I'll help! If you can guess what it goes to I'll tell you why it's important! If not, well than I guess I can just keep that to myself!" My smirk changing to a playful grin, watching the challenge spark in his eyes.

I even see Levi shift slightly, both men seeming ready at the idea of the challenge. "A Trunk." Erwin says first, taking a closer look at the key. "Nope." I say, my grin widening as I watch them. Levi leans down and looks it over before asking "A door?" I raise an eyebrow at him and ask teasingly "Is that a guess or a question?" He glares and says "A door." I nod and ask "But to where?"

Erwin stares at it, trying to figure out to where it could possible be. "Your home?" He asks, looking up at me as I say "Nada." with a shake of my head. I smirk and say "One guess left! So what'll it be?" Levi seems to be slightly annoyed with it, reaching out and taking the string from Erwin as he straightens up, holding it up at eye level.

"What's special about the beads?" He asks after a moment, head turning slightly to the side as he studied it. "I thought we were guessing what the key went to?" I say, trying to distract him from them, but I also want him to try and read them. He ignores me as he grabs the sixth bead, turning it gently in his fingers before asking "What's Camp Half-Blood?"

I barely keep myself from jumping as I say "A camp I bought it at when I was younger. One of the last things my mother and I did together." He jumps slightly at my words, obviously thinking that he'd brought up bad memories. Or that I had for him. _I knew it. He is a demigod. He has to be in order to read that writing._

He than turns his attention to the key, giving it a rather peculiar look before touching it gently with his finger tips. The reaction is instantaneous, as I see my entire key turn black for the span of a millisecond as he jumps, retracting his hand as if stung by it, dropping the necklace as he pants slightly as it falls to the floor.

I stare at him, absolutely confused by his reaction as he says softly "Sorry…. It was just really cold…." Erwin grabs the necklace, placing it on the folder in his lap before looking back at me, our little contest forgotten for the moment. I however keep my eyes on Levi, who seems to be slightly shaken and holding his hand tightly behind his back.

 _He has to be a child of Hades, Mikasa touched my key and it had no affect on her, yet he does and he could feel the call of the water, the river of the underworld calling to him through it. The chill the river shows to all who enter it. The chill I feel gently pulsing under my skin, yet to others I feel hot. He could feel it…. The sorrow of the river even as it's forged in metal._ I watch him for a moment more before Erwin asks me "Why do you want to join the Scouting Legion?"

I look back at him, watching as Levi crossed his arms and leaned against the wall watching me with new interest. I than turn back to Erwin, giving him a rather creepy grin before I say "Because I want to slaughter every Titan I can, and I can't do that anywhere else now can I?" I see Levi perk back up at this, before saying "That's rather interesting…" He begins walking over to my cell saying "I'll take responsibility for him, and you can put him in my squad.

You said he downed over 20 Titans before he was overwhelmed right?" He stands at my cell door, watching me as he says "It's not because I trust him, it's that I'll kill him if he ever tries to turn on us. You can tell that to the higher ups, besides, who better to watch him than me?" Erwin raises an eyebrow at him before nodding at him, standing after a moment and approaching my cell.

He tosses my key into my lap, looking at me and saying "You have a court date set for tomorrow at noon." before motioning to Levi and the pair leave without another word. I shake my head at their retreating forms. As they leave the soldier's return standing in their places on either side of my cell door as I pick up my key, slipping it on and tucking it into my shirt. I feel the icy metal touch my skin as I shiver slightly.

I stretch out on the bed, my bones making a few satisfying pops as I do so. I relax across the bed, mind wandering to the rather adorable shorty I've met before my entire mind comes screaming to a halt. _I…. can't like him already… Can I?_ I stare at the ceiling with a mixture of giddy happiness at getting to see him tomorrow, and terrified at my own feelings for someone I can't have.

 _Hey! It could be just admiration for the man who has 14 solo Titan kills alone. It's just admiration!_ I nod to myself, practically tasting my subconscious say _Yeah right asshole._ I roll over, hugging my blanket and stuffing it between my legs before burying my face in it, letting out a soft sigh before closing my eyes, relaxing in a practiced way and falling asleep in a blink.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

My eyes snap open as I hear the door open, the faint, distant creaking that an old wooden door has when left alone for too long. I hear the sound echo down the hall, watch as the soldiers immediately jump to attention. I sit up, running a hand through my hair as a group of people walk up.

Or rather, jump up. "OH! YOU'RE EREN!" A woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail and a pair of glasses rushes up to my cell, grabbing the bars and shoving her face close to me as she stares at me. I stare at her with a raised eyebrow, giving her a moment of time before I look at the others.

 _Hanji Zoe, a certified genius and slightly crazy, she is the chief of Titan research in the Survey Corps._ Mike was the other soldier sent to retrieve me, as he stood behind Hanji talking softly to another soldier. I glance at the insignia's on all of them and see that Mike and Hanji are the the only soldiers from the Survey Corps, the rest are all from the Military Police.

 _Great. Now I've got to deal with them._ I hold in a growl of frustration as one of the soldiers opens my cell and says "Stand up!" I glare at him and say "Can't." He jumps at this and instantly asks "Why?" I give him a blank look as I raise my shackled to the bed hands. He jumps again at my movement before moving toward me and undoing my shackles.

He than ushers me out of the room, shackling me again so that my arms are behind my back. Hanji bounces up to me once I'm out and says "Hello! I'm Hanji! Can you really create a Titan?" She jumps right to the point of the subject, barely getting in a introduction. I give her a small smile and say "Yes I can." As I look at her I feel someone move closer to my head and stiffen, fighting every instinct to headbutt whoever it is as they move away.

I hear them take a few sniffs of my hair before them moved away and I look up to see Mike, who has a rather pleased look on his face as he stands back up. I look at him slightly puzzled as we exit the 'dungeon' I was staying in and enter the main floor of the building. Were pretty much alone save for the group of soldiers trailing behind us.

Hanji talks as we walk, something I'm grateful for as the distraction is welcomed. We continue walking across this level, going to a massive set of double doors. As we approach them Hanji and Mike bid a farewell before leaving me with the Military Police soldiers. Two of them go to the doors, opening them in a grand manner before ushering me into the care of two other soldiers.

One of them had what looked like a bizarrely shaped Two by Four. I was ushered to the center of the room, which was a large open space in front of the judges stand on top of a small platform. They made me crouch down as they secured my hands to the floor using the two by four, before walking back out of the area.

I look around the room, seeing Armin and Mikasa to my left, along with the Survey Corps and the Garrison. To my right however was the Military Police, and I had a feeling that I really didn't want to get shipped off with them. Alongside the Military Police was what looked like a few religious leaders, something I really didn't want to have to go up against.

Within a minute someone announces the arrival of Darius Zackly. _Dang. I'm pretty important if they sent the head of the entire Military to proceed over my trial. But this is far better than I could have hopped for, as Zackly does everything based on Logic, instead of emotion._ I hide a grin as I watch an older man enter and remove his coat, sitting down in his chair and looking down at me.

He looks down at me and says "The king has ordered me to oversee this Trial and to make judgement upon it as I see fit. Now. Are you Eren Yeager?" I nod and say "Yes Sir." Voting to calm myself and refrain from shouting at the Idiots to my right. He nods down at me, looking through the papers in his hand before looking over at the Military Police and saying "What would you do with him?"

I look over to see Nile Dok holding a sheet of paper and glancing it over for a moment. _Highly Logical, yet lacks empathy. Same training squad as Erwin Smith._ He takes a breath and says "We believe that due to his capability it will cause unrest within the walls and may lead to a civil war, although I am prepared to give him the credit he deserves for his work in the battle of Trost.

However, I still believe he should be named a war hero before he is used for experimentation to learn about his power before executing him." I stare at him in slight shock before all my attention is grabbed by one of the Pastor dudes. _Pastor Nick. He got quite a few followers after the loss of Wall Maria. Dude thinks that the walls are sacred._

I glare at him while he shouts "NO! IT'S A MONSTER! IT SHOULD BE EXECUTED IMMEDIATELY!" Zackly immediately silences him by saying "Contain yourself." Giving him a rather dispassionate glare before turning to the my Left and asking "Commander Smith, what would the Survey Corps do with him?"

Erwin answers calmly with "We would accept Eren into our ranks and use his power to retake Wall Maria, which at the moment should be the top priority for humanity, in order to prevent more unrest." This causes a few shocked looks along with many murmurs of surprise before a Merchant takes the stand.

He looks rather panicked as he shouts out "But only the gates are ever attacked by the Colossal and Armored Titan! If we simply removed and sealed all the gates then there won't ever be another attack!" Levi instantly bites back "Or it could simply seal off the walls and give no escape route in the event that it breaks through the wall another way."

The man jumps at Levi's harsh words as Pastor Nick begins shouting at the man, saying that the walls are sacred and shouldn't be tampered with. Zackly silences everyone once more as he looks down at me, looking remarkably like a grandfather who's been forced to watch a group of children. He looks down at his papers before looking at me and asking "Can you control your powers and use them for the sake of humanity?'

I give him a calm look and say "Yes." He raises an eyebrow at me before glancing back at his papers as Nile Dok says "He killed two men when he was younger, although it was ruled as self defense, it would question his humanity." People then begin calling me a monster, or staring at me like I was some foreign creature.

"I had to." I say simply, refusing to raise to the bait of going off on these fools for no reason. "Why So? What gave you the right to simply kill two men?" I hear someone from my right shout. I sigh and say "They had killed two people and had kidnapped their daughter in an attempt to sell her as a slave. I rescued her from them. Wouldn't you have done the same?"

People than look down, slightly surprised by the new information as Zackly nods, glancing at his papers before I hear the same person shout "WAIT! HE HAS A SISTER! SHE COULD BE LIKE HIM!" I look over at them, trying to find who spoke as people start taking up his words, everyone suddenly calling for Mikasa's dissection.

 _LIKE HELL. I WON'T LET ANYONE TOUCH MY SIBLINGS!_ I let out a growl and shout "I may be a monster, but she has nothing to do with that! Not a goddamn thing!" They start shouting back at me. "How can we believe you?" Another shouts back. "Because it is fact!" I shout back, feeling my long hidden temper getting the better of me.

 _Thank gods I'm under a seal or else the earthquake we would have would be bad enough to shake the entire island._ I glare at them as they shout back "He's defending her! She must be one of them!" And with that I finally snap, barely containing myself enough to prevent my body from breaking the shackles on my arms.

"NO!" I shout, the sound of metal straining against metal silencing every voice in the room. "You're wrong. You're using mere speculation just to make things go your way." Nile Dok seems to have regained the slightest bit of voice as he asks "W-What?" Staring at me as though I just murdered everyone he loved.

"First off. None of you have ever seen a Titan, so why are you so afraid?" _Dammit I really should shut up…. You know what. Fuck it. I'm going to speak my mind, even if it bites me in the ass._ "If those with strength don't fight, then who will? If you are to scared to fight for your lives, then don't hinder me!"

I give them all a glare that would have stopped even Zeus in his tracks as I say "You are nothing but a bunch of cowards! So just shut up and let me shoulder it all!" I finish with a shout, feeling the shackles on my wrists begin to cut my skin, making steam appear as it heals. I glare at them with a slight pant.

They stare at me in shock for a moment before Nile regains some of his mind and says "Ready?" To the man beside him, who instantly jumps and grabs his rifle, aiming it at my head. As I watch him take aim something comes in contact with my face. _A boot._ At least that's what it feels like as my entire upper body rolls with the hit.

I see Levi standing there as I feel a tooth fly out of my mouth. _This better be a magical plan to save my ass shorty. Because I really have been hit harder than that. Not by many, but I still have._ I stare at him for a solid second as my mind enters a land of kinks as I think of the very many ways I could get back at this tiny ball of adorable rage. _But you can't… Because you can't have him._

He kicks me again, boot smashing directly into my midsection, causing my entire body to curl over as I both coughed up blood and barely stopped myself from vomiting. He than grabbed a handful of my hair and slammed his knee directly into my face. He continued kicking me for a bit before he slammed his boot into the back of my head and pinned my head to the floor.

I turn slightly, letting out a quite pant as he says "It's just my personal opinion, but pain is the best tool for discipline." He glared down at me and said "You don't need to be educated by words. You need training. You've fallen low enough that you're easy to kick around anyway." He than kicks me a few more times, mainly aiming for my face.

In the end he slams his boot into my face and holding it there, pinning my head between his boot and the two by four. I hear what sounds like Nile say "Hold on, Levi…." Voice failing him after a moment before Levi replies "What?" Removing his boot from my face and turning to look at him. Nile looks at him seriously and says "It's dangerous. What if he starts raging out and turns into a Titan?"

Levi looks back at me and gives me another kick. _You know what? I would be really pissed at you if you weren't so fucking cute._ I pant softly as Levi asks "What are you talking about?" Before kneeling down and grabbing my head, looking over at Nile and asking "I thought you were going to dissect him?"

He drops my head and stands back up, looking down at him and saying "As I heard it, when he turned into a Titan, he killed 20 other Titans before his strength ran out and they overwhelmed him. If he were an enemy, he might cause more trouble than the intel's worth. He still can't stand against me though."

He looks to my right and asks "But what about you? All of you who persecute him, think it over. Can you really kill him?" He pauses, looking back at me as I see Erwin raise a hand. "Supreme Commander, I have a proposal." Zackly turns to him and asks "What is it?" Erwin turns slightly to me.

He takes a breath and says "Eren's Titan power has a multitude of uncertainties and unknown elements. It is exceedingly dangerous. So why don't we place Eren under Corporal Levi's command and send them on a mission outside of the walls?" Zackly looks curious before asking "Eren as well?" Erwin nods and replies "Yes. Whether Eren can control his Titan power, and whether he may be a benefit to mankind, should be decided based on the results of that mission."

Zackly seems intrigued by this, nodding along before looking at Levi and saying "Watch over Eren….. Can you do that Levi?" Levi looks back at him, turning and saying "I can definitely kill him. But the problem is it would be all or nothing." I can barely see Mikasa out of the corner of my eye as I concentrate on healing my mouth, which is currently missing a tooth and fractured in one spot.

"I have made my decision. Commander Smith I accept your proposal and place Eren in the custody of the Survey Corps. I shall have him return here after a mission is completed with him outside the walls. You are all dismissed." He says, standing as he does and exiting the room, soldiers and people than leaving the courtroom.

Levi walks off, moving back to Erwin's side as Hanji comes bouncing up to me. She released me and leads me to a room on the next floor, filling the walk with her usual bouncy chatter as I focus on healing my face. The moment I could I grab my nose and straighten it out, holding it long enough for it to heal before moving on to the rest of my face.

Hanji hands me a handkerchief as I enter the room, one I use to help stop the blood flowing from my nose. I could feel the faintest hint of a pair of fractures in my cheek bones but they were fading as I finally heal the fracture in my jaw as I press my tongue to the spot in my mouth, feeling the new tooth that's almost completely through my gum. I sit down on the couch as I run a hand across my ribs to check for breaks, thanking the gods when I find none.

Hanji pouts down at me and says "That was so mean of him! It must hurt a lot…" She than begins doctoring my face, something I allow as it means that I can focus easier. "Kinda. But it's fading. I'll be fine in a few more minutes." I say, shifting slightly so that I was more comfortable. Erwin walks over to me and says "Sorry about doing that. But as a result, we got you for ourselves.

We were able to play our trump cards at the most effective moments. Your pain was worth our gain." He crouches down, offering me a hand and saying "Thank you. I look forward to working with you Eren." I give him a grin and say "Likewise sir." taking his hand. I jump slightly when Levi sits on the couch, provided he practically fell on it as he threw an arm behind the couch.

He crosses his legs with practiced ease as he says "Say Eren." I give him a raised eyebrow as I reply "Yes?" He looks at me fully and asks simply "Do you hate me?" I give him a startled look before I shake my head and say "No. I understand that everything you did was necessary. In fact I want to say thank you, because had you not done that my temper would have gotten me into far more trouble."

He seems startled by my reply, if the slightest change in his posture was an indicator, as he nods and says "Glad to hear." Hanji steps back up to us and says "You didn't have to hit him so hard! Look!" She grabs out another handkerchief and opens it, revealing my tooth. "You broke one of his teeth!"

Levi looks at it and says "Why the fuck did you pick that up!" Before looking back at me and saying "Happy that you aren't being dissected by freaks like her?" Hanji fluffs up at that, glaring at Levi and saying "I would never kill Eren!" Before turning back to me and asking "Can I look in your mouth?"

I shrug and open my mouth, knowing that my tooth is back already due to my healing factor. She let's out a small gasp, staring at me as I close my mouth before saying "It… Already grew back…." I get a few startled looks as I nod, giving all of them a raised eyebrow before I ask "What did you expect?" Hanji jumps slightly before her eyes light up, and I could practically go blind from the smile she suddenly wore.

I could almost see the questions running through her mind as I finally really look at her. _Definitely a demigod. But which kind? She loves science…. Loves learning… And biology…. Apollo. Daughter of Apollo, god of music, knowledge, and medicine._ I smile at her and ask "Questions later? Fixing this much damage takes a good bit of energy…" Hanji perks up and asks "One question?"

I sigh and nod, knowing I can't refuse every question she has. "How much damage was there?" Levi perks up at this as well, looking at me with curiosity with a dash of… Fear? I shrug and say "Not much. I lost a tooth as you can tell, I broke my nose, had a fracture in my jaw, fractured my cheek bone, bruised my ribs and I have a fading headache. I've healed everything to a point now."

I see Levi look at the floor guiltily, while Hanji looks absolutely ecstatic. Erwin than takes over everyone's attention as he ushers us out of the room, Mike leading us to a carriage outside of the courtroom. The four of us climb in as directed by Erwin, and we're quickly moving in an unknown direction.

Hanji and Erwin quickly begin talking about supplies, or something along those lines as I lean back. Levi had taken a seat beside me as Hanji had opted to sit between the two blonds. I was on the right while Levi was on the left, on the opposite side was, in order from left to right, Erwin Hanji and Mike.

I look at Mike, letting out a small sigh as I think him over, trying to figure out his godly parent. _Tall and strong. He has an extremely talented nose and he is known for his quick and clean solo kills….. Hephaestus. God of forges, metals, fire, and volcanoes._ I let a small smile come to my face as I tilt my head back, nodding off within a few minutes despite the bumpy ride.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

I watch Eren sleep lightly out of the corner of my eye as the carriage goes quiet for him. I felt terrible for hurting him so badly, wishing I hadn't hit him so hard. _Even after all that he's still so….. Kind. He fucking thanked me for saving him, even though I hurt him to do so._ I watch him surreptitiously, trying to figure out why he made my chest get this warm fuzzy feeling.

Hanji looks over at me and says softly "He's rather cute, don't you agree Levi?" I jump slightly at her words, feeling heat rise in my face as I stare at her. "W-what!" I say, cursing my stutter as I look back the sleeping teen. _He is really cute…._ I nearly scream at my thought as I watch him, completely ignoring Hanji's giggles.

Erwin gives me a small smile as Mike let's out a small snort. I ignore them as I watch him as he sleeps, not even trying to be subtle about it now. He has lightly tanned skin that contrasts perfectly with his jet black hair. His features are handsome, with a strong jaw and a sharp nose, accompanied by the prettiest eyes I had ever seen.

When I had first seen him in Trost I felt like I had been slapped in the face with how handsome he looked. Even though his body was faintly steaming, and he looked exhausted, he still had this adorable grin on his face and his eyes lit up when he spoke. I look at him more closely, studying his sleeping features as I notice something about his hair. _Gray?..._ In his bangs I see it, a gray streak standing out amongst his black hair, right beside his eye.

I lean closer, motioning to Hanji as I ask "Do you see the streak in his hair?..." She perks up immediately, leaning closer to him as his head leans against the carriage wall. She nods, letting out a slightly surprised sound before saying "Fascinating! Is it a product of his shifting? Or a product of a genetic querk?" She smiles at him, moving back and scribbling on some papers.

I lean back to my spot, moving my eyes lower. Usually when he's awake I can't help but look at his eyes, which are a beautiful shade of emerald. But now, because he's asleep, I can look over the rest of him. My eyes slowly travel down over his neck and to his shoulders before I stop again. There on his shoulder, painting over the edge of his collarbone, was what looked like the edge of a tattoo.

 _Holy fuck. What the fuck is with him and literally trying to be as fucking perfect as possible? He's tall, strong, he speaks his mind, he has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen, AND HE HAS A FUCKING TATTOO. Levi calm the fuck down. It's not like he also has a massive dick and is dominant as fuck but has no problem with cuddling. Wait. He has to like you first you idiot. Wait. Do I like him? Do I? I just met him goddamn it!_

I continue to stare at his collarbone for a moment before looking over the rest of it, and seeing another black mark on his opposing side. I nearly squeaked with joy, looking at both sides of it before looking at Hanji and saying "He has a Tattoo." She jumps at that, staring at me before looking back at Eren and grinning. I point at his collarbone and say "Right there." She nods enthusiastically and say "I have to get him to show me! Since I need a physical anyway before I do any tests."

I glare at her, not trusting Hanji and her 'tests' as she calls them. She let's out a tiny giggle before returning to her work, whereas Erwin hasn't looked up from the massive stack in his hand while Mike simply stares out the window. I look back at Eren and continue my slow descent down his body, soaking in every detail I can. He has a nice set of ab's that I can barely see through his shirt, but by the time my eyes had made their descent to his pants I had to stop and make sure I wasn't seeing things.

 _Yup. He's as close to perfect as I can get._ I quickly dart my eyes away from his pants and cross my legs, trying to think of cold shower thoughts instead of the ones that are giving me a boner. _Okay. He's hot as fuck and has been blessed by Mother Nature in a number of ways but that doesn't not mean he would pin me to the nearest surface and fuck me till I pass out._

I glare down at my pants before I turn back to my paperwork, hoping that the boredom of it will help me lose my rather annoying friend. It does, and I get some work done in the process before I glance out the window, seeing that we're not far from the base. Yet just when I turn back to my work the carriage makes a rather surprising movement. I look over at Eren at it happens.

He snaps awake as the carriage dips, throwing all of us to the right, and nearly toppling the carriage over. Yet out of all of this, the most important thing was that no one was expecting it, and as such it lead to a few surprises. Erwin dropped his papers in favor of not crushing Hanji and said person was tossed halfway into Mike's lap, as Mike was squished into the wall.

Eren meanwhile had managed to brace himself but I couldn't as I was thrown directly into him. The side of my body slammed into him, and I was forced to grab onto him in order to keep my balance and to keep from toppling into the floor as he instantly wraps an arm around me, holding me tightly to his chest as the carriage corrects itself, landing with a small bump.

 _Holy fuck he's ripped._ I can feel his muscles under his shirt from where my head was on his chest. My grip on his shirt was almost enough to rip it as I cling to him. He let's me go after a second and I pull away from him, moving to grab my papers off the floor in an attempt to hide my face, which I can bet is as red as the roses on the Garrison uniforms.

"You okay?" He asks me suddenly, leaning forward to look at me. I nod at him, hoping to god that my face isn't as red as I think it is, and that I can hopefully retain some of my brain as his responding smile is absolutely adorable. "That's good, so. Where are we?" He asks, turning to look out the window as I take a deep, not very calming breath, as I blame my racing heart on the carriage.

"We're almost to our base, which is where we stay while were within the walls. Your quarters have already been set up, as Zackly gave us orders for your holding should you be placed with us." Erwin says quickly, ordering the papers in his hands as he speaks. Eren nods, his hair seeming to bounce as he does.

Hanji then asks "Eren, why do you have a gray streak in your hair?" Eren jumps at that, staring at her in shock before Hanji says "Levi noticed it. I was just curious." _DON'T TELL HIM THAT!_ I mentally scream at her as Eren turned his shocked look to me before he let's out a small laugh. _What the heck…._ He gives me a massive grin which I practically melt at as he says "I'm surprised you noticed! Most people don't! But to answer your question I was infact born with it."

I so want to smile at him, as I myself am trying to get over the power of this person's smiles Hanji instantly jumps on it. "Really! I thought it may be a part of your Titan powers." He shakes his head at her and says "I don't think it is. I've had it as long as I can remember, and it grows out of my head this color, trust me. I've cut it off before."

Hanji nods and writes something down, giving me a small wink after a moment when Eren turns back to the window. I glare at her before looking back at my papers, which are far from my mind as my body seems to want to do nothing more than memorize the feeling of Eren's body against mine. I shift slightly as I stare forward, almost jumping out of my skin when we stop outside the castle. We all exit than, Eren staying between Erwin and I.

Hanji happily bounces around, talking to Eren about everything as we entered the castle. "Levi? Are you going to introduce Eren to your squad today or tomorrow?" I glance up at her and then at a clock. "It's already 6. It'd be best if I introduced him tomorrow and he can train with us." I say, glancing back at the papers in my hand.

Hanji nods before grabbing Eren's arm and saying "Come on! I can get you a jacket and a cloak, then I can show you your room! They already got your stuff and moved it down there." She than proceeds to drag Eren off toward the supply area, leaving us three to do as we please. I sigh and begin walking toward my office, hoping to find some peace and quiet for a few hours.

Yet fate decided to deny me that pleasure as the moment I approached my office Petra appeared. "Captain! You're back! What happened? How did the case go? You were gone before any of us had gotten up." She says, giving me one of her kind smiles as she waits. I nod and say "It went well. We got the shifter. Hanji is taking care of him now. He'll be joining our squad tomorrow."

She beams, looking ecstatic before saying "I'll tell the others!" and rushing back off the way she came. I sigh after her and shake my head, knowing that she's going to be right back with the rest of them and be asking about how the trail went in detail. I unlock the door to my office and enter, leaving the door half open as an invite to them when they get back.

And just as I thought the whole group was here within a few minutes. They sat around my desk and talked, asking about the trial, asking about Eren and what he was like. I was beyond tired by the time dinner rolled around, trudging down to the hallway with my squad, who were all lively and happy as they walked.

We enter the mess hall and see it's usual picnic table setup, although I don't see Eren nor Hanji or her assistant. _I guess she's feeding him, or he already ate and left._ I mentally shrug as I grab a tray of food, sitting with my squad as dinner passes, Eren and Hanji still remaining unseen. I stay behind, enjoying my tea while everyone else slowly drifts off to bed.

When I finally leave the mess hall the sun had completely set and I was probably the only person still awake as I walked toward my room, which was in the top of the tower. As I walk I slowly begin to relax, feeling the cool night air seep into the castle as the night continues. I was in my room after a few minutes, yanking off my boots as I lock my door.

I quickly set about to yanking off my uniform, leaving my in nothing but my boxers as I walk over to my bathroom, I quickly hop into a shower, washing off all the grime of the day. When I'm done I'm even sleepier than I was originally. I dry myself off before I walk over to my dresser, grabbing out a pair of boxers and an oversized button up shirt, tossing on both articles before I start drying my hair.

Once I'm dry and toss my towel into the hamper, climbing into my bed and curling up under my massive comforter. I smile softly into my pillow as I cuddle under my blankets, relaxing happily into the cool comfort of my bed. _I hope Eren likes it here….. And I hope Erwin at least made sure his room was clean before he tossed him there…_ My mind wonders as I slowly fall asleep, my final thoughts being in hope of a peaceful sleep, free of the nightmares that usually plague it.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

Hanji and I sat cross legged on the floor of her lab, looking through papers and research as she told me about the experiments she wished to perform upon the two Titans she had captured. And the ones she wanted to perform on me. I read over her papers, easily understanding them due to the help of Apollo. Yet as the hours wore on even I began to gets headache as her assistant eventually just fell asleep in a chair beside her.

When I finally found the time to look up at the clock I realized that it was 3:30 AM and I was supposed to meet Levi's Squad today, I hadn't taken a shower since my last one at camp…. 2 days ago? _Has it really been only two days?_ That and I haven't gotten any sleep. I stretch my arms over my head and say "Okay. I'm going to run and check out my room before I take a quick shower. You said I was supposed to meet him here right?"

She nods and says "Yeah! Sorry about your room being in the lower level of the castle, Zackly ordered it so." I nod at her and say "It's fine! I like the cooler temperature anyway!" She nods and I exit the room, walking toward my room as I let out a yawn. I easily find the door that leads to the lower level and walk down the stairs. _Lower level my ass this is a fucking dungeon._ I glare at the walls as I continue to walk, pleased to see that I at least have lamps instead of torches.

I walk to the end of the the hallway and enter the last door, which is at least a room and not a cell. I open the door and peer inside, seeing that it was at one time a guard room, or the captain of the guards quarters as it was a rather large room with furniture a bed and it's own bathroom. Yet I could also tell that it hadn't been used in a while as the sheer amount of dust. It was _everywhere._ On the bed, the floor, the furniture. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if it was in the air as well.

Along with that was quite a few spider webs, something I really hated. I let out a growl as I roll up my sleeves, grabbing my duffle bag that had been dumped just inside the door and place it in the hallway. I walk down the hall to a supply closet, which I thank the gods is stocked and well used, and grab out some supplies. I than walk back over to the room as I tie a cloth around my face, trying to prevent myself from breathing in as much dust as possible.

I find a switch by the door and flick it, turning on the lights in the room which make the room look even worse. I nearly gag at the sheer amount of dust and spiderwebs. I chuckle lightly when I think of Annabeth seeing this room, knowing that she'd be screaming her head off. I enter the room, removing spiderwebs and killing spiders as I approached the bathroom. I turn on the light and find it relatively cleaner than the other room, needing only a brief once over to get rid of the dust, before I turn on the water and find it working perfectly.

I let out a sigh and begin working from the top to the bottom, quickly giving the bathroom the cleaning it needed and replacing the shower curtain with one I found in the supply closet before I move back to the main room. I start at the ceiling, using a broom to wipe down any webs I see, killing every spider I find before I strip the bed and wipe down the rest of the furniture.

Once that's done I sweep the floor, before yanking the drawers out of the furniture and wiping them out, killing any spiders lurking within them. After that I mopped the floors of both rooms. It took about an hour to clean the entire area, but I was pleased with the result as I look over the room as I pull off my mask. I put everything up as I grabbed a towel from the supply closet before I walked back to my bathroom and proceed to scrub myself from head to toe after I placed my stuff on my stripped bed and my clothes in the hamper I found in the room.

Once I'm clean again I walk back into my room, stopping front of the mirror on my dresser, finally seeing how striking the Tattoo and my physique made me. I than glance back down at my right forearm, seeing my Tattoo from my time in New Rome. The black ink stood out strikingly against my tanned skin, the trident being the largest component of it, being about 4 inches long, the letters SPQR were under it before the barcode of 6 lines, signifying the six years I've been at camp, instead of the usual years of service, sitting right on the inside of my arm.

I had never hid my tattoo, wearing it as proudly as the others did, feeling joy in the looks it got me, especially from mortals. Mom had thrown a fit when she saw it, wanting to maim both me and Hera. I smiled down at it, enjoying the memories it brought back, and feeling a small bite of curiosity. _Would the massive chains/tattoo vanish when my seal is removed? Or will it stay?_ I shake my head. Casting out the though as I begin yanking on some pants.

 _Now. Which shirt?_ I look over the shirts they had grabbed, as it looks like they took my trunk of uniforms and just dumped it in the bag. I pull out a white button up and my light green shirt. _The button up is professional. But the green one shows off my tattoos. And I like the green one._ I yank on my green shirt before I start putting on my 3DMG straps. Once that was on I toss on one of the jackets that Hanji had gotten me and yank on my boots.

I glance in the mirror, making sure I didn't twist any of the straps and that the shirt had the desired effect. As I thought my tattoos were visible, but only on my collarbone. I grin at myself before I grab my stuff. I place my pouch of drachma in my bag, which also had my Stygian ice whistle in it. _Lou you magical genius._ I grin at the bag when I remember it's enchantment. The bag will reappear in my pocket, or wherever I put it, despite who removes it.

I yank on my watch, putting my rings and key back in there places before I exit the room, using my ring from Hephaestus and quickly set about to downing at least one canteen of nectar before I face the day. Yet I manage to down 3 of them before I get to her lab, finishing it off right before I enter.

She gives me a grin as I enter, motioning to the table beside her, which hold the rest of my gear. "So that's where that went." I say, looking it over and seeing it in perfect condition. I smile back at her nodding at her before asking "Was anyone sent to clean my room before I got here?" She looks up and answers "I think so. I don't know who though."

I nod, picking up my gear and checking the canister contents. "Why do you ask?" Hanji asks after a moment, looking at me with a completely serious look. I shrug and say "Because it wasn't. The place was filthy and I spent at least an hour cleaning it. The place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in the last few _years_ at least."

She raises an eyebrow before asking "You cleaned it?" I nod and say "To the point you could lick my floor." She nods and says "Nice. Most people here simply clean to keep Levi from killing them, and to keep up with our standards. Other than that, no one cleans much." I shrug and say "I'd rather clean everyday and have everything done so when I do skip a day it's not a big deal."

She nods at me, suddenly getting a rather mischievous look before she says "Well. I'd bet you're hungry, as I know I am. I can just take you to the mess hall and you can go with Levi from there. Take your gear, but don't put it on, just bring it with you." I nod, grabbing said item before following her out of the room.

We left her assistant asleep, Hanji talking about how he doesn't get enough as it is. I easily carry my gear as I follow her, keeping up with her quick bouncy pace. We're apparently some of the last people to enter the mess hall, as almost everyone was seated and eating when we enter. The silence that follows our entry though, was almost enough to cause one to think of sudden hearing loss.

Hanji ignores them with almost practiced ease as she drags me into the room, grabbing a tray and handing it to me before grabbing her own. Quiet chatter slowly returns to the room as Hanji drags me over to a table. I'm almost thrown onto the bench as she sits beside me, setting her tray down. I set mine down as well, placing my gear under the table before I start eating. I don't eat much, barely eating half the omelette that was on my plate before losing my appetite.

As I finish I look around the table, seeing Levi and Erwin along with Hanji and 4 people I don't know. Levi sits across from me and 3 of the 4 people sit beside him. A young looking woman, a medium height male brunette, and a tall blonde. On my side was another brunette, Erwin, Hanji and myself.

I almost gape at them all due to the sheer power they all possess. _Damn…. How many demigods are there?_ Levi looks up after a moment, eyes widening slightly as he sees me before saying "Hello Yaeger. This is my squad." He motions to his right at the rest of the table. He motions to the woman beside him and says "This is Petra."

He motions to the man beside him and says "This is Oluo." he than points toward the man at the end of his bench and says "That's Gunther. And across from him is Eld." I look at each in kind and try and get the jist of their personalities. "Everyone. This is Eren Yeager." Says Levi, motioning to me with his utensil before returning to his food.

I give them all a grin, which is answered in different ways. Petra smiles back, Gunther gives me a wave as Eld nods at me and Oluo just let's out a 'tch' sound much like Levi does and returns to his food. "Hey Erwin. Did you assign anyone to clean Eren's room before we left?" Asks Hanji, looking at the tall blonde beside her. He raises an eyebrow as I see Levi perk up, looking at Erwin.

"Yeah. I assigned the same men who placed his stuff there. Why?" He says, raising an eyebrow at her. "I've seen that room and it was absolutely filthy the last time I saw it, and that was a month ago. And according to Eren they didn't do shit, as it was just as bad as when I went in there." She says, glaring slightly at him before looking back at her food.

Levi looks both shocked and pissed, letting out a rather annoyed sound before saying "We can get on that if you want. It'll be easy with the 6 of us." I shake my head and say "No need. I already cleaned it." Levi turns to me and stares, a look of shock showing on his face for a moment. Oluo shakes his head and says "Yeah right. I bets it's just barely livable. Like hell a kid like you could clean something that fucking disgusting in a night, provided you probably slept most of it."

I sigh and point my fork at his face and say "One. I didn't sleep. I was up with Hanji all night. Two. It didn't take all night, it just took an hour, and I still had time to shower this morning. Three. My room is spotless. You can go lick my floor if you don't believe me." I finish off with a glare, turning back to my half eaten plate and attempt to eat a bit more, knowing how far away lunch is. Levi seems to get a glazed over look, seeming to be imagining something.

Oluo let's out another 'Tch' as he turns to Petra, who smiles at me happily and laughs as I finish. She leans over and says something to Eld, I didn't really care what it was as I push my plate slightly forward, shaking my head at it. "Not hungry Eren? You didn't eat dinner…. Sure you don't want to eat more?" Hanji asks within a second, Levi seeming to snap out of his trance. I nod saying "Just not hungry. I'll be fine, I don't need to eat much anyway." _The nectar gives my body everything it really needs to function at maximum capability._

She nods at this, getting a rather scary sparkle in her eye before Petra asks "Hey Eren, can we see your room? Cause I have to agree with Oluo on how it can't be that clean that fast. Sure it's clean, but just so we can be sure?" She finishes her words with a kind smile, seeming almost motherly with her words. _Hestia. Goddess of the hearth, home, architecture, domesticity, the family, and the state. I'll get along well with her._

"Sure. I have no problem with it." I say, shrugging as they all nod. Within a minute they were all done and we were on our way to my room. I easily navigate over to my room, the 5 of them following me as I make my way down the stairs. I walk to my door and open it easily, revealing my perfectly clean room. "Damn…." I hear what sounds like Gunther say as I turn to them and say "See? Clean. If you doubt it please lick my floor."

I see Petra smile at me and let out a small laugh and say "Amazing. The only person I know who could clean this well is the captain!" I grin back at her and say "Thanks, I just hate living in filth. So I cleaned it this morning around 3:30." She nods as I notice that Levi hasn't taken his eyes off my room as he seems rather a happy with how it looks. Oluo sulks from where he stands, glaring to my room then at me. I walk in and place my gear on the bed before walking back to them.

"Sir? Aren't we going to take care of our horses today? We can assign one to him then!" Asks Petra, grinning at everyone before Levi nods and finally takes his eyes off my room, keeping them off me as he turns and leads us out of the dungeon and out toward the stables. I follow them, walking next to Petra as I watch the others, not missing how Oluo seems to almost sigh in content as we step out into the sunlight.

 _Huh….. Could it really be that easy?_ Oluo then starts out a conversation with Gunther, seeming far more happy to be out in the day. _Hemera. Goddess of the day._ I think as I watch him, smiling softly as I look at Gunther, and see the same features as Connie. _Another Son of Hermes._ I than glance at Eld. _Who are you though? Not an Olympian, but one with power still. Yet…. He seems to almost want to gravitate toward Erwin, a son of Athena._

 _Ahhhh. Nike. The goddess of victory. Although he's blond and she's brunette I can see the look in his eyes, which is just like her._ I smile softly at them all, pleased at my ability to figure out their parents from just their personalities. We all walk into the stables and I almost sigh in relief at the sounds of all the horses, feeling absolutely ecstatic at the thousand of being able to care for so many, as there were 54 at camp, compared to the almost 200 here.

We enter the stables and I'm given my usual happy greeting of _hello my lord._ From the horse's of the stable. Petra smiles at them and says "There not normally this loud." I shrug and move to pet a pretty brown mare to my right. _Hello my lord._ I hear her say as I pet her softly. "Hello to you as well." We move down the stalls, Petra stopping after a moment before saying "Everyone is assigned a horse to take care of!

The ones with a name tag of a soldier on them, along with a blue tie, are already taken, those without are waiting to be assigned. You can pick your own, but be careful, the ones with a red tie on their gate bite. We usually have the trainees spend their first week cleaning the stables while they learn how to ride. But you're a special case. Now. Can you ride? Or do we need to teach you?" I nod, smiling at her before I say "I'm fine. I can ride already, thank you for offering though."

She nods and smiles at me, tossing me a bag from a hook on the wall before moving off toward another brown mare. I glance in the bag and see sugar cubes. I shake my head before slowly walk down the stalls, not really caring about the red ties, knowing none of them will bite me. I get a greeting from everyone I pass, listening to all of them, some talking either to me or about there caretaker, or asking me to tell someone about a certain caretaker.

Most of the time the ones with a red tie are left untaken, yet I see one horse with both a blue tie and a red tie, down near the end of the stables. I glance over at the others, seeing them caring for their own horse as I see Levi enter a supply room, one of about 6 I've seen. I step over to it, looking into its stall.

I see a massive black stallion, proudly standing taller than I am, looking down at me with a rather annoyed look before relaxing once he sees me. Or rather smells me. _Hello my lord. My name is Noctis. Have you seen my human? He is often here around this time._ He tries to look out of his stall but they had placed a gate with bars on the top.

I glance down at the tag beside his stall and see the words Lance Corporal Levi written in a simple scroll handwriting. I smile at it and say "Yes, he's here today. He should be over in a few minutes." he shakes his mane in acceptance before saying _You are here to choose a partner for yourself?_ I nod at him before he says _There is a stallion 3 doors down from myself who would suit you very well. He is on the very end._

I nod at him before looking back over and seeing Levi exit the supply room and begin walking over here. "He's headed this way, so I'll let the two of you be." He let's out a rather pleased whinny before I head down to the stall he had spoken of, finding it rather easily. Within it was a beautiful gray speckled stallion, looking slightly worse for ware.

"Hello my friend…" I say softly, noticing the red tie upon his gate and promptly ignoring it. He looks up at me, giving me a quiet _Hello my lord._ I smile softly at him, grabbing a sugar cube out of my bag and unlocking his gate, offering him the sugar cube. He perks up at this, happily approaching me and eating the offered treat.

I pet him gently as I give him sugar cubes, looking him over. He was easily taller than me, just like Noctis is. "Why do you have a biting label?" I ask softly, knowing that Levi isn't far away. He shakes his mane and says _I bit the man who took me away from my mother…. She was a pegasus. But I was born without wings, so he sold me to them._ I blink at him.

A pegasus being born without wings wasn't common, most of the time they we're removed at a young age, but I don't see any scars on him. "I'm sorry my friend…." I reply, giving him another sugar cube. _I also bit the young male who works here caring for us…. He steals supplies from them….._ I nod at him, petting him softly and say "How would you like to be my partner? I need a partner who is of my world."

He perks up, shaking his mane as he says _Really? You want me to be your partner?_ I grin at him and nod, scratching at the space between his ears. "I'd be honored to." I say, handing him another sugar cube. I glance over at Levi, who had walked Noctis out of his stall and was cleaning it out.

"What's your name?" I ask him, looking back at him. _I don't have one._ He says, looking down at me. I nod at him and think it over, before I grin and say "How about Sanctus? It's latin for Fallen." He thinks it over and bobs his head saying _I like it! It's like Noctis's name! His person named him as well!_

I couldn't help but grin at his joy, petting his neck gently before saying "I'll be right back." He nods again and I walk over to Levi, who has hung up his jacket and was brushing Noctis down. "Hey. I chose one." I say, reaching out and petting Noctis's head gently as Levi looks over at me.

"Alright. Go tell Petra and she'll help you label his stall before you clean both your horse and it's stall. Wait…. Are you petting him?..." He stops, staring at my hand and it's spot on Noctis's head as I continue to pet him. "Yeah… Don't you?" I ask back, raising an eyebrow before he says "Well…. He usually bites everyone but me…."

I look up at Noctis and shrug before saying "Really? He seems like a sweetheart to me." I look back at Levi and say "I must be special then!" I grin at him, watching the barest hint of red tinge his cheeks. _Could he?... No. It must be the temperature. It is pretty hot in here._ I nod at him and say "I'll go see Petra." He nods back before petting Noctis gently as I exit.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

 **After Eren Exited**

I feel my entire face heat up, laying it against Noctis's side as I try and calm down. I look up at him and say "You like him too?" He shakes his mane in a way that almost seems to be a yes. I rub his neck gently as I try and regain my composure. _His smiles are really pretty._ I smile softly to myself before nearly jumping out of my skin.

 _WHAT! WHEN DID I THINK ANYTHING LIKE THAT?_ I blush deeper as I bury my face in Noctis's side again, except this time he seems to be worried about me and nuzzles the side of my face gently. "Hey buddy." I say softly, petting him gently as he watches me with what I would call a smirk.

After a moment I go back to what I was doing, which was brushing him down before removing him from his stall and cleaning it out. By the time I had finished brushing him down Eren and Petra had already walked down to Eren's horses stall and Petra had walked back to hers. That and about 30 or 40 others had entered and had begun to care for their horses.

My arms hurt from all the work, provided the majority of his body was either level with my face or above my head. I also had to stand on my tiptoes in order to reach his head at all when he stood up completely. I then tie a lead rope to his bridle and lead him out of his stall. The others around me took a step back, shying away from Noctis as I lead him out.

He had a horrible biting habit and was known to bite anyone save me if they got near him, unless I was holding onto him, or on his back, yet he would still bite anyone who touched him. Other then that, he was completely unapproachable. And for the longest time I was the only one who could come near him. It was kinda nice to have an animal companion… Since most animals didn't like me.

I tied him to the wall outside of his stall and look around, nearly fainting when I see him. Eren, who had not only chosen a horse that was 3 stalls down from mine, but had also removed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows to reveal _another fucking tattoo._ This one was jet black like his other one, yet it was on his forearm.

It had a Trident near his elbow, with the letters SPQR written in bold underneath it. And down below that was six horizontal lines, also in the same black ink. _Hoooooooly shit. Yup. I'm fucked. royally fucked._ I look at the rest of him and see enough to create more than a few fantasies.

His hair was ruffled, him having brushed all of it back as it darkened with sweat as said substance trickled down his brow and down his neck, slipping across his collarbones and his tattoo, causing my pants to get uncomfortably right as I notice the slight red tinge on his cheeks from the temperature and the fact that he's panting slightly as my mind goes to every single thing he could be doing with me right now, instead of standing there and looking like a model.

I go red when I realize what I've been thinking of and where I am and I dart into Noctis's stall, grabbing a pitchfork as I set about to cleaning his stall, trying to get rid of both my boner and my red face. _I will not jump him. I will not say anything to him. He is just cleaning a stall! That doesn't mean he'd pin you against a wall and fuck you. Get your head straight Levi._ But I still have to hold in a whimper at the thought, easily imagining what he must look like naked.

 _QUIT THAT BRAIN!_ I shout at myself, finally managing to get my boner to go away as I finish his stall, walking out of it and leading Noctis back inside, filling his tray with hay before walking back over to my jacket. Eren walk by as I do, giving me a grin and saying "Hello Corporal. How are you?" _Do. Not. Say. Horny._ "I'm fine brat. Just hungry." I reply, shrugging on my jacket as he let's out a small laugh and says "I'm not a brat. And I'm happy you're alright."

He walks off toward Petra after that statement, leaving me staring after him in absolute awe. _He wasn't insulted? And he…. Actually cared?_ I stare after him, seeing others do the same, and seeing that he's already going to be fighting off a large number of crushes. _Oh god what if he actually likes one! What if he doesn't even like guys? What if he's straight as fuck and is disgusted by any guy who asks him out? Oh god what am I gonna do? I CAN'T JUST ASK HIM! Wait….. HANJI. SHE CAN ASK. But wait. I have to ask her to ask….. Nope. I can just be normal for a bit longer and figure it out myself._

I mentally nod to myself before I follow him, joining the rest of my squad before we all go toward the base, planning on eating lunch before we do any major training. Eren tosses his jacket over his shoulder as he and Petra get into a conversation on whether or not the should introduce the 3DMG in the third month or the fourth. "Part of it is natural talent, yet part of it is balance and strength. In the fifth month they're more likely to have the needed muscle mass and core strength." Says Eren, pointing out as we enter the base.

"True but by waiting it changes the way the muscle strengthens. By having it too strong it may have painful effects as their bodies change to use it." Petra says, pointing out instantly as Eren nods and says "True. But it's already painful to adjust to the straps and the strain it puts on you. By waiting they will be stronger and more prepared to handle the strain."

We enter the mess hall and grab trays, walking over to our table without the pair of them stopping, even continuing while they eat. Something I wasn't upset about to be honest. I got to eat and watch as his eyes lit up while he talked, speaking with his hands and mouth as he ate, both excited and pleased at the debate. Hanji and Erwin both wandered over after a few minutes and joined in, Hanji agreeing with Eren while Erwin agreed with Petra.

Petra and Eren are both still going at it when we approach the training course, the pair still having yet to run out of points to make, especially when Erwin and Hanji follow them. "Hey you four! You're supposed to be training! Not debating!" I say, wanting to train, but wanting to get them all to do it as well, as I know Oluo will lag behind unless Petra runs and Petra won't run unless she can talk to Eld as she goes and Gunther doesn't care who he runs with.

"One more minute Levi." Erwin says, holding up a hand as Eren replies to Petra's last statement. I sigh and say "Run while you talk! But regardless I want you're asses on the track!" They all nod at me before walking over to the track, getting in line as the others follow. Eren and Petra are in the center flanked by Hanji and Erwin before the rest of my squad gets on the line as I line up as well and we start our 3 mile run. Which they happily debate through.

But I wasn't to angry about the constant chatter as I usually am but I'm still startled as fuck when Petra says something to Eren's back and Eren fucking _spins around and runs backward while replying._ Before spinning back around and continuing to run. I apparently the only one who was startled by his sudden move as I can vaguely hear one of my squad trip as he performs this magical move.

He continues running like nothing happened, despite the fact that everyone behind him has stopped in there tracks and is staring after him. When we finally regain our senses enough to run Eren is at least half a lap ahead of us. I dart after him, speeding ahead of everyone as I catch up to him. He looks over as I approach, grinning before he picks up the pace.

Within a minute were both running as fast as we can down the track, tied perfectly in speed. _Or should I say endurance? Cause his legs are longer than mine, where as I'm still going as fast as he is._ I pant softly as I run, slowly starting to feel the burn of my muscles in my legs as I continue to run,

By the end of it I nearly collapsed on the ground, my legs hurting in ways that I didn't know they could hurt. Eren let's out a laugh and says "Nice! It's been forever since I found anyone who could keep up with me!" Grin lighting up his face as he talks. _I'm glad my face is red as fuck from that run or else I'd be blushing from that grin._

I growl inwardly at my own thoughts, looking at the others who come to a panting halt behind us. "That was fun!" Eren says, giving all of them a grin as he gets multiple groans in response. "My legs burn more now than they did in training!" Hanji says, rubbing her thigh as she walks over to one of the picnic tables we have set up out here.

I follow them, trying in vain to keep my eyes off of Eren, who is still panting and sweaty with a massive grin on his face. And I failed miserably as I watched Eren as he talked to everyone, being a bubble of joy as he grinned and spoke, Erwin nudging me in the ribs with a massive grin as he says softly "I haven't seen you race against anyone before…." I glare at him and say "Fuck off." speaking softly to ensure Eren doesn't hear.

Erwin chuckles quietly, shrugging as he returned to the conversation and I went back to watching Eren. After a moment though I say "I think that should be enough for today, you all are free to do as you please. Hanji, didn't you say you wanted to do something with Eren today?" I stand as I speak, looking at all of them. Hanji nods and says "I can steal him from you tomorrow. We'll have a test setup for him."

I nod at her and say "Alright." I than begin walking toward the base, quickly making my way to my room to remove my sweaty clothing and take a shower before dinner. Something I couldn't help but smile at, due to the fact that I get to see Eren again. _I don't have a crush… I just find him… Interesting is all._ I say to myself as I climb into the shower, and I hear my subconscious nearly laugh and say _Yeah Right._

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **SUP PEOPLE! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! And like, I am so proud of myself for writing around 36K words in like, two months. Anyway. COMMENT! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers, the few that you are. I hope that you are all doing well, and are prepared for some feels. Also, since we shall have the glory that is Annabeth, she isn't quite as tall as she was in the final book. So she's 5'5 in this instead of 5'9. Since Eren is 5'7. Be ready for some minor feels.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

The last week had passed in a blur, filled with training, horses, finding out all of my surviving friends joined the survey corps, cleaning with my squad, and camp finally contacting me. I twirl the spoon in my hand, not really eating the oatmeal in my bowl as I think over today. _We're free today, which means we can go to the town. Since Chiron said that I would see them there, it means I'm really going to have to be watchful today._ I look up at Petra as she asks "So Eren! What are you doing today?!"

I smile at her and say "I was hoping to walk the town with my friends. You guys?" I glance around the table as a few of them nod, Erwin smiles down at me and says "Hanji, Mike, and I were planning on dragging Levi out with us today." I laugh at the indignant sound that Levi let's out, staring at Erwin like he was on drugs. I shake my head and say "You seem thrilled with this plan Corporal." He let's out a tiny huff before looking back down, quietly glaring at his food in a way that I can't help but find adorable.

 _It's not a crush! I can think him cute all I want, that does not mean I have a crush._ I assure myself, hearing my subconscious scoff at my thoughts before Levi everyone begins to clean up, taking their trays to the window and letting the cadets clean them. I set mine down before Hanji was calling me over to her. "Eren! Do you have a date to the ball?" She asks, bouncing on her heels as she talks. I shake my head and say "No I don't. That's tomorrow isn't it?" She nods and says "You have to have a date! It's required! Since there is a massive dance in the middle of the ball that's mandatory for all military personnel, and since it's a military ball…"

I nod at her and ask "What if I don't have a date?" She nods and says "Than tell Erwin. He assigns a date to those who either didn't find one or lost there's." I nod again and say "Alright. There's still the rest of the day, I can probably find one in that amount of time." She nods before she gets a wicked grin and says "Alright. Tell us if you can't alright?" I nod at her as I stand, grabbing my tray and wishing them all a good day before turning and setting my barely touched tray next to Sasha, who happily set about to devouring it.

"I'll meet you guys at the gate in 20 minutes okay?" I say, giving all of them a grin. Mikasa nods at me as I walk out of the mess hall. I quickly make my descent into the dungeon of the base and walk over to my room, easily finding my money pouch by my bed. I toss it into my pocket, making sure I have everything before I exit once again, thinking back to the Iris message I had received from Chiron two days ago.

 _FlashBack_

 _I stood by my bed, stretching my arms over my head, just about to climb into bed before a saw a familiar shimmer to the space to my left. I looked over to see an Iris message forming, revealing Chiron who was sitting in his wheelchair in what looked like my cabin. He smiles softly at me before he says "I'm sorry if I caught you at a bad time, this was the only time I could be sure that you wouldn't be caught."_

 _I chuckle and say "It's fine… How is everyone?" My question causes him to blink before he shakes his head and says "Their fine. What I do need to tell you though, is that we shall be sending someone to see you, if you can that is…" I nod at his words and explain about our weekends to him._

 _He nods along to my words before saying "Alright. I shall have them arrive in the village near to you on saturday. Nico said that his Father had showed him how to get to you, and as such he shall be how we can bring you help if need be. You shall have to talk to someone on the island though, as Lady Iris said that IMing on the island is difficult, and she can't keep the connection long."_

 _As if to agree to his words the image fuzzed out for a moment, becoming a blur of colors before solidifying into the image of Chiron as he shook his head at it. "I wish you well my boy." He says, giving me a smile. "Thank you Sir." I say before the image fades completely._

 _Back to the Present_

I stretched my arms over my head as I walked out of the castle doors, seeing my friends waiting for me. "There you are, what took so long?" I shake my head and say "I was back before my twenty minutes were up. Thus meaning you can't ask 'What took so long'." I say with a grin, watching as Armin rolls his eyes before we all begin walking toward the the town.

The walk wasn't long, mostly with Armin and Krista talking. _I have to catch myself everytime I speak to her, I keep wanting to call her Historia._ I think as I watch them. As we enter the town I feel a small smile creep onto my face. Chiron didn't say who would be here, so that means that I should recognize them on sight. "I wonder if they're here yet…" I softly ask myself, glancing around the town.

"Who's here?" Armin suddenly asks, looking up at me. I blink down at him before I smile and say "I had a friend who said they may be able to meet me today." He nods and says "Who?" I shake my head and say "You'll see." _And so shall I._ I continue walking as Armin pouts, Mikasa takes his place beside me and asks "Who?" In a far less friendly tone.

I raise an eyebrow at her and say "Patience my lovely sister. You'll see in time." As I keep walking down the path, seeing the main street begin to fill up with citizens and soldiers as the minutes pass as we split up, Marco and Jean making there way down another street as Christa, Ymir, Connie and Sasha walked toward a pet store.

Reiner and Berthold had vanished, heading off elsewhere the moment we had stepped foot in town, as Mikasa and Armin stayed with me. I let my eyes skim over the crowd, both hunting for anything bizarre or underhanded, and also watching for anyone who I may know.

My eyes swept through the crowd, finally stopping when I see a someone extremely familiar. I see Annabeth, who was wearing a bright blue peasant dress, which reached her knees and had half length sleeves. She had her hair done in a side braid, which started behind her right ear and braided down to the end. I couldn't help the grin that made it's way onto my face as I saw her.

I see Armin look up at me from my peripheral vision as I walk over toward her. "Hey Annabeth." I say as I approach, seeing her look up instantly. Her expression is one of shock before changing to one of joy as she jumps forward and wraps her hands around my neck. I hug her back, letting out a laugh as I pick her up and spin her around.

She pulls away after a moment and says "It's been forever! How are you?" I smile at her, thanking the boots for making me slightly taller than I already am. She smiles softly at me and says "I'm doing well at the moment. There are quite a few people who miss you." My grin widens as I hear this. I throw an arm over her shoulders and turn to my friends, who are wearing two opposite expressions. Armin's is of delight, whereas Mikasa looked like a thundercloud. I pull her towards them as I softly say "Armin is an owl like you."

She stares up at me, shock hidden well by a smile as she softly says "I bet he keeps you in line." Before turning her smile to Armin as I say "Annabeth, these are my friends Armin and Mikasa. Armin and Mikasa, this is Annabeth. And yes Armin, she loves books." Armin instantly brightens even further, instantly delving into a conversation about Architecture with her. I smile at them as they delve into areas of Architecture I didn't know. Mikasa glares at her, as though she was trying to make her leave by will alone.

I shake my head at her before I ask "Hey. Armin didn't you want to go to that bookstore?" Armin nods at me and glances at Mikasa before saying "Yeah! Mika and I can do that really fast and you two can meet us over at the ice cream shop over there in 20 minutes okay?" I nod at him before he grabs Mikasa and drags her off into the store. I sigh after them as she says "Well. That was nice." I nod at her before she asks "Well Seaweed brain, what's been happening with you?"

I smile down at her as I lead her over toward the ice cream shop and begin to tell her about the last week and a half, taking a second to order my thoughts as I think _just a week and a half?... It feels so much longer…_ she listens with wrapped attention as I tell her about my time here as I lean against the wall next to the shop, not even paying attention to the people going in and out as I lighten the story to ensure that Annabeth doesn't go murder Levi. And for some reason, the thought of anyone trying to harm him made me want to maim them. _It's not a crush._ I think loudly, and unfortunately say outloud as well.

"What's not a crush?" Annabeth asks teasingly, giving me a knowing smile. I sigh softly and smile back as I say "I think… I might have a small crush on someone…" Her eyes widen and she says "Okay. Now you have to tell me." I hang my head as say "Okay…" And begin telling her about him as she clings to my arm and listens.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

I walk around the ice cream shop with Hanji, who was happily bouncing around as she tried to figure out which flavor she wanted. I internally smile at her shenanigans as Erwin intercedes and says "Hey Hanji. Why don't you try their Red Velvet Cake Ice Cream?" She instantly darts over, the person behind the counter giving her a pleasant smile as Hanji orders some.

I glance through them, contemplating getting chocolate, but still rather curious about the Peach one as well. I shrug and ask for a cone with Peach Ice Cream. "Oh! I love that one!" The girl behind the counter says, instantly putting on a pair of gloves and scooping out my ordered ice cream and handing me my cone, allowing me to pay her for it.

Hanji than drags us out of the shop, looking around as I glance to the side, and see something that makes my heart both soar and sink. I see Eren, who is laughing at something his partner said, and has a giant grin on his face. But what makes my heart sink down to my feet and shatter into a thousand pieces is who he's talking to.

She's absolutely stunning. She has golden blonde hair, which has lighter streaks throughout it from sunlight. She was slightly taller than me, and was wearing a bright blue dress that accented her figure perfectly, along with a pair of black sandals. She was smiling up at him, looking positively angelic as she clung to his arm, the pair talking softly to each other. I listen in, not really meaning to, as I hear her say "I'd love to go to the ball with you Eren!"

I stare at them, realizing exactly what I had just heard as I feel the barest beginnings of tears well up behind my eyes as I quickly blink them away, taking a step forward to hide behind Hanji for a moment before I hear Eren call "Hey Corporal!" I move from behind Hanji to see that Eren had moved from his spot leaning against the wall and was walking over toward me, his girlfriend holding his hand. She gives me a kind smile but I'm more focused on the massive grin that's on Eren's face.

I adjust slightly under his gaze as he suddenly looks me over before getting a worried look as he tilts his head slightly to the side and asks "Sir?... Are you alright? You look a little...Upset?" I stare up at him for a moment. _Can you read me that easily?_ I mentally ask him before I say "I'm fine you brat." Sounding a little more snappish than I normally do but I can't take the words back. But instead of being put off he nods and smiles again and says "That's good! Oh! Corporal, this is Annabeth."

He looks over at her with a smile she returns, the pair seeming to share words without speaking before he turns back to me, where as I feel as though my heart was being torn out and shredded in the most painful of ways. It _hurt_ to see her with him, both emotionally and physically. I had wondered for years why they called it heartache, now I understand. My chest literally _ached._ The sound of Eren's friends approaching made his gaze leave me.

I let out a tiny sigh, letting the hurt show for a fraction of a second before I schooled my face back to an impassive mask. I shoved my hurt emotions away, leaving me with an empty feeling. He grins back at me before turning to Annabeth and asking "You needed to go shopping right?" She nods and says "Yeah. If I'm going with you to the ball, I'm going to need a dress."

Mikasa balks at her words, giving Annabeth a deadly glare as she steps forward. I see my friends had all stopped talking and were watching this confrontation with a mixture of feelings as Hanji leans down and asks "Who's the girl next to Eren?" I shake my head and say "Listen." As Mikasa says "What do you mean by that?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her, completely unafraid of the taller, more menacing girl. Eren straightens slightly, looking between the two with a slightly worried expression, as they have about two feet separating them. "Eren asked me to be his date to the ball. Why? What else could I have meant?" She says, looking at her with an almost bored expression.

I hear Hanji let out a small gasp beside me as I see Mike's eyes widen slightly as Erwin's expression makes no change. I take a moment to ignore them all as I eat some of my ice cream, which was melting in the warmth of the day. I eat about three bites of the extremely good concoction before I lost my appetite.

I tune back into the conversation as I hear Mikasa say "Why the hell are you going out with some whore you don't even know!" The effect was instantaneous, Eren's expression had shifted from slightly annoyed to beyond pissed within the space of a blink. He had taken a single, extremely threatening, step forward. Whereas Mikasa seemed to think that whatever Eren was about to say was inconsequential to her as she didn't even blink.

He moved till he was barely a foot away from her, looking truly murderous. "Don't you _ever_ call her that again. Do you understand me?" He says, in a deceptively calm voice as he looked directly into her eyes. She scoffs at him, saying "I will call that whore-" Before she had even finished her sentence Eren had moved, grabbing her shirt and lifting her off the ground, holding her at least six inches off the ground as he glared at her, his face suddenly inches from hers.

He growled at her, her face finally showing the slightest hint of fear, finally seeing that she had crossed the line. "You will never call her that again. Do you understand me Mikasa? Because next time you do, I will not stop Annabeth from beating the shit out of you." He says, dropping her onto the ground. She falls to the ground, landing on her ass as she stared up at him as he turned and offered Annabeth a hand.

He looked over his shoulder, giving me a grin that warmed me to my toes, and made my chest ache even more as the pair of them walked off. For some reason, despite the level of rage he showed, I felt no fear towards him. Like some gut feeling was telling me that he wouldn't hurt me. I shake my head as I see Armin help Mikasa up, who is hiding her face behind her scarf.

Hanji than grabs my arm, giving everyone a perky, but fake, smile as she said something before dragging me off. Mike and Erwin follow, Hanji leading us down the street before heading down an alley and walking towards the towns Rose garden. I let her pull me along, not even paying attention until she stopped.

I stood still as she turned around and grabbed the ice cream in my hand, handing it to Erwin and wrapping me up in a tight hug. I gently hugged her back not even sure why I did, but once I did I became aware of how much my heart _ached._ I felt like someone had taken my heart and crushed it, leaving behind the pieces.

It took me a few seconds before I tightened my grip on Hanji. I held onto her for a moment, letting her comfort me before I let her go. I nod at her and say "I'm gonna head back to the base, and probably stay in my room for a bit." My voice is quivers slightly and I instantly scold myself for it. Hanji nods back and asks "Do you want us to go with you? Or do you want to be alone for a bit."

I look around, thankful for her having brought us to a secluded area before I say "I'll go alone… You guys have fun okay?" She nods and gives me a small smile, I glance up at Erwin and say "You can decide my date…" He doesn't reply, simply nodding before I turn and go further into the garden, making my way to the back exit that leads into the forest.

I easily avoid the people within the garden, entering the forest with ease as I make my way back toward the main road. Once I make it to the road I begin the 20 minute walk back to the base, entering the forest whenever I saw anyone, since I really didn't want to be around people at the moment.

I quietly enter the castle, making my way to my room. I shut the door softly, leaning against it as I let out a small sigh, slowly sliding down the door till I was curled up on the floor, head resting on my knees. I breathed deeply, still trying in vain to keep back the tears that had been clouding my vision the entire way back.

I finally crack, feeling the pain and heartache slowly seep into my chest as I let out a small sob, tears slowly making there way down my face. I tighten my grip on my legs as my sobs grow in intensity and I'm struck by how much it _hurt._ It made my entire chest have a deep radiating ache that seemed to even reach my toes.

I had no clue how long I sat there, sobbing my heart out as though _that_ would somehow make me feel better. I take a deeper siff, wiping my eyes as I move, standing up once I got the feeling back in my legs. I make my way over to my bathroom, stripping as quickly as I could while I turned on my shower, stepping into the freezing stream of water and shivering instantly.

I turn up the heat, hoping that the water will quickly warm up as I stand there, soaking and freezing as I start trying to calm myself down. As the water warms up my body relaxes beneath the stream, and I begin washing myself down, taking my time as I pushed away the heartache and hurt I had from finding out that Eren had a girlfriend.

 _I don't know why I'm so upset… He wasn't mine to begin with… He never made even the smallest hint that he was gay, or even Bi… He never even showed an interest in me! He was just friendly!_ I tell myself as I can almost hear Hanji say _Yeah right dumbass. That's why you were crying._ I roll my shoulders as I take a deep breath, exhaling after a moment before I make the decision that I'm going to act like I always have, and I'm not going to let Eren's girlfriend stop me from liking him.

 _Wait. Did I just admit that I like him?_ I ask myself as I feel my face heat up, exhaling slowly as I shook my head, finally feeling seminormal. _I can do this._ I tell myself as I do so, only to feel my subconscious once more appear with the simple comment of don't be stupid.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Annabeth POV when Levi exited the Ice Cream shop.**

I smile up at Eren, having understood his reasoning for asking me to go with him. _Dear lord you'd never think this furball would fall for someone so hard within almost two weeks. But after all this bullshit, Aphrodite better not be fucking with him._ I think as I watch him, happy to be able to talk to my best friend after so long as I glance over my shoulder, seeing a group of people.

The first one is an extremely tall blonde, with hair that almost hung in his eyes, he reminded me a lot of the guys I saw around the Hephaestus cabin. The next one was another tall blonde, reminding me strongly of my elder brothers at camp. After him was a bouncy brunette woman who seemed to almost want to know _everything_ about you _everything_. Behind her though was a rather short male, who was barely an inch shorter than I was, with black hair that was styled in an undercut.

All of them were wearing the same uniform that Eren was wearing, telling me that they were in the same military branch that Eren was in. The smallest of the group was looking at us and I saw the smallest glimmer of hurt in his eyes before he takes a step forward, hiding his form behind the brunettes.

However this doesn't last long as Eren saw him as well and instantly brightens, smiling at him and saying "Hey Corporal!" The small male, who I now know is Levi, takes a step back into our line of view as Eren pulls me over to him. I glance up at Eren and see that all of his attention was focused on the male in front of him.

After Eren identified Levi I knew who the rest of them were, as he told me their descriptions and what they did, which was extremely useful when it came to figuring out who was who. But it was nice to know that he'd found so many Demigods for us to have at camp. But he didn't tell me who they were, or what cabin they might belong too. However he did say that and soon he would have to get in contact with Leo and Nico so he can figure out how we're gonna get them all home.

I look up at Eren and have to hold in a giggle. _Oh Eren! You really do have it bad…_ I look back at Levi, and see him wearing an impassive mask. Eren seems to notice something off however as he suddenly looks him over before getting a worried look as he tilts his head slightly to the side and asks "Sir?... Are you alright? You look a little...Upset?" He blinks up at him, letting out a small huff before he says "I'm fine you brat." Sounding annoyed. Eren however ignores his tone and nods before smiles again and says "That's good! Oh! Corporal, this is Annabeth."

He grins over at me as I give him a knowing smile. His eyes seemed to scream at me to keep his feelings a secret as he turns back to Levi, who once more has the smallest amount of hurt showing in his eyes. Eren looks back at Levi, giving him a smile that would have made anyone who had the smallest amount of attraction to Eren swoon.

Eren's friends Armin and Mikasa walk over, Mikasa instantly fixing me with a glare that didn't even make me flinch. _Up your game girl. I've had 6 year olds glare better than that_. After a moment Eren turns back to me and asks "You needed to go shopping right?" I nod and say "Yeah. If I'm going with you to the ball, I'm going to need a dress." I can hear Levi and Hanji talking quickly and softly as Mikasa says "What do you mean by that?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, watching as the girl attempted to be threatening. Eren straightens slightly, looking between us with a small amount of worry. I cross my arms across my chest. "Eren asked me to be his date to the ball. Why? What else could I have meant?" I say after a moment, letting my voice drip with sarcasm.

I hear Hanji let out a gasp as I see her give Levi a worried look, who seems to be paying attention to anything but us. I feel my eyes widen as I feel a pang of hurt for him, finally realizing why he was acting like that. _Oh Eren… You're not the only one who's crushing hard…_ _He must think were dating, that's why he looked so hurt when he first saw us_. I really want to rush over to the male, who reminds me so much of Nico and assure him that I'm not dating Eren.

But just as I go to move toward him I hear Mikasa say "Why the hell are you going out with some whore you don't even know!" I turn to her, feeling beyond pissed as I feel my right hand reach toward my hip, to the place where my knife is hidden within my dress. I had gotten Leo to make me a new one after we returned to camp.

Just as I go to fuck her up I see Eren take a single step between us, blocking her from my view as I feel him brush my arm as he does so, issuing a silent warning. I relaxed slightly, allowing Eren to take care of it this once. _I could still get by you if I had to, but I'd be in an assload of pain before the end of it._

He moved till he was barely a foot away from her, looking truly murderous. "Don't you _ever_ call her that again. Do you understand me?" He says, in a deceptively calm voice as he looked directly into her eyes. She scoffs at him, saying "I will call that whore-" Before she had even finished her sentence Eren had moved, grabbing her shirt and lifting her off the ground, holding her at least six inches off the ground as he glared at her, his face suddenly inches from hers.

He growled at her, her face finally showing the slightest hint of fear, finally seeing that she had crossed the line. "You will never call her that again. Do you understand me Mikasa? Because next time you do, I will not stop Annabeth from beating the shit out of you." He says, dropping her onto the ground.

 _Like Hell you'd stop me next time seaweed brain._ She falls to the ground, landing on her ass as she stared up at him as he turned and offered me a hand. I take his hand, choosing to leave the area before I ended up burying a body. Eren throws Levi a grin, before leading me farther into town.

He let's out a sigh before shaking his head and saying "I think there's a dress shop near here, want to try there?" I nod at him and say "Sure. I can try a shop or two here. If I can't find something I like I can just as Piper and Hazel to make me one." He gives me a smile as we enter a large shop, which is completely filled with dresses of every design and color.

As soon as the door shuts behind us a young woman appears in front of us, giving us a smile. She was taller than I was with blonde hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail. "Do you need any help?" She asks, looking between the two of us. I shake my head and say "No. I wanted to look around first." She nods and returns to the desk nearby, opening a book and reading as she waited.

I pull Eren further into the store, seeing that the majority of the dresses are large and fluffy. _Hmm. They look like ball gowns from…. What movie?_ I look up at Eren and ask "What time do you think these are from? Cause they look like older ball gowns, but I can't remember what time frame." He nods at me before taking a bright red one off the rack, feeling the fabric before looking the entire thing over and saying "It looks like a dress worn around the 1780's or 1790's."

I nod at him and say "That sounds about right... They're so pretty!" I take the dress from him, holding it up as I look over the bright red material. Eren smiles at me before he seems to get an idea and says "Wait here." As he walks down the rack of dresses, seeming to search for a specific one. Within a minute he stops, reaching into the rack and grabbing two dresses, one an emerald green, and the other a deep blue. **(AN: Okay readers. You're going to take those hands of yours and you're going to open a new tab and look up 'Interview With A Vampire Claudia's and Louis Dresses.' The blue one that Claudia wears. That one. See that shit? Remember it. Now remember the green one next to it, as it has meaning too.)**

He walks back to me, holding the two dresses in front of him as he asks "This your style?" I take the blue one, taking a closer look at it. It was designed to be worn with a corset, giving you the lovely hourglass figure. The fabric was tight fitting until it got down to the waist, where it then ruffled out, much of the fabric being pulled to the right side of the dress, where it than fell like a blue silky waterfall down to the floor.

The top of the dress was designed to hang off of your shoulders, making it both flirty and covering at the same time. I hold up the dress to myself, nearly sighing with relief when the dress was a little long on me. _That means they can edit it to fit me perfectly._ I smile at him and say "Yes they are my style, thank you seaweed brain. Now, would you mind carrying beth of these to a dressing room for me while I grab a seamstress?"

He nods at me with a grin as he takes the dress back, walking over toward a dressing room sign. "Wait Eren!" I say soft, motioning him back over. He nods and returns, letting me look the dress over before I see a price tag, which is held onto the dress with a single, turquoise thread. I look at it, seeing the words _200 Coins_ scrolled onto the paper.

 _Thank you camp for handing every questing Demigod a bunch of cash. Or in this case, coins!_ I smile to myself as I check the other tag, seeing that it too is 200 coins. _I have 1000 coins on me, and if I spend 400 on the dresses, and about 100 on tailoring, since they probably charge to have the dress edited, than I'll have 500 left to do whatever the heck I want._

I nod at Eren who then takes the dresses to the dressing room as I walk over to the main desk, finding the lady who greeted us at the door. She looks up as I approach and asks "Have you made a selection ma'am?" I nod at her and say "I found two I like, would you have someone help me with them? And a seamstress to tailor them?"

She nods at me and says "Tailoring costs more depending on how much we have to change the dress. Usually it's around 20 coins to have a dress taken up. 40 for two." I nod at her and say "That's fine. But I am unfortunately not wearing a corset at the moment, do you have one that I may wear while I try them on?"

She nods and says "Of course. I'll go get our seamstress and have her meet you at the dressing rooms." I smile at her before I set about to finding Eren. Once I see him I give him a grin before saying "Time to get them tailored!" Sounding beyond happy at this development. He let's out a groan, which told me exactly how 'happy' he was with this as he sat down in a nearby chair.

He motions to the first room and says "I placed them in there." I nod at him before I walk into the room, finding that it was about 5 feet wide and about 6 feet deep, making it easy for two people to move around in here. I nod to myself as I look over the blue dress, which looked stunning, even on a hanger.

 _This, is going to be tons of fun for me…. With a good bit of embarrassment on Eren's part. Because I will not stop till I ensure that he realizes how much he likes Levi. And they'll be so cute together!_ I nearly giggle at my plan, before I stop dead in my tracks and shake my head. _I am spending WAY too much time in the Aphrodite cabin._

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

I sighed again for the umthenth time as Annabeth and I walked back to the base. I was carrying her two massive dresses while she carried a smaller bag with whatever else she got with it, which I know that Piper is going to freak out over. Annabeth gave me a grin before she asked "Do you mind if I leave this stuff with you? It'd be kinda hard take with me, considering my mode of transport."

 _Yeah. Carrying a dress that would make you fit in perfectly at a 1790's costume party is a little hard to hold while riding a hellhound._ I shake my head before asking "Hey. Speaking of transport. When were you supposed to meet your ride?" She glanced up at the sky, seeing that the sun was about an hour from setting.

"In about 20 minutes." She replies after a moment, turning back to me. I hold out a hand and say "Sure I can keep your stuff here for you. Now give me that and get your butt over there. I can't have you missing your ride because she decided to go home early." She nods and hands me the bag, hugging me before running off into the forest. Only to turn around and return.

She looks more than a little annoyed as she says "Could you make our friend sound off for me? Just so I know where she is…" I let out a laugh before nodding, adjusting the bags in my hands before using my right hand to let out a shrill, new yorker cabbie whistle. Within a second I heard a responding howl.

I grin at Annabeth as Mrs O'Leary's howl dies away. She huffs before saying "Thanks Seaweed brain." I nod at her and respond with "Welcome Wise Girl." She than begins walking off in the direction of Mrs O'Leary. I smile at her retreating form before I continue on my way back to the base, which was a surprisingly short walk.

Within 10 minutes I had entered the base and put all of her stuff in my closet. I shake my head before I stretch, glancing at the nearby clock. "Shit." I say, exiting my room before walking upstairs, quickly making my way over to the mess hall. _Thank god I hurried back, If I hadn't I'd have missed dinner._ I think as I catch Armin just as he's about to enter.

"Hey Armin." I say, smiling at him as he nods at me and asks "Where did Annabeth go?"I snort and say "I don't even get a 'hi' first! And she's fine, she had to get back home. Don't worry though, you can see her again tomorrow." I grab a tray of food, Armin doing the same as he says "That's good. She was nice, and she knew a lot about Architecture."

I nod at him with a smile as I take my seat across from Levi, who seems to be impassive as usual, but he wasn't. _Something's… Wrong. Something's bothering him, but I have no clue what._ I pick up my burger and slowly begin eating. The burgers they had served were amazing, but he was bugging me.

 _Whats wrong with you Levi? And most importantly. WHY IS IT BOTHERING ME?_ I'm so torn between grabbing him and asking him exactly whats making him look so… Heartbroken. And just letting him be. I want to growl out in frustration before Petra saves me from doing something stupid.

"Hey Eren! Did you get a date to the ball? Or does Erwin have to find you one?" Petra asks, looking like her usual sweet self. Oulo scoffs and says "Like that brat could ever get a date…" _Maybe you'd quit being such an ass of I kicked you…_ "Yes I did actually…" I say, smiling at the two of them, yet noticing how Levi flinched, and how Hanji threw him a sympathetic look.

Oulo looks downright flabbergasted whereas Petra looks ecstatic. "OH! Who? What do they look like? Can we meet them? What color will they be wearing? What are they like? What's there name? How long have you two known each other?" Petra asks in rapid fire, speaking so quickly I nearly missed what she was saying.

I chuckle and say "Hey, calm down. Now, Her name's Annabeth. She's been one of my best friends since I was twelve. She knows more about me than anyone else, and she'll be wearing blue. She's shorter than I am and she has blonde hair and gray eyes. She's amazingly bright and a wonderful person."

Oulo scoffs again and says "Like hell any chick would go out with some guy who got his ass handed to him by our corporal, who didn't even break a sweat in the process." I glare at him as Petra intercedes again and elbows Oulo and asks "What level did you graduate from Eren?" Giving me a smile as Oulo glares at her.

I shrug and say "I graduated 5th in my class. 2nd in hand to hand combat. And for your information Oulo, I didn't have my ass handed to me. And that was far from the worst ass-kicking I've ever received." _That Crown is held by the glory and horror that is Tartarus._ Yet as I say this I see Levi give me a disbelieving look.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

I was glaring down at my food as I see Eren shrug and say "I graduated 5th in my class. 2nd in hand to hand combat. And for your information Oulo, I didn't have my ass handed to me. And that was far from the worst ass-kicking I've ever received." My head snaps up as I hear him say that, feeling more than a little hurt.

I glare at him and say "I have some trouble believing that as I introduced your face to the floor a number of times." And mentally wince immediately afterward. _I didn't mean to sound so cruel…_ I see him glare at me with a raised eyebrow and snaps back "Your point? I've had worse beatings than the one you gave me. And despite that, I've been in more pain than your little stunt put me in."

I feel my chest give a painful throb at his words before I shove the feeling aside, letting anger override the hurt that has made a home in my chest as I feel a not so small blow to my own personal pride. I glare at Eren and say "Fine then. Spar me. Than I can kick your ass again." He glares down at me and replies "Like hell you could."

Erwin than intercedes and says "Calm down you two. You can spar in a few moments, but Hanji, Mike and Myself must be present for it." He stands then, taking his tray and walking it over to the window. Eren is a step behind him as I follow them, the rest of our table getting up at well. Erwin leads us to the indoor training area, which is completely empty at this time. My squad nod at me as I enter before dispersing back to their rooms.

Mike walks over to a table and throws both Eren and I a roll of hand wrapping tape, which I quickly set about to putting on, feeling my own hurt slowly begin to take forefront in my mind. Eren however had taken off his jacket, placing it on the table before he set about to wrapping his hands with practiced ease.

Instead of his usual greenish top, he was wearing the normal white button up that most of the soldiers wear, meaning that I could just barely make out the dark lines of his tattoo as it seemed to crisscross across his back and chest, some lines even showing themselves on his arms, as I am once more struck with the want to ask Eren exactly _how far down do they go?_ I shove that thought away as I yank off my boots, stepping onto the sparring mat.

Eren did the same, standing across from me and slipping easily into a stance, form looking absolutely perfect as he glared at me. Erwin walked up and handed us both a sealed plastic container. "Rules are simple. No hits below the belt, you must _both_ wear a mouthguard, and the spar ends when either one of you taps out, you are pinned to the floor for more than 10 seconds, or you can no longer move. Please try not to break any bones." He says as he steps off the mat.

I rip into the container, pulling out a sterile mouthguard and popping it into my mouth. Eren follows suit before falling back into his stance and proceeding to watch me as Erwin gives us the go. Neither of us move, and I am finally struck by how much bigger than me he is. _He's what, 5'7? 5'8? And he's only 15! He's going to be massive when he gets older…_ I toss my thoughts aside as I look him over trying to see anything I could use against him.

Yet instead of that happening Eren darted forward, aiming a basic left hook at my side, one I dodged by a centimeter. _Dammit he's fast!_ My head screams as I barely block a right hook aimed at my other side, though the force of it jars my arm. I snap back, aiming a kick at his side, one he dodged as he quickly moved out of my reach.

I panted slightly, feeling a welcomed rush of adrenaline as I push forward, aiming an uppercut at his chin, which he avoids as he throws a right hook at my head, one I duck to avoid before I punch him directly in the gut. I hear the air rush out of him as he stumbles back, right before he swung a left kick toward my head.

I roll away, jumping to my feet and blocking the hit he has aimed at my head before I finally see an opening on his left side. I twist, bringing my left leg up and swinging full force at his side, and hear more than one snap as my leg comes in contact with his ribs. I see him grimace and I feel a bright flare of surprise at the fact he hadn't dodged me.

Yet before I had even fully realized that I had just _broke my crushes ribs,_ Eren had wrapped an arm around my leg, pinning it to his side and off balancing me. The next second his right hand had come up and grabbed my throat, shoving us both off balance and making me fall, pinning me to the mat by my neck.

I grab his arm, holding onto it as I pant softly, as I feel him move and press his knee on my other leg, completely pinning me. I pant as I feel sweat trickle down my forehead and feel the heat of his hand wrapped around my throat as I realize how he has me pinned. I'm flat on my back on the mat, with one of his hands wrapped around my throat, and his other arm is holding my leg against his side.

Not only that both he's panting and sweating and glaring down at me in a way that is _extremely_ arousing. I feel my face heat up even more as I take in our position, as he's kneeling between my legs and is practically _on top of me._ My head fills with quite a few other things we could be doing at this moment besides sparring.

I look up at his face, seeing his own piercing emerald glare seem to be old beyond his years. Like he had seen the very depths of hell, and had come out of it sane. I swallow reflexively when I feel his grip tightened slightly as I take one of my hands from his arm and tap the mat beside me twice.

Eren instantly let's me go, climbing off of me as he stands. He pants softly, holding his ribs on the left side as he let's out a grimace. _Oh god…. He must hate me now…._ I feel my heart clench as I'm torn between running away and apologizing. But before I do either he takes out his mouthpiece and suddenly starts… Chuckling?

His laughter grows until he's got his head thrown back, letting out an echoing laugh. Suddenly he straightens back up and gives me a grin, offering me a hand and saying "Now _that_ was a spar. And one of the first times I've had _these_ ribs broken." I take his hand, letting him pull me to my feet as I'm struck with a rather R rated image at the strength that he shows.

 _I am no lightweight, you have broken ribs, and you have just nearly picked me up off the floor with little to no effort. No I'm totally not attracted to that fact. And I don't notice that you keep grinning at me and that I_ _ **really**_ _want to smile back. Okay body. Please be on my side and not give me a boner please… Great._ I want to slap myself as I nod at Eren and pull out my mouthpiece before I say "I must agree. It's been a while since I fought anyone who could truly put up a fight."

He nods as Hanji runs over and asks "EREN DID YOU BREAK YOUR RIBS?!" Eren grins at her and says "Yeah. Wait… One second." He than gently presses against his side, grimacing before nodding and saying "Yeah. There at least fractured. I'd say the 4th, 5th and 6th rib. Maybe the 7th as well." Hanji nods along before grinning at me and saying "You really do have a powerful pair of legs, don't you Levi?" I feel my already red face deepen slightly in shade as I ask Eren "Does Hanji need to set them so you can heal? Or are you alright?"

He nods and says "A little help would be nice." Hanji instantly grabs his arm and says "Perfect! I can give you a physical after I fix your ribs!" She grabs his jacket immediately and starts dragging him off, ignoring his minor protests as they go to her lab. I barely remember that Mike and Erwin are there as Erwin says "I'm slightly surprised he beat you Levi. Are you sure you weren't going easy on him?" Giving me a teasing grin.

I glare at him and say "Hell no I didn't you ass." He chuckles in response and says "Oh. I set you up a date. She's from the Garrison though. So you'll have to deal with that, but it was her or a guy from the Military Police and I doubted you wanted to be with that kind of fool." I nod at him before saying "I'll see you tomorrow. I need to wash this sweat off." Erwin nods as Mike says "And jerk off." Before exiting the room, causing Erwin to laugh. "I am not!" I call back, letting out a huff before leaving the room, leaving Erwin who was still laughing his ass off.

I easily made it back up to my room as I jumped into a shower for the second time today and set about to washing the sweat off of my body. And no I did not jerk off too many thoughts of Eren while he had me pinned down to the mat…

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV after he leaves with Hanji.**

 _No. I am not extremely aroused by the image of Levi pinned on his back. And I will not continue to think about this… and apparently I'm not listening to myself._ I follow Hanji to her lab as I try to focus on anything but the image that is currently claiming all of my attention. She enters her lab, grabbing my arm and yanking me over to a medical table and saying "Sit! I'll grab some stuff and take care of your ribs."

The table sits behind a few hospital screens to provide some privacy. As she goes to run off I grab her arm and say "You don't need anything. I just need you to realign them. I can repair them after that, but you _have_ to hurry. Because it's becoming very hard to keep my healing factor at bay, as I really don't want them to heal wrong and you have to break them again." Hanji nods instantly, changing from her own bouncy self to a calm and collected scientist.

She grabs a pair of gloves, pulling them on before she says "Take off your shirt." I comply, placing the material beside me as she turns back to me, eyes widening at the sight of my tattoo. "Wow…" She breaths out, awe coloring her voice before she shakes her head, clearing her thoughts before she gently prods at my right side, fingers gentle in their searching. I still hiss softly when she presses slightly harder as I devote all of my focus to _not_ healing my wounds.

She nods suddenly and says "You're lucky. There fractured, meaning-" "That there in the same place, just more than a little worse for wear." I finish, finally relaxing and allowing my body to repair the damage that it'd been itching to repair since they were injured. Hanji watches me with absolute fascination as my Ribs heal. I look down and see the massive red area where Levi's leg had connected with my rib cage, watching with rapt attention as I see the area go from red to a patchwork of deep blues and purples before fading completely away.

As the massive tingling sensation fades I look up at Hanji and say "Looks like I'm all fixed up." She nods and says "That was extremely fascinating to see." I chuckle and say "Yeah. It always is kinda cool to watch a bruise go through it's entire healing process within a minute." She nods again before returning to her perky self and saying "Now! Time for a physical. And one question?" I sigh and say "Phisical sure. As long as my pants stay on. And only one?" She nods enthusiastically and asks "How far down does your tattoo go?"

I raise an eyebrow at her and say "I'll tell you, but only if you promise to keep it between us. Since you've been the only one to see it so far since it's been completed." She nods, nearly vibrating with excitement. I shake my head at her and smirk before I say "My tattoo goes from my arms, as you can see, to my shoulders as you can also see, before going down all the way to stop just above my knees." My smirk widens as I watch her eyes widen.

"Damn. That must have hurt. But your artist was amazing, the lock looks almost like it's real…" She says, leaning close to look at the golden lock that rests directly above my heart. She then seems to think a moment before saying "I'll do your physical later. Since you did just repair multiple bone fractures. Also, remember that Erwin had a suit made for you. It should be in your room, since your file had all the measurements they needed." I nod at her, feeling slightly creeped out that a file had all of my physical information.

She let's me get dressed as she grabbed my jacket before waving me off to bed. I sigh and walk down toward my room, before I stop, seeing a prism on Hanjis desk. "Hey. Could I borrow that?" I ask her, pointing at the prism. She peeks her head out of a storage room and looks where I'm pointing before saying "Sure. As long as you don't break it." I nod before grabbing the object and exiting her lab, walking quickly to my room.

As I walk I come across another soldier. She was about 5'6 with blonde hair that was held back into a tight ponytail and slightly puffy green eyes. She sniffs softly, apparently not noticing me until she nearly ran into me. "Hey, you okay?" I ask her, seeing her look up at me and seem completely shocked. "H-hey Eren…I'm alright I think…" I smile down at her and say "That's good. Sorry, your name eludes me at the moment. What is it again?"

She sniffs and says "Gensa. Gensa Smith." I nod at her and say "Can you get back to the barracks on your own? Or do you need me to walk you?" She shakes her head and says "I'll be fine… I just have a question… Do you have a date to the Ball? Cause I heard you did…" I nod at her and say "Yeah… Why?"

She shakes her head and says "Curiosity… I'll get back to the barracks…" She steps around me, quickly moving toward the barracks. _What the hell?... Oh… Shit. That was not the best way to handle that situation._ I nearly facepalm as I continue to walk toward my room, completing the walk with a different thought in mind.

I walk into my room, seeing where I hung up Annabeth's dress, and a large object wrapped up in a clothing protector. I shake my head before tossing my jacket on the bed and grabbing a thin piece of string from a drawer. I than spend the next few minutes tying up the prism in a way that it hangs at just the right angle. After that I grab a screw in hook and quickly screw it into the ceiling.

I than gently hand the prism on the hook, making sure it won't fall before I look around my room, seeing a rainbow shine on the space directly above my bed. I grin at the space and grab the pouch out of my pocket, fishing a Drachma out of it before throwing it into the rainbow. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Please show me Annabeth Chase."

The space shimmers, changing for a moment before clearing to reveal Annabeth, who was sitting on the Athena Cabin's porch. The image is sketchy at first before it cleared up. She looks up from the book she's reading, looking shocked for a moment before saying "Hey Eren! Whatcha need?" I smile at her and say "I don't need anything. But you do need to know something. The event starts at 6pm exactly. Which means be here a little bit early. But my one question was are you going to grab Piper and do everything here? Or are you going to get ready there? Provided your dress is here."

She nods and says "I already asked Piper and she packed everything she needs to help me get ready, and she'll accompany me over there on Mrs O'Leary, and we should be there about 9am. Nico will than entertain her while we're there. You however will have to walk us back, due to Mrs O'Leary missing you." I nod along and say "It can't be that bad!"

The look she gives me says otherwise before the image distorted for a moment, returning to normal as she says "She sits outside your cabin and _howls._ For hours on end. She didn't do it when you first left, only the last two nights. And she only howls whenever Nico or I aren't staring at her. And I mean Staring. Because if we fall asleep she starts barking and yipping until we wake up."

I nod along and say "Alright. I'll try and play with her while you guys are here. Which will be a little hard to do without the mist. But possible." She nods as I suddenly hear a deep, mournful howl. My eyes widen as I hear it, the sound drowning out whatever Annabeth had been about to say as she gets up and says "Gotta go. Seems like Nico can't watch her tonight."

I nod as she stands, going to step through the image before she stops and says "Wait Eren! I nearly forgot. Chiron spoke with the gods and they said that you may only tell 4 people of your true identity before your quest is finished. But there's a catch, you can only tell them if they ask." I nod at her before saying "Thank you Annabeth. Goodnight." She gives me a smile before replying in kind and stepping through the image.

Iit vanishes back into a rainbow that shines innocently on my wall. I sigh before clearing off my bed, setting everything in it's place before changing into my sleep pants and climbing into bed, relaxing after a moment, finally allowing the exhaustion that comes from healing broken bones take me to the land of dreams.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And that's all you get for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO MY PRECIOUS ONES. HOW DID THOU LIKE MY LAST CHAPTER? Now. Down to business, this chapter is rather long, and as such be prepared for some feels like last time but these are slightly happier feels. In some ways.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

I wake up, letting out a yawn before wandering over to the bathroom and setting about to cleaning up for today. I glance at a clock, seeing that it's nearly 6am. _Dammit I need to get to breakfast._ I jump up and yank on a uniform, taking a moment to locate my green shirt and put it on instead of the usual white button up, which I'll have to wear later anyway since I'm going to be wearing a suit.

I roughly towel dry my hair before I toss it in the hamper, exiting my room before making my way to the mess hall. I spun the ring on my finger to create my canteen. I walk slowly so that I would have enough time to drain the entire thing before I made it there, but not so slow that I'm late. Luckily I pace myself properly, and I arrive just in time.

Armin nods at me before saying "You may want to try and talk to Mikasa today. She hasn't said much since she insulted Annabeth." I nod in confirmation before I grab a tray, the usual porridge looking slightly less than appetizing. I immediately set my tray down next to Sasha as I walk over to my table. Almost everyone else had already taken their seats, yet my place next to Hanji was still open.

I take my spot, letting out a small yawn as they eat. Hanji gives me a grin as I sit before she notices my lack of tray. "Hey Eren! Why don't you ever eat in the morning?" She asks, looking curious. I shrug and say "Not hungry." She nods but her eyes sparkle in a way that makes me more than a little scared. Petra smiles at everyone as she sits down, setting her tray down. "Sorry I'm late. I had to leave my dress with our laundress. It had a small stain that I needed removed."

She and Hanji instantly get into a conversation about their dresses, which was slightly interesting, yet Levi sighs at it and rests his head on the table. I glance over at the other table after a moment of watching Levi. Yet just as Armin had said Mikasa wasn't talking, she wasn't even eating as she hid her face from everyone behind her scarf. I sigh softly and stand, stepping over to her table and ask "Hey Mikasa? Will you walk with me for a moment?" She looks up when I speak, revealing her still slightly puffy eyes.

She nods and shoves her tray over to Sasha and stands, following me out of the hall. I lead her over toward another hallway, far enough away from the mess hall that we won't be overheard easily. This hall has massive windows that give you a view of the training area. I lean against the stone between the windows and look up at her, about to speak before I cut off by her hugging me.

I blink down at her, feeling as she holds my torso in a death grip as she buries her face in my chest and croaks out "I'm sorry Eren! I'm sorry for saying that! I'm so sorry that I did that… I was just… I just…" I wrap her in a hug and rub her back gently. "Hey, it's okay. I forgive you. Just please, never do that again. She means alot to me." She nods from her place before pulling away from me, giving me a small smile from behind her scarf as she nods.

I chuckle and say "Perfect. Now, why don't you go find Sasha. Aren't you two getting ready together?" She nods and walks off, giving me a wave as she leaves, seeming far happier. As I look out the window I see the sky begin to lighten as the sun rises, something that's impossible to see due to the walls. _No… Even on the walls the sun rise is wrong. It's the trees that make it wrong… I miss the sunrise over the ocean… I can't wait to show it to them…_ My thoughts keep me company as I watch the sky.

After a while I finally leave the window, seeing people chat happily amongst themselves, a lot of people either setting about to getting ready or already doing so. I glance at a passing clock and see that it's nearly 7:30. _Ugh. I need to call Annabeth, as I need her to tell me WHERE they're going to appear at._ I shake my head before walking toward my room, finding it rather annoying to have to walk so far, but finding the quiet worth it.

I step into my room, finding my pouch of Drachma's and tossing one into the rainbow, taking a breath before saying "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, Please accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase." The rainbow shimmers, the colors distorting momentarily before changing, shifting and shimmering until I'm suddenly seeing a picture of Annabeth, who is talking to Piper in the Aphrodite cabin.

They both notice the image instantly, dropping their previous conversation in favor of saying "Hey Eren/Seaweed brain!" I let out a chuckle and say "Yeah yeah. Quick question. Where will you two arrive here? Cause I doubt that you guys could appear in the castle." Annabeth laughs and says "Actually, that's the plan. Accept Nico will get us there, instead of Mrs O'Leary. She'll arrive later to take us back."

I nod along, easily working my way around her plan before she says "And all you have to do is come up with an excuse as to why we had to use your room." I shrug and say "She lives in the interior and it was easier on her to simply get ready here than get ready there and travel here." She nods along with my words as Piper smiles at us and says "That sounds perfect. Now come on Annabeth, I need you here so I can pick what makeup to take." Piper then proceeds to push Annabeth farther into the Aphrodite cabin, sweeping a hand through the mist after a quick goodbye.

I sigh after them as the image fades back to it's innocent looking rainbow. I stretch after a moment and set about to making sure my room was clean, which wasn't hard provided I cleaned it almost daily. Once everything was clean I grab my suit, which was hanging in front of Annabeth's dresses and place it in the closet, deciding to leave it there so nothing would happen to it before I exited the room, walking up to the first floor.

On the walk I passed the large ballroom, which was usually used as a large meeting room or storage area. Instead the massive doors were open as people rushed around, putting the final touches on things or rushing off to the kitchens to assist in preparing everything. I pass the room, finding myself in search of a quiet place to be for a moment, yet not wanting to go back to my room. _I like the activity of everyone, but it's… Wrong? To worrisome. Like the world will end if anything is wrong._

I walk without direction for a bit, simply seeking a quiet area to be for a while as I find my feet taking me in the direction of the tower. _Does anyone even stay up there?_ I ask myself, knowing that the majority of the soldiers stay on the second and third floors, as the first holds the Mess hall and the ballroom and smaller storage areas. The basement was where I stayed, and the fourth floor was for officers or visitors who stayed the night. _I believe that Erwin's room is the one on the on the fourth floor that faces the rising sun._

I nod to myself as I approach the base of the tower. _But who stays up here?_ I ask myself, as it was obvious that someone did, due to the laundry detail that goes up here every other day. I shrug and begin climbing the stairs, seeking some quiet before the ball. The climb wasn't long, as I had made it to the top of the towers circling stairs before I had even broken a sweat.

There were windows that showed the ground in front of the 5 landings I saw on my way up, each leading to a different room. But I didn't hear anyone inside any of the other rooms. Yet as I come to a stop at the final landing, it's a rather different story. I hear the wonderful quiet I'd been wanting, but get the feeling that I'm not alone.

I shake off the feeling, guessing that whoever stays up here must stay in this room. I instead turn my attention to the windows, which are each set up with a cushioned seat in front of them. I sigh softly as I enjoy the quiet, walking to the farthest seat, which is directly in front of the door, and sit down.

I yank off my boots and cross my legs, propping my chin up on my arm as I watch the sky, which is steadily lightens as the moments pass, the sun making an appearance after a while, finally shining down upon the castle. Bathing it in a beautiful shine that seems to make even the castle glow in this light.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

I let out another silent sigh, knowing that someone is up here, but not knowing who. My thoughts, which had been extremely personal moments before switched as I tried not to let my current predicament affect my emotions in a negative light.

I had locked my door after Hanji had mentioned that we would have the Survey Corps annual physical. Which means that I'm going to have to be in a room, most likely shirtless, with my extremely attractive, probably also shirtless, tattooed crush. Thus the reason why I had been jerking off not moments before.

I bury my face in my pillow as I lay across my bed, hoping that whoever is up here will either knock on the damn door or leave me the fuck alone. _It's probably some dumbass recruit that's scared of me that Erwin sent to give me some stupid paper bullshit that will probably tell me shit like 'No Swearing' and 'Be on your best behavior for these fuckers'. Ugh…_

I finally sit up, thanking god that my bed doesn't creak as I stand, yanking up my pants and making sure nothing is extremely obvious and walking over to the bathroom before I march over to my door and yank it open, fully prepared to cuss out someone. Yet, I am instead greeted to a sight that should be saved for artists and writers.

There was Eren, who was sitting on the seat under the window, and looking out the window with a gentle expression. I feel my heart ache as memories of yesterday come flooding back as I can't help but stare at him, trying to memorize the image before me.

He was sitting crosslegged, with one elbow propped up on his leg with the other in his lap, he looked out the window, apparently not having heard me when I opened the door. The sunlight shone down through the window, making his hair seem to catch the shining rays, bathing him in the beautiful bright light as he watched the sky. His shirt was the same one I had seen his tattoos in the first time, as the shirt still revealed the black ink.

I take a moment to look at it closer, seeing that it was infact an interlinking chain that went over both of his shoulders. After a few seconds though he notices me and looks over, looking at me surprised for a moment before giving me a breath taking smile. I nod at him before feeling another wave of hurt wash over me as I remember that he's taken, and that he probably doesn't even like me.

"Hey Corporal. Sorry if I disturbed you, I was just looking for some quiet." He says, pulling on his boots before standing up and walking over to me. I cross my arms and let out a huff before saying "It's fine Yeager. And the quiet is why I'm up here. I can't stand all the constant running around that they do down there."

He nods along to my words before letting out a chuckle and saying "Yeah. My rooms kinda about to be taken over by Annabeth and her friend so she can get ready." I feel a small pang of hurt echo throughout my chest before I nod. I suddenly hear a massive crash come from below followed by a rather high pitched scream.

Eren looks at me for a moment before taking off, running toward the sound. I'm on his heels, the two of us running full tilt down the stairs. We both come to a stop on the first floor, a massive amount of people crowding around what appears to be the laundry room, but I can't see much due to the fucking giants ass people between me and it.

Eren however looks annoyed at the people as I see a familiar face run up to us. Annabeth runs up, along with another girl I don't know. She has brown hair that she kept back in a braid with feathers in it, and she stood taller than me, which wasn't much of a surprise. She and Annabeth were both wearing knee length sun dresses. Annabeth's was a light, nearly sky blue, the other girls was dark purple at the top, which faded down to white.

"Eren! Whats going on?" I hear Annabeth ask, seeming on edge as she tried to look into the crowd. Eren shrugs and says "I don't know, but I'm about to find out." He takes a single, very threatening, step forward and bellows out "MOVE!" His voice seeming to make even the walls shake.

The reaction was instant, as soldiers leapt out of his way as though he would injure them. They make a very clear path to the door, one I walk down with him and enter the room, finding Erwin, Petra, and Hanji already there. I walk over, looking around and seeing a massive amount of torn fabric. Erwin looks up and asks "Who bellowed? I haven't heard anyone that loud in years."

I hear Eren chuckle and say "Me, sorry. They were annoying me." I roll my eyes as I see his girlfriend and her friend walk with him. Petra looks close to tears as Hanji gently rubs her arm, Erwin turning to glare around the room. "Someone snuck in here, and ruined more than one dress. Even a few suits were ruined. Some could be fixed of course, but Petra's in in literal _pieces._ "

I nod as Eren walks over and glances down at the material on the table, looking at the soft silver material. Annabeth however walks over to Petra and gives her a hug, her friend walking over as well before Annabeth pulls away and says "It's alright! We can think of something. This isn't over yet."

Her friend nods before looking closer at Petra and saying "Annabeth, didn't you bring that emergancy dress? Because I think the color would look perfect with her eyes." Petra looks up at her, face looking slightly red as Annabeth grins and says "That's a perfect idea Piper! Come on Petra, we still have time to get ready if we start now!"

Hanji nods and says "I better get ready as well, it's going to take forever to fix my hair." I stare at them as Eren chuckles and says "Piper, I've got an emergency sewing kit in the top right desk drawer in my room. I should have thread that color, or at least a useable one." Piper nods, smiling at him before pulling the two girls with her and exiting the room, the people around the doorway dispersing.

I shake my head, looking over at Erwin who says "I'll check with the soldiers, try and find out who was missing before this happened." Grabbing a small scrap of the silver fabric and walking out of the room, glaring down at it as he walks. Eren looks around the room, seeming to be looking for something before he holds up the fabric and says "This was done by someone using their gear. Knife strokes would be sharper, more controlled. This is just shredded, like someone threw it into the air and started cutting."

I stare at him before looking around, seeing that the fabric had fallen in a pattern much like he had just described. "Nicely done brat." I say, crossing my arms before I begin to walk out of the room, hearing Eren follow me. I quickly walked back up to my stairs before turning to him, finding him to be lost in thought. He looks up at me suddenly and asks "So, do you have a date?"

I blink at him, momentarily confused at the question before saying "Yeah. I let Erwin choose one for me. Since it was annoying to find one for myself with how many people see me as a near god or some shit." He nods, understanding shining in his eyes with a startling amount of honesty as he says "That must suck. To be forced to live up to everyone's expectations of you. Never really able to relax and be yourself…"

I stare at him, not fully knowing how to respond as he simply smiles at me and says "Are you okay? You seem quiet… more so than usual…" I nod, swallowing down the part of me that wanted to know _why_ Eren seemed to understand so well as I say "I'm fine. Just annoyed by all the stupidity happening." Eren nods, saying "If you're sure then, I'm going to let you be. Since I did kinda disturb you before."

I slowly nod as I say "Alright. See you later Yeager." He nods with a gentle looking smile and says "See you later Corporal." Walking softly down the stairs as I quietly enter my room, kicking off my boots by the door before laying across my bed, thinking back over yesterday. Specifically what Eren said.

 _I've had worse beatings than the one you gave me. And despite that, I've been in more pain than your little stunt put me in._ I could still clearly make out the glare he gave me, the pain and anger that shone within those passionate eyes. And I felt pure curiosity as I ask the silent room around me, voice echoing as I ask "Eren… Who hurt you?... What happened to you?" My room seems to darken slightly as I ask, the shadows seeming to deepen.

I grind my teeth as I relax completely, seeing the room brighten slightly. _I hate it when that happens._ I say to myself as I take off my jacket and gear. Occasionally, since I was little, if my thoughts get too negative the shadows seem to… React I guess. It doesn't happen every time. Only every now and again. My mom was the only person who knew about it. She was the one who always stressed that I could never show anyone that I could do it.

I could always call them to me as well, making a room darker than usual or making it harder to see me. But it always made the room cold, making me shiver if I kept them around to long. My mom had nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw me summon them the first time. I'd been 4 or 5 and she'd snatched me up and hugged me so tight I thought she was going to crush me as she suddenly started crying.

"You can never show anyone you can do that little one! Okay? Never! You have to promise me okay? Please?" She had said, tears dripping down her face as I hastily promised, trying to make her stop crying. She had smiled than, holding me tighter as she said "I'm sorry for scaring you baby. I just don't want your father to take you away from me…" I'd been terrified at her words, at the thought of being dragged off by a stranger I hadn't even _met_ that I hid them like she asked.

It was a fear so deeply instilled in me that I _still_ can't bring myself to show anyone. Sure at times I've been tempted to experiment further, but then that memory comes back to haunt me. I shivered softly at the thought, shaking my head before stretching and walking over to my desk, trying to get some work done before something else happens.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

I walk down the stairs quietly, not knowing where to go now. I sigh before walking toward the ball room before I hear Erwin call out "Hey Eren. Come help with this." I turn and see him walking by with a massive box of food. I nod before walking past him and grabbing a massive box of eggs and following him.

We walked into the kitchen, seeing eight people running around, cooking different dishes and putting the final touches on things. However there seemed to be an entire area of the kitchen untouched as Erwin set the crate down on the massive table nearby, which had three other crates on it. I set mine beside it as Erwin surveys the room before asking "What's wrong? And where is your baker?"

A tall brunette looked up at him and says "He never showed up. The ass probably is passed out elsewhere and I don't have the hands to go get him or fill his position. Most of the work is done. All thats left is to bake cookies, which those eggs were for." He motions to the crate I just set down. Erwin sighs as he puts his hand over his face as I ask "What kind of cookies do you want?" As I roll up my sleeves.

The cook smiles at me and says "We usually have about 8 batches of chocolate chip cookies, which make 60 cookies each. Meaning around 480 cookies if you make them right. Our baker often colors them with the colors of the military branch we work for… But since every branch will be here this time…" I nod and say "I'll take care of it. Commander, wanna help me?" I turn to him as he says "I don't think so! I'm horrible at cooking, I'd probably ruin it."

I nod at him and say "Alright. I'll see you later than Commander." As I turn back to the cook he says "In the closet over there is an extra chefs coat. Put it on so you won't ruin your clothes." I nod and walk over to the closet, grabbing and throwing on the coat. Rolling up the sleeves to my elbow before washing my hands.

I quickly wash down the tables before I mentally go over my mom's recipe for cookies as I set about to collecting my ingredients. I grab two containers, filled with brown sugar and sugar respectively and take them over to my work space. My space is two massive tables pushed together and appears to be made of stainless steel. I set them on one table as I grab out four massive bowls and set them down on the second table.

I grab out a measuring cup and start mentally figuring out how I'm going to do this. _Okay. Two batches in each bowl, that way everything will get made in time._ I think as I quickly set about to measuring out the two sugars I brought. Once I have that down I put the two containers back, grabbing a massive container of chocolate chips and, after a moment of thought, grab out a box of food coloring.

I place these on my table before walking back over to the cook I was talking to earlier and ask "Where is the butter?" He blinks at me before motioning to a table behind him and says "We have enough softened over there. The whisks are there too." I nod at him before walking over to the table and grabbing the butter, and grabbing four whisks, and snagging a carton of eggs as I walk by before walking back to my space.

I quickly add the butter to the bowls before walking back to the pantry and grabbing out a bottle of vanilla, along with a container of salt, baking soda, and flour. I quickly measure out the vanilla and add two eggs to each bowl before placing the eggs back with the others, which someone was putting into a fridge.

I move back to my space, switching on two ovens to 375 as I passed. I than move back to the table and whisk together the ingredients I have already together, before adding the colors I wanted. In one bowl I added Green, another I added Red, the third got Blue, and the last one got White. I smiled softly to myself as I added the rest of the ingredients, adding the chocolate chips last before pouring the dough in the white bowl into the blue one and lightly mixing them till the colors had barely mixed.

 _And there we have Blue and White, Survey Corps, marble cookies. I have truly outdone myself._ I grab out eight cookie trays, quickly rolling out a sheet of parchment paper for each of them and dropping scoops of dough onto the pans, making sure they are uniform before I hear the oven ding, telling me that there at the right temperature. I grab two trays, placing them in the oven before adding two more, doing the same with the second oven. I set timers on both of these, before walking off to clean off some of the table as I wait for them to cook.

I help out the others as I wait, mostly cleaning the extra stuff I used and setting up cooling racks before the timer dings. I grab a pair of oven mitts and check the cookies, finding them perfect as I pull them out of the oven, seeing a few of the others around me come closer as I set the trays down before grabbing the others and setting them all down on the table before holding one tray and sliding the parchment paper off onto the cooling rack.

I copy this with the others before going through the same process again and putting them into the oven. _Okay, 12 on each tray, 12 times 8 is 96. 480 divided by 96 is 5. Meaning I have three more batches to bake._ I reason as I let the cookies cool a few minutes before I removed them from the paper and set them onto the trays they had set up for me to use.

The next two hours passed easily, mostly with me cooking and arranging the cookies I made before finally being able to leave. I walked down toward my room, finding Piper at the doorway to the basement. "Piper, what's up?" She smiles at me and says "I'm just here to tell you that they moved to Petra's room to help Mikasa and Sasha get ready as well. I chuckle and say "At least my room's free. I really need a shower after making almost 500 cookies."

She nods before saying "I'll tell the others what you were doing, I bet I can get a laugh out of Annabeth with that one." I nod before walking down to my room, glancing at my watch as I walk. Which read 1:24. I glare at my watch, knowing that I have hours to kill as I walk into my room and instantly facepalm.

There was makeup, and thread, and what looked like petra's uniform all thrown about my room. I sigh and begin cleaning up, folding Petra's uniform and setting all of Piper and Annabeth's makeup onto my desk, going over my bed to make sure they didn't leave a needle on it before sweeping my floor.

I huff after this, knowing that my room is clean again before I yank off my boots as someone knocks on my door. I sigh heavily before walking over to the door, setting my boots down before opening the door. In the doorway is Gensa holding a shoe box, looking rather pleased with herself. I give her a smile and ask "That for me?" She nods, looking beyond ecstatic as she says "Yeah! The Commander had shoes made for you, but they only just got here."

I nod and take the box, thanking her before closing my door again. Placing the box on the dresser before setting about to taking off my gear straps, and setting it on my bed. I look it over, checking every strap before I cave in and set about to cleaning it. _I need to clean my gear too. Since I haven't done that since the last time I used them. But that will take more time than I have to kill._ I think as I grab out the supplies I need.

The next three hours are spent going over my straps, checking each one and oiling them to keep them from cracking. After that I hung up my gear and let out a heavy sigh. _Might as well get ready for this stupid ball. I have nothing better to do, and if I start now I can take a long ass shower and think about the universe before I have to face everyone._

I toss my clothes into the hamper before grabbing a towel and walking over to the bathroom, turning on the water to it's hottest setting and stepping in. At first the water naturally encased me, causing every muscle to relax as I sighed softly, willing the water to actually soak me. Most people would be in pain from the temperature of the water, but I enjoyed the heat. Also, water would never hurt me.

Hell, it could be a thousand degrees and it would feel like a warm shower if I wanted it to. But… It couldn't be a thousand degrees because it would have evaporated already… Whatever. I stretched slowly before setting about to actually getting clean. And I apparently have flour in my hair and food coloring on my arm.

Once I am once more clean I step out of the shower, seeing the massive clouds of steam that hung around my bathroom. I grab the towel I brought and dried myself off, mostly by willing the water to leave my body before I wrapped the towel around my waist and exited to my room. I quietly sighed with relief when I saw that no one had snuck into my room while I was in the bathroom before I grab my suit out of the closet.

I toss it across my bed as I locate and put on some underwear before opening the protective covering over my suit. Within lays a normal looking suit, and a blue tie within. _Wait… Was the tie purposefully matched with Annabeth or was it to bring out the blue in my eyes?_ I shake my head before walking over to the desk and grabbing my watch, having taken it off since I didn't know it Tyson made it waterproof or not.

Knowing my brother he probably did, but better to be safe than sorry. I glance at my watch and see that it's 5:20. I sigh through my nose before putting on my suit, thanking my mom for teaching me how to tie a tie. _Okay… This fits perfectly… That's a little creepy._ I suppress a shiver before I slip on my shoes, finding them to be a perfect fit as well.

 _When the fuck did they get these measurements? Did they measure me in my sleep or some shit?_ I shudder at the thought before I glance at my gear. _Ahh. They needed to measure us so they could get us in the right set of gear._ I nod as the creepy feeling fades as I create a canteen and drain it. Watching as the tiny ring reforms itself around my finger before I sigh again. _Might as well go find Annabeth._ I think as I exit my room.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV - 5:53**

I glared quietly at Erwin, who gave me a small apologetic smile at my current predicament. Everyone had entered the ballroom, and we we're just waiting for the final straggling nobles to arrive. However I was stuck with the over enthusiastic blonde that Erwin had paired me with. I couldn't even focus on what she was saying as I tried to find Petra, as Oluo said he couldn't find her, and she was his date.

I noticed both of Eren's friends, Connie and Jean I think, standing near the entrance looking for their apparent dates. Oluo walks up to them and motions me over as Connie says "Last I saw her, She and Mikasa were getting ready. But that was hours ago!" Jean nods and says "I saw them go with Petra and some blond chick to Petra's room." I nod and say "Well, they should be here soon. And the blond sounds like Annabeth, Eren's date."

They nod as I could feel the idolization coming from the girl next to me. _At least Erwin found you someone shorter than you this time._ I think in annoyance as I remember last year, when he paired me with a chick who was nearly as tall as Erwin. This year I was paired with a blond haired girl with green eyes. I vaguely listen in on the conversations around me as we all watch the door, before it opens to reveal the people we had been waiting for.

Sasha enters first, wearing a light pink one shoulder dress that went down to the floor and was slightly ruffled. She had put her hair back into a loose french braid. She smiled and took Connie's arm as the boy stared at her with a look of pure awe as he stammered out a compliment that made her grin.

Mikasa entered next, wearing a deep red strapless gown that had a full skirt that fell to the floor in red waves. She had twisted her hair up into a bun and held it there with a butterfly pin. She quietly walked over to jean, who looked beyond starstruck. Connie had to elbow him in the side before he could compliment her and take her arm, looking like he'd just been given all the answers to the universe.

Petra was next to step through the door, and made Oluo's jaw drop as he stared in silent awe. She stepped forward softly, giving him a shy smile in an emerald green dress. The dress was sleeveless and fell to the floor. Petra had left her hair down, yet added a green headband. She laughed softly as he picked his jaw up off the floor and gave her a grin, complementing her appropriately before taking her arm.

However the pair that entered behind them caused a hush to fall across the hall, and damn did they deserve it. Eren stood proudly in his suit, with his hair slicked back, making his eyes the main focus of his face. He had on a blue tie that brought out the blue in his eyes perfectly, and matched his date's dress perfectly.

Annabeth stood just as proudly as Eren, which somehow added to the stunning effect the pair seemed to have. She was wearing a blue off shoulder gown, which fell perfectly to the floor. She had her hair done in curls that were carefully pinned back away from her face, giving her a more regal look. She smiled up at Eren, who smiled back before the pair walked over to us.

Petra laughed softly and says "I must say. The two of you look amazing together." Annabeth laughed as well as noise returned to the hall. "They look perfect…" I hear my date whisper as she fiddles with her deep peach colored dress quietly. "Hey. You look fine. There's no need for that." I say, trying to at least be comforting.

She brightens instantly, and I mentally pat myself on the back as she happily starts a conversation with Sasha. The girls swap complements at a rapid pace as I give up even trying to follow the conversation as Petra seems to have taken over every inch of Oluo's sight, as his eyes haven't left her since she entered.

I look back over at Eren and Annabeth and feel a small pang of hurt as I realize exactly how far out of my reach he is. _He's got the perfect girlfriend… Why would he want anyone else?_ I ask myself as I hurriedly push away the approaching shadows. However I see Eren get a confused look and glance around the room, shivering slightly before returning to his conversation as I feel a small amount of fear stab into me.

 _He couldn't have?... No. Even with his senses, which according to Hanji are extremely fine tuned, he shouldn't have been able to feel them… But his key… It had the same chill that the shadows sometimes have… NO. He probably felt that noble lady over there staring at him and it happened to coincide._ I assure myself as Erwin walks over, with a small band of noble's trailing behind him.

"Levi! There you are. I have some people who wanted to meet you! Eren! You as well if you don't mind." Erwin says as he walks over, fixing me with one of those 'Please Levi?' smiles of his. I nod as I hear Annabeth and Eren walk over. The group of Nobles form a half circle around us, looking like a magnificent rainbow of disrespect and 'better than you' looks.

Erwin however seems to want us to cater to them as he motions to me and says "This is Lance Corporal Levi. He's been given the nickname-" "Humanity's strongest! How interesting!" A woman in yellow says, giving me an appraising look before softly saying "I thought he'd be taller." To the man beside her. I glare at her, about to say something before Erwin overrides me.

"This is Eren Yeager! He's the Titan shifter that joined our ranks. He-" A tall man with a massive mustache says "Ahh. That monster boy who the Police wanted executed." Erwin goes to say something about it before the woman in purple to his left says "Oh Nathanyel don't be so rude. He seems like a nice boy. And you heard from Brian just as I did that the boy had done nothing but help! And I heard that he was the reason we were able to take back Trost!"

I nodded as she spoke Erwin smiling at her as the other nobles seem to hang onto her every word she says before she turns to look at Eren and says "He seems like a very lovely boy. You must have made your mother proud when you got through training didn't you boy?" Eren seems shocked as he says "Umm… I hope she would be proud… She died the day we lost Shiganshina district."

This gets a few shocked sounds from the noble's surrounding us, quite a few of them looking hurt by the words. Eren gives them a sad smile, Annabeth setting her head on his shoulder gently as he says "Actually, a lot of the cadets that joined the Survey Corps are orphans. Or have lost someone to the Titans. Which is why many of us joined."

A small elderly woman in aqua looks at him and asks "Why my boy? Why risk your lives and face those monsters again and again? If they took your family, why run to your death at the hands of them?" Eren gives her a smile as he says "Maybe it's because we're stupid, or have no sense of self worth. Some do it because they want to prove something. Others, like me, simply want to slaughter every Titan we get our hands on. Not because of honor or some other stupid reason. But for two simple reasons."

Eren straightens up and says "One, to get revenge for those who have been taken from us. For our brothers and sisters who never had the childhood they deserved. For the children that lost their parents. And for the parents who had to lose their children. And two, to ensure that no one else will feel that pain, and to keep everyone we love safe."

I stare silently at him in awe, seeing that his words caused most of the room to listen in. A tall woman in black stepped forward and smiled at him. "I must commend you for that. Whether it's stupidity or bravery or wishes of vengeance, it matters not to me. But you will have my support in your endeavor." The tall man who called Eren a monster before says "And ours as well my boy. You deserve no less if you are to succeed."

Before my very eyes more and more people came forward, speaking to Eren before turning and signing down on the donation form for the Survey Corps. Eren smiled softly and thanked each of them, Annabeth doing so as well as the pair quickly had a large group of people around them. Erwin looked like his brain had just shorted out as he saw about 40 or more nobles just hand over their money thanks to Eren's speech.

 _They just seem to… Attract people. People just gravitate to him like they do sometimes with Erwin. But it seems to be more powerful than Erwin's. It makes you want to just be in his presence. With Erwin it only really happens when he's trying…_ Eren and Annabeth seem to be at ease though, talking pleasantly to the crowd around them.

I gently pull my date over to Erwin, who nods at me and says "The main dance is soon. They decided to move it up so we won't have the disaster that we had last year." He still seems rather pleased at Eren's work. I nod as my date seems rather pleased at this news. Last year we had the dance at the middle of the ball, which was nearly catastrophic.

Someone had apparently spiked the punch near the beginning, so by that time everyone was at least tipsy. Yet the cadets of every branch were completely plastered and unable to dance, or find their partner, or stand in some cases. And everything went downhill from there as the whole thing turned into the usual drunken party that it always becomes. Last time we even had a brawl or two.

As I wait by Erwin, I see Annabeth finally leave Eren's side. Accept she goes to talk to Hanji, who looks like she's planning something. The two talk quietly, Annabeth joining in Hanji's smile as they look over at Eren, who looks slightly worried at the looks he's getting. Annabeth returns to his side as Hanji walks over to us, giving me an innocent smile as she stands beside Erwin. Before I can ask what's going on, Pixis steps up to the podium on stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please clear the dance floor for our customary opening dance. This year however, we shall have every member of the military participate now, instead of later." He says, smiling down at everyone as they clear the dancefloor. My date smiles at me, pulling me towards the floor as Erwin walks over. I sigh softly as I go over the order were supposed to enter.

 _Okay… Eyebrows and the other commanders enter first. Than the squad leaders step onto the floor, and so do I. After that the join as they wish, until every military member is on the dancefloor. And it looks like we're doing the Waltz as usual._ My frown deepens as I hear the orchestra that the Military Police paid for begin to play.

 _Thank god that we don't have to do anything extravagant._ I take my dates hand and gently step onto the dance floor, Mike and the others joining us. She seems beyond giddy as I see Hanji talking quickly to Erwin, while Mike listens in. _What are those idiots up too._ They separate before I can catch anything as more people join in, and my focus shifted to not bumping into anyone.

I see Jean and Mikasa dancing near the edge, both of them smiling as they dance clumsily as his friend danced around them with a blond in his arms. I think his name was Marco, and hers Annie. Oluo and Petra are dancing without a care to my right, both not even bothering with the people around them. Connie and Sasha dance in their own circle, appearing to be having the time of their lives.

It's a few minutes before I see Eren and Annabeth, and I'm surprised I hadn't before. They danced perfectly, seeming to almost float as they fell into the steps, drawing the attention of everyone around them. They looked almost divine as they moved, steps taken with such knowledge of the other. Without even words they slipped into each step as though it was written in their souls.

Suddenly his hands dropped to her waist as hers moved up to his shoulders and he picked her up, spinning her over his head in a full circle before setting her back down, and falling back into the dance with the others. Not even missing a beat as some stare at them. Yet before anyone could stop, Erwin was suddenly on stage at the podium.

The music suddenly stops as Erwin says "I think that all of you look far to comfortable dancing like this. So it's time to switch things up! Gentleman, grab the first person on your right! Ladies, the first on your left!" He gives everyone a kind smile. Pixis is the first to react, stepping to the right and taking the hand of a lady in white, and suddenly as one everyone was switching partners. My date takes the hand of a man who I saw with Nile Dok earlier.

I sigh as I see a few girls approach me with hopeful looks before I feel a massive hand shove me forward. I stumble forward and slam into someone, who steadies me as I glare up at them, only to stop dead when I see Eren. He grins down at me and says "I've had some people throw themselves into my arms before, but never quite so literally." _Oh god that was cute._ I swallow down my reply before I say "Sorry. I tripped."

He nods before saying "Still, I guess you're my partner huh?" Smiling down at me. _God dammit quit that shit. Being that cute should be illegal._ "I guess so." I respond before turning around slightly to look around and seeing Mike with a rather smug look while Hanji and Annabeth smile evilly together. _Wait… Annabeth helped? But…_

My thoughts are however put on hold when one of his hands dropped from my arms to rest at my hip. "I'll lead?" He asks, smiling down at me as I nod, moving my hand up to his shoulder. The band starting again, Eren easily pulling me into the dance. _He's very good at this…_ I think as he gently lead me into the steps I had learned to know so well. Yet not once did his eyes leave my face, and mine never left his.

The song ends way too soon in my opinion, the violin fading gently into the air as Eren let's me go with a grin. I had to fight the urge to smile back as Annabeth appears at his side, giving him a knowing smile that he looks away from with a slight blush. Hanji bounces up to my side, throwing an arm over my shoulders as she grins at me and asks "Have fun Levi?"

I glare at her before Erwin approaches and says "How about we clear the dance floor, or we'll be swept up into the next dance." I nod and walk off, hoping to get away from them all for a moment as I try and forget the heat of Eren's hands. Hanji however follows me and says "So Levi, did you like your dance? You always complain about how you hate it." And suddenly a thought hits me.

 _Hanji and Annabeth giggling… Mike shoving me…_ I turn and glare at her before saying "You set that up. Why?" Hanji shrugged with a grin and said "I just told Annabeth about how the two of you look adorable together. And so she agreed to help in my plan to get the two of you to dance." I glare at her and say "Why? To what end?"

She sighs and says "Simply because I thought you might want to." I soften my glare and nod. "Thank you… For that…" She smiles at me, a kind look before she turns around and says "I've got to go make Erwin dance with me. Have fun Levi!" She wanders off, vanishing into the crowd as I see Eren twirling Annabeth on the dancefloor. I sigh heavily as I wander over toward a quiet looking area, hoping to get a few minutes of peace before Erwin drags me back to socializing.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Time Skip, 12:30 - Levi POV**

 _God dammit my feet hurt…_ I complain quietly to myself as I once more attempt to hide from Erwin, who has paraded me around every god damn noble he could. I had seen glimpses of Eren through the night, most of them when he was on the dancefloor with Annabeth. I sigh in a small amount of relief as I slip out of the door, finding myself in the hallway outside of the ballroom.

The ball was supposed to end at 2, but a few people left at midnight or slightly before. Which is why I wasn't surprised to see that I wasn't the only one out here. But I was surprised to see that it was Eren and Annabeth, who I thought were still on the dancefloor. _Hell I didn't even see them leave!_ I shake my head as I see Eren sporting a giant grin as he leads her out the doors of the castle.

As they slip out the door I easily put two and two together, and rolling my eyes at how obvious it was. _Come on Levi. They aren't the only two getting laid tonight. Last I saw Nile he and his wife had already slipped off into the castle. Not to mention that someone had managed to spike the punch not long ago so everyone was getting rather tipsy at the least. So Eren won't be alone on that list._

I still couldn't shake off the hurt feeling that settled in my chest at the thought of him fucking someone else. I roughly shake my head, throwing those thoughts to the wind as I make my way back inside. _Just tonight, I'll let myself get slightly drunk. I probably won't go passed tipsy, but it'll be worth it if it will make this fucking heartache fade for a bit._ I grab a small glass and down it before grabbing another and wandering off to find Hanji.

 _She's always a center of attention. And if she isn't already passed out on Erwin's shoulder, maybe I can get her to make sure I don't pass out here. Just as a precaution, to make sure nothing happens to me in the event that I do get passed tipsy._ I tell myself as I gently press through the crowd. And for once, Hanji looks like she hasn't had anything to drink yet.

I quietly pulled her away from the group as she smiled down at me and asks "What is it Levi? And… Is that spiked?" I shrug and say "I saw… Something and prefer to have a few hours without any worries. I'm just asking you to watch out for my ass in the event that I get passed tipsy. Which I don't plan on doing, but just in case." She nods and says "Whatever you need Levi. I'll keep Erwin off your back. But… What did you see?"

I shrug and say "Just Eren… Sneaking off with Annabeth. They left the castle about 5 minutes ago…" She blinks and says "Ahhhh… I understand." She pats my shoulder sympathetically before she gives me a grin before waving at Erwin and saying "Have fun okay?"

I nod in confirmation before I walk off, wandering toward the door but not straying too far from Hanji. I down the drink in my hand and toss the glass into a trash can nearby as I wait for it to kick in, forcing myself to wait before grabbing another. As the minutes tick by, it becomes slowly easier to forget my troubles as I wait for Eren to reappear.

As an hour slips by the people around me steadily become more and more rowdy as I find myself slightly past tipsy, but not completely drunk as I continue to watch the door. I enjoy the steady warmth that the alcohol provides as I watch for Eren, starting to be a little worried about how long he's been gone before mentally slapping myself.

 _Why am I watching out for him when he's a legal adult? Not to mention he's getting laid. I doubt he'll be back till tomorrow…_ Many images of what he could be doing at the moment assault my mind as I try and drown them out by listening to the conversations around me. It helps slightly but I still can't forget the thoughts as I see the door open slightly and Eren walks in.

 _He came back? Why…_ My mind stops as I take in his appearance. He's got his suit jacket thrown over his shoulder, his tie is pulled down slightly and he has a few grass stains on his shirt. He's panting slightly, like he just ran a mile or two and his face has a slight flush to it. His hair is ruffled and sticking out in every direction, something he fixes as he runs his hand through it as he leans against the wall by the door. _So I was right..._

I look to my left and see Hanji. I wave at her before nodding towards Eren. She nods back and starts walking over there. However we're beaten by Petra and Oluo, who are grinning at him as Jean and Hanji approach as Jean says "I guess you got lucky Yeager." Eren blinks at him and says "Uhh No. I was just taking her home. She's my best friend and like a sister to me. Why the fuck would I sleep with her?"

I feel my entire body heat up as he talks. _Wait… They weren't dating?_ Petra looks confused and says "I thought she was your girlfriend…" Eren blinks owlishly at her before saying "No! She isn't at all! I just asked her to go with me because I didn't want to go to this thing with a complete stranger! She was just the first person I thought to ask!"

I feel myself nodding along with the rest of them while Hanji tosses an arm around my shoulders and says "Well than Eren, you can join Erwin and I in the 'I didn't want to go with a stranger' club! It's why the two of us go together every year." He chuckles as Petra says "If you don't mind Eren, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what is your sexuality? Since Annabeth is just a friend…"

Eren grins down at her and says "I don't mind you asking. And I'm Bi. Meaning I like both genders." _He's Bi? So… There's a chance! I mean… I have a chance!_ I barely manage to suppress the urge to smile as I'm filled with joy, nearly cheering at this new information. Petra smiles at him and the conversation slips into friendly banter before Hanji asks "Wait. If you didn;t get laid, why are you so roughed up?"

Eren blinks and looks down, before looking back up with a sheepish smile and says "Oh, that. Her dog tackled me. She's a sweet dog, she just gets over excited sometimes." Hanji nods as I see that two of the smudges do indeed look like pawprints. I lean against Hanji as I hear Erwin suddenly on the speaker.

"I wish you all a wonderful night, and hope that everyone here makes it home safely." I hear him say, as the massive doors open again and people begin steadily streaming out of them. _Huh… Seems like there actually ending it this time…_ I shake my head as Eren asks "Are you okay Corporal?" I nod slowly as Hanji says "He's slightly tipsy. Someone spiked the punch again this year. I'm beginning to think it's Pixis. But he drank some before realizing."

Eren nods and says to me "Want me to walk you back to your room? Just as a precaution?" _Hell yeah. And you can stay the night too._ "I'm okay I think." I say instead, stepping away from Hanji and standing straight, before swaying slightly. Eren raises an eyebrow and says "I'll walk with you none the less. Jean, can you make sure Connie, Sasha, and Mikasa get back to the barracks?" Jean nods with a grin before walking off into the crowd.

"I don't need a babysitter." I say, a little touched at his fear for my safety. "I know Corporal." He says, grinning at me before motioning ahead of him. I walk, slipping through the crowd easily with Eren on my heels. Soon we're walking through the darkened halls as we approach the stairs that lead upwards to the top floor. I quickly climb them, thanking whatever god there was for my steady feet as the ground lurched slightly.

He's been silent this entire time and I turn slightly and ask "Why did you really want to walk with me?" He looks different here, walking through the nearly dark hallways with me. The only light we really have is from the moon which hangs outside the windows. It gives his hair a silver look, making his eyes seem like a deep blue and shines brightly on the stone around us. He had tossed his jacket back on, but left it unbuttoned.

He blinks at me, smiling and opens his mouth to speak before I trip over _my own goddamn feet._ However before my hands can even break my fall Eren grabs the back of my jacket and yanks me back to my feet. I slam against his chest as we pant for a second. I feel my entire face heat up and I pray to god that it's dark enough for him not to notice. He doesn't seem to as he asks "Are you okay?"

I nod and say "Yeah. I'm okay. I must be a little more tipsy than I thought." He nods back and suddenly his arm is sweeping my legs out from under me and he's holding me bridal style. "That's why I insisted I come with you. You could have hurt yourself." He says, voice so full of open honesty that I feel my face heat up more as I press my head lightly against him and say "A fall wouldn't have killed me Yeager." I say, trying to sound annoyed.

He starts walking, letting out a snort before saying "Yeah, but a broken wrist wouldn't have been fun for you to heal. Bone may heal in minutes for me, but it'd take a while for you Corporal." I nod, choosing to remain silent instead and hide the small smile that made it's way to my face. _He really seems to… care. Honestly and truly cares._

I fight down the bubbling laughter that threatens to escape as I adjust slightly in his grip, feeling rather safe in his grasp. I thought I actively try to ignore as he quickly climbs the stairs to my room. As he reaches my landing he sets me down gently, letting me stand as I'm struck with the urge to climb _back_ into his grasp. I could still easily feel the heat of his chest pressed against my side as he says "Think you can make it back from here?" a teasing tone in his voice.

"Yes Yeager." I snap, though not harshly, something he seems to notice as he turns to walk back down the stairs as I say "Thanks… For making sure I got back safe." He nods at me and says "You're welcome sir. I wish you a good night." Smiling at me one last time before vanishing down the stairs as I enter my room, locking the door before letting a smile make it's way to my face.

I can't stop smiling as I make my way around my room, slowly getting ready for bed as I feel a kind of joy that feels almost foreign before I'm suddenly struck with the largest amount of embarrassment I've ever had in my life. I bury my face in my hands as I say "Oh god I tripped and almost fell on my _face_! He probably thinks I'm an idiot! He was just carrying me to keep me from hurting myself! Oh god how am I going to look him in the face tomorrow!"

I feel my own embarrassment cover me like a heavy cloud, I yank off my pants and toss them into the hamper before climbing into my bed, for once not caring that I haven't taken a shower as I try and chase away my own embarrassment as I think over Eren, and his god like smile. And I'm struck again by the thoughts I had before, except instead of with Annabeth, he was smiling down at me.

I feel my entire body heat up as my thoughts take a far more inappropriate turn as I think of the many things he could be doing to, or with, me while he makes that stupidly attractive smile. As I press my face into the pillows of my bed as I realize that I won't be sleeping for a little while longer.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And here we are! Another fabulous 10k chapter. Dear lord this work is getting long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my wonderful readers! How are you? Good Hopefully. We will have a LOT of things happening in this chapter so be ready! And yes, we shall finally have Levi seeing a good portion of Eren's tattoo! Also, for the annual physical, think Ouran HighSchool Host Club.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

I stretched my arms over my head, stepping out of my bathroom with a sigh. _What would we do without showers?_ I ask myself as I quickly get ready for the day. Hanji had woken me up an hour ago talking about the Survey Corps Annual Physical. She had happily bounced around the room while talking about it.

"The Annual physical is usually about five days after the ball. It's where we split up the corps by gender and have them all go through a basic physical. It's also to keep tabs on how many soldiers we have and how many have died in the last year. But the best part! It's required by the crown! Meaning Levi can't hide from me. Also the only way to get out of it is to be actively dying. So unless death is in store for you within the next hour and a half you better appear at my lab." She said before exiting.

I'd managed to stumble my tired ass to the bathroom and jump in a shower, which woke me up rather quickly. I yanked on my uniform, leaving off my gear like Hanji had said. I roughly towel dried my hair, tossing it in the hamper nearby before pulling on my boots, watch, and key before exiting the room.

I smile to myself as I walk, seeing people rushing around. _The guys go first for the physical, and since the King send physicians to help Hanji, they get through all of us in about two hours. I just really hope we don't all have to stand there staring at each other while they work._ I approach Hanji's lab, which has about 7 people standing around outside of it.

As I approach I see that it's Connie and Jean and a few others I don't pay attention to. "Whats going on?" I ask, looking them over. Connie is slightly red and Jean has his arms wrapped around himself. I raise an eyebrow at them, as the others look about the same. The door opens suddenly, almost making me jump out of my skin.

Hanji grins at us and steps out, hiding what's within the room as she says "Eren! You finally got here." I glance over at the others and ask "What's wrong with them?" She waves and says "We have the rule that you can't have on anything but underwear in here. It makes our lives easier." I blink at her and ask "That's all? They look like they just saw something terrifying."

She shrugs as I reach over and nudge Connie and Jean. They look up at me and I say "I'll go first? You two follow me?" Connie nods and Jean slowly nods as well. I grin at them as Hanji says "Perfect! Come on in." She opens the door, revealing most of the male members of the Survey Corps, all clad in the same Military issue boxers.

She motions to one of the tables nearby and says "Grab a bag and toss your clothes inside. You can keep any jewelry you have on, but not the watch you wear okay Eren?" I nod and walk over, grabbing a bag and opening it. I face the table, keeping my back to most of the room. I yank off my boots, setting them inside first as Jean and Connie copy.

I can feel the others looking curiously, as rumors had spread about my tattoo's over my time here. Even Jean and Connie keep trying to sneak glances at me. I chuckle before grab the collar of my shirt, pulling up and yanking off my shirt. I see Jean's eyes widen as all the chatter in the room cuts off.

I ignore them as I fold my shirt, placing it in the bag before looking over at my friends, who stare at me in awe. "What?" I ask, smiling at them. Connie grins and says "That looks fucking epic!" I chuckle and say "Yeah. That is why I got it. And this," I motion to my chest, "Isn't even all of it." Jean whistles softly and says "Nice."

I nod as chatter within the room suddenly starts up, mostly with whispers about me. I proceed to take off my pants, which causes another hush to fall. I roll my eyes while I fold them up, tossing them in the bag before pulling off my watch, dropping it in after my pants before folding the bag shut. The chatter starts up seconds later, this time with every whisper focused on me.

I grab a pen off the table, writing out my name on the bag before Hanji skips over and takes it from me. She looks me over and says "Eight pack _and_ a massive tattoo. You're just a walking bundle of surprises aren't you?" I chuckle at her and say "You could say that."

She nods and ushers us over toward the others, clearing the table for the next people. I walk over to the others, seeing Squad Levi beckoning me over. I can hear Jean and Connie walking off toward the other guys in the 104th. "Nice work you have there." Gunther says, giving my body a full sweep. "I like the lock. The change in color is perfect." Eld comments, doing the same sweep.

Oulo doesn't comment, he only nods as he looks towards the door. I glance over there as well, curious as to when our captain would be here. I sigh before continuing the conversation, which had switched from my tattoos to my apparent artist. I grinned at them before weaving my fingers together and putting them behind my head, contently waiting for them to start.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

I glared at everything as I half ran to Hanji's lab. _Stupid fucking physical. Stupid fucking tower. Stupid fucking scientist._ I chanted, adding new curses while I almost ran. I'm apparently one of the last to arrive, as the only person outside is Hanji. She grins at me, looking rather sinister. "Why hello Levi. You're almost late." She says, snickering softly. I raise an eyebrow at her as she says "In you get." Opening the door.

Before I could enter though she says "By the way, it's boxers only this time Levi." My eyes widen as she pushes me inside. I stumble, managing to keep myself from falling as I look around the room. _Everyone_ is clad in just their boxers. And as my eyes sweep the room they freeze on one specific person. _Holy shit…_

Eren stands by the rest of my squad, arms behind his head and a giant grin on his face. My eyes drop from his face to his chest as my eyes widen, taking in the tattoo that had been plaguing my thoughts. It was a massive, almost full body tattoo. It was made of inch thick black chains, which overlapped across his body. They went over his shoulders, down his arms, before back up to his shoulders and down to a gold lock on his chest.

The second set apparently starts at his back as well and wraps around his waist, just barely brushing the edge of his impressive eight pack, before going lower and wrapping around his legs, stopping just above his knees. I than follow it back up, twisting and wrapping it's way up to his chest, where they too connect to the lock on his chest. The lock is the brightest part of it, shining in a bright shade of gold. However is had what looked like an emerald colored Trident, which sat right above the keyhole.

I had the sudden urge to touch it, to feel the ink under my fingers. But I realized I was staring and quickly walked over to the table, stripping quickly, ignoring most of the stares I received but still curious if Eren was among them. _What the hell is wrong with me? I've never had the urge to touch_ anyone _before this. What's so different about him?_ I shake my head as I deposit my pants in the bag, seeing Hanji run up and grab it.

"You're the last one! Now we can start." She says, grabbing my arm and pulling me across the room to the others. "Alright. I've split up everyone by files and handed them to each Physician. You'll be called by name, so listen out for yours. Other than that, socialize! You can leave when you're done." She says to the room, letting me go by my squad, after almost shoving me into Eren.

He grins at me when he sees me, making my heart warm slightly as he says "Hey Captain. How are you?" I nod and say "I'm fine Jaeger. You?" He shrugs and says "I'm awake and in my boxers. I'm not really sure if I'm pleased or annoyed." I barely hold in a snort at his answer. Eld saves me and asks "Captain! Which do you think is the better artwork? The full body tattoo or the one on his arm?"

I blink at Eld before looking over at Eren, using the question to do a closer sweep of his form. _Good god that looks almost like the chains just sank into his skin…_ I'm barely able to stop myself from asking to touch them. "Full body." I say, barely remembering to answer the question. Eld grins and says "Same!" Eren shifts slightly and says "I thank you all for the fabulous comments about my tattoo."

Gunther snorts, Oulo laughing softly as I see Erwin approach Eren from behind, and poke his back. Eren jumps slightly, turning to Erwin and showing me his back. _Hot damn._ I see a ring between his shoulder blades that is connected to every chain, and seems to be the center point of the back. _Wow… The entire thing is perfectly symmetrical._ I stare in awe for a second, just thinking about how many _hours_ this had to have taken.

I gulp softly, praying to whatever God there is that my body doesn't embarrass me. And thankfully my body listens and I'm free to stop staring at my extremely attractive crush. Which proves to be a little harder than I thought as Erwin held all of his attention for the moment. And as I look at Eren, I wanted to see the Tattoo _without_ his boxers on.

 _Okay Levi. Pining is cute, but drooling at him is not. So back the fuck off._ I order myself as my eyes leave his back, which has more muscle definition then a 15 year old should _ever_ have, and focus on the back of his head. _His hair looks soft as fuck._ I think before I nearly slap myself. _Okay. No more thoughts of Eren._ I think as I hear my name called, making me sigh before walking off to the screened area nearby, hoping that Hanji will be the one to look over me.

And I am greeted to a tall, young looking man with blond hair. He has dull green eyes that seem to make him look like he's constantly bored. He motions to the medical bed by him with his pen. "Sit." He says, voice dripping with boredom. _So maybe that look isn't natural._ I hop up into the bed, and I do mean _hop_ , which is covered in a thin paper. He glances over the file and says "Name."

I sigh and say "Levi. Which you should know as you _just_ called my ass in here." He glares up at me, which was a rather odd look, as he still looked bored. "Last Name." He states, yet says it like a question. "Read the file." I respond, refusing to play his dumb game. He huffs and says "Weight." I sigh and say "143 pounds last I checked. Or 65 kilograms."

He looks back up at that, surveying me, before asking "Height?" For once truly _asking_ something. However I glare at him and say "5'2." He smirks softly at that, just the smallest twitch of his lips which makes me want to reach over there and punch him. He looks down the file and says "Anything I need to check on you? You seem to be fine." I nod and say "I'm fine." Wanting to leave.

He nods as well and points toward the exit of the screens and says "Than you're free to go." I jump down, stopping when he holds up a finger and grabs a bag from under the bed. He hands it to me and says "You're free to dress here." I nod as he exits, apparently going to collect his next patient. I dress quickly, wanting to leave as fast as possible. I throw the bag in the trash can beside the 'door' and I walk out.

It was easy to slip out of the lab, since most people were still trying to be seen. _Thank god that's over._ I say to myself as I hightail it to my room. _I need a shower._ I tell myself as I think back over the bed I had to sit on. I shiver unconsciously as I make my way back to my room.

I'm yanking my uniform off as soon as I'm in the door, kicking it shut behind me. My boots are left by the door as I toss the rest of my outfit into the dirt clothes hamper that I keep by the bathroom door. Within a minute I'm shivering in my shower, not having waited for it to warm up. As the water warms up I set about to my usual routine.

However my thoughts drifted to other things and I ended up in the shower for over an hour. By the time I finally got out it was lunch time and I just wanted a nap. However I know if I skip on it I'll get more questions than I feel like dealing with. So I groan softly as I find a uniform, cursing softly as I dress.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

I stretched my arms over my head, walking toward the mess hall. However my thoughts were elsewhere. _Goddamn he looked so cute. Provided I couldn't focus on much but his eyes or else I'd have gotten a boner but still. He's just as in shape as I am, which is saying something._ I thought back to the way he looked as he stood across from me, in nothing but his boxers.

I shake my head roughly, blinking away the image. _No. I will not grab lunch with a raging hard on._ I sigh as I step into the mess hall, actually feeling a small amount of my appetite appear as I smelled food. I grabbed a tray, which had a decent looking burger and a massive amount of fries. I walked over to Petra, who waved me over and patted the bench next to her. "Sit next to me today okay?" She asked as I sat.

I nod, setting my tray down and grabbing the ketchup. After fixing my burger and leaving some for my fries I ate swiftly, really just wanting to be alone for a bit, maybe read something. Before I was halfway through my burger Levi sat down, sitting beside Hanji and saying "You're in my spot Jaeger." I motion over to Petra and say "She asked if I would sit here. Sorry. Would you like me to move?"

Levi blinks at my question, seeming surprised for a scone before he shakes his head and saying "It's fine. But I want it back at dinner." I nod quickly, happy to have that taken care of. However I look to my left as I realize that the rest of the table was silent. Everyone stared at us with faces of awe or surprise. _What the fuck?_ I raise an eyebrow at them and Gunther softly says "He didn't kick you out of his spot…"

I raise my eyebrow further at Petra, who smiles serenely up at me while Hanji looks like she's plotting something. I shrug and look back at Levi, who's taken an extreme interest in his food. I continue with my food, managing to finish everything on my plate. I stand once I'm done, smiling at everyone and saying "I'm gonna head to the library. See you guys at dinner."

I receive a few nods as I walk off, placing my tray in the window, seeing it get grabbed and washed before I could take two steps. I easily exited the room, smiling to myself at the thought of a few hours of peace with a good book. Before my smile fell slightly as I remembered something. _None of them are Greek. Which means a bit more work for me._

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

I groan softly as I fall across my bed, yanking my pants off and tossing them into the hamper, my shirt following suit. _Sleep. Sleep is nice._ I yawn deeply, grabbing my pillow as I climb under my blankets, cuddling everything close as I feel myself drifting off. _Maybe I'll finally dream of something peaceful… That'd be a nice change…_ I think as my eyes slowly slip closed.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I'm standing in some kind of massive throne room. The walls are made of pure black looking stone, which seems to hide something malevolent. I turn around, looking toward a massive set of double doors which seem to be made of the same stone but are edged in gold. However what almost makes me jump out of my skin is the pair of _fucking skeletons._

Their standing at attention, wearing torn and bloodied red uniforms. They held guns much like the Military police. "Oh god this is one fucked up dream." I say softly, taking a step back. "This is not quite a dream Levi Ackerman." A soft voice says from behind me. I spin around, finding a man sitting on a pitch black throne. _How do you…_ I glare at him, watching his lips twitch softly as he asks "How do I know your name? I can't tell you that yet."

I huff and take in his appearance. He's tall, way taller than me even sitting down. He looked muscled as well, as far as I could tell. He wore a black robe that seemed to shimmer and shift, like it had a mind of it's own. He had black hair that was darker than even mine, which had bangs that hung in his face. He was pale, making me almost look as tan as Eren comparatively.

"Why not." I snap, hating his soft tone. His mouth twitches again and he says "So spirited…" I stare at him before he gives a small snort and says "Can't say much about some things. But I can tell you what you need to know _boy._ " I growl softly at the sudden nickname. He finally smiles, the look slightly creepy as it was just a small smile, the barest upturn of his lips.

"Follow Jaeger. He'll break away from his group in town tomorrow. Take your three friends and follow him. _That_ will answer some of your questions." He says, bringing up more questions as the world around me suddenly shifts, the world seeming to suddenly become blurry as he says "Already?" He blinks back down at me, the only thing that doesn't look like I'm seeing it through a smudged window.

"Be ready." He says, words simple as suddenly the world is ripped from under my feet and I'm falling into darkness. I gasp in shock as my feet suddenly meet ground, causing me to stumble and fall on my ass. Suddenly sound hit me as color and light shine around me. But it's all wrong, blurring and slightly distorted, almost like I everything was moving faster than I was.

I lurched to my feet, hearing the battle cries and the sound of metal on metal. Yet all of it was hushed, almost like it was distant. I saw people running around me, faces too blurred to see any features, all clad in pants and orange or purple shirts. Some wore gold or bronze armor, all welding weapons of gold or bronze.

They all ran through a darkish forest, some running through a small stream that ran between. I saw a someone who looked to be about the size of a child firing a bronze bow, while another person battled with a spear. They all wore helmets of either gold or bronze that were stylized with Blue or Red plumes.

Suddenly I saw this one person catch on fire, drawing cries and screams from those around them, someone in silver camouflage fired an arrow that threw off tiny bolts of lightning. A blonde fighter had bolts of lightning coming from the sword in his hand as he pointed it at the other side. The flaming person **(no pun intended)** ran through the people around him, fighting with a hammer. When the flames vanished I saw that they were unharmed, causing me to stare with more surprise.

However my surprise was brought to new levels when suddenly the fucking _water in the stream moved._ And I mean _moved!_ I lurched straight up, towering above my head, before splitting in the center and suddenly shoving everyone back, clearing a path as someone ran through with a red flag, which changed to silver with an owl emblazoned across it.

Everyone suddenly starting cheering, stopping their own battles and letting out their own cheers. As suddenly everything starts to fade, the shadows deepening around me as fear shocks into my chest. _No. Go away._ I try and tell them, but they only deepen at my thoughts and I shut my eyes, steadily feeling the chill of something old. Older than I could possibly comprehend with a deep chill that seemed to sink down into my very soul. And with a snap I woke up.

I sat up quickly, feeling the head rush but I still scramble out of the bed, getting tangled in the comforter before slamming to the floor. I twist and thrash, getting free as I see the shadows deepen rapidly, my room darkening as they start to move forward. I gasp I jump up, refusing to let my emotions get the better of me as I breath, taking as deep a breath as I could, holding it a second before breathing out.

I see the shadows slowly move back to their places as I sigh. I glance out the window, noting that I have some time before dinner. _Okay… That was one weird dream… And who was that guy? Hanji said we never forget a face so I must have seen him in passing at some point. Or maybe…_ I shake my head.

 _Come on Levi. We can't actually do what a guy in a_ dream _said to do… But… It did say that it would answer my questions… But which questions?! Does Eren like me? Who was that guy? What do I have to do with anything? What do Hanji, Erwin, and Mike have to do with it? When did I start thinking that dream had any affect on my real life?_ I groan and drop my head into my hands.

 _Okay. Hypothetically. If I take that guy seriously, how could I follow Eren? And get my friends to go with me?... How about we just go to town like last week. We can wander and I can look out for Eren, should he choose to break off from the group. If he does I'll get them to help me follow him. If he doesn't than this was just a dream and I'll move on with my life._ I nod to myself, sure of my plan and how I'll make it work. I stumble over to my shower, planning on washing off all the sweat that appeared during my dream.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I roll awake after a, thankfully, dreamless night. I stare out of the window for a second, questioning myself before standing. _Yes. I_ am _going to go wander around the fucking town and watch for Eren and see if he breaks away from his friends like a guy in my dream said he would._ I glare down at the floor as I grab a towel and make my way to the bathroom, hoping that a shower will help me wake up.

After a rather chilling 5 minutes I'm standing in front of my mirror, checking the straps on my gear, making sure I don't have one twisted before walking out of the room. _Okay. Now to get-_ I'd barely exited my room before Hanji had grabbed me into a hug. "Levi! Come to town with me!" She says, pulling away and grinning. I sigh and say "Alright. I guess that I won't fight you this time."

Her grin changes to one of smugness as she asks "Sure you're not going because a special someone will be in town?" I roll my eyes and say "Come on four eyes. Don't we have Mike and Erwin to collect?" She nods and says "That we do." Marching off in the direction of Erwin's office. I follow her, keeping a foot or two between us as she bounces over to his door. And in her usual manner, verges in without knocking.

Erwin jumps in his seat, and Mike drops the book he's holding as Hanji says "Time to go to town!" Mike blinks while Erwin checks his watch and says "That it is. Come on Mike, we can grab food there." Mike nods as they join us, Hanji leading us all out of the doors of the castle, and down the path toward town. And just behind us, I see Eren, laughing happily with his friends.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

 _Meet me in the woods. Follow the path from the garden and into the denser forest, turn left at the trio of blackberry bushes and continue until you reach the clearing._ I mentally go over the directions that I'd gotten from Grover as I glance at my watch. _Two hours after noon. The most people are out, but people are also less vigilant, feeling safe in numbers._

I've felt eyes on me since I left the castle, and I glance around. Seeing four people grouped rather conspicuously. At least, Mike and Erwin are hard to miss. _Levi? With Hanji, Erwin, and Mike…_ I grin to myself. _It appears I'll have some guests for my meeting._ I smile over at my friends and say "I'll catch up with you guys in a bit. I'm going to go check something out." Mikasa nods while Armin smiles.

I turn, walking off toward the gardens, seeing Levi out of the corner of my eye. He turns to Hanji saying something so soft even I couldn't hear from this distance as I lose my small sight of them. Yet I could feel the gazes of four people as I walked on, acting normally. I quietly slipped by a couple entering the gardens. _I'm letting them follow, but I won't make it easy. Then it would be obvious._ I easily walk down rows of roses, smelling the faint scent of them encompass the air around me.

I turn down the final path I need to enter the forest, seeing Levi and the others appear at the row I'm stepping off of. I pretend I don't see them, stepping down the row and proceeding into the forest. The walk is comforting, almost making me feel like I was alone. However I could just faintly hear them, as they tried to be quiet about following me. I almost walk into the bushes I was watching for because I was so lost in thought.

I stopped thankfully before I got brambles in my legs, and looked over the plants. I heard them all come to a stop, terrified I'd heard them, and I turn around for a second. _Better play the part…_ My eyes sweep the forest, not seeing them. I glance back at the bushes before turning left and walking on. After another five minutes of walking I start to get annoyed.

"Of course it had to be deep in the fucking forest. Couldn't just come talk to me in the town. Or _near_ the town. No! I have to hike to fucking talk to him." I grumble, knowing that they'll hear me. Suddenly the foliage breaks and I'm standing in a clearing, with Grover sitting, thankfully wearing pants, on a massive boulder. He smiles at me and jumps up, hat almost falling off. "Eren! It's been too long!" He says, hugging me tightly. "Same here my friend. How are the others?" I say, smiling at him.

He shrugs and says "Jason is his sparktacular self. Leo scared a few new people by doing his usual thing." I blink at him and mouth 'I was followed. But play along like there not there.' He nods slightly as I say "That's normal for them. Anything new?" He shrugs and pulls away, jumping back onto the boulder and saying "Not really. But we're not here for an update on us, what have you found here?"

I chuckle and say "Three owls so far. A theater nut, two more messengers, two more of Clarisse's brothers, a brother for Leo and a brother for Piper. A son of victory and a son of day, and two children of the harvest. Lady chaos has a daughter, just as our hearth has one. And one of the Big Three." Grover was blinking at me and asks "That many? And one of them? This many children? And of which of the three?"

"Nico has a brother." I say with a smile, watching as Grover grins and shakes his head. "You know we can't stay here long. But I had to make sure we weren't overheard." He says. I nod and say "Just because I understand doesn't mean I'm not going to complain." He chuckles, but I know what he's saying. I have to get them back to town, _before_ they attract a monster.

However fate decided to fuck me over as I heard the howl of a hellhound. Grover jumps, standing up on the boulder and looking across the clearing. I hold a knife at the ready, holding it out to my side, watching for any movement. By Grover's reaction, I'm guessing that it wasn't Mrs. O'Leary that made that sound. _I hate fighting hellhounds._ I heard a crash to my right and threw as a reflex, hearing my knife hit something, which sounded like a tree. And I summoned another knife, waiting for it to make an appearance.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

I hold my arm tightly, cursing silently. _Stupid fucking son of a bitch!_ I say in my head, wanting nothing more than to curse for real as I look up at Eren. We're just far enough away from them that it's hard to see as I look at him, I'm trying not to smile or sigh at him. His stance was perfect and balanced, he lost the boyish and playfulness that he usually wore and was suddenly deadly serious. His smile vanished and was replaced by a deadly looking glare, that looked to be on par with mine.

He held the knife in his hand in a light but firm grip, and based on the pain in my arm, he knew very well how to use them. _All this from a howl? It could have just been a wolf or something…_ However I'm proven wrong when some _thing_ crashed into the clearing. It reminded me of a dog or hunting hound, but this thing was _fucking massive._ It easily stood taller than Eren, and was jet black with bright red eyes.

It snarled at him, and coiled up, looking about to pounce before Eren moved, arm moving faster than I could follow as _a fucking knife_ flew from his hand. It slammed into the dog's head, vanishing amongst it's black fur. It let out a pained yip and dissolved into dust. _What the fuck…_ "Nice hit Eren!" His friend says, smiling at him as Eren says "Yeah yeah. Far from my best. We need to get out of here. There has to be a pack of them nearby, that would be the only reason it would so blatantly attack." He still hasn't returned to his playful self, but I saw him smile slightly.

His friend nodded and says "Be careful." He nodded back at him before Eren took off at a jog, passing by us as he left. We remain silent, letting him pass and allowing his friend to leave. Once I'm sure he's out of earshot I say "Goddammit that hurt. And what the hell was that?" Erwin shrugs as Hanji runs to the clearing, dragging Mike with her as she says "Erwin! Grab that knife he left!"

I move away, letting Erwin grab the knife, which is buried almost to the hilt in the tree behind us. It's completely black, with a wrapped handle. It looked balanced, it'd have to be to have been thrown this far. Hanji has Mike smelling the dust while she collected some into a vial that she somehow got. She grins and says "I always bring a vial and gloves with me. Just a habit I guess." She shrugs and places a cork into the vial, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small case, placing the vial in it and snapping it shut.

She than walks over to me and grabs a handkerchief out of Erwin's pocket and holds it out to me. "Hey!" Erwin says, smirking at her while making a playful swipe at it. She grins and dodges, handing it to me and saying "Apply pressure to it. That should stop the bleeding. Other than that I think you should be fine." I nod, taking the fabric and pressing it firmly against the cut, hissing softly at the sudden pain.

 _I want to punch him. And the guy in my dream._ I tie the handkerchief to my arm, keeping it pressed against the spot as Hanji says "Let's get back. I want to look this stuff over in my lab." I nod and we all begin the long trek back to the castle, provided we had to backtrack to the village to even find the _road._

By the time we got back I could see the first people slowly coming back to the castle. _Damn it's cold…_ I though, wanting to shiver but refraining thankfully as we step into the building. Only for the chill to remain with me. _What the fuck?_ I shake my head as Hanji drags all of us off to her lab, locking the door before rushing over to a microscope.

I don't even really bother with what she's doing, knowing that she'll tell us if she finds anything. Meanwhile, I'm steadily feeling my own tiredness grow. _Must be the last of the adrenaline leaving my system._ I yawn softly, shaking my head and lounging in a chair next to Mike, listening to Erwin talk about our next expedition.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

I glared at the ceiling, sighing annoyedly through my nose. Once I had regrouped with my friends, we started to make our way back toward the castle. Which was a rather normal walk, save the fact that apparently Annie, Jean, Marco, and Mikasa all passed out together. Jean was apparently the middle spoon between Marco and Mikasa while Annie was held by Mikasa. Needless to say Jean nearly died when I found them the next morning.

But since than it seemed to me like Jean was having trouble choosing between Mikasa and Marco. Not that I was exactly surprised. But on our walk back Mikasa and Marco got into a debate over how he would be in bed. Let's just say that I almost killed him and Armin was so red that he could have easily passed for a Christmas ornament.

 _What is so wrong that I can't sleep?_ I had gone off on my own after we had returned. I'd needed a shower to get rid of the last of the monster dust. _I feel like I'm missing something._ I shook my head and rolled over. _Dinner went fine. No one asked anything, however they kept staring at me. Mike kept trying to smell me. Levi seemed a little tired and Hanji seemed over excited. Erwin hadn't changed. So what could I be missing?_

I snort, burying my face into a pillow and wrapping my arms around it. Knowing that I'll be on my side before long as I slowly feel myself dozing off. _Everything's fine. If they have any questions they'll ask me. And than I can explain. At least I'm pretty sure they saw that hellhound, meaning that they at least know that some of what I'd say is true._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

I groaned softly into my pillow, shivering softly. _I'm fucking freezing! I just want to sleep but I can't! What's wrong with me?..._ I stand up, moving over to my bathroom, wearing a pair of thick sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt. Yet I still wrap my arms around myself and shiver slightly as I walk over to the bathroom mirror. _Oh fuck…_ I think, taking in my reflection. I look like shit.

My hair's all messed up from laying in bed, my eyes have bags under them like I haven't slept for two days. My face is paler than usual and I have a small flush from the apparent fever I have. I shake my head and shuffle back out into my room, pulling on the spare pair of shoes I have. I shake my head and say "I must have gotten some kind of shitty disease from town. I'll just grab something from Hanji, and then get some sleep. I'm not even doing anything tomorrow."

My voice is a little rougher than I'd expect, but I still quietly exit my room. The walk downstairs to Hanjis lab was tiring for some reason. _I must be really fuck sick._ I glare at her door, seeing light shining out from under it. I open it, not even bothering to knock. Hanji looks up as I enter, grinning before frowning at me. "What's up Levi? You look like shit." I nod and say "I feel like shit, I'm freezing, and I can't sleep."

She blinks, looking me over before her eyes widen and she says "Mobilt, get a bed set up for him, Levi take off your shirt." I stare at her as Mobilt rushes to do as asked he sets up the bed in the rightmost corner of the room, Hanji starts shoving me over there and says "Shirt off now. I can't believe I didn't think about it, but why wouldn't he?" She mutters to herself as she shoves me into the screened area and let's me unbutton my shirt.

Once I had it undone she pushed it down to look at my arm, gently undoing the bandage there and gasping at it. I did as well as I reel in the sight of my arm. The cut, which had been barely deep enough to be called that, had changed in the few hours I had it. The skin had turned a soft shade of purple, and was turning the veins around it purple as well. "What the…" I ask, staring at the discoloration in my arm.

"Dammit… I didn't think Eren would _poison_ his fucking knives. I didn't even check you after you were hit! Oh god Levi I'm so sorry!" She says, looking both angry at my wound and at herself. I shrug and say "It's fine. None of us thought of it, and no one expected it. No one expected you to think of it either. Now all you have to do is give me an antidote and everything fine. We don't even have to tell eyebrows."

She looks at me, giving me a slight smile and saying "Okay. I can do that. I will have to draw some blood from you though." I nod at her and say "That's fine. I'm just freezing." She nods back and says "I can get you a blanket in a minute, and see if I can find out what this is." She motions at my arm before walking out of my little enclosed area.

I sigh and look at my arm. The cut rests about four inches down my arm from my shoulder. I could see tiny purple veins coming off of it, steadily creeping up and down my arm. The entire cut was however, completely bloodless. As though the blood that was there when I first got cut had vanished, not even leaving behind dried blood on the handkerchief I'd wrapped there.

I shook my head and pulled my shirt back up, unbuttoning my wrist button and rolling my sleeve up my arm. Mobilt came in a minute later, holding a blanket and a kit in his hands. He gives me a nod and silently gets to work. Hanji had made him practice blood drawing until he could do it the first time perfectly. I was just happy that I was never one of his practice dummies.

And the majority of the process is painless, and he easily does his job and let's me be. Taking the vial's to Hanji as I roll down my sleeve before curling up on the bed. Trying to get a little sleep while I wait. Only to find that no matter how tired I felt I couldn't get to sleep. I tossed, rolled, shifted, switched pillows, adjusted the blanket, _moved the bed,_ still nothing. I could not get to sleep.

Hanji softly stepped into my 'room' and said "Levi? You awake?" I sit up, looking up at her and saying "I can't fucking sleep." She nods and says "I tested the knife we grabbed and your blood. It seems like the poison is almost used as a coat for every centimeter of the blade. None of it is on the handle wrap. But the thing is, I haven't seen anything like it."

I blink at her as she says "As far as I can tell, no one has made anything like it. So I'm left with two options. One, Eren has someone selling it to him. And they are very secretive about it. Two, Eren is making it himself. Meaning I will either have to create an antidote myself or go to Eren…" I nod at her and say "Well than, get to your table! You can figure this out! And if need be we can go to Eren."

She nods and says "I will have to notify Erwin." I shrug and say "Okay." Not even caring about her bringing them into it. I was just worried about the fact we may need to bring Eren in to give me the antidote. And explain the fact that we had followed him. But I had other questions on my rather sleep deprived mind.

 _What was he talking about? Owls? Child of Day? Of Victory? The Big Three? What the hell does that mean? Is he talking about people? Or actual children? What does his friend have to do with it? So many Questions. Not enough answers._ I groan and place my head in my hands, rolling onto my side. _I'll try sleep one more time. If I still can't than I can go stare at Hanji and at least try to be helpful._

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

I glare at the space across from me. It's lunch, and no one's seen Levi since yesterday. Hanji is holed up in her lab working on something. Mike and Erwin seem worried about something and keep looking over at me occasionally. _What the hell is going on?_ I shovel down my food, eating about half of it before standing up.

Petra jumps from her spot and I nod at her before walking over to Sasha and setting my tray down beside her. She gives me a grin and eats, Mikasa giving me a curious look as I walk out of the Mess Hall. I stop at the stairwell, contemplating going up to his tower and checking on him. I shake my head and walk out of the castle to the woods.

It doesn't take long for me to climb a tree, getting high enough that I wouldn't be seen before creating a canteen, slowly sipping on it before pressing the button on my watch. My shield spirals out, situating itself perfectly on my arm. I slip the shield off, adjusting so that I'm leaning back in the tree as I set it in my lap.

I steadily drink the nectar as I run my fingers over the metal. The shield is set up like a clock, each image taking up a space. I smile, running my fingers gently over the first image, which sits slightly to the left of the top image, roughly at the two o'clock mark. It shows me in my first year at camp, walking through the waves, sword in hand. The city is in the background, lightning crackling through the sky.

I move my hand downward, still going left as I come upon the next image, sitting at the four mark on the clock. The golden fleece, which hangs in Thalia's Pine Tree. I ran my hand softly over the tree, feeling the care my brother put into creating this. I finish off my canteen as I move onto the next image.

My hand finds the six spot, right at the bottom of the shield. I kneeled, hands braced on my shoulders, like I was holding an impossible weight. In the background I could see lady Artemis fighting Atlas, I could see Thalia, Annabeth, and Luke all fighting to the left of me. I looked back to me, seeing the gray streak that this feat had given me. I smile at it before moving on.

My hand moves to the eight spot, finding Mrs. O'leary. She sat at the center of the image, looking like she was howling. Behind her sat the Labyrinth of Daedalus, it's network of twisting and turning pathways stretching out the the edges of the image. The image brought chills that ghosted down my spine. I shake my head, shivering for a moment before moving on.

The next one sat at the ten marker. I stood in the olympian throne room, fighting against Kronos. Who still looked like Luke. We stood frozen, both mid-swing. The thrones around us seemed to almost hum with energy, even within the image. He even got the details of the different thrones within the image. I sighed softly and looked at the final image.

It sat at the twelve marker, depicting the greatest battle that we had faced. Leo sat on his dragon, flying straight at Gaea, Jason floated a small distance away. I lead the campers, with Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Nico beside me. Piper held a sword and fought with it, as did Annabeth. Hazel fight not only with her blade, but with a massive wolf, which was Frank.

Nico pointed his sword forward, and from a crack in the ground in front of him one skeleton stood while another crawled out. I smiled softly at the image, feeling pride in my brother for his beautiful artwork. My eyes moved to the center of the circular shield, seeing the trident sit brightly. Around the edge of the center ring, which held the trident, were the words Hero Of Olympus, written in greek.

I sighed as I put my shield back on my arm, pressing the button on the inside of the handle. Within a second my shield had spun back into a simple watch, which glittered innocently on my arm. I glanced back up toward the tower, which is where Levi stayed as I asked the trees around me one thing. "Where are you Levi?"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

I dry heaved into the trashcan Hanji had given me. I'd been vomiting since sometime before noon. Which was rather startling provided I'd been perfectly fine before running to the bathroom to expel everything I'd ever eaten in my entire lifetime. I'd been dry heaving about every ten minutes since than.

Sure I drank something every chance I got, since it seemed that this was another poison symptom, but I vomited that up relatively quickly. I trembled softly, gasping for air. My throat and chest ached as I coughed. I groaned softly as Hanji injected my arm with something. "That might stop the vomiting… But I don't know if it will work…" She says as rubs my back.

I spit into the can and say "Please stop touching me… I feel like shit. And where the fuck is Erwin." And as thought he was a magical fairy he appeared as I spoke, stepping into my tiny 'room'. He looks me over before saying "You look like shit. Hanji? How are you coming?" Mike steps in behind him.

She stands, grimacing slightly before saying "Not very well. I've managed, finally, to isolate the poison. But it's unbelievable complicated. And with Levi, I can manage to stop one symptom, only for it to burn out of his system 20 times faster than normal. Four hours ago I gave him a drug that _should_ have made him sleep for at least 12 hours."

Erwin raises an eyebrow and asks "And here he sits?" She nods and says "Because the Poison already blocked the receptors in his brain that manage sleep. He physically _can't_ until he's cured. And his body is already burning up, he's got a fever of 102. Something that would have most people at least a little delirious. But he's fine save for vomiting and a fever, and I have no clue how much worse this could get, or how fast."

Erwin nods and glances at his watch. "It's almost three. He's been with this for a little over a day. Most poisons only stick around for a day. Two tops. He should be-" Hanji instantly shakes her head and says "No. I don't think so. Not with this one. I can't find anything about it. Which leaves us with two options Erwin."

He blinks at her as Hanji says "We have two options. One, Eren is getting that stuff shipped to him, which means we have almost no chance of tracking it. Two, Eren is _making_ it himself. Meaning he either doesn't have an antidote or hasn't made one. His father was a doctor, I doubt he doesn't have the skill."

Erwin nods and says "Still. You'll have to find one. Because I forbid you from going to him. I will not have him figuring out that we followed him. I don't know enough to make a plan yet." I stare at him incredulously as Hanji and Mike gape at him. Hanji shakes her head and says "You cannot just expect me to not go to Eren. I don't care what you order me. If it means life and death for Levi than you can shove your fucking orders up your ass. And fuck your plan too"

Mike nods, agreeing as Erwin nods and says "How long does Levi have. Before you think it's irreversible." Hanji looks down at me and says "Four days… Five if we're extremely lucky. And that's if he doesn't change." Erwin nods and says "Fine. In four days, if you haven't found an antidote, _then_ you can go to Eren."

He turns and heel than and walks out, saying "Mike. You're to stand guard at the door and make sure Eren stays out of here till then. I'll have someone serve food to the both of them, so Hanji you're not allowed to leave." I glare at his retreating form and say "Thanks a lot you asshole." He stops and shakes his head, turning and saying "I'm sorry Levi. I wouldn't do this unless I had faith in Hanji. But also, I need to make sure that what Eren said won't impact us negatively."

He leaves then, leaving us to ourselves. "Fucking dickhead." I say as I feel another wave of nausea, and hang my head over the thrash can between my knees, letting out a groan. "When will this shit fucking end?" I question softly, feeling Hanji pat my shoulder and say "As soon as I can make it stop Levi. I'll get to work."

I hear her walk off as Mike vanished like a ghost, I only belatedly heard the door shut. I felt sorry for Mike, knowing that he hated being around Vomit or bile because he could smell extremely well. I let out another soft groan as I waited, knowing I'd be trying to vomit my stomach up soon enough.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

I walked quietly around the halls, footsteps softened by my boots as I walked. It was after midnight, and I was out of my cell, sneaking around the base. _You know, the amount of trouble I'd be in for this, is worth it to know if he's okay._ I tell myself as I slowly pass by Erwin's room. It's been over a day since I last saw him. Maybe he's just buried in paperwork and holed up in his room.

I easily slip up the stairs to Levi's room. _You know. I'm probably just overreacting and he's fine…_ I tell myself as I climb the final flight of stairs. I approach his door, listening carefully. _I can usually hear a person's breathing through a door, thanks to my Titan powers._ I place my forehead on the door gently, straining my ears for any sound in the room. Only to hear absolutely _nothing._

I blink in horror as a scent hits my nose. _Sickness?..._ I shake my head and open the door, seeing only darkness within. _Thank god he cares for his door._ I think as his door opens silently. I step into his room, sniffing quietly. _He's sick… Smells like he at least had a fever… he must be with Hanji. That's why we haven't seen him. Since her policy is that you have to stay in her lab an extra day after your cured to make sure you're okay._

I sigh and exit his room, shutting his door before making my way downstairs. _He's probably got something minor. Nothing that can harm him at least… If I don't see him by tomorrow evening I'll track him down… I don't know why this is bugging me though… it's almost like I'm missing something and I don't like it._ I quietly make my way down the main stairway, headed back to my room.

I easily slipped back into my room, letting out a sigh of relief as I shut my door. _Sleep would be good._ I think to myself as I yank off my boots, setting them by the door as I step over to my bed, yanking my shirt off before climbing under my covers, sighing and yawning, before falling into a restless sleep.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

It was an hour away from dawn when my head started to hurt. It was minor at first, barely even registering due to my vomiting. But now, when my vomiting has slowly ebbed away until I could go an hour, sometimes two, without heaving, I felt it. Like someone was stabbing behind my eyes and and stabbing the back of my head simultaneously. I could think around it, but it was more of an annoyance than actually dilapidating.

It was my newfound sensitivity to sound that had my curled up in a ball on my bed. Hanji walked into my screened 'room' and gently asked "Levi? What's wrong?" I didn't even have the strength to pull away from her hand as I say "Head. Pain. Sound hurts." My voice is thick and raspy, due to multiple hours of vomiting. I'm also to physically exhausted to to form a complete sentence.

I feel Hanji jump as she says, much softer this time "Alright Levi. I'm gonna leave but I'll be trying my hardest to fix you okay?" I nod, believing in Hanji and to tired to do anything else. She rushes out of my 'room' and runs into the main lab, whispering to Mobilt before starting to work on something.

I just laid there, curled up on my side and holding my head tightly. I tried not to move, only sitting up for brief periods to vomit into the trash can. As the hours ticked by, and the sun slowly but steadily rose, my head started hurting worse and worse. By the time Erwin walked into the room I was curled up under my blankets, cradling my head and ready to kill anyone who fucking spoke to me as I sobbed softly from the pain.

I could still hear Hanji whisper "He's got another symptom. A migraine. He's declining faster than I thought Erwin. He has another two days at best now." Erwin makes some kind of silent signal of acceptance, which I'm grateful for. "How close are you?" He asks softly, voice making me whimper softly.

Hanji apparently does something before saying "I have a maybe. A very slim maybe of a just _might_ work." Erwin's answer is silent before he whispers "Work on it. If anything else happens than we can go and get Eren and force him to fix Levi." I shiver softly, begging whatever god there was that this would just _end._

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

I stared at the cadet in front of me, listening to him tell squad Levi about how apparently Levi was sick. "He's been sick for a while. Apparently he's got a Migraine and he's dry heaving. Hanji says his fever hasn't dropped or changed since he came to her. But he should be fine soon." He said, nodding to us before departing. However I could care less about him as my mind rushes through all the signs.

 _He vanished that night, meaning he noticed the fever and insomnia and went to Hanji. I'm guessing Erwin forbade them to get me thinking Hanji could make an antidote…_ I look down at my watch. _It's been a little over two days. He doesn't have long left._ I curse myself silently as I turn, walking out of the mess hall. _Why didn't I see it earlier? Why didn't I at_ least _go back for my knife? What in gods name was I thinking letting them near me while I talked to Grover?_

My mental cursing is halted when I come upon Hanji's Lab. Mike is guarding the door. I grind my teeth together as I continue on, walking toward my room. I rolled my shoulders, sighing angrily before stepping into my room. "Alright. I have…" I glance back at my watch "Twenty one hours to find my way into Hanji's lab and cure him before he dies."

I glance around my room, trying to think about how I'm going to get passed Mike. I spin my ring, causing a canteen to form. I drink a good bit of it, leaving what I hope is enough to cure him, without killing him. Meaning about a fourth of a canteen. I sigh and think over the hallway leading to Hanji's lab.

 _It looks like Mike is the only one guarding it. The hallway is big enough for me to take him down without hurting him. The problem is getting to Levi. However I doubt that Hanji will try and stop me._ I groan softly before holding my head in my hands. "I'm spending way too much time with Annabeth and Armin." I say to myself.

I sigh before blinking and saying "Wait. What good am I at plans? Haven't I always rushed in head first and talked about the consequences as I fought?" I groan and think _I really need to stop talking to myself…_ I turn on heel and exit my room. _I will get to him. Even if it costs me an arm and a leg._

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And that my pretties is the end of this chapter! I am so proud of myself for actually getting this done relatively quickly. And just so you know that is far from my worse cliffhanger. Thank you for reading and sticking with me so far! COMMENT! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my readers! I have returned once more to update this glorious fic! Now, curing Levi, AND THE BIG REVEAL. Also I know the book has that big 'Names are powerful' thing, but I'll use them while he explains. And since it's a land outside of the gods, they don't have power here I guess?**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

I exited the dungeon, quickly making my way over to Hanji lab again. Once I was on the same floor I quickly scaled up to the rafters, thanking Chiron for his hours of training before I started moving from one beam to another. _You know. If I wasn't racing against the clock to save the guy I like, I'd be kinda excited to be running around up here like Connor from AC3._

I shake out of my thoughts though and focus on the task at hand. I stand silently on the beam above Hanji's lab door, watching Mike. He stands just as silently as I do, glancing around occasionally. I hide a sigh before I look around, seeing that the hallway is deserted. I glance down at my watch.

 _It's nearly nine. Based on what Hephaestus told me, and that lecture I vaguely remember from Annabeth when I was thirteen, Poison symptoms often come one after the other, So based on the time I'd guess he's either starting to, or having minor hallucinations._ I grimace and think out an apology before I jump forward and slide down the wall, landing on top of Mike.

We both crash to the floor as I quickly jump up, him following me as I duck under his arm, and punch him in the throat. He let's out a pained gasp and staggers away from me, I grab him and pin him against the wall, panting quietly before I say "Stop struggling! I don't want to hurt you but I have to get to the Corporal. Hanji doesn't have the ingredients to make a cure for him and he has four or five hours left before he _dies_."

He thankfully stops, relaxing in my grip before jerking his head at the door and rasping out "Go in. I won't have him die because Erwin wants a secret. But you _will_ explain what that was you hit him with after this. And what that dog thing was." I nod and let him go, quickly opening the door and walk in, Mike stepping in behind me.

Hanji jumps up and stares at me before putting on a fake grin and bounces over to me. Her hairs unkempt, she has bags under her eyes, and her clothes look like she's been in them for a few days. All in all she looks like shit. I sigh as she stops in front of me and says "What's up Eren? We don't have an experiment today. Are you sick?"

I blink at her and say "He's started Hallucinating hasn't he?" She jolts away from me, eyes widening in shock. She stares for a moment before nodding and saying "Yes… For a few hours now…" I nod and say "Let me guess, he has a fever, he's tired as fuck and he can't sleep. Along with Vomiting, a headache, and now he's Hallucinating."

She nods as I sigh and say "Alright." Before walking over to the screened area, which I guess Levi was in. "You can tell Erwin I broke in here. I don't care. But be aware I'm helping the Corporal first. I'll explain everything tomorrow. It'll be twelve hours before he's well enough to hear me, and two more hours before he feels one hundred percent better." I say as I walk, noticing that neither Mike nor Hanji tried to stop me.

I softly step into the room, trying to let as little light in as possible. I knew migraines hurt like hell, and light only made it worse, but at this point his headache should be fading, and the hallucinations starting. As I step into the darkened space I see Levi laying on the bed, curled up on his side, hugging a pillow tightly to his face and chest. I walk over to him, spinning my ring and creating a canteen of nectar.

I quickly drink a good bit of it, only stopping until I have enough left to help him, but not kill him. Once I have I set it on the table and gently touch Levi. He shies away from me, curling in on himself, burying his face deeper into the pillow. I sigh softly and say "Corporal, I need you to sit up." He pulls his head away from the pillow, the darkened room making it hard to see his face.

He blinks slowly at me before burying his face in the pillow and croaks out "Not again… Please go away…" I feel a small pang of sadness at the sound of him. I frown and say "Come here Levi." Before gently grabbing his arm, and pulling him up, making him stare at me. "I'm real Corporal. I'm not a hallucination." I say gently, knowing it's hard for him to differentiate. He blinks again before shoving forward and grabbing onto my, wrapping his arms around my torso, burying his face in my chest.

I smile down at him and stretch over him and grab the canteen. I open it and move it close to him before holding to and rubbing his back. "Corporal? You have to drink this." I tell him, watching as he shakes his head against means croaks "No… Water hurts…" I rub his back again and say "This won't Corporal, and you _have_ to drink this." I try and pull away from him only for him to cling to me tighter, almost with enough force to crack my ribs.

I sigh again before thinking things over. _I can't just let him cling to me till he dies, and I can't just let him refuse this, but I can't shove this down his throat…_ A thought appears and I sigh. _It'll work… But I don't want to do it… And an IV will kill him in seconds…_ I scoop him up, standing up and pulling hi standing position with me. He let's out a slightly startled sound, grabbing onto me tightly.

I stand him up completely, making him do so as well. He stands on top of my feet, being far heavier than I thought he'd be. He keeps his face in my chest, making me wrap an arm around his waist, helping to hold him up. He nuzzles against my chest, hair ruffled in such a cute way that it almost makes me want to cave into his wishes, and let him cling to me.

I shake my head and gently say "Corporal? I promise this won't hurt. And if you drink this, I promise you can go to sleep…" he pulls away and looks up at me, blinking innocently at me in a way I didn't think anyone possessed. "Promise?" He croaked out softly, staring at me as I nod. "Promise, you'll be able to sleep after you drink this." He nods at me, looking toward the canteen in my hand before taking it from me, and taking a cautious sip.

His eyes widen as he swallows, looking up at me before taking a gulp, rapidly drinking what was left in the canteen. I take it from him, letting it turn back into a ring as he hums and buries his face in my shirt and says "My throat doesn't hurt anymore…" I smile down at him and rub his back, holding him gently and saying "Sleep, you can talk when you wake up…" He nods against me, hugging me tightly before sighing.

Within a about a minute he'd fallen asleep, still clinging to me. I smile fondly down at him, sighing and picking him up, gently pulling his hands off me as I lift him up. _Holy fuck!_ I thought he was heavy, but dead weight was even worse. He however helped by grabbing the front of my shirt once I held him comfortably. He buries his face into my shirt and let's out a sigh in his sleep, relaxing and slipping into a deeper sleep.

I gently nudge the curtain open with my foot, finding Hanji and Mike sitting at her lab table. She smiles at me, seeming genuinely relieved as she walks over, looking at his sleeping form. "I'll watch over him tonight. You get to bed. Both of you." I say gently to them, seeing Mike nod and start leading Hanji toward the door. I walk with them, exiting her lab and walking toward my room.

Opening the door to the dungeon was a little harder than I thought it'd be, but I managed. Levi didn't even shift while I walked, and if I hadn't been able to see him breathing is have been worried as fuck about him. But he sleeps soundly as I walk, only shivering as we enter the chilly air of the dungeon. He moves closer to me, grip tightening as I walk to my room. I barely manage to shift him enough to open my door, kicking it shut behind me.

I set him down on my bed with a slight pant, my arms hurting slightly from the weight. **(Eren has a full sized bed, just for your reference.)** I roll my shoulders, stretching my arms above my head before, giving him my shirt since he was gripping it so tightly and stepping over and locking my door. _I don't want Mikasa barging in and getting the wrong idea._ I was torn between leaving him here to recover and taking the hallway, or sitting beside him. I sigh and grab out another shirt, pulling it on before sitting on the floor beside my bed.

I sit like that for a few minutes, standing after a bit and tucking him under the covers of my bed, hearing him let out a pleased hum as he curled up under them. I smile at him, resisting the urge to touch him any further and walk back over to my spot and sit down, pulling down the book I had on my nightstand and flipping it open, slowly starting to read over a book on our royal family.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

I slowly feel myself waking up, wrapped up under something heavy and warm. I cuddle into it, smiling contently as I steadily wake up. I blink my eyes open, looking over to see Eren, his black hair hanging slightly in his eyes, gray streak apparent at this angle. I hide my smile under the blanket as I watch him before confusion and horror set in. _Wait… I'm in his bed… With no clue how I got here, I feel fine but slightly groggy… My thing is, WHY AM I IN HIS BED?_

I jolt up, glancing worriedly around his room as Eren jumps up as well. "Hey, hey! It's okay Corporal, it's alright." Eren says calmly as he watches me, hands held out to either side of him as he tries to calm me down. "Why am I here?" I ask instantly, aware of what had happened to get me to Hanji, but not of how I got here, or when he got there. He nods and says "I went and got you, I cured you by giving you the antidote, before carrying you here."

I slowly nod at him before pulling the blanket back into my lap, shivering slightly at the cooler temperature. He watched me a moment more before smiling and relaxing. I looked around his room, finding it extremely clean, just like it had been the first time I was here. But my eyes are drawn from the room back to Eren. He smiles at me still before stepping over to his desk and pulling the chair over to me.

He sits down, watching my and asking "If you want, we can talk. Or do you want to sleep, and I explain with everyone here?" I look down and ask "I just have to know… Who are you? And why did you lie?" Eren sighs and says "That's a lot to explain. So I'll skip over the 'who' part and skip to the why. I'm here, and I lied, because by doing so I have a chance at destroying every Titan on this god forsaken rock."

I blink and say "What!? You…" Be nods and says "If I can get to that basement, I'll be able to use something, which will destroy every single Titan." I blink at him and say "Why didn't you tell us? We would have already left for that basement!" She shook his head and said "I had to get permission. Unfortunately one of those conditions that I could tell you was that you had to ask me. And I could only tell four people."

I nod along, watching him as his gaze dropped to the floor. _He didn't want to lie… And only four people?_ I blink and say "You knew… You knew we were following you. That's why you made it so easy… You wanted us to know." He nods and says "Yeah… I let you follow me. It would have been relatively easy to lose you, but I needed _someone_ I could confide in and you were the only person I thought I could trust enough to tell."

I blink at him, pushing down the urge to smile at him. _I'm the only one he finds trustworthy?!_ I hide the joy that's screaming in my chest as he looks up at me, appearing to be genuinely angry with himself as he says "I'm so sorry I hit you with my knife. I didn't mean to. I honestly didn't want any of you hurt… Hell that Monster wasn't even supposed to be there."

I blink and turn my head asking "Monster?" He chuckles and says "I'll go over every creature I can think of later. You need rest." He gently gestures toward the bed and says "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." I nod and lay down, questioning why I'm listening to this brat, who gently covered me up like a child. I go to glare at him before he says "I wish you a dreamless sleep Corporal. I know how shitty those dreams can be."

I stare at him in shock before saying "There not that bad Jaeger." He scoffs and says "Yeah right. I'll let you be and wake you at five. That way you can get to your room and grab some clothes. We can talk after breakfast." Smiling at me as he goes to leave, I watch him move, and as he gets to the door I say "Jaeger?" He stops and turns to me as I say "Stay. It'll be weird to kick you out of your own room."

He smiles at me, walking back over to his chair and sitting down, adjusting so that he's sitting while facing his nightstand. I roll over, my back facing him as I cuddle in his bed, his scent surrounding me. He smelled good, like. Guy good, if that's a good description. I adjusted slightly so that I could stretch out if need be and slowly feel myself start to doze off, even after just barely waking up.

I smile softly, sure Eren can't see me as I hear the page of a book turn as I finally get the courage to speak again. "Jaeger?... I forgive you." I say softly, knowing he'll hear me. It takes him a second before he says "Thank you corporal…" A smile evident in his voice as we lapse into a peaceful silence as I slowly doze off, easily finding sleep.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I'm woken up by someone gently shaking my shoulder. I groan and try to pull away, not wanting to wake up. "Corporal, you have to wake up…" I hear someone say gently, voice soft and soothing. I groan again and move, rolling over and grabbing the person touching me and pulling them down, they were heavier than I was and I felt them fall beside me.

I move forward, not even fully awake before I grab them, holding their arm and placing my head on their shoulder and throwing my leg across them. I feel them rub my back and I hum contently, nuzzling against them and saying "Sleep… I'm comfy…" I hear them chuckle before saying "Come on Corporal… We have to get up…" I groan again and hide my face.

"I don't wanna get up Hanji…" I murmur out as I slowly start dozing off. This person felt different, almost like they had a familiarity about them. I felt like I was home for some reason, and I could faintly hear some distant river rushing by. I smile peacefully as I hear them say "Corporal… I'm not Hanji, It's Eren."

I snap awake instantly, realizing that I'd just more or less dragged my crush into bed with me and I'm now laying across him like he's some fucking oversized teddy bear. I felt my entire face heat up as I shove him away from me, bracing myself on the bed, and accidentally shoving him off of the bed.

He let's out a startled sound as I hear him crash to the ground, I jump and crawl over to him and look down at him while he cradles his head and curses softly. I grimace at him and say "I'm sorry… You okay?" He smirks up at me and says "First I'm dragged into my own bed, then I'm kicked right back out of it. So I think today will be rather interesting, don't you?"

I shake my head as I slip back into my relaxed look and say "Idiot." He nods as I climb off the bed, thankful that I'm still wearing some socks as I step across the stone. I walk toward the door before turning back to him and asking "What will you do till Breakfast? It's not for another hour." He grins at me, glancing at his bathroom.

"I'll probably change the sheets on my bed, do a basic once over of the room and make sure it's clean before jumping in a shower. Than I'll exit the shower and lounge across my bed completely naked until I dry off and find the will to get dressed." He says grinning at me, the last part making quite a few mental images spring into my head.

I blink at him and manage to say "Well have fun I guess." Before exiting his room. I shut the door behind me as I feel my face heat up, and I walk quickly down the hall toward the stairs as I mentally chastise myself. _Oh god. 'Have fun'? What was I thinking! He probably thinks i'm weird! Good god I'm twenty five! I should not feel as embarrassed as a fifteen year old girl._ I bury my face in my hands for a moment, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

I sigh and calm down, waiting until the heat in my face dissipates slightly before walking up the stairs, exiting the dungeon quietly. I slowly made my way over toward my room, sneaking passed Erwin's room, hearing silence coming from it, instead of it's usual scribbling sounds or paper shuffling sounds.

I softly walk up my stairs, easily making my way up my landing, opening my door and slipping inside. I look around, finding everything just the way it was before. I smile at it, seeing that it looks pristine, despite the days I've been gone from it. I lock my door, knowing that once my squad learn of my recovery I'll have them barging into my room to hug me.

I yank off my outfit and walk over to the shower, turning on the water and letting it heat up as I glance over myself in the mirror. I nearly jump back in surprise at the look of myself. I'm glowing, not literally, but I look better than I have in a while. My skin almost has a sheen to it, my hair looking healthier than it was before this whole ordeal, my eyes also have this brightness about them that made it hard to look away.

The only thing I could compare it to was the way Eren and Annabeth looked on the night of the ball. Or how Eren always looks, or the aura he has. One of power, that seems to come off him in waves. I smile at myself before shaking my head. _I'm over thinking it._ I move and climb into the shower.

I quickly set about to cleaning up, knowing I don't have long before breakfast, and after that my meeting with Eren. It still takes a few minutes to wash off all the grime that's built up over the last few days. By the time I step out of the shower I realize I have about twenty minutes before I have to get to breakfast. I smile to myself before laying across my bed, sighing contently, before I remembered what Eren said.

" _...And lounge across my bed completely naked until I dry off…"_ I felt my face heat up as I thought about how he would look, sprawled across his bed like he said he would. I shake my head, trying to clear out any bad thoughts before I ended up thinking about something that would force me to stay here a few more minutes.

I quickly exit the room, knowing that I'll probably be grabbed and checked over by Hanji the second she sees me. So I quickly make my way over to Hanji's lab, guessing that she's already up. _If not, than I can just run to her room._ I open her door, stepping inside and looking around. Before I'd taken a step further I'd been tackled by Hanji, who hugged me while screaming "YOU'RE ALIVE! I WAS SO WORRIED!"

I hugged her lightly and said "Yeah yeah Four Eyes. Get off me." Playfully pushing at her. She hugs me a second longer before pulling away and saying "Normally I'd run a full battery of tests on you and demand that he give me what he used to cure you, but right now I can't have those. So when will he talk to us?"

I nod and say "He said he'd talk to us after breakfast… He didn't say where though…" She nods and says "Than we better go to breakfast. Erwin should already be there, Mike probably followed him." I nod at her and exit her lab, Hanji skipping ahead of me, looking like her usual joyful self again.

My squad ambushed us in the hall, and I was attacked with hugs again, Eren smiling at me while saying "I'm glad you feel better Corporal!" Acting like I hadn't stolen his bed the night before. I blink up at him as I nod, almost put off by how normal he was acting. Petra leads us into the Mess Hall and grabs a tray of food.

We all do the same, grabbing a tray before sitting down. Breakfast is almost sickeningly average. Eren acted the same, laughing and smiling, joking around with the others. Yet with every word he spoke I was drawn back to the person he was when he was fighting that creature, when he was on high alert, brimming with sarcasm and wit.

Eren suddenly blinks glancing down at his wrist and groaning. "What is it Eren?" Petra asks, looking slightly worried. He sighs and says "I forgot to put my watch on this morning like a dumbass." I blink at him as he stands, picking up his tray and asking "We don't start our drills till noon today right?"

Petra nods and says "Yeah, you're free till then." He nods and sets his tray by his friend and exits the Mess Hall, without even looking back at us while Hanji says "Perfect. Levi, Erwin and I have some paperwork for you to catch up on. Mike, weren't you going to grab those papers from Erwin's office and meet us there?"

Mike nods and stands, Hanji and Erwin doing the same. I groan softly, standing as well and saying "God damn. Just as I get better, there's suddenly paperwork." Grabbing my tray and following them. Hanji immediately starts leading us toward the basement, and I suddenly wish I'd brought my cloak.

I sigh heavily as we walk down toward Eren's room, Hanji barging in without knocking, hopping up onto his bed and saying "Now explain." Eren grins at her while the rest of us walk inside, Mike locking the door. He motions around the room and says "Sit where you please. This will take a while."

I nod and pull myself up onto his dresser, pulling my boots off and crossing my legs. Erwin sits in another chair in the room while Mike chooses to lean against the wall. Eren nods and everyone before reaching to his nightstand, as he's sitting in about the same place as before, accept he's facing the bed.

He picks up a very old looking book. It was a faded black one, with flaked gold lettering. He gently opens it and asks "What do you all know of the Greek Gods?" I blink down at him from my spot and ask "What?" Udderly confused by his sudden question. He looks up at all of us with absolute seriousness and asks "What do any of you know about the Greek Gods and Goddesses?"

Erwin shakes his head and says "Before now, I'd never heard of them." Mike nods and Hanji says "Me either. What are they?" I shake my head and Eren nods saying "This just got a little more complicated." He sighs and thinks for a moment and says "You are going to think I'm crazy at first. But trust me, I'm not. And with everything that's happened, with that creature you all saw, I think I deserve a chance to explain."

We nod and Eren takes a breath and says "When the world began, long before men walked the earth, there were two beings. There names were Uranus and Gaea. The primordial god of the Sky, and The Primordial Goddess of the Earth." I nod along, seeing Erwin lean forward as Hanji grabs a pillow and sticks it in her lap, hugging it and watching him with rapt attention.

"Together they bore four main children, called Titans. And no, they were nothing like the Monsters you call Titans. These were named Oceanus, Titan of the Sea. Tethys, Goddess of no true area. Kronos, Titan of Time, King of the Titan Gods. And finally Rhea, a goddess in her own right." He spoke, listing off each one with his fingers as I stared at him in awe, leaning forward as I listened, feeling a need to know how all of this tied to him.

"Here is where it gets a little weird. Oceanus married his sister Tethys and they had over three thousand children, one for each river. And Kronos married the other sister Rhea, and they had six children." Hanji gapes at him and says "But why? If there immortal beings, why marry their own kin?" Eren shrugs and says "No clue. Don't really want to know."

He then says "Kronos took the throne of the King of Titans from his father Uranus after taking a sickle, which was given to him by his mother, and attacking Uranus, cutting off his genitals and throwing them into the sea. Now there's some controversy about this but none the less, he took the throne and made his sister his queen. Humans were also around during this time." I stare at him with slight disgust as he laughs at our looks and says "It gets better."

He grins and leans forward, seeming happy with his history lesson. "Many years later Kronos learns from his mother that his throne would be taken from him his own sons, who are the Greek Gods, like he had taken the throne from his father." I nod and say "Bastard deserves it." Eren chuckled as Erwin says "I agree. However I do hope they don't castrate him."

Eren nods and says "To prevent this from happening, he ate his own children when they were born." I jump in disgust, staring at Eren and asking "He _ate_ his own _children_?" He nods as Erwin shakes his head and says "Never mind. He deserves it." Mike nods as Hanji asks "How could he kill and eat them if they were immortal?" Eren smiled and said "When did I say he killed them?" And I shiver with disgust as Hanji looks down at her feet.

"He ate the first five of his children, yet when Rhea became pregnant with her final child, she went to Gaea. She and Gaea devised a plan to save her child, and get retribution for Kronos injuring his father." He says, and I nod with a smirk. "Much better." I hear the others agree as Eren says "You say that now."

He takes another breath and says "No one really knows how they saved the youngest son, who was named Zeus. Yet we all agree he was born in Crete, and hidden from his father Kronos. How he was hidden we don't know, but he was. Rhea fed Kronos a rock wrapped in swaddling clothes instead."

I nod. "Smart." Erwin says as Hanji says "He wouldn't look close enough to check." Eren nods and says "Zeus grew up away from his father and eventually returned to his father's throne when he was grown." Erwin tilts his head and asks "Why?" Eren smiles and says "Retribution for Kronos eating his siblings."

I shrug, seeing the probability of it all as he says "Zeus fed Kronos a drink that forced him to vomit up his other children in reverse order, who had all grown up inside the Titan due to their immortality. Thus started the war between the Titans and the Gods." I feel a little queasy at the thought of growing up inside someone's stomach.

"The Gods defeated the Titans, and Zeus, with the help of his brothers Poseidon and Hades, took their father's sickle and chopped him up into little pieces and threw him down into the pits of tartarus, or hell as you would call it." He says with a small smile, looking us over. "Zeus and his siblings took their places as Gods, and gained their place to rule."

He hold up six fingers and says "Zeus became God of the sky, wielding a thunderbolt. His sister Hera became the Goddess of marriage, woman, childbirth, and family. Poseidon became God of the Sea, earthquakes, storms, and horses. Hades became God of the Underworld, the dead, and riches. Demeter became Goddess of agriculture, fertility, and the harvest. And Hestia became Goddess of the Hearth, home, domesticity, family, and the state."

I whistle at him, impressed that he could remember all of that. He smirks at me and says "Zeus married his sister Hera, and-" I cut him off and say "Again with the incest? Couldn't he like, I don't know, fuck someone else?" Eren looked at me with complete seriousness and says "Please good gods don't tempt him any further."

I blink as he says "He married Hera, and together they had two children that we'll talk about. They made their home at the top of Mount Olympus with the other gods. Their children were Hephaestus and Ares. Though some say Hera created Hephaestus on her own. But once Hera saw him, since he was a deformed child, she had Zeus throw him from the top of Mount Olympus, where he fell down to earth. Some say she threw him though."

I scoff and say "Egotistical bitch isn't she?" Eren chuckled and said "Let's not make any cruel comments now. No matter how true they are." Erwin shook his head and said "She had him kill her child? Why kill him in such a violent way?" Hanji turned and said "Eren didn't say he was dead, now did he?" I snicker at Erwin's conflicted face, Mike chuckles as well.

"Hephaestus grew up exiled from Olympus and learned to forge from a craftsman. When he was older he gifted Hera a golden throne, which she happily accepted." He said and I immediately asked "Why give a gift to the cunt that rejected him?" Eren smiled and said "Once the Olympian Queen sat upon the throne she was trapped, unable to stand and was stuck there. When the other gods ran to Hephaestus requesting that he free her, he simply said 'I have no mother.' and refused them all."

I nod and say "Smart man." Mike nods as well and says "I agree." Eren chuckles and says "He eventually frees her and returns to Olympus with the help of another God, who we'll bring up later. Now he had a brother, who was named Ares." Erwin lats out an upset sound and says "You can't leave it there!" While Hanji cackled.

Eren shook his head and says "We'll come back to it. Now, Ares is the God of War, and one of the Twelve Olympians. The Olympians rule the gods as a council, Hephaestus is an Olympian as well. So are Zeus, Hera, Hades and Poseidon." I nod as Eren runs a hand through his hair and says "Now here is where it gets really complicated."

I blink as he takes a breath, collecting his thoughts. _Wait. All that incestuious shit of confusion and questionable morals wasn't confusing to him? What the fuck comes next?_ Erwin seems to be on the same train of thought while Mike adjusts where he stands and Hanji wiggles a little bit in hers, getting more comfortable.

"Later, when Zeus was battling another Godly being, he was struck in the head and cracked his skull. And when he fell to the ground, from his skull burst forth Athena, clothed in armor with shield and spear in hand, as the Goddess of Wisdom, War, and Strategy." He says, smiling at all of us. I blink at him and say "She burst from his cracked skull?"

He nods and says "I told you, it's about to get confusing. Now Athena is also an Olympian, and has no Godly children as my memory serves me at the moment. And she is the sister of Hephaestus and Ares." Erwin nods and asks "So that makes seven Olympians. Who else is there? Does Hephaestus have any kids?"

Eren held up a hand and grins saying "Remember those testicles of Uranus that Kronos threw into the Ocean?" I groan loudly and say "Good god what happens to them?" Mike shivers slightly while Erwin looks a little green and Hanji grins. "When they hit the water, they created a white foam, which churned within the sea, before it crashed upon the sand of the beach, and created Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Sexuality." He says with a small smile.

I shiver and say "So there's a goddess made from testicle foam?" Eren nods and says "She is also an Olympian. Once Hephaestus returned to Olympus and freed Hera, due to being drunk because of Dionysus, who I'll talk about next. Once he returns, Hera arranges a marriage for Hephaestus in an attempt to reconcile with him."

"So who did he marry?" I ask quickly as Eren nods and says "He married the Lovely Goddess Aphrodite. And their marriage was anything but happy, due to his added disfigurement from being thrown from Olympus, and also due to her constant cheating on him with his brother Ares. Even bearing children for Ares, which she didn't do for Hephaestus."

I gape at him and say "Dang." He nods and says "Now, Dionysus. God of the Vine, Grape Harvest, Winemaking, Wine, Ritual Madness, Religious Ecstasy, and Theatre. His birth, death, rebirth, and life were kinda complicated…" I blink and say "Wait… What?" He nods and says "Told you. Confusion."

I shake my head as he says "So Zeus cheats on his wife Hera, and has sex with a mortal woman named Semele. She then becomes pregnant with Dionysus. Hera, hearing of her husband's infidelity goes to Semele." Hanji shakes her head and says "This can't be good." Mike and Erwin nod as well.

"She befriended Semele, eventually getting her to admit that Zeus is that father of her child, and Hera expresses doubt, causing Semele to become doubtful as well, and demand that Zeus show himself to her, in his true form. The thing is, Mortals cannot look upon a God's true form without perishing." He says, seeming far more somber now.

"Zeus asked her not to request this, yet she insisted. So he came to her, body wreathed in bolts of lightning. And she perished in the light of the God." He says, and I shiver slightly and say "Because Hera got angry, she killed an innocent person?!" Eren chuckles and says "You don't know the half of it."

"Now, Zeus takes Semele's womb from her body, and stitches it to his own thigh. He than carried the unborn Dionysus to term, and released him on the isle of Ikaria." He says, small smile on his face as Hanji says "But that's physically impossible! How? Why? He can't-" Eren smiled and held up a hand.

"The boy grew up far away from Olympus, before learning the art of winemaking as a Demigod. While growing up as a Half-Blood, he became the first to know the secrets of Wine and how to create it. When Hera found him, she made him go Mad, and wander the land for some time. Now this story could go on for a while, but he was eventually turned into a God, and became an Olympian." he says, smiling at all of us as I let out a small huff.

Erwin shakes his head at me while Eren says "Later, or was it before? Anyway. Zeus again cheats on Hera again, except this time it's with another goddess named Maia. Zeus snuck to her in the dead of night and gave her Hermes." I blink at him and say "Really? Zeus again? Can't he keep his dick to himself?"

Eren chuckles and says "Apparently not. Now, Hermes is the messenger of the gods, god of trade, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, border crossings, and the guide to the Underworld. When Maia had him, she wrapped him up and held him before falling asleep, and he grew at an exceptional rate. Able to leave his mother before dawn."

I nod and say "Speedy little guy." Eren chuckles and says "True. He stole scared cattle from his elder brother Apollo, who we'll talk about in a minute, and invented the lyre from a turtle shell. He eventually traded the Lyre for the cattle and joined his siblings on mount Olympus, making us at what number now?"

"Ten." Erwin says as Eren nods and says "Ah yes. That leaves us with Apollo and Artemis, the twins." I nod as Hanji asks "They're the final Olympians?" Eren nods and says "There are many, _many_ minor gods, but these are the main ones. But yes, they are our final two Olympians." She nods and stares at him intently.

"Now Zeus-" Erwin cuts him off this time and says "Again?! How many affairs did this guy have?" Eren blinks and seriously asks "With the gods and goddesses? Or are we counting the nature spirits too? Along with all his Demigod children? And with those he had with other creatures? Quite a few. But with just other gods? Around twenty one of I remember right."

I see Erwin blink as Eren says "Now, I've gotten a little mixed up, but Zeus first cheats on Hera with the Goddess Leto. Upon hearing of this, Hera rushes to Leto, and being queen of the Gods, Banned her from giving birth upon land. She couldn't give birth on the mainland, nor upon mount Olympus, nor any island on earth."

I blink as Eren says "Eventually, Leto finds the floating island of Delos. Where she than gives birth to the Goddess Artemis. Who then assists her mother in the birth of her brother Apollo. Once born, they both go to Olympus I think. But Artemis becomes Goddess of the Hunt, Forests and Hills, the Moon, Archery, and Childbirth. While Apollo becomes God of music, poetry, art, oracles, archery, plague, medicine, sun, light and knowledge."

I snicker as Erwin nods along. "After the fall of the Titans however, and their subsequent imprisonment, yet after all the new Gods and Goddesses were born, Gaea gave birth to the Giants, born solely to avenge their older siblings. Each God and Goddess had a Titan as their Bane. Yet, the Gods and Goddesses won, and the Giants were cast into Tartarus."

I nod, following him easily before I ask "This is all really interesting… But what does this have to do with you? Or that thing we saw?" Eren grins at me and picks up the book, and slowly opens it, thumbing through it a moment before stopping with a nod, and showing us the book. Within was a painting.

It detailed a massive hound, with saliva dripping from it's maw as it snarled at a man within the painting, and stood as tall as he did. It's eyes seemed to glow a sinister red, even in the painting. I could almost hear the creature snarling at him, as the man was armed with a shield and sword, seeming unafraid of the beast.

I look up at Eren, seeing Hanji and Erwin staring in fascination. "This. Is a monster called a hellhound. They were born from the Primordial Goddess Nyx, and the three headed dog Cerberus, guardian of the entrance of the underworld." He says, looking completely serious when he says "I met my first one when I was twelve."

I stare at him, thinking back to that horribly violent creature, attacking a defenseless twelve year old boy. He looked at all of us and said "This all ties to me, all of those Gods are real. And because I am a Demigod, And so are all of you." I blink, udderly confused at his words as everything sinks in. Everything he'd said, all of that information, he was telling us because we are part of it too.

"I was sent here by Zeus to help you all. I was placed under a seal, and gifted with the ability to shift into a Titan. And those Titans? There monsters. Just like the hellhound is. They were born when the Giants raped Mortals." He said, looking at us with complete seriousness as I gape at him.

It was Mike who stepped forward and said "Bullshit. You can't just say that we're _all_ Demigods." Eren raised an eyebrow and said "Let me guess. Your mother was blonde, with fair features. But her greatest trait was her mind. She was either an engineer or worked with metal." Mike blinked at him as he continued. "She would speak fondly of your father, who you've never met. Telling you he would be proud of you every time you went to her job with her, and helped where she worked."

Mike had paled at this point, taking a small step backward as Eren turned his gaze to Erwin. He stared back as Eren said "You were raised by a single father, who may or may not have remarried after you were born. He always spoke of how you were his 'Gift' from your mother. He always expected highly of you, giving you books and making you work on any math problem he could, sometimes even taking you to seminars."

Erwin's gaze hadn't wavered, but I could tell he was shaken. Eren's eyes moved to Hanji and he said "Your mother was inherently beautiful. So stunning you thought you'd never match up. Than you found biology. Maybe in passing, maybe from your stepfather, but you fell in love with it after that. You'd spend days reading every book on it you could find, feeling like you'd never know enough."

Hanji gaped at him, moving to stare down at the bed while looking honestly afraid. His gaze slipped to mine, and I was frozen by the sheer power in his gaze. He looked like he could move mountains if he chose to, and the very earth would bend to his will of he desired it. I shivered slightly at the look, finding the stare udderly captivating.

"You were raised by a single mother with black hair and light blue eyes. You always admired her spirit. She was steadfast and wouldn't let anyone tell her what to do, but she protected you with everything she had. Always looking over her shoulder, afraid of what she might find there. You knew you were different, and you figured out just _how_ different you were when you were around four or five." He says, gaze hardening.

I nod slowly as he says "She freaked out than. Probably scared you shitless, talking about how she didn't want to lose you. You moved again not long after that. She probably died when you were young too. After that, you adapted and survived." I stared at him, feeling a little scared at how easily he knew us, and broke down our childhood in seconds.

His gaze slips back to Mike and says "Your father is Hephaestus." His gaze slipped to Erwin as he says "Your mother is Athena." He looked down at Hanji and said "Your father is Apollo." He looked up at me and said "And your father is Hades." I stared at him as Erwin asks "So… All of us are related?..."

I feel my heart clench at the thought, and I look at Eren as he says "No actually. Despite our Godly parentage, we aren't. Since the Gods aren't Mortal, our DNA isn't quite like others. As long as we don't date anyone of the same Godly parent, there is no problems amongst us." I almost sigh with relief as I say "Good. I do not want to be related to eyebrows over there."

Mike and Hanji laugh as Erwin glares at me, before looking back at Eren and asking "How did you know all of that about us?" Eren smiles and says "Remember this?" Before pulling out his necklace, holding it in front of all of us. He looks at me and says "Remember what you asked me last time you saw this?" I shrug and say "What's camp Half-Blood…" My voice fades off as my eyes widen.

He nods and says "Camp Half-Blood. The only haven for Greek Demigods. The Roman Demigods have New Rome. But all of you, will be welcomed to camp Half-Blood. Where you can stay with your brothers and sisters." I stare at him as Hanji immediately asks "We have siblings?!" Looking far more excited now.

Eren nods and says "Hanji, you actually have quite a few siblings, all of whom love the sciences just like you. They also work in the infirmary we have." Hanji grins and smiles into her pillow. He looks at Mike and says "Your brothers and sisters work the forges at camp, they craft weapons and automatons for the camp, or their own pleasure."

He looks at Erwin and says "Your siblings are constantly working on one project or another, running to and fro around camp. In fact, Annabeth is one of your sisters." We gape at him as he turns to me and says "Currently, you only have one brother on the Greek side. You have a sister on the Roman side though. But I have a feeling you and Nico will get along well."

I hum in acceptance as Hanji asks "Who's your parent Jaeger?" He blinks and smiles before saying "Poseidon. One of the Big Three. They are the Three eldest Male Gods. They are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." Clarifying what a 'big three' was. I blink and say "Wait… I'm a child of the Big Three too?"

Eren nods and says "Children of those three are always more powerful. Were stronger, we find our powers sooner, and our scent is stronger. Meaning we attract more monsters, just like the hellhound you saw a few days ago." I nod slowly, before asking "Why haven't any of us seen more monsters before? And why are they just now sending you?"

He blinks before sighing and saying "When the Titans were first born, the Gods didn't know how to fight them. They couldn't kill them, so they sealed them, over two thousand years ago. They poured every ounce of power into it they could. But as time wears on, it eventually weakened, and the Titans were set loose upon this island. And a barrier appeared that blocks the magic that hides the truth about Monsters."

I perk up at the end and ask "Island? Were on an Island?" Eren nods and says "I'm from outside of the walls. _Far_ past the outer edge of them and across an entire ocean. I lived in a place called New York, which is very different from this place here." I gape at him as he speaks, all of us having been stunned into silence. He smiles at us before he smiles softly at us.

"I know it's a lot to take in, and if you need some time then that's okay. But be aware." He says and suddenly looks absolutely serious as he says "Don't go into the forest alone. Take a mortal with you, a monster won't attack you then." Erwin blinks at him and asks "But you went into the forest alone. Why can't we?"

Eren raises an eyebrow and says "I'm armed. You're not. And unlike you, I've trained for years to fight monsters ten times worse than a hellhound." Erwin scoffs as he stands and says "What? Do you have a sword hidden somewhere?" Before I'd even blinked Eren was standing inches away from him, glaring at him as I saw something bronze pressing against the side of his throat.

In his hand was a sword, one he held in a easy grip as he pressed it against Erwin's throat. It was a beautiful blade, which seemed to almost glow softly as words were written down the length of it. "In fact, I do. And I've trained my ass off for the last seven years to learn how to use it. And with it, I've killed every monster that's dared to face me." He says, voice cold as he looks at Erwin.

Erwin takes a step back, and Eren gently let's the blade rest at his side, staring at him and saying "Don't go alone. That's all I ask. I'd rather not have to find what's left of your corpse later. Because trust me, Hellhounds always travel together. And if that's all that finds you, then consider yourself lucky." He nods as Mike asks "May I see your sword?"

Eren looks up at him before twisting his grip and handing it to him, to which Mike takes it gently. He looks it over with a special kind of reverence that I hadn't really seen before as Hanji walks over, looking at it as well. He holds the blade gently, running a hand gently down the blade. However I'm struck more by what he said. "Seven years? But you saw your first monster when you were twelve…" I ask, confused at the timetable.

 _If he's fifteen, and he trained for seven years, he started at eight…_ The image of an eight year old Eren swinging a sword at a dummy makes my heart clench. Eren shakes his head and says "When I came here, I was placed under a seal that locked away all of my godly powers. It also did something else. It changed my age. I'm actually nineteen." I stare at him and blink, looking him over again and say "You don't look Nineteen."

He nods and says "It made me look younger. Trust me, I look way hotter normally?" His voice takes a teasing note as he grins. I manage to not gape at him as I think of how he much look at nineteen, if he keeps up the workout regime we have here and I almost sigh like a teenager.

Erwin shakes his head and says "As outlandish as all this is… And as plausible as that creature is… You can't just say you're from outside the walls and expect us to believe you without any proof. As amazing as this sword is." He motions to the blade in Mike's hand, which he's still looking over. I do feel a small sliver of doubt at everything.

 _Sure we saw what he calls a monster… But that doesn't mean that he isn't lying…_ Eren suddenly stops and thinks something over before he says "You know what. I can prove it." He than takes the necklace, which had the key gently hanging on it and suddenly holds it out to me and says "When you touched this, it felt cold didn't it? Like a deep chill that sank deep into your very bones."

I nod slowly as he says "The tattoo on my body, it's made from the water of the River Cocytus, The River of Woe. Since you're a child of Hades, you can probably temporarily dispel the seal on me. All you have to do, is touch my tattoo." I feel my face heat up slightly as he speaks and I say "What!?" He sighs with a small smile and pulls up the side of his shirt, holding it there and showing me the chain on his side.

"It's your choice. But you should be able to dispel it if you wish." He says simply, watching me quietly. Meanwhile if anyone could hear my thoughts the internal monologue would sound like _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?_ With slight hints of confusion and a wish to touch him. _Come on Levi… It's his side. And if nothing happens than you know your crush is crazy. If something happens then you'll know who your father is._ And I take a step forward.

"You better not be lying." I tell him, reaching out as he chuckles, and my hand gently touches the markings on his side. A shiver travels up my arm, numbingly cold before a soothing warmth. And as I watch a ripple goes through his body, almost like looking through water as he changed. And within seconds, I was staring at him in awe.

He's smirking down at me, as he's suddenly about 6'2. His hair got longer, suddenly hanging into his eyes, gray streak standing out even more vividly. His face had matured, making him look like the nineteen year old he said he was, and as my gaze dropped I saw all the muscle definition that he had, and knew that he had me beat by miles.

Yet he wasn't overly bulky, everything was balanced. He was lean, and you could tell that he knew how to use the strength he had. He stood proudly, head held high as he raised an eyebrow at me and asked "Still think I'm lying corporal?" _Holy fuck…_ His voice had dropped at least an octave or two. It was deep and smooth and sang in my ears. _Holy shit could you be anymore perfect?_ I barely remembered that there are other people in the room, since most of my attention was taken up by the sight of my suddenly much older, even more attractive crush.

Eren gently pulled my hand from his side with a small smile and he returned to the boyish version of himself and asks "So, do you believe me now?" I feel myself nod in a daze as he let's me go, and I slowly take a step back. He steps over and takes his sword back from the still slightly starstruck Mike, and pulls something from his pocket.

He sets it against the end of the sword and the whole thing turns back into a pen. He slips it into his pocket before tucking his shirt back into place, glancing back up at us after a moment. Erwin speaks first, clearing his throat and saying "I believe you've earned our trust, and our belief, on this matter. But it will take me a bit to come to terms with the fact that I'm a… What was it?"

Eren chuckles and says "Demigod. Or Half-Blood." Erwin nods as Mike asks "Have you met them? Our parents I mean…" Eren nods and says "I have. Your father helped me more than once. Hanji, your father has an unhealthy addiction to writing Haiku's, and singing them for everyone to hear. Erwin, your mother threatened to vaporize me more than once. And Corporal? Your father helped me win a war, just when I thought I would lose it."

We nod at him, and Erwin suggests we make our way back upstairs, even though I want to ask Eren more about my father. And as we leave I ask "Eren? What does Hades look like?" He blinks, the others stopping as he picks up the book and thumbs through it. "The writer of this book was a Demigod… Daughter of Apollo… And one of the greatest mortal painters… She was tasked with creating a portrait of every Major God and Goddess…" He said as he flipped through the book. "Ahh. Here he is." He held the book a moment before turning it and showing it to me. And within it, sat the man in my dream, sitting upon his throne.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Now isn't that a wonderful cliffhanger? And a chapter full of all kinds of wonderful stuff. Now, Comment! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely ones! I'm sorry that this wasn't updated sooner, I got caught up in other stuff. BUT I'M BACK! And so let us get on with the story, because I highly doubt that you want to hear me ramble on.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

I take the book from Eren's hands, staring at the man before I say "I… I saw him… In a dream." I look up at Eren and say "He's the one who told me to follow you…" He nods as everyone else gives me a confused look. Eren takes his book back, flipping a page as he think over things a moment.

"Hades rarely chooses to involve himself in the lives of mortals. Even his children. But I can bet that all of you have had a dream before, that felt _different._ An unexplainable feeling like what you were seeing was very much _real._ Sometimes they showed horrors, others they seemed to want to guide you somewhere." We all nod as he looks at the book.

"When we are asleep is the few times that the Gods can speak to you. They'll either try to help you, or use you to further their own plans. Though sometimes were greeted by other creatures." He says simply before showing us an image of some kind of half Man, half Donkey thing. "This is a Satyr. They're half Goat, not Donkey, they'll kick you if you get it wrong."

His voice is kind and soft as he says "The person you saw me talking to was my friend Grover, and he's a Satyr. He's just gotten very good at hiding it." I blink as I think back to the guy with curly brown hair with a hat on, and odd looking shoes. His entire outfit had been weird, but I hadn't exactly looked to far into it.

"Satyr's can create empathy links. Grover made one with me when I was younger and I had dreams about him in a wedding dress while he was hiding and trying to avoid being married to a Cyclops." He said, voice light and easy as I stared at him in absolute confusion. He sighed with a small laugh at our faces and said "One of my many quests. I'll talk about those later."

I nod slowly before I say "Tell us about Monsters. You said you would earlier." He nods and flips through the book, stopping at a page before speaking. "There quite a few Greek Monsters. Some were created when Pandora opened her box, some were created by Gaea, and some were made by the Gods."

He flipped the page around and showed us the image of a massive person, almost big enough to be a small Titan, with one large eye. "This is a Cyclops. They are born when Gods have children with Nature Spirits, or they have children with each other. They work in either the Forges of the Gods, or live on there own, traveling the world and eating any Demigods they find."

I grimace at them, seeing the giant Monster pounding away at an Anvil. He continues saying "Most Cyclopes are born of the God Poseidon, meaning that most are related to me. Even though I am the only human Demigod of Poseidon, the Cyclops either hate me or love me due to my father."

I nod slowly, looking back at the image before he turns the book around, flipping back a page or two before showing us another painting. It was of a massive, three headed dog. It reminded me strongly of the Hellhounds as he says "This is Cerberus. The three headed dog, who guards the gates of the Underworld. He is rather vicious, save for his love of red rubber balls."

I stare in confusion at the added tidbit as Hanji says "Wait… How do you know that?" He smiles and says "I've done a lot in my seven years as a Demigod. We can talk about me later though, as that's a long story, and one I'll explain after you know a bit more." I nod along with everyone else as he flips through the book again, stopping and showing us another image.

"This is a Drakon. No, not a Dragon, there two very different things. Drakons don't normally breathe fire, they spit acid instead. And there far older than Dragons. I'd love to go over every Monster, but we don't have the time. So your education shall cover the basics for now. When I get you all to camp, you'll learn about _every_ monster."

I blink and say "Get to camp? How?" Erwin nods and says "There are Titans everywhere, how do we get to your camp?" Eren sighs softly and says "Okay… This place, the walls, _all of it,_ is located on an island, located in the Pacific Ocean. This Island isn't even that big when compared to other land masses on earth."

I blink at him as Erwin says "How…" Eren shrugs and says "Where I come from you go to school till you reach eighteen. Geography is one of the subjects they teach. Now, I have to get to that basement." Erwin goes to speak as I say "You mentioned you could kill all the Titans with something in it…"

He nods as the others gape and he says "There is something called Mist. It is a magical creation that is supposed to cloak the entire world, and hide the Monsters and Mythical beings from mortal sight. It's what allows Monsters to attack Demigods in broad daylight. It alters the Memories of Mortals so they forget the Monsters." I nod as the others continue to gape.

"However, when the Gods sealed the Titans on this island, well not technically this one but anyway. They sealed them, and when the seal broke, the magic leftover formed a barrier, keeping the Mist off of the island. In the basement, is something that can let me break the barrier, and let the Mist in. Than the Gods can come and kill the Titans."

I see Erwin's mind running at a thousand miles a second as Eren says "However, you can't stay here once they come." I blink and ask "Why? What'll happen?" Eren sighs softly, running a hand through his hair and saying "The Gods will use the Mist to wipe the Memories of everyone on this island. They'll give me a chance to get off this island with every Demigod I can find, but that's it."

I blink at him, feeling confused and slightly terrified as he continues saying "But we can't just run off to that basement. Not with you four the way you are now." I jump to my feet and say "Why the hell not? If we can save everyone then what's stopping us?" He jumps to his feet and says "It won't be worth it if I lose all of you in the process!"

He looks at me and says "I'm training and arming you first. Normal weapons won't cut a Monster. And being weaponless is worse than anything you can think of. Once I'm comfortable with your ability to protect yourself, _than_ we can move there." I find myself nodding, not really sure as to why his words seemed to bring a warmth to my face.

So I looked down and climbed back onto his dresser, while everyone stayed quiet as he sighed. _If I lose you it won't be worth it… Does he care about me? Or is he just being protective?_ I'm just hoping my face isn't as red as it feels. Eren moves to the drawer of the table next to him and pulls out a small velvet looking pouch.

He suddenly pulls a large golden coin out of it and drops it back into the drawer. I raise an eyebrow as Eren suddenly says "I'm calling someone the Demigod way, please don't freak out." Before tossing the coin _into_ the rainbow above his bed. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, show me Nico Di Angelo in camp Half-Blood."

I stare at him like he's crazy, a look shared by my friends as the rainbow shimmers and an image suddenly replaces it. I see a boy with back hair and pale skin in a jacket sitting on a porch, drinking something out of a white cup with an M on it. He blinks at us in surprise and says "Hey. What do you need?"

Eren suddenly looks playfully offended and says "I do not only call you whenever I need something!" The kid blinks and Eren sighs and says "Okay I need something." He nods and says "Exactly what I thought. Now, what do you need? And remember Leo wanted to talk to you later so that you two could work some stuff out."

 _Work stuff out? What kind of stuff? Relationship stuff? Are they dating? Did they date? Is he dating someone?_ My mind runs with questions as I remember that he didn't say he wasn't dating anyone, just that he wasn't dating Annabeth. He nods and says "Okay. But I need you to grab someone and bring me four swords, preferably with Pocket charms. If they complain just say I asked for them."

He nods and takes a sip of his drink before saying "Okay. You're in your room right? I'll be right over." Eren nods and the person runs their hand through the image and it vanished. He turns and says "He should be right over. Now, each Demigod has different abilities, and their time training depends on how much power they have over them."

I nod slowly, still puzzling over who Leo was. _I am not jealous._ I think to myself as my subconscious laughs at me. "Some of us, Leo, Nico, Jason, and I for example all have abilities that people think are more magical. Others, like Annabeth, Piper, Clarisse, and many others have more mundane abilities. Still Godly, but can be hidden far easier."

Erwin tilts his head and says "What can you do?" Eren blinks and says "Most of my abilities are sealed, due to the seal that allows me to shift, but I can still breathe underwater and talk to horses." I blink at him in shock and say "Horses… You can talk to horses…" He nods and says "And fish. Anything that lives in water really. I've heard some amazing stories from horses and I swear to god goldfish see some fucked up shit."

Erwin snickers softly as I suddenly see the shadows behind Eren lengthen, and in my shock and horror I'm not even given time to move, or push them away, before the boy from before steps out of the shadows, causing everyone to silence themselves as he's followed by a _tall_ blond guy with blue eyes and a scar on his face.

Eren grins at them as the blonde holds out the swords in his hands and says "Here. I was drafted to carry them." Eren nods and takes them, placing them next to hanji and saying "No touchie." to her, making her pout theatrically at them. He than motions to the small one and says "Everyone. This is Nico, he's your brother Captain."

I blink at Nico, who looks slightly up at me and says "Hey. I'm Nico Di Angelo. No, none of us have been very tall. Yes we all hate it." Offering a handshake, I nod and accept it, feeling the shadows around us seem to pulse as he stands there, giving me the chills, but in an almost comforting way. The blonde suddenly tosses an arm across Eren's shoulders and says "You got shorter!"

Eren glares at him and playfully says "I know Jason. Don't forget when I'm normal again that we stand eye to eye." He laughs and Hanji asks "How'd you get the scar on your face?" Jason turns to us and blinks before grinning and saying "I got it as a gift from a manticore when I saw an eleven year old training."

I blink as he says "A Manticore is a Monster that has a body like a lion with the tail of a scorpion. They are giant and vicious. The battle was long and terrifying but I got away alive, and got this scar as a trophy." He motions to his face, showing off the scar that stretched across his mouth as I stare wide eyed at it.

However Eren gave him a deadpanned look and said "Jason. Don't lie, you got that when you were two and tried to eat a stapler." I blink at him and snort, the others laughing as well as Eren grinned at me and said "That's the first time I've seen you laugh!" Hanji cackles as Nico grins at me while Jason says "Why must you be so _mean_ Eren?"

He smiles at at his friend and says "Because you walked into that one Bro, and because of that I had to bring your air head back down to earth." However Nico looks closer to my face as his eyes light up and he says "You're blushing." My face goes redder and I say "No I'm not you brat." glaring at him as he grins evilly.

His eyes flick to Eren and then back to me and he grabs my arm, yanking me off the dresser and hands his drink to Jason saying "Hold that. I'll be right back." I manage to not fall as he grabs my shoes and drags me out of the door, surprisingly strong for someone so small. He hands me my boots as the door shuts and says "Put them on, were going where Eren can't hear us."

I yank them on, glaring at him as I hope my blush goes away as I say "Where to?" He grins again, looking quite evil as he grabs my arm again, and drags me into a shadow. I nearly scream at the shock, hearing the chants of the shadows as we appear in a forest. Actually we appear in a tree in the forest.

I glance down, seeing Titans milling around the ground as my brother sits on the tree and says "Now spill. You like Eren don't you?" I blink at him in shock, not even able to respond before he says "I knew it!" Staring at me as I sit across from him and glare. "I don't know how I feel telling my feelings to a kid." I say, but let a small smile slip nonetheless.

He gives me a serious look and says "I was born seventy years ago. I'm older here technically, so I'm talking to a kid. I just got tossed in a hotel that traps you outside of time." I nod slowly, slightly confused as he calms down and says "I know you like Eren. I can see it in the way you act. Don't expect him to catch on."

I blink at him in confusion as I ask "What the fuck do you mean?" Nico gets a slightly sad look and says "I used to love Eren. I thought I was being obvious, but he never caught on. I found someone else, but he didn't know until I finally told him. That's the advice I give you, _tell him._ He's a dense idiot when it comes to people liking him. He'll just think you're being nice."

If there was any awkwardness between us it vanished as I said "It's not exactly that fucking easy!" He nods slowly and says "I know… A guess awkwardness is something else we got from dad too huh?" I nod slowly and sit down, pulling my legs to my chest and looking at him. "I really like him… I like that he's so kind even though I feel like he's seen so much suffering."

Nico nods and softly says "Yeah… He's seen things that would have driven most insane, fought Monsters ten times his size with little more than a sword and come out on top… He's an amazing, loyal, headstrong person…" He than gets a small smile and peers up at me saying "He's also single."

I go slightly red and ask "Who's Leo?" Nico blinks and says "Our friend. He's dating Calypso, and he's a son of Hephaestus." I nod in slight relief as Nico says "We better get back… Remember. I don't know Eren's feelings, but if you like him than you should say something." I nod as we stand, the shadows encasing us and dropping us at the door again.

Nico walks back into the room like nothing happened, Eren was grinning at Jason while I climb onto his dresser again, kicking off my shoes. "So Eren, are you teaching them the basics of Grecian swordplay?" Jason asks as Eren nods and says "Yeah. I won't have them running around weaponless and knowing less than a child."

He nods and says "Okay. We better get back, as it's almost noon." Eren nods back and he hugs both Nico and Jason before the two leave, Nico winking at me as he vanished, the shadows calming once he left. Eren steps over to the bed and grabs a sword from where they lay next to Hanji.

 _You need to tell him…_ The words reverberate in my very soul as Eren holds up a simple bronze blade. "This is a sword made from celestial bronze, mined from Mount Olympus itself. They can be used to kill Gods, Monsters, and Demigods. It won't harm mortals though, since they're not of godly blood." He says, showing it to all of us.

"These have a pocket charm on them, making them do something rather useful. Once I give these to you, you will not leave them anywhere." We nod as Eren says "Now, this is what the charm does." He suddenly puts the tip of the sword in his pocket and presses, the entire sword going into his pocket. He pulls his hand back and smiles at us.

"The sword will only respond to your hand removing it from the pocket, so no one can steal it from you, and it won't fall out." We nod as he hands us each one, letting us put it into our pockets carefully. He than says "No matter what, if you see a Monster, _run._ You don't know enough to fight them properly. If you have to fight, aim for the head."

I nod at him as he says "Now, we have training. Something I'm not missing. But meet me at the castle doors later today okay? I'll try and give you a basic lesson in the woods." Hanji nods and jumps up, grinning and saying "It'll be fun!" The others agree as he exits his room, waving to us as we follow him up to the upper level.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Training was almost sickeningly normal, the same movements, the same twists and turns as I sliced through the nape of a dummy. My eyes instead lingered on Eren, who flew and twisted through the air like he'd done it his whole life. I was just thankful when it was over, and I could spend more time with Eren.

 _Levi, calm down. You won't even be alone…_ Eren ate what he wanted and passed his plate over to his friend before exiting the hall, walking as though he didn't have a care in the world. I followed not long after, Hanji bouncing behind me. Eren lounged patiently by the gates as Erwin fucking teleported to my side, Mike appearing over with Eren.

Eren grinned and lead us from the castle into the evening air, looking up as he says "I've got an hour to teach you what I can, so we'll move quickly. I'll teach you about the Monsters that you'll likely see first, while also showing you the basics. These swords are different than the ones you're used to using."

He leads us into the forest, walking southward a bit before we entered a clearing and he turned to us. "You'll meet me here every time I train you. Within a week I should have gotten you to a point that you can walk here on your own without me fearing for your safety. But then I'd still prefer you walked together."

I nod at him as he says "Now, hold the sword in your dominant hand." I pull our swords out as he shows us how to grip them, not afraid to touch us as he shows us a basic move and says "It's an extension of yourself. It'll be hard to get it at first, but it will come naturally after time. Hanji, I may give you a bow if this doesn't work, as your father is an Archer. And Erwin, I may teach you how to fight with knives instead."

They nod as he moves on, not even giving us a moment to think as he says "Each fighter moves differently. Some prefer working in groups, some work better alone. Some are fast, but there strikes are weaker. Some are slow, but there hits are devastating. It's better to fight quickly when dealing with hellhounds."

He moves in a simple flourish, one he shows us how to copy and says "However when fighting other Monsters it's better to be slower, like fighting Carnivorous Sheep." I blink and say "Sheep?" Eren nods and says "There are flesh eating horses too. Not fun creatures. Neither are the Colchis Bulls."

When I tilt my head to the side he says "Giant bronze bulls created by your father Mike, they breathe fire, have burning skin, and are very hard to kill. I had the unfortunate fate of meeting two of them at once." I nod, easily imagining the creatures he spoke of in my mind, yet it was almost scary to think of this boyish nineteen year old fighting them. Even though he looks far older normally.

"There are some creatures that can be befriended or are friendly to Demigods. Pegasi, or winged horses, Hippocampi, fish horses, Centaurs are half horse and half man, are all wonderful examples. However Hydra's and Pit Scorpions will kill you on sight." He says, showing us another move.

And this is how we spent the time, with his showing us move after move, than quizzing us on what he told us. By the time we were finally done I was exhausted and wanted to sleep for a week. "Hey Eren… What's that key for? You never did tell us." Erwin asks suddenly as we walked back toward the castle, the last of the sunlight fading from the sky.

He motions to the one around his neck and says "This? Oh it's nothing. Just the key that unlocks the seal on my person and reverts me to my actual age and form. But only the Corporal or Nico can use it or else I'll die. It can also open the door to the basement." I gape at him in awe, not really sure if he's telling the truth, or if he's joking.

He keeps walking, grinning at us and saying "I'm gonna go grab a shower, I feel filthy." He walks inside as we watch him, and we slowly separate and go our own ways, I personally make my way up to my room for a shower. Which turned out to be amazingly relaxing as I exited it, walking around my room and grabbing clothes before getting dressed and drying my hair.

I cuddle under my blankets, finding myself oddly cuddly as I think back to Eren. _You got to tell him. He's a dense idiot._ I bury my face in my pillow, thinking of all the ways it could go horribly wrong, and amazingly right. Of everything we could say, of a life we could live as I slowly drift off, cocooned in my blankets.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV - Six Days Later**

I pant softly, blocking another hit from Mike. Erwin was sparring against Eren using pair of long bronze knives, and Hanji was using a bow and arrow not far away. She was getting the hang of it, since she wasn't missing by a thousand fucking miles and nearly hitting me again. I used a two handed grip on my sword, finding it heavier than I was used too, and off balanced.

Eren said he couldn't do much for the balance, I wanted to fight like Mike, with one hand. Eren called time as I sidestepped Mike's last strike. He looks over us and says "Mike, try working with Erwin. Levi, try against me. You're growing to used to his timing." We nod as they switch and Eren says "Move on instinct. It'll be easier."

I nod slowly, bracing my feet apart and watching him. He grins and says "You know, you're smaller than I am. Meaning you're going to be more nimble than I will, speed is your friend here." I blink at him as he rushed forward again, giving a parry to my side, one I block, yet it makes my arm go numb a moment.

 _I can't do that again,_ Yet he doesn't give me a second as he swings at my other side, and I do as he said earlier. I listen to my instincts and roll forward, tucking into a ball. I roll up to my feet as he jumped over me, a grin on his face as I find myself smiling slightly as well, swinging at Eren's side with one arm.

He danced away, giving himself space as he swung at me, making me duck to avoid the blow. I kick my leg out, making him jump back and I swing up at him, a blow he blocks, twisting his sword in a move I'd never seen as he disarmed me. My sword flies from my hand, landing in the grass as we pant.

I feel a small blush work up my face and I'm thankful that the workout made me a little red already. Eren however was barely winded, however he had a giant grin on his face as he said "Well done. You've progresses amazingly in the last few days…" He looked at the others, who had all stopped to stare at us.

"I think you can walk here on your own now if you want. But stay armed okay?" He says, giving me a grin before saying "Let's get inside. It's almost nightfall again." I nod and go grab my sword, putting it in my pocket, and following them. Now that I knew about Monsters, every scrabble and shift in the forest made me jump.

However Eren kept us close, talking as we walked back. "And what's different between the Minotaur and the Colchis Bulls?" He asks and Erwin says "The Minotaur is half human and half bull. The Bulls are made of bronze." Eren nods as we walk inside, stretching his arms over his head as Hanji asks "Hey Eren? How was the Minotaur even made?"

He blinks at us, turning and saying "Go get cleaned up and then come to my room, I'll tell you the story and a bit about Tartarus." I nod before walking off to my room, a shower sounding heavenly at this point, since I was covered in dead leaves and dirt. I jumped in the shower, cleaning up quickly before pulling on a simple white button up and a pair of sweatpants.

I hadn't dreamed of my father since the day I found out who he was, and as I pulled on my socks I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I shook my head and instead thought of how Eren looked as he fought Erwin, ducking and dodging, looking both beautiful and terrifying. _You need to tell him._

My brothers words echoed around my head as I dried my hair. I blushed softly as I thought of how I could ask him out. There went any rules about that sort of thing here, something Erwin had mentioned repeatedly over the last few days. I tossed the towel into the bin beside my door and walking out of my room.

Hanji makes it to Eren's room first, having once more taken a spot on his bed. I steal the spot on his dresser as Erwin and Mike walk in. Erwin takes the chair on the other side of Eren's bed and Mike sits beside Hanji, and passes her a pillow. She hugs this as Eren smiles from his seat facing us.

He leans a little forward and says "Now, the Gods are often easily angered, Zeus and Poseidon especially. The story of the Minotaur is rather creepy and weird. But let's take a step back and talk about Daedelus. The builder of the Labyrinth and all it's wonders. Daedalus was an inventor for king Minos."

We nod as he says "Now, Poseidon promised to gift King Minos a bull, if the King would sacrifice it to him. The King agrees, and so Poseidon send the bull. A pure white bull that gallops out of the sea, the most beautiful bull that anyone had ever seen. So enchanted was the king by the Bull that he tried to quietly keep it and sacrifice another, normal bull to Poseidon."

I raise an eyebrow at him as he says "Now, my dad isn't an idiot and noticed the trick right away. When he saw what Minos had done he became angry and decided that the best way to fix everything would be to curse his wife Pasiphae. Because he could just go order the king to sacrifice it to him." The last sentence was so sarcastic I nearly laughed.

"So dear old daddy curses the Queen with the grossest thing imaginable. Wanna guess what it was?" Eren continues, glancing at all of us. I shrug and say "Death?" He shakes his head as Erwin says "Bull attacks her?" He shakes his head again as Hanji and Mike shrug and Eren nods at us before smiling again.

"He goes to Aphrodite and has her curse Pasiphae so that she falls in love with the Bull." He says, laughing at our looks of absolute horror. "So she goes into the pasture and attempts to fuck the Bull and fails." He continues and I sigh and say "Thank gods. The world isn't as fucked up as it could be."

Erwin nods as Hanji says "Why do I have a feeling that's not where it ends…" Mike nods slowly as Eren says "So when her first attempts fail, she turns to Daedalus the inventor." I shiver slightly as he says "So she tells Daedalus of her wishes. And instead of maybe asking her _why_ or maybe going to her husband he shrugs, probably shivered deep down, and agreed to help her."

I stare at him with a mixture of horror and fascination as he says "So he builds a hollow cow, bult so she could climb in with some holes in really awkward places. And so he sets it up in the pasture of the Bull and she climbs in and happily fucks the Bull." I see that Mike is slightly green, Hanji looks on with morbid fascination and Erwin looks like he's gonna be sick.

"That would be the end of it, if this wasn't a Godly story." He says, snickering at our faces as he says "Nine months later she gave birth to the Minotaur. Which had to have been an awkward conversation with her husband. Daedalus is later tasked with building the Labyrinth to hold the Minotaur."

I blink at him in absolute horror and say "Wait. Testical foam lady cursed the queen to fuck the magical Bull and have it's kid?" Eren nods as Erwin shivers with disgust, Mike looks like he wanted to vanish, and Hanji suddenly asks "Is that even possible? How would it be? Has it happened again?"

He blinked and said "Well. There is the story of Europa. King Minos's mother." I blink at him and say "You might as well tell us. We've got nothing better to do at the moment." Eren shrugs and says "It's actually one of the more tame stories in Grecian Mythology. Now, Europa was a virgin Phoenician Princess."

He stops a moment than says "She was raised by the King Agenor or Sidon. One night, she had a dream of two women arguing over her, as though they were continents themselves. Asia maintained that since the lovely Europa had been born there, she had the right to her. While out nameless continent said that birth did not matter, and that Zeus would bring Europa to her."

I groan and say "Zeus again? Will he ever stop fucking around?" Eren shook his head and said "He'd been cheating on Hera for years, I don't know why he'd try to stop now." Erwin nods and says "So what happened next? I doubt she just stayed in her bed after a dream like this." Eren nods to him.

"Disturbed by her dream she summoned her companions, who were all lovely young women of her age, to spend time with her. Later, as the sun rose upon a beautiful day, they all went into the fields to pick flowers." I hear Mike sigh as he says "Why do I have a feeling that something very bad is going to happen."

Eren chuckles and says "Zeus saw them, and enamored by Europa's beauty, turned himself into a Tame Bull and hid within her father's herds." Erwin suddenly says "I swear to god, if he rapes her as a bull I'm punching him when I meet him." Eren blinks before letting out a loud and bright laugh, one that makes me smile at him without even really meaning to.

I quickly school my expression back to normal as he looks at Erwin and says "You'd be fried before you even landed the hit. Now, Zeus approaches the Maidens, who are all enamored by the beautiful Bull. Europa petted the apparently gentle creature, eventually gaining the courage to climb upon it's back when it laid down for her."

I shake my head as he continues saying "However the moment she sat upon him Zeus rushed off into the sea, swimming with such speed that the shore was soon beyond her reach as many of the godly creatures joined the bull in his swim. She realized that this Bull must be a God as well and begged for mercy."

Erwin glares as Eren suddenly places a hand on his chest and says in an overly theatrical voice "He instead professed his love for her, telling her of how he was taking her to Crete, where he had been raised. He than promised that she would bare him many famous sons. And she became the first queen of Crete and had many children."

I let out a heavy sigh and say "What about Tartarus? What is that?" Eren gets a slightly darker look, smile fading as he says "Ah yes… The pit. Tartarus is literally hell." He adjusts in his seat and says "Okay. Imagine the world is made in layers. Were on the middle level, and above us is Olympus, the realm of the gods."

I nodded, curious as to why his grin vanished as he said "Below us the underworld. Hades rules this place, and everyone who dies will eventually go to him. The Underworld is split into five main areas. His palace, the Fields of Punishment, The Fields of Asphodel, Elysium, and the Isles of the Blessed."

I nod slowly, wanting to know here his smile went and why the mention of the 'pit' made it vanish. "The Fields of Punishment are for those who commit heinous crimes in life. There you are tortured for all eternity. The Fields of Asphodel are for those who do nothing with their lives. Think of an endless wheat field that's been trampled for thousands of years."

I shiver in slight horror as he continues, voice soft as he says "Elysium is for those that become Heros. The good, and the just. They live gentle lives for the rest of eternity, wishing for nothing. It is truly paradise." I nod slowly, imagining the place. He sighs and says "The Isle of the Blessed are created for those who decided to live three times."

I blink and ask "Three? How can you do that?" Eren gives me a tiny smile, one I relish before it drops and he says "If you become a Hero, you can choose to reincarnate, and try to become a Hero again. If you succeed all three times, than you earn your place upon the Isle of the Blessed, where you can party and be joyus until time itself comes to an end."

I nod as he says "And then there's the Pit." For some reason the word sent chills up my spine, and I wasn't the only one who shivered as Eren suddenly looked down at the floor. "Monsters don't have souls. So when they die they really just return to the Pit and reform, eventually finding their way back to our realm."

He stiffened slightly and said "Imagine a Pit. As dark as possible, as though light itself was wary to approach it, pulsing with darkness that seemed to emanate from within it. Below, in that pit, is Tartarus. Originally it was used as a prison for the God's worst enemies. Now it serves as Hell, where all monsters go to reform."

I blink at him, wanting to reach out and touch him, to tell him he didn't have to tell us about what was causing him such anguish. "Tartarus is the Primordial God of the Abyss. His body is the entirety of Tartarus, and many Primordial Gods and Goddesses live upon him. Such as Nyx and Akhlys."

"Nyx is the Primordial Goddess of Night. As Akhlys is the Goddess of Misery and Poison. They both are prisoners of Tartarus, never to leave the Pit." He says, before sighing and saying "Let's speak of happier topics. Tartarus has never been one of the kinder places." I nod as Hanji says "How about we get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

I nod slowly at her, concerned about Eren who says "Good idea. Let's get some sleep. It'll do you all some good. I won't go easy on you tomorrow for any reason." I small smile finding its way back to his face as he looked at me, yet his eyes were so heavily sad I nearly hugged him. He gently ushered us from his room before shutting his door with a light good night, leaving me to wonder exactly what was wrong with him. _What happened to you Eren…_

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

I glanced at my bed, almost afraid to sleep. _Why did I offer to tell them about that…_ I shook my head and turned off my lights, climbing into bed. I lounged as I tried to relax, praying that I won't dream of anything whatsoever. And as my eyes slowly began to slip shut, I could almost feel the pulse of Tartarus in the Chains on my body. And just as I fall asleep, I feel myself falling again.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I jump up out of bed, scream tearing itself out of my throat. It echos around the room as I pant softly, hugging my chest tightly as I try and calm down. _I'm not there. I'm not in the Pit. I didn't fail._ I shuffle off to the bathroom, not even stripping before turning the water on and stepping into the spray, sitting down in the tub. I'm dry and warm under this, but the feeling of water rushing over me was comforting.

 _You're okay… You're safe… You didn't drop Annabeth… And Levi wasn't forced to live through that…_ I shiver unconsciously, not wanting to get out of the water but knowing that it'll get suspicious if I stay in here too long. So I grab the stopper and plug the tub with it, feeling water pool around me quickly. As the water gets as high as it could without overflowing the tub I turn off the water.

I hug my legs than, letting the water calm me gently as I feel my eyes grow heavy. Yet I feel far to afraid to sleep again, when nothing but nightmares await me. So I huddle in the tub, slowly calming down as the hours pass, finding my breath slowly come easier and muscles relax. And when morning officially came, I could stand and grin like nothing had happened.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

I sit across from Eren at Lunch, seeing him finally for the first time today, only for him to seem saddened. Something was dragging him down, yet he didn't talk about it. But the longer that he grinned and laughed the more it seemed to weigh him down. _What's wrong? Is he hurt? Was it something we did last night? Should I ask him about it?_

Before I can even ask him anything he's walking off, bidding us a good day and telling that he'd meet us in the training field. And as we went out there, he was waiting for us to run with him. Yet no matter what we did he seemed saddened, like the world rested on his shoulders. Which it did, with every death that happens he blames himself. I can see it in the way he acts.

By dinner time I was almost to the point of grabbing him and demanding answers. But I didn't, because I knew he'd hate me if I did that in front of everyone. So I waited until he'd eaten, handing my tray to Petra after a few minutes and following him out of the castle. Now that I knew what was in it, the forest seemed far more ominous. Every scratch and rustle made me nearly jump out of my skin as I moved quickly over to our clearing.

 _You don't have long… Hanji and the others will be here soon… So you better ask fast before they get there…_ And as I step into the clearing I see it plain as day. The weight in his gaze. He hid it well, smiling at me and saying "Hey Corporal. How are you?" Yet instead of answering I blurt out "What's wrong? You seem… sad." _Oh god that came out creepy…_ He blinks in shock and says "I'm fine!"

He gives me a smile that I see right through as I shake my head and say "No you're not… I can't see it. You're sad and hurt…" _Yes Levi. Let's make him think we're totally weird._ His mouth drops open and his gaze hardens slightly and he says "So what? Why would you care?" _He's being defensive…_ And I glare at him, taking a step forward.

"Why do I care? Gods dammit Eren!" I say, fueled by anger and a wish to understand and bring back the smiling person I know that I reach up, putting a hand on either side of his neck, directly on top of his tattoo. Within a second I can see the actual Eren, taller and broader and face shocked as I do the one thing I'd wanted to do since I saw him. I yanked him down enough to kiss him.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And that's where we end this chapter. MWAHAHAHA! HOW WILL EREN REACT? Our next chapter will be out soon so please don't kill me for this cliffhanger. Comment! Review! Tell me your thoughts about this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here we have Erens reaction, and some other stuff too!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

His mouth was soft, but still against mine. _Oh god… he doesn't like me…_ Yet as I go to pull away he buries a hand in my hair, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. And than he's kissing me, rough and amazingly, tilting his head to the side as I pull him as close as I can. We kiss for as long as we can, until air was a necessity, and he pulled away slightly.

I barely take a breath before he's kissing me again, arm picking me up enough to take a step and shove my back against a tree. His hand leaving my hair, instead his fingers hook into my cravat and pull it half off, only than does he pull away from my mouth, burying his face in my neck. I feel his teeth nip softly against my neck, before he's sucking a hickey into the spot where my neck and shoulder meet.

I pant softly as he pulls away, a bright grin on his face. He has a small blush across his cheekbones, where as I'm sure my entire face is red. He kisses me again, gently this time before pulling me close and softly saying "I like you too… Corporal?" mouth so close I could feel it move as he spoke. I give him a smile, not caring if my friends walked into the clearing at this moment and say "Call me Levi." Because I had Eren, who was looking at me like I meant the world to him.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hanji POV**

Levi had damn near ran after Eren, apparently worried about him. I walked off before Erwin and Mike, knowing that those two were fine together. Yet as I approached the clearing I froze at the sight I saw. Levi was pinned against a tree, kissing the taller version of Eren like his life depended upon it. I feel like I'm intruding on a private moment as I slowly turn around and walk off, looking for Erwin and Mike.

I see Erwin and Mike walking toward me, and I grab an arm from both of them and pull them away from the clearing. "Hanji? What are you doing!" Erwin demands, and I pull him to the edge of the wood and say "Okay. We're gonna slowly walk back to those two." Erwin looks confused as Mike goes a little red and says "Did Levi finally confess?" I nod at him as Erwin puffs up and grumbles out "If Eren hurt his feelings, or hurt him period, I'm gonna kill him."

I shrug and say "Levi seemed pretty happy pinned against a tree, I didn't see a need to intervene." Erwin gapes and says "He did _what_ to my precious cinnamon roll?" Mike blinks at him and says "He is capable of shredding a Titan into literal pieces. I don't think he qualifies as a cinnamon roll." Erwin looks a little hurt as he says "But he's never had a boyfriend before! He's never dated anyone period! In this instance he's a sharp and spiky cinnamon roll!"

Mike sighs and I say "Oh calm down Erwin. I have a feeling Eren would rather castrate himself with a wooden cooking spoon than hurt someone he cares about. And if Eren does hurt Levi, I'll kill him myself. And I know Annabeth will help me." Erwin slowly nods as we walk back toward the clearing and I pray for Eren's sake that they weren't fucking, because I think Erwin just may try and kill him. He always has been like an elder brother for Levi.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chiron POV**

Dionysus and I were quietly playing Pinochle on the table as usual, two satyrs having joined us so we could play. Everything was calm, before I suddenly heard what I could only equate as very faint screams of joy. Dionysus jumped so badly his soda knocked over onto the table as he says "Oh lord. Please don't-" and he vanished in a puff and Aphrodite's pink smoke. _Ahh. One of her many ships finally got together._

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

Eren gently pulls me away from the tree and says "As much as I'd love to hold you until they got here, I'm sure that Erwin would try and take one of my arms off." I hum softly and say "Alright. Can we talk later though?" He nods with a smile and says "Of course… My room or yours?" I hum and say "Yours." He nods and pulls away than, giving us a foot of space as I quickly fix my Cravat, covering the hickey on my neck and editing my hair from memory.

Eren just runs a hand through his hair, ruffling it a bit as my friends walk into the clearing. Hanji looks relieved, Mike looks normal, while Erwin glares at Eren and suddenly says "If you hurt him, I'll kill you." Eren blinks in slight surprise and says "You'll have to fight through Nico, Annabeth, Chiron, and Hades. As I'm sure Nico would throw me into the fields of punishment himself if I hurt his brother for any reason."

I fight the urge to smile as Erwin nods and says "Good. Now, what are we doing today?" And Eren replies with "Sparing. Hanji, try fighting against Mike and Levi, you all would do well to learn to fight with others. Erwin you're against me." We nod as I pull my sword out of my pocket, Hanji pulling her bow and quiver out of her pocket. The next forty minutes were spent trying not to watch Eren and dodge Hanji's arrows and Mike's Sword.

I was panting and sweating by the time we were done, Hanji had bleeding fingers from her bowstring, and Mike shook his arms out. Eren smiled at all of us, gaze lingering on me as he said "Hanji. Come here." She walked over and he looked over the superficial wounds, which were really just places where they'd rubbed through the skin.

He nodded and held up a canteen, that I had no clue where he got, and poured some apple juice colored liquid on it, making it scab over in seconds. I gaped as he pulled away, closing the container and pulling four shot glasses out of his pocket. _How the fuck?_ He says "I grabbed them from the kitchen, and I'll put them back later." I nod as he hold them gently, and pours some of the stuff into each glass.

He holds his hand out and says "Take one, but don't drink it yet." We nod and take one each, and I look over it. It looked like apple juice, and was chilled too. "The Gods have Godly food too. These are the food Ambrosia and the drink Nectar." He holds up the canteen and says "Now. If mortals eat Godly food, they burst into flames and die."

I blink in surprise as he continues with "However. Demigods can eat a certain amount without any adverse effects." Hanji perks up and asks "What does it taste like?" Eren shrugs and says "It's different for every person. Try it, I can guarantee you'll like it." We nod and a take a small sip, my eyes widening at the taste. It was hot chocolate. The good kind that Hanji will make in the winter that I swear as some kind of addictive qualities.

I down the whole thing in one go, a little upset when it's gone. "It tasted like raspberry cake!" Hanji says, grinning at us as Erwin says "Mine tasted like this dessert my mom used to make." Mike nods and says "Mine tasted like chocolate whip cream." They glance at me and I say "Hanji's addictive hot chocolate."

They nod and we look at Eren, who chuckles and says "My mom's fresh, blue, chocolate chip cookies." I almost smile as he says "Now, let's get inside. I don't want to be stuck out here after dark." We then start walking back, keeping close together as Eren offers me a hand, which I accept.

"Do you want to go straight to my room? Or do you want to grab some stuff from yours first?" I shrug and say "I can talk to you a bit then go to my room." He nods to me as we walk into the base, finding it calm and quiet. The others split off, Hanji wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at me as I go with Eren.

The walk back to his room was relaxing and he was smiling the whole way. Once in his room he yanked off his boots, an action I copy as he asks "What do you want to talk about first?" I blink at him and get a little awkward. "Past? We don't know much about each other…" He nods with an easy smile and says "Perfect."

He motions to his bed and says "Do you want to sit there? Or steal my dresser again?" Voice soft and playful. I hop up onto his dresser as he pulls the chair closer to me and says "So, who goes first? And where do we start?" I think a moment and say "Early childhood? How and where we grew up? You can start."

He shrugs with a smile and says "Okay. I was born in Manhattan. It's located in America, and is kinda hard to describe… The buildings there are what we call skyscrapers. The tops of them can brush the clouds. My mother is a woman named Sally, and she's currently married to a man named Paul Blofis."

I snort at his name as he says "I know! I called the guy Blowfish for the first month. Anyway. She was married to a guy called Gabe Ugliano for a while, before I found out I was a Demigod." His face dropped a little as he said "I called him Smelly Gabe for years, and he bled my mom dry. She'd work her ass off, and he'd take all her money and gamble it away, he'd even hit her. Something I didn't know about until later. He was just a cruel bastard to me."

I nod slowly as he continues with "I had no clue who my dad was until I was twelve. _That_ was an interesting day." I nod as he says "I have no need to worry about that ass anymore though. What about you?" I blink at him and say "Well… My early years weren't exactly the best… I grew up in the underground."

He seemed to know exactly what that meant as his face got a hurt look and I said "My mom cared for me until I was about five, then she died from something she got from her 'clients'. I was raised by her friend after that… He taught me everything I know about fighting and helped me survive." He nodded slowly and said "Sounds like you miss him…"

I nod and say "He was like my dad until he vanished when I was about seventeen." He looked saddened as I shake my head and say "How did you figure out you were a demigod?" He blinks and says "My first Monster? Or when I was actually told 'Hey buddy! You're not totally human." I shrug and say "Monster than talk."

He smiles and says "Okay. I had a Kindly One hide as my math teacher and try to kill me." I feel my mouth open in shock and he says "After that I went back to school, and got kicked out not long after. My mom and I went to the cabin she met my dad at not long afterwards. She woke me up in terror not long after I went to bed that night and rushed me toward camp, another monster hot on our heels."

I nod along as he says "We drove in Gabes car, wrecking eventually. Not far from camp though, and so I grabbed Grover, who had been sent to find me. My mom and I ran up the hill toward the border of Camp, the Minotaur chasing after us. And yes I mean _that_ Minotaur, rushing after us under the orders of an old being."

I blink in shock, remembering what he told us about it. "He ended up catching us before we reached the camp… He managed to catch my mom, causing your father to capture her from the edge of death and hold her prisoner. I killed the Minotaur using it's own horn. A spoil of war I still have to this day." He continues, ending with a small grin.

"After that I talked to those at camp and was given the Demigod talk. It was rather interesting and terrifying, knowing that the Gods existed. That names had power in normal circumstances, and that my father was one of them." He concluded, glancing up and saying "How about relationships next?" I go a little red and say "I haven't been in one before… This is my first one. What about you."

He shrugs and says "I've had a few. Some that ended on simple terms, others that crashed and burned. Some people I'm still friends with, some won't be in the same room with me. One guy even left camp permanently after we ended." I nodded, interested in his relationship history as he stops a moment and then asks "What's your opinion on sex?"

I feel my face go a little red at the question before answering "It was explained to me as a more emotional thing. Something you share with someone you care deeply about, not as a one time thing that vanished in the wind…" He nods and says "Okay, what are you comfortable with? What are you not?"

I think a moment and say "I… don't know. I know that I don't want have sex yet… If that's okay?" I posed it as a question, not sure if he'd be okay with that as he gets a confused look and says "Levi. If you aren't comfortable with something, then we won't do it. It's your body and your choice. If you don't want to, than we won't."

I smile in slight relief at his words, happy at his response while he smiles back. I blink and ask "What about your tattoos? How and when did you get them?" He rolls up his sleeve and shows me the smaller tattoo and says "This one was actually a brand that I got in New Rome after I entered the military there. Hurt like a bitch. The full body Tattoo is actually my seal, something only you and Nico can take off me."

I nod and ask "How would we take it off?" He motions to the spot over his heart and says "Do you remember the lock on my chest?" I nod and he continues with "It's actually a lock created by the Goddess Hecate to seal my powers and it literally _sank_ into my skin. To take it off, you'll have to put the key around my neck into the lock on my chest."

I nod slowly before saying "What about… Us? I'm supposed to be able to kill you… They might say something if they found out we were dating…" Eren nodded slowly, thinking something over before saying "We could hide it? At least from most people. Those three can know, other than that we can just not say anything to the others. Once we're out of here we can do as we please."

I nod and pout a little internally. I really wanted to be able to hug and kiss him around others now, since he was mine now. But with this it meant I could keep him, and have him not dissected. He grinned though and said "Oh love, don't pout! I'm still all yours, they can't change that." I smile a little as his words and say "And I'm yours?" He nods with a kind smile.

My smile grows a little, he glances at his watch and says "It's pretty late… Do you want to stay here tonight? You can borrow some clothes from me if you want." I think a moment many thoughts running through my head, some slightly sexual. _He said everything is my choice… Besides, it'll be warmer here anyway._

I nod at him and he gives me a bright grin and stands up, walking a little closer and opening a drawer and pulling out a pair of boxers, a long sleeved button up, and a pair of baggy but soft shorts. "Will this work? My bathroom's over there if you want to use it." I nod and take the clothes, walking into his bathroom as he says "Towels should be on the back of the door, if you need another one tell me. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks, I think I'm good." He nods and I shut the door behind me, a minute later I hear his door open and shut, letting me know he left. His shower was easy to figure out, and as I climbed into the water, I relaxed slightly. It didn't take long for me to clean up, yet I relaxed pleasantly in the hot water.

When I finally got out the whole room had steam in it, and I pulled on my borrowed outfit quickly. Normally, I slept without pants, but I pulled on the pair he'd given me anyway, as they were comfy as hell. I stop a moment then, questions buzzing around my brain. _How does Eren sleep? Does he sleep naked? Does he thrash or cuddle? Does he kick? Will he be averted to cuddling? WIll he want to?_

I'm a little upset about the questions before I step out of the bathroom finding that Eren isn't back yet. But as I close the door to the bathroom he walks in, wearing sweatpants and tanktop on. He gives me a smile, tossing his towel into the dirty clothes bin I see by his door. He glances at his bed and asks "Do you want to share my bed? Or you can have it and I'll take the floor."

I go a little red at the thought and say "Um… We can share? I already kinda dragged you into bed with me once…" He laughed and said "Yeah, it was cute how you cuddled against me." I nodded slowly and laughed with him, walking over to his bed and stealing the left side, he gives me such a sweet smile from where he stands that I end up smiling back.

He moves over to the light switch before stopping and saying "I usually sleep in the dark, that okay with you? Or do you want me to leave them on?" I easily say "Off. I like sleeping in the dark too." He nods and says "You can climb under the comforter first, I'll turn them off after that." I nod and I pull the comforter back, snuggling under it as he shuts the lights off.

The room was pitch black, so dark I'm not sure how he walked over to the bed. Yet I feel the bed sink as he climbs in beside me, and feel the warmth he radiates beside me. I fidget a bit, not sure if it was okay to touch him now or if I should ask, or if it was a given now that we were together, or if he had boundries I couldn't cross and this was one of them.

Before I can puzzle to long Eren softly asks "Levi? Can I hold you? Or would you prefer not?" I don't even answer him, I just practically jump into his arms. He chuckles softly, holding me tightly as I bury my face into his neck, smiling happily at the warmth. We tangle our legs together, and Eren pulls the blanket up to my shoulders.

I could distantly hear the rush of a river, the sound comforting as I was comforted by Eren's deep and even breathing, feeling his heartbeat thud against my hand that rested against his chest, my eyes slipping closed. It wasn't long before I found myself drifting off, feeling safe and warm while wrapped in Eren's embrace.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

I wake up slowly, feeling a comforting warmth against my chest. My sleep was dreamless, which was odd to me. I usually had one god or another in them, or was was back in the Pit. I think that this was the first time I've actually had a good night's sleep since before I learned that I was a Demigod.

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing the usual darkness that my room has. I feel someone move beside me as I remember that Levi and I fell asleep together last night. I gently pull away from him, only for him to tighten his grip on my shirt and bury his face further into my neck. I laugh softly, hearing him grumble softly in his sleep.

I pull him closer, kissing his forehead and saying "Levi? Levi… We need to get up…" He grumbles some more, shaking his head and cuddling closer. I sigh softly, knowing we need to get up, but not having the heart to pull away from him. After a minute I remember the lamp on the table beside my bed, one I hadn't tested since I got here.

I reach across, switching it on and flooding the room with light. Levi hides his face against my throat with an annoyed moan. _Hot fuck that was cute…_ I couldn't see his face, but I could at least see his form, which was cuddled against mine. "Levi? Levi. Leevi! Love? Precious? Special one? You need to wake up!"

I could slowly feel him waking up as he fidgeted and wiggled, trying to get me to leave him alone. I stroke his hair softly, kissing his head and saying "Levi! If you wake up I can give you an actual kiss." Trying to tempt him awake. He slowly blinks his eyes open, pulling away enough to peer up at me and says "Okay… I'm up."

I smile at him as he puts a hand on my arm, on the chains that color it and says "Where's my kiss?" I chuckle and prop myself up on one elbow, before leaning down and kissing him softly, a kiss he happily accepts as he tossed an arm around my neck, pulling me closer as he lays flat on his back.

I move more, adjusting so that I'm practically on top of him and gently lick his lips, seeing his eyes slip shut as his mouth opens slightly. His actions are almost shy as I softly lick my way into his mouth, feeling him move awkwardly against me. I'm slow, letting him get used to the feeling as his grip on my arm tightens, and he pulls me a little closer.

I pull away softly after a moment, taking a much needed gasp of air as I look down at him. He looks far more awake now, eyes bright and warm as they peer up at me. After a moment of staring I see a small tinge of red spread across his cheeks, barely visible even with his pale complexion.

I grin at it before he pulls me back down, giving my mouth a tentative lick before kissing me again. I lick into his mouth again, a little rougher than before, making him pull me closer. I propped myself up on my other elbow as well, moving so that I was completely on top of him. This Kiss was longer, and I could feel him getting used to the action, even pressing back with more confidence.

I smiled as I tilted my head to the side, making it easier to kiss him. This time he pulled away, taking a breath as I moved onto his neck, sucking another hickey onto his neck next to the first one. He shivers under me as he buries a hand in my hair, squirming softly and pulling me away. I let him pull my hair, moving my head back as he bites at my neck.

I grin as he pulls me down enough to bite down on my neck and suck a deep hickey into my neck. I chuckle softly, feeling him hum against my neck as he pulls away and we look at each other. His eyes were wide as he stared at me, his lips were slightly bruised, and his face had a pretty blush dusting across his cheeks.

I smile at him, kissing him softly a final time before saying "You know, we need to get up." He groans and pouts at me, making me grin more at how expressive he's being. I'm so used to his constant neutral look, yet a pout or smile seems to suit him so much more. "What time is it?" He asks after a moment, seeming a little upset about being forced to get up. I smile at him and glance at my watch, paling slightly as I see the time. I gulp softly and say "It's almost Noon…"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

I blink in horror at his words. "Holy fuck…" We both jump up, Eren helping me up and I say "What are we gonna do? Neither of us have been seen all day!" Eren grabs my arm gently and says "Hey, calm down. Take a breath, than go toss on your uniform from yesterday. You can walk up to your room in that and toss on a fresh one. If anyone asks what you were up to say you woke up early and got started on some paperwork, then got absorbed until you noticed the time."

I nod slowly, taking a breath as he kisses my head and says "Go get ready. I'll say that all of my recent experiments took a bit more out of me then I thought. No one will give it a second thought." I nod and walk off into his bathroom, doing as he suggested and yanking on my uniform from yesterday, yet wrinkle my nose at the slight scent of sweat it still had on it.

When I walk out into his room he's pulling out a uniform and tossing it on his bed. He gives me a smile and says "Go on ahead. I'll see you later, that I can promise." I smile at him before yanking on my boots and walking out of his room, quickly walking up toward my room. I manage to avoid everyone until I slam into Hanji while walking up the stairs to my room.

She grabs me before I fall, apologizing before she sees it's me, and then her eyes light up and she takes a look at my outfit. She than gets another blatantly suggestive look and says "Oh Levi, it seems you spent the night in Eren's-" I clap both of my hands over her mouth and hurriedly say "I'll tell you everything that happened if you don't say another word."

Her eyes nearly sparkle with mischief as she nods and drags me up to my room. I shut the door behind us and ask "Okay, does Erwin know that I stayed in Eren's room last night?" She shakes her head and I say "Okay… He can't know. Hes always been protective of me, he'd try and kill Eren." She nods with an accepting look on her face before getting a lecherous grin on her face and doing a motion that I guess meant 'Get to the good part'.

"We didn't have sex Hanji." I say, going a little red out of the bluntness of my words as she gets such a pout that I almost laugh, yet stays silent. "We just talked… And cuddled… And kissed…" She grins than and points to her mouth with a raised eyebrow and I nod, letting her speak. "So how is he?"

I gape at her as she reiterates and says "Well? Is he an amazing cuddler or is he terrible? Is he an awesome kisser and your lips are that bruised because he was to rough? Or was he amazing and those are there happily?" I go even redder and say "Uh… He was… Really good… In both areas." She gets a smug smile and says "Good. I won't have my sweet cinnamon roll hurt by someone. Now, I'll cover for you with Erwin. We can say I walked you back to your room around ten."

I nod at her and say "Thanks. Now get out so I can grab a shower and get dressed." She nods with a light laugh and walks out, shutting the door behind her while I walk over to my bathroom and jump in a shower. I was quick, barely taking ten minutes before I'm out and drying off, quickly pulling on a clean uniform.

Before long I'm ready and walking back out of my room, and almost rushing downstairs. Hanji grins at me as I walk by Erwin's room, walking with her quickly down to the hall. I was starving, due to all the extra training with Eren and missing breakfast. The hall quieted slightly as I walked in with Hanji, yet the conversations picked back up after we grabbed food and sat down.

Eren sat in his usual spot and gave me a smile as I sat down. I managed to hide my tiny smile in return as Hanji started talking about something scientific that I couldn't follow as Eren acted the same as ever. Yet before I could become to upset about it I felt his foot nudge mine, and then he tapped out 'Hi Love' in Morse code against my ankle.

 _He knows Morse Code?_ I tapped 'Hi Brat' back to him. And that's how lunch went, the two of us talking in Morse Code under the table as Hanji talked to everyone. I was fairly happy by the time lunch was over and we were forced to train, until Erwin asked me to help him with his paperwork. I glared at him the whole way up to his office, making the people we walked by shiver in fear.

Once were in his office he looks at me and says "If he hurts you, or does anything that you tell him not to towards you, tell me. I'll kill him. Or at least maim him." I snort, getting a small smile and saying "He won't Erwin. Have some faith in him." He raises an eyebrow and glances out his window and saying "Regardless. I won't have him hurt you." I nod and say "Yes big brother."

He gives me a grin and says "Does that make you my _little_ brother?" I glare and say "Call me little again and I'll have Eren beat your ass while sparing." Yet my voice is kind. He chuckles and passes me a stack of papers and I say "What?! I thought you just wanted to talk to me!" He grins evilly and says "Like hell I'm letting my precious cinnamon roll outside with what Hanji is about to do."

"I'm not a cinnamon roll and - wait. What's Hanji doing?" He motioned with his head toward the window as I suddenly hear a few shrieks of surprise. I dart over, shoving the papers back into his hands as I open and look out the window. Some of the recruits had grabbed water coolers and dumped them onto a few of the others, Petra and Eren included.

The laughing is loud and boisterous as Eren shakes his head like a dog, soaked to the bone. The way his uniform sticks to him, outlining the muscle definition I'd cuddled against last night almost had me sighing like a teenager. Before he suddenly looks up toward me, and sends a wink my way before rushing off to tackle Jean. I go a little red at the blatant action and duck back into Erwin's office, said blonde smiling at me with a knowing look.

"You and Eren will _have_ to keep that under wraps. Meaning you both need to be careful about what you do and say around others, because if the Military Police got ahold of word that you're dating him they may use it to have him placed in their custody." He says, watching me carefully as I nodded along.

"That also means no late nights together, no vanishing off together, and no displays of affection when others are around to see them. At least until we get Eren to that basement and the Titans are gone. Than you can scream it from the top of the walls for all I care. I just need you two safe for now, or as safe as we can be." I pout slightly at his words. but nod after a moment as Eren and I agreed to the same thing not too long ago.

He laughs and hands me the papers again before letting me go off to my own office, where I stayed until dinner since he gave me enough paperwork to keep me occupied for a few days at least. My wrist ached by the time Dinner rolled around, and I swear I'd signed my name enough to have it permanently engraved into my desk.

This time I arrived a little before the others, meaning I could grab my plate and sit down as Everyone filtered into the room, Eren walking in soon after me and sitting down across from me as he always does. Petra takes her spot beside me as Hanji appears, grinning and saying "Apparently it's started raining, so anyone with any thoughts about going outside had better rethink them."

I nodded, getting her message as Eren says "Oh no! Whatever shall we do?" Voice overly theatric as he places a hand upon his chest, looking as though it was the worst thing to ever happen. I hide a small smile at his theatrics and think that maybe, just maybe, this would be the best decision that I'd made in a long time.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Aaaaaaaaand now there together! I'm rather pleased with how this chapter went, and so I wish you all well until the next one! Comment! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been like, for-fucking-ever but I've had a hell of a time with some stuff. Now I'm having a little time skip from the last chapter, I didn't really want to go through everything that happened over that time, so I hope you'll understand, we will have highlights though.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV - Two weeks later**

I sigh heavily as I adjust in my saddle, waiting for the gates to open. The last two weeks had been exhausting even to my standards. Eren had trained us until we could barely stand, fighting against us without a single reservation and leaving us with bruises and sore muscles. Now, after all that, I was still a little wary of entering the Shiganshina district. _What if everything's been destroyed?_ My mind races with possibilities as Eren sat behind me.

He peacefully waited for the doors to open, soothing his horse gently, murmuring words under his breath as Pixis shouted for the gate to open. The moment it was at full height Erwin ordered us forward, all of us running at full tilt out of here. We fanned out, creating the array of soldiers spread out enough that we weren't drawing all the Titans to one space. My mind races with everything that can go wrong, everything that we stand to lose here, and what could possibly happen to us.

The last two weeks had been filled with training and planning. Eren explained to us what was within the Shiganshina district and why we needed to go there. He told us more about monsters and the strengths we could have. By the end my mind had been reeling with everything we had left to do.

I shake my head sharply, dispelling these thoughts for the moment as I focus on the task at hand. Everyone appears to be moving at full tilt toward the south, rushing toward Shiganshina. To my right, out in the distance I can see the rise of steam from a fallen Titan and to my left I hear the firing of a red flare, signaling the spotting of a Titan.

Without even thinking a second Erwin directed us further right with a green flare, all of us rushing at full tilt. My squad stuck close to me, Eren riding behind me. They circled him and stayed vigilant, letting me focus on our course. Eren looked as bright and focused as ever, yet I didn't have the time to look back and make sure he was okay. I just had to have faith in him, he was a fully trained demigod after all.

There was still a part of me that was afraid, afraid that he wouldn't make it through all of this. That I'd be all alone again, the thoughts causing a shiver to run down my spine. I tighten my grip on the reigns and clench my teeth, glaring forward as I hear the firing of another flare to my left. I look toward it, seeing that it's black.

 _We already see an abnormal? That's… Odd._ I turn away from the sight of it before I hear another flare from the same side. The sound of shouts and screams begin to filter from that side as well. I turn back and see another black flare, rising high in the sky. "Erwin. We've got a problem…"

He peers to the side and nods before saying "Hanji and I have a backup plan set up… But we have to get to that forest." Barely loud enough for me to hear over the pounding of hoofbeats. I nod and fall back a bit, getting closer to my squad and giving Erwin a larger area of sight. Now that I had a rough idea of where we were going, I could see how our path is supposed to go.

Eren I could see was starting to get antsy as two more black flares come from the same side. I'm starting to worry a bit as well while we rush on, headed for the forest. Before long Erwin nods at me and waves us forward. We take the charge and rush into the forest as whatever that is gets closer and closer. The center column rushed within the forest as the others fanned out and went around, some launching themselves into the trees.

Eren and I both turn as we hear a crashing, followed by the sound of thunderous footsteps. They made the ground shake as we were chased, soldiers suddenly swinging out of the trees and flying near us. Eren expressed worry about this to the rest of us, a part of me wishing that they come to no harm as a form rushed out of the trees. With one swipe she took down one soldier, making Eren shout in surprise behind me.

 _I wish we could save them…_ I shake my head slightly at the sounds of my comrades dying, the sound of blood and bone crashing into something. We rush forward as Eren says "We can't just run! We have to help them!" Petra interjects and says "We have to trust them Eren! Follow the plan." Eren growls softly at her, a sound I've heard whenever he's actually angry at someone. And I mean _angry._

I turn in my saddle slightly and say "Eren. Choose now, to trust and have faith in us or to trust yourself. Make your choice, and then live with it's consequences." He stares at me a moment before I turn, not wanting to think that he didn't trust me. Not wanting to face what would happen if he didn't. But when nothing happens for a minute he says "Then I'll trust you." I smile slightly to myself at the words before saying "Cover your ears."

I grab out my flare gun, pointing it toward the female Titan and pulling the trigger, the concussive bang nearly deafened me as we come through a smallish clearing. The female lurches and moves to cover her ears, breaking her stride and nearly making her fall as we rush through it before she does, still hot on our tail.

The moment she stumbled into the middle of the clearing we hear what sounds like repeated cannon fire, and what sounds like someone being stabbed repeatedly. We ride for another minute before I pass my horse off to Eld and say "Get a ways ahead." He nods and I jump from the saddle, leaving them to move back to the trap Erwin had set. I land on a tree branch next to Erwin as I finally get a good look at the Titan.

It's obviously female, with blond hair that reaches it's chin. What's odd is that it isn't covered in skin like most are. It's showing muscle and has something that looks more like armor in other areas. She stands there, perfectly still as she covers her nape with her hands. "Any clue as to why she's been after us?" I ask, guessing that like Eren, this person can shift as well. Since she fought so well, and killed soldiers like they were nothing.

What made me jump though was a very distant howling, like a pack of wolves. I look sharply up at Erwin, who stared in the direction of the howls. Oddly another soldier landed near and said "No one's seen wolves in the walls in over fifty years… I guess they migrated back after the wall fell." I swallow and refrain from reaching into my pocket for my sword. After nearly a month using it every afternoon, it was almost comforting to have it in my hand. To feel it's weight as I slashed forward.

Erwin nods absently at them and says "That must be good. Maybe other prey migrated back as well." They give a tiny nod before moving down the tree, Hanji jumping up to us. "It worked! Do you really think we can just keep her here? Or should we cut her out?" I shrug and fly over to her, and land on her head. "I wonder what they'll do to you, when we drag you out of here. Will they dissect you? Will they kill you? Or maybe just chuck you into a cell underground and leave you to rot."

I move slightly and say "I wonder if we can get you out of this in one piece. You may lose a hand or maybe your legs, I'm not quite good at this yet." Suddenly Hanji approached and flipped around, moving so that she had one grappling hook buried in a tree and a foot braced on her nose. She looked into her eyes and began speaking, which does something to the Female Titan and makes her suddenly leg out a scream, Hanji darting away as I grapple over to a tree and cover my ears.

The sound hurt, and sounds so desperate and terrified as I heard a crashing coming from every direction. I apparently choose a tree nearby to Erwin, as he's standing close to me as her screaming continues to the point of seems to even push the _air_ away from her in bursts of steam and heat. As her scream finally dies down enough to fully recognize the sounds of multiple Titans. Mike rushes over and shakes, watching Erwin before saying "We've got them coming from everywhere."

He grimaced a second before turning and shouting "WE'VE GOT INCOMING! PREPARE TO PROTECT THE FEMALE TITAN!" He receives confirming nods from every soldier around us as we wait, hearing crashing and the distant echo of 3DMG around us. I almost dare to hope that most of the Titans could be diverted by the soldiers at the edge of the forest, but that thought is dashed as a smaller Titan charges into the clearing.

It ignores us, headed straight for her. The thing latched directly onto her leg, chomping down and tearing a large chunk out of her. I rush to it, firing a hook into it's neck and spinning forward, slicing through it's nape in one clean swipe while blood sprayed around me. I leap back to the tree I had been on, watching for any other Titans, silently wishing that this one had just gotten lucky.

However I soon see another Titan rushing in from my left, followed by two from the right. Then the dam really broke, and we were swarmed. Titans rushed us from every direction, shoving and scrambling to get to the Female, savagely ripping into her frozen from. I couldn't keep up with them, it seemed like with every Titan I killed, two more would step up to replace it. Before long Erwin called us back to the trees, much to my anger.

I watched as she vanished under a cloud of steam and writhing Titans. Erwin motioned me over after a minute, an order I unhappily followed. I landed gently as he nodded and said "Levi. Go fill your tanks and meet up with Eren. I want to keep headed toward Shiganshina, as fast as possible. We may be able to camp atop the wall tonight."

I shrug and say "I've got more than enough to make it back to them, but I'll go refill if you think it's necessary." He nods and I instantly have the feeling that I'm missing something here. _What's going through that head of yours._ I turn around and grapple off the tree, swinging over to the closest gas tank cart. A woman sees me approach and holds out a hand for one of my tanks immediately, refilling it faster than I would have dared before handing it back completely full.

I hand her my second one while another soldier asks "How are your blades? Need any more?" I shake my head as my second tank is handed back to me. I attach it quickly and check it over quickly before I hear a crash as the sky brightens with a flash of lightning. I turn as my eyes widen with horror, yet I don't hear the roar that Eren usually lets out whenever he shifts.

I jump and take off, moving as fast as I can without killing myself. As I fly past a tree I belated realize that Gunther is on a lower branch cradling his left arm and side. He sees me and angrily waves me on, shouting "GO GET THAT BITCH!" And so I fly past him, hearing another clap of thunder and see the bright flash of lightning as I hear the roar that let's me know that Eren just shifted.

I find my way to a clearing and find my squad, each in varying levels of pain. Petra is crying as she attempts to stabilize her obviously fractured leg, my guess is that she was hit, and it barely missed her. The others are in just as shitty shape, but thankfully _alive. I'm never_ Ever _going to let them complain about training_ ever _again_. I nod at them and head on toward the sounds of fighting, which must be Eren and the Female.

As I rush toward them Mikasa fights her way to my side, nodding at me as we both rush forward. I come into the clearing that Eren and her are fighting in and see that she's managed to pin them both against a tree that somehow hasn't caved yet. However before we could do anything really, Eren noticed us, and so did she. She immediately tried to grab Mikasa, and Eren intercepted her arm, causing him to lose his grip on her.

She used this opening to slam him down and bite down on the nape of his Titan. I nearly freeze in panic as she ripped him out of his Titan and seemed to almost _store him_ in her mouth. She turns tail then, barely waiting a moment before she's sprinting off as fast as possible. I easily keep up with her, trying to stay a bit behind her as my mind works into overdrive as I figure out how to get Eren back.

 _Her skin takes a few seconds to harden… But I bet she can't keep it everywhere at once, since she would probably have used it to fight Eren if she could. Instead she focused on a few points and fought with those. So by that logic I have a few seconds before she can harden her skin completely in an area she chooses, and I bet I can move faster than that. I just have to wait for an opportunity to strike somewhere she won't immediately think of…_ As I ponder this I switch the grip I have on my right blade.

I watch how she runs, waiting for the moment as I see Mikasa keeping close to her feet as she tried to find an opportunity to strike there. Before long though she tries to swipe at me, pivoting around and trying to punch me. I twist around her hand and spin up her arm, slicing the entire way. I twist under her arm and use the momentum to swing myself up into her eyes. I slam a blade into each eye, the spray of blood coating parts of my face and hands as I flip back into the air.

I quickly rip out another pair of blades and swing around her body, slicing her from the top of her arm and around her body before slicing through her achilles heel. She collapsed to the ground, smashing into a tree as she yanked one arm up to cover her nape. _If I keep hitting her arms, and force her to keep healing from the damage I'm dealing I should be able to hit her mouth… She'll be to paranoid about me making a killing blow to protect it._

I twist around her body again, aiming mostly for her arms and upper torso. I make slash after slash, slicing X's and long sharp cuts into her body. I'm moving as fast as I can without dulling my blades or being unable to dodge her attacks. It seems to be working, until her arm falls down to her side. _Finally. I can hit- NO MIKASA._ Mikasa seems to think she can get a strike in at her nape, and fired a grappling hook into her shoulder and rushed forward.

I bolt into action, shoving her out of the way as the Titan's hand comes up and tries to smack her. I manage to shove her out of harm's way, but I landed momentarily on her hand as the force of me pushing Mikasa made it impossible not to do so. But I fuck up my temporary landing and I feel something in my heel and ankle flare with pain as it twisted. _Fuck! I've gotta end this now!_ I spin away from her hand and slice across her mouth, causing it to hang open.

I see Eren within it, covered in some kind of saliva that clung to him. I twist around and grab him, speeding away as fast as I could with Mikasa on my heels. I rush through the trees, moving past the area I saw Eren fighting in earlier and into the clearing that my Team are in. Hanji had made it here luckily, and had set up a medical station for them high in the trees. She had a few other soldiers being treated as well, most with amputations due to Titan bites.

I land at the widest, clear part I can see and immediately lay Eren on the tree trunk as I try and hide the pain that my leg flared with. Hanji runs over, falling to her knees as she looks him over frantically, grabbing a cloth and scrapping some of the mucus like slime from his face. She orders two soldiers grab her more rags as she snapped at us to tell her what happened, Erwin stepping to her side as we do. Soon after were done Eren starts to come to, Mikasa hovering by my shoulder.

As Eren lets out a groan I nearly sigh with relief, happy that he's alive. Eren opens his eyes a few minutes after that, reaching up to touch his face, and letting out a disgusted sound when it touches him. "Okay… Do I even want to know what I'm covered in?" He questions tiredly, raising an eyebrow at me. I hide a snort and teasingly reply "No clue Jaeger. Do I look like I'm the doctor?"

He rolls his eyes and smiles slightly before proclaiming to Hanji "I have once more cheated death my fair squad leader! Shall I be free to know what hath coated my lovely form?" Hanji breaks out into a loud stream of giggles and joked back "Ah yes my kind Sir, thou hath been coated in the mucus of a giant beast! Yet thou faithful companion doth save thee." Eren's face morphs into one of disgust as he exclaimed "WHAT THE FUCK? Oh _hell_ no. Where is the nearest river. I need a bath. Or at least to rinse off."

I shake my head at him before Hanji leaves us to go work on my squad, switching from her happy and bubbly self to a colder scientist. I frown deeply as I see that they look even worse than my brief once over of them was before. Petra seems to have fractured something in her leg as I thought, but in two places.

Eld is being treated by Hanji, as he has what looked like an attempted bite. He had the nasty bite on his left shoulder and arm from where he'd obviously nearly lost an arm. He's pale from the profuse bleeding, and seems to have reached a point where he's fading in and out of consciousness as she works as fast as she can, having nearly shoved the soldier who had been there out of the tree in her haste.

Aurou nurses what looks like a fractured arm and ribs, as a soldier gently binds them into place. Leaving him with the majority of his upper left side wrapped up in white bandage. He winced sharply with every breath and always threw worried glances to Petra, who was gritting her teeth as the soldier looked over his work on her leg. Gunther was different, as he seemed to have wounds inflicted by blades.

The soldier was trying, with shaking hands, to bandage him up in a way that would stop the bleeding that's rapidly staining the bandage. Eren suddenly sits up, noticing like I had the trouble he's having with Gunther and stands. He yanks off his mucus coated clothes, standing in just his gross pants and turns to a soldier and sharply orders "Get me another uniform and any bandages you have. Along with a disinfectant as fast as possible."

The soldier looks surprised but rushed to do as he was told as Eren wipes off as much of the slimy stuff before walking over toward Gunther. He stops along the way to rapidly wash his hands as the soldier rushed back and handed Eren clean pants and a shirt. Eren rapidly changed before rewashing his hands and rapidly rubbing a towel through his hair before grabbing the two other things he requested and stepping over to Gunther's side.

"Here, let me." Eren commented before placing his hands where the other soldier had been. Eren began gently reworking the soldiers attempt at bandaging it and coaxed the soldier into helping by adding "Coat those bandages I have in the canteen to the right side of me, try not to completely soak them. Once you have go ahead and hand them to me." The soldier nodded and went to do so before Hanji called them over, and they apologized before rushing off.

Eren grimaced slightly with annoyance before I stand up, using every bit of willpower to keep myself from wincing as I turn to Mikasa and ask "Could you start on cleaning his gear? He'll need it soon." She nods sharply before collecting all of it and moving off as I walk over to Eren. I sit down and wince slightly, hoping Eren was to preoccupied to notice it. I grab the canteen and gently coat the bandages and hand them to him.

He gives me a warm smile as he takes them and cleans Gunther's wounds with them, making him wince sharply. I set the canteen down and notice how it isn't in fact the one with ' **DISINFECTANT'** written across it in bold letters. I worriedly peer up at Eren and rapidly ask "Eren… I did grab the correct one right?" He presses the bandage into place before looking down and checking them before nodding. "Yeah, You picked right, why?"

I blink in slight confusion as I wonder what's in the other one before I nearly thump my head against the tree as I see Gunther's bleeding begin to slow. _He's using nectar to help him heal without being obvious about it._ Once Eren was done he grabbed the canteen of nectar and handed it to Gunther before saying "One gulp. _One._ That's it okay?" Gunther nods and takes the canteen, looking at it warily before taking the gulp Eren instructed.

His eyes widened as I hid a smile, Gunther blinking sharply and staring at the container in almost comical confusion. It isn't until Eren takes it back that I fully realize something. _He's a demigod… That's why he and the others were top of their classes. Why they showed such promise, and why they're alive right now. Eren said were born with better reflexes and more awareness. And since he didn't die from drinking that… My squad are literally Demigods._

Eren stands then and hurried over to Eld's side, handing Hanji his canteen before washing off his hands again, joining her at Eld's other side and rapidly working on another part of his shoulder. Gunther tries to stand as he sees his friend and I level a glare at him and force him to sit. "Have some faith in those two. He'll be fine." I insisted as Eren starts doing the same thing to Eld that he had to Gunther, but he's oddly seeming to be muttering something the entire time.

Slowly, but steadily, Eld's bleeding seems to come under control and his body is covered in a thick blanket, keeping him warm as Eren forced him to drink a good bit of the nectar, all while still muttering. Hanji seems to be stitching up his wound at lightning speeds, hands twisting and moving constantly as she patches him back together. After nearly thirty minutes of waiting and watching the both pull back a bit, and Eld wakes up enough to actually talk.

"Why do I feel like I just got used as a practice dummy for the corporal?" He questions, voice weaker than I was used to with exhaustion. Hanji laughed, voice slightly crazed with relief as Eld peers over at his arm and snorts out "Oh, that's gonna scar." I hide a laugh as I stand up, unable to hide the wince that Eren sees. I ignore the worried glare he sends my way as I walk over to Erwin, who's talking to three other soldiers.

"I want a small camp setup in the trees as fast as possible, the higher the better. Do not let Amelia anywhere near the food stores, the last time she tried to cook she nearly poisoned us. Have an area set up for the horses and no large groups of people on the ground at any time. Assign teams to watch and kill any Titans that come to close." He ordered the three people around his rapidly before they rush off.

I stand in front of him and adjust so I'm not putting much weight on my leg. "What happened." He ordered sharply, watching my leg. I go to grimace in annoyance before Eren walks over and worriedly adds "Please… What happened?" I wilt a little under the worried look he gives me and confess "I pushed Mikasa out of the way when she tried to strike the Female's nape, I landed on her hand and twisted my ankle a bit. I'm _fine_."

Eren looks slightly relieved at this and sighs out "Thank gods. Here, drink some. It'll help and should make it heal by morning if you stay off it." I nod and take the canteen he offers and take a swig, humming at the delightful taste. Eren gives me a warm smile as he takes the container back and has to walk off while Hanji calls him over. Erwin chuckled at me and goes to say some teasing remark but can't as the soldiers arrive again. "Levi, go take a break while we work on this. We'll stay here while we make sure those four can be moved." I nod and walk off toward my squad, sitting down carefully beside Petra as she gives me a smile and confess "I'm glad you're all alive." The smiles I get in return are worth it.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV - The Next Morning**

I groan softly as I stretch, trying to adjust without falling out of the hammock I'm in. Erwin always plans for the worst, so he had them bring enough hammocks for everyone to set up in the highest parts of the trees. It was only temporary, but it was nice to know that I could sleep without the threat of dying every five seconds. I stretch again and thankfully don't feel any pain from my leg.

I push off the cover of my hammock, which was really just a part of the side meant to lay over you and protect you from bugs and the like. I sit up slightly and hear a very soft, sleepy mumble. I peer over without really needing to, knowing it's Eren in the hammock beside me. He laid on his side, the cover hiding most of him. I look around as I see a soldier standing guard, watching the ground below.

"What's the time?" I question as I adjust slightly so I can see her better. She blinks over at me startled before saying "A little after dawn sir, the commander said we were to wake you all in about thirty minutes." I nod and step out of my hammock, annoyance flashing through me as the fabric dug into the backs of my legs as I literally _hopped_ down from it being set to high. I stretch and shiver at the faint scent of sweat that my uniform has.

 _I need to at least change. I know Eren left for a stream last night but he only survived by it just being him… and the monsters that I could hear howling in the night. Mike and I agreed that it was hellhounds. Quite a few soldiers thought they were wolves, Hanji covered it as few packs must have migrated within the walls after the fall._ I step over to Eren's hammock and gently shake him awake, hearing him wake in a snap and silently poke his head out of the hammock.

"Let's grab something to eat, we'll be waking everyone else in a little bit." I explain softly, seeing him nod and easily climb out of his hammock. I start walking, gently stepping across the tree branches and moving around the numerous hammocks. As we walk I see a canteen in Eren's hand and finally softly ask "Where the fuck do you get those? Cause it almost seems like you pull them out of your fucking ass."

He snorts into the drink as and chokes, making him try to silently cough as we walk down a branch. I hide a smile as he smirks at me and teasingly replies "Maybe I do, what would you do if I did?" I roll my eyes and respond with "Ask why you'd keep it there." He shakes his head as we stop by the soldier whose job it collect the gear off the lower branches. "Numbers 35 and 42." I state, watching them quietly nod before jumping down from the branch.

The place we keep it looks almost like a long metal mat that you lay out and kind of clicks together, forming a flat surface. From that you can pull up these panels that create slots for you to place your gear into without getting it tangled in another soldiers. The slots are numbered, and so is your gear, so each corresponds to a gear set and a soldier. In situations like this someone else will collect your gear and bring it to you, the number proving whose is whose.

You can set it up in one giant row or many, far smaller rows. It's really versatile for however you need it to be at the moment. Eren and I patiently wait the two minutes it takes them to locate and bring us our gear. It was relatively easy to strap it on and make sure it was completely secure before making our way down to the lowest safe branches. Hanji is there, eating what looks like some bread and an apple.

She nods at me and says "Good thing you got here early, you've got choices. They've got something vaguely edible this time too." Eren and I choose from the many bags nearby and sat down beside Hanji, leaning against the tree trunk. Mine was some kind of sandwich and Eren got a red apple and roll of bread like Hanji. Without a second thought Eren passed the apple to me and munched on the roll.

I send him a tiny smile and munch on the treat, happy with the sweet flavor that it has. Eren knew of my love of apples, since we never had the money for them when I was younger and they were expensive as hell in the underground. I notice that Eren's canteen is gone again and he gently moved his left hand till it was almost in my lap and whispered "Watch." I look at his hand and watch him gently take his thumb and spin the small bronze band on his pointer finger.

My eyes widen as the ring rapidly expands, forming a canteen in the time it takes to blink. Eren opened it and took a swig, giving me a grin. I watch him as he drinks the entire thing, and stare in awe once more as the canteen rapidly collapsed into ring once more. He chuckles softly at my expression and explained "A gift from a God. It's helped in so many ways." I nod as we finish eating, Eren sitting in a way that he's as close as he can be without being obvious.

Once Hanji leaves to go check on my squad I look at Eren and softly stressed "Promise me you'll come back to me today. I nearly lost you yesterday, that's something I don't want to happen again." His smile vanished as he insisted "Only if you promise the same. You mean far too much for me to lose to a monster." I nod and reply "I promise I'll come back from this battle. I'll come back to you, and maybe than you can show me the place you call home."

His face softens as he fervently but softly declared "I promise I'll come back to you, and show you my home. I'll show you the camp, the ocean and everything else that I can." I nod with a small, barely there smile before more people begin to appear, obviously having just woken up and were making there way to food. _Guess I'll have to change later…_ Eren and I quietly made our way over to my squad, who all look far better.

Eld had recovered from the shock of blood loss, Gunther was able to walk as long as Hanji hovered nearby. Aurou complained loudly about how he was fine and it was just a minor break, Petra laughed at the shenanigans of her friends and waved happily to the both of us. Petra was sitting up in a collapsible cot that had been secured to the tree, letting her beckon us over with a warm smile.

"Hanji said were healing better than she thought we would, and besides my injury the rest should be able to ride on horseback as we continue on. It was such a relief for Eld to retain full use of his arm, Hanji said it was a miracle." She beamed at us, happy despite the wounds she has. I nod at her and step over to Eld, who finally has some color back in his skin as he watches his hand move.

"She was right… I nearly lost my arm completely, but she's guessing that while the two of them were patching me up you managed to align everything in a way that let the nerves stay connected. So I thank you Eren, I'm not sure what would have happened to me out here without an arm." He firmly stated, looking up at Eren, who smiles and says "You're welcome. Hanji did most of it though." Eld thanks him once more anyway and we step over to Gunther and Aurou, who are both have arm wrestling contests with there good arms.

I hide a laugh as Gunther wins the round, Aurou laughing as they play again. Before I can say anything to them though Erwin walked over and said "Everyone start getting ready, we leave in ten minutes." Silence reigns over the area as people begin an almost hurried yet orderly packing of everything. Eren moves and helps Eld to his feet, I do the same with Petra. "Thanks Corporal." She says softly as I nod and get her over to another area, toward the trunk of the tree as soldiers rapidly dismantle the area.

Eld is leaning heavily onto Eren, who easily supports his weight. "I can get him to the ground, but that'll be the last thing to do, he won't be able to fight for a while." Eren states as he watches Eld carefully, seeing him lose a bit of his color. I see Hanji nod as I do the same, before I hear Eren start to say something again, but to soft for me to hear it. It took time to get them all to the ground, and in the end Hanji had both Petra and Eld ride in a cart.

As I move Noctis to a spot that I can mount him in Eren pulled himself into the saddle of Sanctus. "Eren? What were you saying earlier?" I question softly, curiosity getting the better of me. "Praying to the God Apollo. He's the God of medicine if you remember, and usually his children pray to him whenever they try to heal someone. Hanji however wasn't, so I prayed myself. He decided to help us as you can see." He explains softly before we hear a nearby howl.

His eyes sharpen and he stated "I have a feeling that we'll start seeing actual monsters as we get closer to Shiganshina. Which will be really bad if we're to keep everyone in the dark about what they are. You still have your sword right?" I nod an pat my right pocket, seeing Eren nod as he softly adds "I wish I could have had more time to train you… instead I'm practically throwing you head first into a battle without any official training."

I snort at him and teasingly reply "I think that fighting naked, cannibalistic giants for as long as I have counts for something." He shakes his head with a small smile as Aurou pulled himself into the saddle, careful of how he moved his arm. Gunther did the same, but his range of movement seemed to be a bit better than his. Hanji looked at them sharply and ordered "If I see you lag behind you will dismount and join those two. Understood?" They both nod as the last of us speed out of the trees and land on their horses.

"ONWARD!" Erwin proclaims loudly, charging forward on his horse. We rush out of the densely packed trees and out onto the flat, sparsely treed lands between us and Wall Maria. We spread back out into the array that Erwin had designed for us, Eren and I sticking to the middle of the group with Erwin. Aurou had paled a bit from the bumpy ride, but gritted his teeth and kept up with the rest of us, Gunther in the same situation as he was.

Mike stuck close to Erwin's heels, always keeping a nose out for any stray Titans. I nearly jump out of my fucking skin as I hear a loud, baritone howl that echoed across the space. I twist in my saddle, looking toward the leftmost side of the forest where the howl had come from. I don't see anything from the forest, which made me wary of what may be hiding out within its shadows. Eren doesn't shift and grumbles out "They won't show themselves so soon. I have a feeling that they have someone controlling them, or else we'd have already seen them on our heels."

I nod at him before focusing my efforts forward, our group eating ground with very few adjustments for our course, which makes me worry. Eren's brow furrows and he softly asks "Corporal… How many times would you normally see the path adjust on an expedition like this?" I shrug and confide in him "I'm not sure, but usually far more than this… It's almost worrisome." He nods in agreement and cautions "Be ready to fight, because I don't think this 'Peace' will last much longer."

We travel for another hour before Erwin calls for a stop, all of us having reached a rare hilled area, that gives us a good vantage point of the area. However the best part was that it let us see Wall Maria, which was now far closer than it had been this morning. "We're here for thirty minutes, grab something to eat if you need it. If not check over your gear and make sure everything is in order." Erwin sharply orders them as he dismounts.

I see Aurou wincing as he climbs down from his horse and Hanji gently appears at his side and softly coaxed him into staying in the carts we have, by twisting it around and saying that Petra was rather lonely without him. However he agreed and she got him settled within, before marching over to Gunther and looking over his wounds carefully. I wasn't all that hungry, and Eren had Nectar in his hand so we both decided to just stay up on our tiny hill.

Before we'd so much as sat down though we hear a sudden howl, one that is far closer than it had been before. Eren and I sprint toward the sound, hearing sudden screams coming from the right side of our momentary camp. I hear the sounds of shouting and pained whines next as I slide down the last section of hill and see three _giant_ hellhounds rush out of the thin trees nearby, running faster than I thought possible before vanishing as they turn behind the edge of the hill.

Eren isn't even hindered by the _massive fucking dog_ as he bolted into the trees in search of the screaming. I follow after him and see Erwin and Mike, both panting and shaking and lightly coated in monster dust. They both had quickly hidden their weapons as the other three soldiers there were shaken and staring in confusion. "What in god's name was that?" One of them blurted out before Erwin carefully mused "Some kind of hound… Rather odd for this area…"

The other soldiers hurriedly nodded and left the area, not wanting to risk another attack, Eren breathing a sigh of relief as others flock to the area. "I'm so glad I made you work that extra time." Eren confessed softly before we all quickly make our way back to the horses. Erwin swiftly mounts his and orders "Everyone. We need to move on, you have two minutes." Eren easily pulled himself into the saddle as everyone rushes to follow his orders.

Gunther hands his horse off to another soldier and joins the rest of my team in the cart, Hanji apparently ordering him to do so as she rides up beside me. "Wall Maria is another hour and a half away… With those monsters on our tail I don't think we can make it without another attack…" She softly worries, looking out to the proud wall. Eren hums and comforts her by replying with "As long as we keep moving, I'm sure we can outrun them."

She nods slowly as Erwin get us all moving again, the group taking a bit longer due to the terrain. Eren however stays calm throughout it, gently soothing his horse as we ride. _You know, he never did tell us anything about his adventures. He'd mention them offhandedly before clamming up about them… Didn't really mention much about Poseidon either. He mostly focused on our parents and the other gods, but then again there are so many gods that he may have just forgotten…_ Yet something in my gut told me he just didn't want to bring up memories about something.

Somehow we managed to make it the rest of the way with just a few Titan sightings on the edge of our array, and Eren watched the wall carefully. "I feel like this is a trap…" He divulged after I mentioned his staring. "This is far too easy a trip, we've only lost people from the Female attacking. Other than that, we haven't had contact with any other monsters save that tiny scare with the Hellhounds, which attacked with Mortals present. It's like we're being lead into Shiganshina." He explained further as Hanji questions his statement.

However our path remains unchanged as the ground between us and Shiganshina shrinks by the minute. We reach Maria by noon, and easily found the gaping hole that was once the entrance to Shiganshina. "You three, scout ahead and find out if there's anything within. I don't like how we're seeing so few Titans…" Erwin barked out, the three soldiers he motioned to used their horses to get through the gap and into Shiganshina.

Erwin sets the rest of us up carefully, Eren adding in some insight in the pairings. "Some of these men and women are demigods, just like you four. They'll group themselves mainly, just watch for pairs and trios that feel like they work well together. Use your instinct, and everything will go well." Eren gently coaches him as Erwin watches the soldiers around us. "Ackerman, Arlert, Braus and Springer, you four work together. The same with Braun, Hoover, Kerstien and Bott. You will be the first teams within Shiganshina after my team." He ordered calmly.

It's less than a second before he continued on with more groups, even one that will protect my injured team as they were carried to the top of the wall. Before long though our trio of soldiers were back, and worriedly rushed up to Erwin. "Commander! Theres these… _Things_. They can't possibly be human!" One man choked out, his horse whinnying and trying to step away from the walls.

Eren reached out and gently murmured to the stead, and we see it settle immediately as a woman hurriedly adds "There are so many creatures within those walls sir. Titans, Hounds larger than any I'd ever seen before! Huge monsters with one eye who wield club, axes or other weapons. Women with flaming hair and mismatched legs!" I see Eren staring at them with wide and worried eyes as they speak.

The last man shivers as he concludes their report with "And another kind of creature with the lower body of a snake, and the upper body of a woman who fights with a sword and shield. And a creature that looked even more out of place. He was roughly ten meters tall, and had green hair that hissed and moved with living snakes! But his legs were that of a beast, huge and scaly with armor on his chest, depicting horrors. He carried a giant net and a trident with him…"

I listen with growing horror, recognizing some of the monsters that they speak of from Eren's stories. _Hellhounds, Cyclopes, Emposusa and Dracaena. But the last one I don't know…_ Erwin dismissed them before looking to Eren, who let out a heavy and weary sigh. "You won't recognize that last one, because I hoped you would never have to lay eyes on one. He should be dead, resting in Tartarus with the rest of his blasted kin. But he isn't, and that means things just got a hell of a lot harder." He stated before carefully adjusting in his saddle.

"After the Gods took over the throne by defeating the Titans, Gaea became enraged. So she created beasts with the sole purpose of defeating them. They were the giants, as I explained once before. That one is called Polybotes, the Bane of Poseidon, created to kill my father and take his throne." Eren explained quickly, making me blink in shock. "But the worst part is this, we physically can't kill him."

I gape at him in shock and hiss out "What in the name of Tartarus do you mean?" He gives me a tiny smile at my choice of words as Erwin quietly bit out "I agree. What are you trying to say?" Eren sighed through his nose and quickly explained "I can't kill him on my own. Even with all your help I couldn't do it. Even at my _best_ I can't kill him, because we need _both_ a God and a Demigod to do so."

Hanji hummed and added "So we need to get in contact with the gods… How can we do that?" Eren shakes his head and replied "No, we need to bring down the barrier. Once we do the Gods will swarm the Island, and kill off the Titan's. And since the Giants _made_ the Titan's they'll kill him off first, since he can probably make than follow his will." I hum as Mike questions "Wait, made them?"

Eren nods and says "The Giants raped mortals and from that the Titan's were born." We all slowly nod as everyone around us starts to get antsy. Eren suddenly reaches up to his necklace and takes it off, holding it out to me. He smiles at me and asks "I need you to do something, along with the rest of you to help. Find my 'childhood home' and get down into its basement, the key will open the door. It's on the left hand side of the district, you'll recognize it as it'll have a beam collapsed on top of it. Within you'll find a scroll, which will let us bring down the barrier. Can you do that for me? I can hold him off for a time as a Titan."

I give him a small smile before taking the necklace, placing it around my neck and feeling a distant chill from where it sits upon my chest. Erwin begins barking orders, telling everyone that they should stick to high ground as a small team shall enter the District. Those who accompany shall focus solely on the Titans within, leaving the rest alone due to our limited knowledge upon them. Our soldiers agreed readily and split off into the groups he ordered before scaling the wall.

"Eren, you head straight for him. We'll slip in behind you and start trying to sneak our way through." Erwin quickly divulged as he dismounted and added "We'll go on foot." I sigh and dismount as well, rubbing Noctis's nose gently as he bumps me, almost asking me why I was leaving him behind. "I'll be back soon buddy…" I softly expressed to him as he shakes his mane and steps back from me, seeming upset.

"Eren will move in first, the rest of you are to focus on the Titans will begin your assault after Eren has made contact with this… Monster. We'll enter after him, everyone got that?" Erwin briefly explained before Eren leaned down and spoke softly to his horse before they both took off at top speed. The both of them drawing everyone's attention as he took off into the waiting army.

The rest of us run through the entrance and dart off to the left, seeing the massive amounts of monsters that cluster around Polybotes. He was just as striking as the soldier described, and something told me that he was _dangerous._ I felt like I knew this as well as I knew my own name. Eren rushed forward and jumped off his horse, which darted around and ran from the area, back out of the wall.

Polybotes notices him, which causes a large grin to come across his face as he boldly proclaims "How long I have waited for you! Finally you join me Son of-" Eren cuts off his words by triggering a shift, which blasts back the few Monsters that had tried to rush toward him. Polybotes looks surprised as Eren's suddenly taller than he is. He throws his head back as he laughs boisterously, serpents falling from his hair as he bellows out "THIS JUST GOT INTERESTING!"

The force of the punch Eren throws at him made the ground shake, and Erwin shoves us forward, making me remember what I'm doing. We hurry along the edge of the district, hearing roars and screams from where Eren is. The ground shakes slightly with the force of their strikes, making the buildings tremble as we rush forward through the city. Mike went first, his nose keeping us away from most of the monsters.

However I did have to rapidly take down a hellhound as he came around the corner, this one a bit larger than the ones I'd seen before. It dies in a shower of gold dust that clings to our clothes, making me grimace in distaste as we make it to the building he told us about. It was fallen in, and looked like something large had moved something in the rubble. Mike took a minute to examine everything within it before applying some force to a place or two before the doorway was revealed.

I easily slipped into the space, the rest of them having a far harder time with the cramped opening. I snicker softly at Erwin's now tousled hair before he motions to the door and snaps "Time is something we don't have." I lose al the playfulness I had a moment before and quickly pull off the necklace and slade the key into the softly shimmering door.

The key felt like I'd dunked my entire arm into freezing water, and the longer I held it the more It seemed to seep into my limb. It seemed to almost move up my arm like a ripple, making my arm shiver as I held onto it. I rush to make my mind think of anything else, so Instead I focus on the door. It almost seemed like it had a thick black glass coating upon it, shimmering and reflecting our forms.

The glassy coating vanished a moment later as the door opens itself as I pull the key from door. I toss it around my neck as the shivering cold leaves my limb. I step inside and see everything looks like it hasn't aged a day, not even dust had settled upon the table within and candles still burned in their places. Upon the table I saw a large scroll, held shut with a dark emerald green ribbon and a royal blue wax seal. Another crash is heard from outside and this time it threatens to collapse the precariously set wood on top of us.

I dart forward and snatch up the scroll before running from the room, slipping out of the room and climbing out of the opening Mike had made for us. The other three run after me, keeping pace with me. Mike had barely heaved himself from the opening before the whole building collapsed into its basement. I pant at how close we'd come to dying before I hear Eren's Titan scream, except this brings fear into my very _bones_.

I turn and sprint toward the sound, drawing the blade he'd given me and using it to slice through any monster that stepped into my path, which was surprisingly few. I run as fast as I can back to where I heard Eren screaming, eventually giving up on any form of subtlety and tuck the scroll into the belt at my waist before pocketing my blade. "Come on, we have to help him." I bark at them before speeding off toward Eren, wind whipping through my hair as I flew through the air, running along roofs and speeding through streets.

More than once did my speed nearly cost me when I almost struck something or a Titan or monster leapt at me. I ignored them, swiftly covering ground as I finally see what made Eren scream. Polybotes had managed to stab him, the Trident he wielded embedded deep within the flesh of Eren's left thigh. He kept Eren pinned to the ground with it as he swung at him, Eren growling and punching back.

 _I have to get him out of his Titan, if I can do that he can help me take down that barrier and we can summon the Gods._ I quickly draw my blades and swing behind Eren, narrowly avoiding both his body and the ground. I spin and pass under him again, grabbing onto him and yanking him from his Titan form with all the strength I can muster. He come out of the steaming carcass as I rush us down an alleyway.

Erwin lands beside me after I deposit Eren on the ground, nearly injuring myself with my hectic landing. The others all form a wall between us and the giant, drawing weapons and keeping the monsters that see us at bay. Eren pants tiredly and asks "Did you get it?" I nod as he sighs in relief and fervently replies "Thank the Gods." He sits up carefully and proposed "Levi, I need you to release my seal. I can fight him for real while you crack open that scroll and break open the barrier. My father will then help me defeat him, that I know. Because right now I'm too weak to take him on."

I blink at him with no small amount of shock as I think over his last sentence. _He kicked all of our asses,_ simultaneously _while training us. He beat me in a spar, outran everyone else in the entire corps and could probably hand all of us our asses with one hand tied behind his back. Yet here he is, calling himself weak… How powerful must you truly be in order to say that. Or to take on the monster behind me._

I nod to him and say "Shirt off, or at least open enough for me to reach it." He smirked and replied teasingly "Sure you don't just want me shirtless again?" I glare at him and snap "This is neither the time _nor_ the place for you to-" He kissed my nose gently, effectively cutting me off and adds "Only teasing… Here." He pulled his shirt open to the point I could reach his heart, the golden lock setting innocently within his skin.

I touch the key again, the chill creeping up my arm like tendrils of ice, making me shiver as I feel like my arm had been dunked in ice water. My hand shakes slightly as I insert the key, feeling no resistance from his skin. I take one, final breath before turning the key, a snap echoing across the alley as the lock popped open, and a wave of shadows and mist smash across my vision, making everything go momentarily dark.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And here is the cliffhanger! Yeah I know you guys are probably getting really annoyed by these but without them the next chapters would start off really slow. Comment! Kudos! Tell me your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I've got a tiny little thing here about Petra. If you remember I made her the child of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth. It wasn't until I was writing this chapter that I remembered that Hestia is the** _ **Virgin**_ **Goddess and I couldn't change it. So instead of giving birth to her like the other Goddesses, Petra was created slightly differently. You'll learn more in the next chapters, but I needed to make sure you knew and I didn't mess up a giant point of Hestia.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

My vision clears quickly, the chill vanishing from the key as I pull it from his chest. Yet instead of the usual, boyish looking Eren I'd grown used to, I saw the _real_ Eren. He gave me a grin, hugging me tightly and softly confessing in a deep voice that made me shiver "It's good to hold you, especially now that I feel like myself again…" I hum before Hanji teasingly chimed in "You know, we do have an army of Monsters approaching, could you two cuddle later?"

"We weren't cuddling!" I snap at her playfully, needing some way to let off some of the stress of the last twenty minutes or so before Eren stands, and I realize how much he's changed. His entire form radiated power and confidence, and his clothes had changed too. Instead of the military uniform I'd seen him in before, he wore a bright orange shirt with the words 'Camp-Halfblood' written on it and a pegasus underneath. His legs were hugged by dark pants that were just a touch lighter than black.

He stood eye to eye with Erwin, who looked at Eren in surprise. The edges of his tattoo stood out from the edge of his sleeve when he moved, despite the seal purpose of it have been fulfilled. The surprised and shocked looks that are written across my friends faces almost made me snicker.

I had forgotten that they'd only gotten to see him like this once. I'd seen him once or twice more during the last two weeks, but I will say that I enjoyed seeing him like this, he seemed happier. More comfortable as well, stretching an arm across his chest before commanding "I'll keep Polybotes of you, and most of the other Monsters too. Trust me, I'm a far bigger target then you are. However, be ready for a few weaker stragglers who'll try to fight you. Levi, start trying to take down the barrier please."

He smiled back at me before walking off toward the wall of monsters, drawing his blade. I grab out the scroll, but glance up at him momentarily and instantly become enthralled. Hellhounds, Dracaena, Eposia, all of them fell by his blade within moments. It was beautiful to watch, his perfected dance of death, the way he twisted and slashed, every move coordinated and purposeful. After he had cleared a circle around him he loudly bellowed "I AM DOWN HERE YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD, COME FIGHT ME, IF YOU HAVE THE STRENGTH TO DO SO"

I nearly jump at the volume, his voice far louder than any I'd heard before. Louder even than when he shouted at those soldiers in the hall. _I'd probably be able to hear him over the loudest storm or battle._ Polybotes stepped forward, crushing the few monsters that had been under his feet. He knocked aside a Titan and grinned at Eren "Finally, the Hero of Olympus decided to fight me for real." He gloated.

He twisted his hand in the net he holds, tightening the grip he had on the trident as he ripped it from the decomposing Titan before snarling "I drug myself from the pits of Tartarus for this, so I could fight the son of Neptune once more. Let's see how you've improved!" He rushed toward Eren, who sprang out of the way of the suddenly thrown net, dancing away from the Giant before running forward and slicing the Giants left leg before deflecting the Trident, slicing a Dracaena in half that thought to assist the Giant, coating him in a cloud of golden dust.

"Levi! Scroll! Hurry up and open it!" Hanji softly growled at me, making me snap back into reality and rush to do so, hearing Hanji let loose an arrow after a moment. I break the seal and feel a rush energy flow into my fingertips before it vanished. I open the scroll fully and rapidly scan the page, moving as fast as I can all while hearing monsters screaming and Polybotes snarling or screaming bloody murder. Most of the scroll appears to just be notes, almost like a journal.

However near the bottom we finally start to get somewhere, as he details how to break the barrier. **The barrier is magical in origin, thus magic must hold the key! And this key has finally been found! We need only need the time to be right to cast them. Any time after noon should do, as long as it's before dusk.** I grin happily and exclaim "I've got it! Hanji, what time is it?" He peers up at the sun and answered "Around one?"

I nod and stand up, reading over the last of the scroll to make sure I was right before replying "Okay. This should take the barrier down… If I can pronounce this shit." Mike snorts out a laugh as I read over the words carefully, making sure I had the majority of it down before I began to say them outloud, however the words come easily even though I'd never read nor tried to speak this language before as the sky starts to suddenly brighten, the sun seeming to strengthen with each word I say.

I keep speaking, watching as everything keeps getting brighter and brighter till something sounds like cracking glass. I look up, seeing giant cracks within the sky that stretch out past my sight. I start talking faster, completing the paragraph he had written before the sound of glass shattering fills my ears. I look back up, and see that area's of darker sky are fading to reveal a brighter hue.

I look back to Eren who swings around at Polybotes, making him collapse into a building before slamming his blade into the Giant's chest. "That I won't kill _me_ little Demigod." Polybotes gloats, grinning at Eren before a _bright_ flash of light appears beside Eren, and a large trident impales itself within the Giant's chest, mere inches from Eren. "No, but that will." A man suddenly states, voice as cold as a frozen lake as he watches the Giant without an ounce of remorse, tearing the weapon from his body.

Eren ripped his own blade from the Giant and darted away from him, making space between them before the Giant turned into a pile of _goo._ It was gross and slimy and had chunks of snakeskin and some weird gelatinous plant. The man however simply waved the trident in his hand and a wave of _water_ burst from it, flowing over the land and killing every monster it touched before vanishing into mist.

His expression changed then and he grinned cheerfully and exclaimed "Eren! How's my favorite son!" I blink in shock. _This guy, in shorts and an ultra colorful flowery shirt, is the God Poseidon?_ Eren smiled at him and replied "Hey Dad. Thanks for the help." I move out of the alley and walk over to them, Eren giving me a warm smile as he asks "You okay?" I nod as the others follow me, and people began to land around us. Eren quickly made his sword vanish, Erwin quickly giving him his cloak to cover the brightly colored shirt.

Everyone gave us space as Eren's dad hummed softly and quietly commented "You may want to get moving. You only have a few hours. At most, we can hold off till dawn." He nods and steps over to Erwin. "I'm going to give you a list of names, these are the people you'll say need to saddle up and help on an expedition out of the walls. _Now_. I can call a friend to collect our last Demigods but I don't want to wait around for them." Eren stresses before rapidly rattling off names, which Erwin catches and begins calling out.

"The names I will call out are to group together immediately. Levi, Mike Zacarius, Hanji Zoe, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, and the entirety of Squad Levi. You'll saddle up and move out with Eren and I on a scouting mission further out of the Walls. Begin preparing." His orders were loud and had an air of finality to them as those assembled rapidly rushed off to follow his orders.

Everyone of those people rapidly dispersed as quickly as they assembled, working quickly as Eren hurriedly adds "Do not mention anything about the Gods. Lie about why I've changed, keep them in the dark. My scent alone is enough to draw every monster within ten Clicks. With you four were going to be a walking beacon with _every_ monster trying to kill us. They won't have anyone stopping them either, so it'll be way worse than it was before."

We nod as Eren smiles at us slightly before adding "Stash those before you draw too much attention and let me call our ride. I have to see how close they can get." He nods at all of us before walking off, vanishing between the houses as Poseidon nods slowly at us and comments "I shall see to the waters of Maria." Walking off between the buildings as well, leaving behind the faint scent of salt and letting us blink after him.

Erwin rapidly rattles off "Okay… Most soldiers won't have seen him or really noticed him hopefully, let's just not mention him. We'll just let it blow over. As for Eren we can say that something went wrong with his last shift, due to the strange Titan. Levi, I need you to keep it under wraps for a little while longer, just till we're out of here. This time our formation will change as well. Eren will be on point, Hanji you'll watch our rear since you're the archer, Levi to the right, Mike to the left since you two use swords. I'll be to the center and keep everyone's pace."

He continued to rapidly fire off numbers and names and plans, mind rushing ahead at a thousand miles an hour. "Hanji, let's go refill and set up a cart to carry some supplies and my squad." I partially offer, Erwin nodding and waving us off. Hanji walks off with me and gently bumps me with her shoulder and teases "Looks like you still gotta be quiet about it. I wonder when they'll notice the heart eyes you two keep sharing."

I slam my elbow into her side, making her gasp for air as she laughs, hunching over a bit as she walks. As we walk toward my squad Mikasa rushed over, one of the names Eren had told Erwin to call. "Have you seen Eren? I can't find him." She worriedly asks, her friend Armin at her side. I nod and answer "He asked for a few minutes, he's fine, but we'll explain more later. Help us get ready, by then he should have returned."

Worry eclipses her features before they smooth back out and she nods. "I'll help you, Armin?" She replied as he nods sharply and we all walk over to my squad, who all grin or nod at us. "Alright everyone! You three, help us. Were having to take two wagons, one with supplies and one with you four and a few extra things." Hanji happily orders, rallying everyone into action, causing people to grab supplies and begin working on what goes where.

I help with the heavier things, as few people can beat my strength any day. I see Erwin marching around the area, barking orders at anyone who stands still within his sight. He has three men in charge of rebuilding the lost section of wall from Shiganshina to the outside world. He has another woman at his shoulder, who is rapidly writing things down as fast as she can, ink staining her hands as they walk.

Mike wanders over after about twenty minutes and sets to working on one of the carts, easily making the unwavering metal and wood work into the cart. He moves to the horses that are attached to it and easily check over the harnesses they wear. I set the last container into the cart with my squad, sighing with a tiny amount of relief as Mike and I latch the back of the cart shut. Before I can move though I feel a gentle bump on my shoulder.

I whip around, startled as I see two horses. One was Noctis, standing just as dark and proud as I remember, the other was a slightly smaller speckled stallion. _He's the one Eren rides, Sanctus I think it was._ I gently rub Noctis's nose before quietly explaining "I don't have any sugar cubes for you Noctis." He snorts at me in a slightly upset manner before bumping at my hip. "Still nothing buddy." I add, chuckling as he backs off with an almost pouting look.

Sanctus nuzzled my hand and I pet him softly before I remarked "Eren should be back soon, just wait a minute." He tosses his mane as he backs away from me and takes a step to the side, letting me walk by and into the main part of the town. "Oi Eyebrows. Carts are stocked and ready, just waiting on orders from you." I comment as he thinks something over. He blinks rapidly at me before nodding.

He softly explains "I've got everything in place, most will stay here and a few will return to Rose with word. We're just waiting for Eren- " Eren cuts in with a deep laugh and joked "I hope I didn't keep the brainiac too long." Erwin snorts at him, yet sees how Eren moves toward me and adds "Nope. You two are still 'Friends' till we're off this island." The pout Eren sent at Erwin almost made me smile, the way he looked so pitiful and hopeful at the same time, like a puppy begging for a treat.

Erwin blinks in absolute shock before burying his face in his hands and orders "No Jaeger! Final decision! You cannot just use those _eyes_ on me and expect everything to be changed. Levi, fill him in. I'm going to make sure my horse is ready." I hide my laughter as he walks off with his eyes still hidden, making him almost walk into another soldier, who jumped out of the way at the last moment.

Eren chuckled good naturedly before smirking at me and commenting "My Captain, what have I missed?" I manage to keep a smile off my face as I watch his a moment, his hair is about the length of his Titan's now, the streak of grey hidden within his bangs. His face had changed a bit, but not enough to make him unrecognizable. His smile still made me want to grin back and his eyes still looked like gemstones, blue and green and filled with warmth.

"As Erwin said we're still 'friends'. We're keeping a diamond positioning, you'll be riding point. I'm to the right, Mike's left and Hanji is our tail. We'll have two supply carts, one on either side of Erwin, who'll be in the center. Mikasa and I think Reiner will protect my squad on the left and Jean and Armin will watch the supplies on the right. Everyone else is being placed right now I think. Your sister wanted to talk to you however, so you may want to see her." I quickly summarize.

Eren nods as I speak before adding "Alright, I can work with this. However we'll need to be closer together then Erwin had us in the array before. There's just five of us, we can't be everywhere. And Hanji only has so much range, my knives as well." I nod in agreement before we begin to walk over to the group, everyone saddling up as in place. "I'll talk to Mikasa, can you talk to Erwin?" He asks as he sees his sister.

I nod and walk over to Erwin before a thought strikes me. _Is she really his sister? Well… We're all kinda related in a weird and backward incestious way… Yeah, I'll just call her his sister and save myself some sanity._ I rapidly explain Eren's points to Erwin as Eren speaks softly with his friend and sibling. I see that Christa and Ymir were saddling up as the team to return to the walls. "Fastest two here, and the most trustworthy outside of this group." Erwin comments before pulling himself into the saddle.

I glance back at Eren, who's face had become thunderous. I saw more than one person step back and a few horses step away from the angry Demigod. "Are you sure." Eren bit out, Armin nodding his head rapidly before stammering out "W-without a doubt." Eren sighed heavily before he turned on heel and walked over to Sanctus, who looked slightly wary of his master's mood. Eren gently soothed him before pulling himself into the saddle as more than one soldier asks "Is that the Titan kid?"

Erwin takes this as his cue and addressed the gathered soldiers. "During the battle, Captain Levi was forced to remove Eren from his Titan form. In an odd turn of events, his form has been altered for the time being. Hanji is working on a way to reverse it's effects, but for the moment, he shall remain as he is." People mutter as Eren sighs heavily, much of the tension leaving his body as he calls out "Anyone have a hair thing? This is getting annoying."

He huffs out exaggeratedly as a piece of his hair falls in front of his face. A few people snicker before a guy steps forward and hands him a hair tie, which he quickly places in his hair, keeping most but a few bangs in a small ponytail. I quietly walk over to the right side of the formation, Armin at my heels. He breaks off and steps over to Jean, who holds his horse in place as he mounts up.

Noctis doesn't have anyone holding him, mostly because of his habit of biting people, but nonetheless I was happy that he was there. I easily pull myself up into the saddle and get comfortable, guessing I'm going to be here for a while. Erwin makes a few final commands before he orders us onward, Eren leading us out of Shiganshina and into the wilderness outside, toward whatever ride he has set up for us.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV - Two hours later**

I carefully watch the treeline, making sure we don't run into any surprises. So far, we've been lucky, only passing a few Titans and monsters. Most didn't even try and give chase, letting us rush by in our tiny diamond of safety. Eren had more or less taken the lead, keeping us on a roughly straight path toward our exit. However the dense trees that grew outside the walls were making me feel like we weren't getting anywhere.

My gut told me we were, and I had a strong sense that we weren't going in circles or fucking up somehow, but my eyes still made me feel it. _I feel like I could get lost in this forest and never be seen again for as long as I live…_ Eren's friend's Sasha and Bertholdt were enjoying the greenery, and Armin seemed to want to stop and explore, but the words Poseidon had told us still made my skin tingle with worry.

 _We don't have long… But he won't even tell us where we're going. When Hanji teasingly asked on the_ one _break we had Eren just smiled and said 'You'll see.' In a voice that made me want to hug him. But I can't and it's all Erwin's fault._ However Eren's glaring stunt had made a few people wary of him, and part of my was happy his back was to me during that. My train of thought however runs off track as a crashing from our left makes my eyes widen.

A cyclops, giant and one eyed as it swung an angry club at Mike. Mike managed to slice into its arm and deflect the attack, Hanji firing an arrow at it's heart, yet it's deflected by its arm and Eren throwing a well aimed blade into its eye. It screamed in pain as it bellowed out "CURSES UPON YOU HALFBLOOD!" Arms going up to cradle it's bloody eye as he backs into the forest, leaving him far behind us as many people began to question what that was.

"We don't know, but we did manage to injure it. For now, we focus on reconnaissance and not dying out here." Erwin orders the group, receiving nods as Mike hides the bronze blade once more. The next few minutes pass in peace before we see another Monster, however this one was trying to attack me. Everything seemed to slow down, the blade the Dracaena wielded seeming to approach me at snail's pace.

Something deep within me went on autopilot as my body reacted, arm grabbing my sword as my body swung back, making me parallel to Noctis's body as my arm came down and my blade cleaved her in half from shoulder to hip, disintegrating her body into golden dust. I sit back up with some difficulty, Eren throwing me a worried look as I nod at him and pant with adrenaline. _Nearly lost my head there…_

I pocket my blade quickly before anyone focuses to much on it, praying that I don't have a scare like that again. After another twenty minutes Hanji calls out "We've only got a little over two hours till nightfall! Do you want to stop soon?" Everyone looks to Erwin, however it was Eren who shook his head first, and Erwin followed him by saying "No. We'll keep going for as long as possible. I'd rather not camp in this forest while being so close to the walls."

They nod and accept the order, picking up the pace slightly as the time flies by, another few scares happen, but most were injured then outran without a second thought. The majority of the next two hours passed as such as the trees started to thin out, yet the light that filtered through them got less and less. Everyone was getting exhausted, but Eren kept up the pace, calling out encouragements and grinning.

It hit us suddenly, the breeze carrying it from somewhere nearby. The scent of _salt_ and the dullest crashing sound could be heard in the distance. Eren's smile seemed to brighten at the scent, smiling and joyfully encouraging "Come on, it's not that far." Everyone seemed to be so curious that they temporarily overlooked Eren's words as we rushed toward it. We rode for another ten minutes before the ground changed and we all had to slow down.

The crashing had gotten louder, so had the smell of salt and the breeze had become stronger as well. The ground was suddenly this pale whitish stuff that looked kind of like dirt but the color and texture looked off. The trees had mostly vanished, now there was just one last hill that we could see, and the sky opened up as we exited the trees. The sun however was still hidden by the hill, yet light flared colorfully across the sparse clouds.

Eren laughed and gently urged his horse further, but carefully cautioned "Be careful, but come on!" Our horses were unsteady, but still made the climb up the hill, the odd ground making them rather unhappy with us, but once we reached the hill's crest my breath caught in my throat as my eyes widened.

 _Water._ As far as I could physically see, stretching out from the land not to far in front of us. The sun set upon it, the colors dancing brightly across its reflective surface. The sun gently sank beneath the waves of water, colors fading from a bright yellow to a warm orange and finally darkening as it vanished behind the water. "This is the Ocean." Eren suddenly informed us, and his friend Armin let out a loud gasp of recognition.

Eren gently lead his horse down the hill and politely asked "Join me?" I urged Noctis forward, riding up beside Eren as we made our way down the hill, everyone else following after a few moments. "It's beautiful…" I softly marveled, my eyes still on the shimmering water. I can hear the smile in Eren's voice as he confessed "I'm happy you think so… The camp is right beside the ocean as well. We can go to the beach every day if you want."

I smile softly at the water, seeing why Eren loved to talk about it whenever we couldn't sleep late at night. Somehow, despite everything, words just didn't do it justice. It was beautiful and expansive and glimmered like a thousand jewels. Shades of red, orange, pink and gold shone from the sun and reflected across the ever changing surface, the crashing sound explained as _waves_ grew and splashed upon the land.

"Come on down to the beach with me, it's low tide, we can find shells and maybe see octopi or crabs in the rock pools!" He beamed excitedly, climbing down from his saddle. I follow him and call up to the others "Let's camp here! It's beautiful!" Everyone seems to snap out of there revear and look to Erwin, who nods and decided "I agree. Let's get down to a level area. We can set up camp in a little while…"

Eren's friend Armin jumped from the saddle and bolted down to him and leapt into a hug, gushing out "We made it! It's the ocean! You always said we'd see it one day!" Eren chuckled and hugged the smaller boy back tightly before setting him down and adding "Why don't you go down to the water? Mikasa would love to get her feet wet with everything that's happened today."

The small blond nearly squeaked with joy at the thought before darting off toward the dark haired girl. She was suddenly nearly drug from her saddle due to the excited blond as everyone rushed down toward the water. "You may wanna keep your shoes on, the sand gets pretty hot." Eren gently comments as we walk toward the water, thankful that I finally knew that the weird dirt _was_ in fact sand.

Hanji bounded up to us and threw an arm around both of our shoulders, hugging us tightly and chattered "It looks like it goes on forever! Does it? How deep is it Eren? Is it really salty like Armin said? It looks so colorful, is it always like that? Does your father live within it? What is it like elsewhere?" I snort after a bit and playfully snap "Oi, give him a second to answer the first thing before jumping to the next!"

Eren laughed softly and answered "From where we are now, it does go on for a while. No, it doesn't go on forever. Some places can be over ten thousand feet deep, and the pressure of the water would kill a normal person. Hell, without the right equipment, it would kill anyone who didn't have either poseidon or one of his kids with them. The ocean water looks different colors depending on the light, you'll see more tomorrow. Yes, Dad lives within its depths. Some places don't have the same beauty as here, but I still find them beautiful."

Erwin steps over suddenly and asks "Eren? When are we leaving here?" He looks out to the sky before answering "Roughly an hour and a half… Which means I need to leave." He moves away and adds "I'm going to need someone to cover for me. Just for a little while, it'll take about twenty minutes to get back to the walls… But I'll need a ride back here." I blink at him in shock as Erwin softly interjects "Wait, what?"

Eren sighs softly and explains "Within Wall Rose is one last Demigod we need. It'll take me a little while to collect them, but I'll need someone they know and trust to not deal them some Bullshit or play them. I would have had two, but Armin figured out who the Female Titan was, and so while we were traveling I told my Father. Apparently her Mother found out as well and has already collected her, and she will receive her punishment in Olympus. Besides that, I need to go now. Our ride is best in the darkness, but to much and she can get confused, especially with more than one rider."

Erwin nods along and muses "Alright. Eren, you'll take Levi. He has as much respect as I do, and I have faith in you two. Mike, you'll start getting everyone working on food. Try and see if we can find anything edible. Hanji… Be yourself. Keep everyone distracted with questions as usual." His voice had become teasing at the end as Eren nods and smiles at me. "I've just gotta touch some water and we'll be on our way. After that it's just a matter of quietly getting to him."

I nod and grab onto his belt as he snagged the container of water from Erwin as he raised it toward him, curious as to why Eren would need water. "Hold on tight." Eren gently urged pouring the water into his cupped palm. Nothing happened for a moment before a cool rush of water seemed to coat me, but I never felt wet. It happened with such speed I felt like I'd just blinked and we were gone.

Gone from the sounds of laughter and the roar of the waves, gone from the dying light of the sun as it shone its last rays upon the water. Eren slumped forward a bit, making me rush to steady him as he breathed out "Whoa that took a lot out of me… I get what Nico meant, good gods I should've practiced that more…" I support most of his weight a minute before he's able to stand straight again, shaking his head as he steadies himself.

"Yeah we're so taking her back." He mutters to himself as he weirdly pulled his arm out of a flower vase, I take a moment to look around us. We seem to be in the upper levels of the Garrison barracks. We only came here once a little before we left so Erwin could talk to Pixis. _In fact, isn't that his office?_ Eren walked over to the door and gave a heavy knock, making whoever was within aware of our presence.

"Enter?" We hear the steady but confused call from within, and I nearly sigh with relief at it being Pixis answering. We pushed open the door and I see Pixis raise both his eyebrows at us in surprise. He gives us a good natured smile and asks "Levi? Do what do I owe the pleasure? And who is this?" Eren gives him a grin as well and answered "It's Eren sir. And I have something to tell you about."

Pixis looked shocked at Eren's sudden change yet motioned to the seats across from him. We sit carefully and Eren leans back a bit, thinking a moment before asking "If I were to tell you a story, would you listen to it's end? Could you place that faith in us? That we aren't crazy, and that everything, despite it's outlandishness, is the absolute truth?" Pixis leans against his desk, weaving his fingers together and setting his mouth against them.

"I will listen. I make no promises about my belief, but I will listen to you. I owe you that much at least." He finally agrees after a moment. Eren nods and asks "Do you know of the Greek gods?" Pixis blinks in confusion and replied "A little, my mother read small stories about them when I was very small. She always praised my love of theater as she spoke of them." Eren nods with a soft smile and replies "What if I told you that every story she told you, of those Gods, there children, the monsters and worlds, was all very much real?"

Pixis blinked a moment before letting out a light laugh, which slowly died down as he chuckled out "Oh my boy, you're tugging my chain. Those Gods were just stories, Hercules was just a very powerful soldier, people called deformed animals Monsters. There was no truth in it, any adult knows this." His voice almost became sad at the end as he gently brushed his fingers against the small plant on his desk, which I recognize as a tiny grape vine.

"They are very much real Pixis. Every last story, down to the last bloody, gorey death. They are why I am here, and why I now look like this, and why I am here to speak to you. They are the same reason as to why I ask you this. If I were to show you a monster, a real, honest to god Monster, and prove to you that we're not lying, would you believe me?" Eren stated with surety, causing Pixis and I to give him a wide eyed look as I interject.

"Eren, he doesn't even have a weapon! How in Gods name is he going to defend himself?" I ask him, worried that Eren may be biting off more than he can chew in this. He nods sharply and adds "You'll both be completely safe. You'll have had to meet her eventually, better to get it over with." I look at him a moment before nodding in agreement and looking to Pixis. "I'd trust him with my life and I have faith in what he says is true. It's your choice in the end, but I would like to meet her."

Eren stands and insisted "If you want to know the world outside of these walls, then follow me. If you want to wait here till death comes to you, then I won't stop you. But I'm not waiting forever for you either." He turns and I stand as well, following him towards the door. "Alright!" I hear Pixis blurt out, standing from his chair and walking around his desk and marching up to Eren. "If you're lying to me boy, I'll ensure you regret it" He half growled out, but I saw a brightness and excitement that he tried very well to hide.

Eren grinned at him and lead us out of the room, footsteps soft as we left the building and down into the thicker, more shadowed nearby treeline. We went in a little ways, just till we were out of sight of the building and inside of the rather decent sized clearing. "Okay, now don't freak out. Levi, please don't draw your blade, you'll scare her. Pixis, try not to run okay? She isn't what she seems." He carefully cautioned us as he reached into a small pouch. It had an odd rune on it and he pulled out what looked like a chunk of ice.

He brought it up to his mouth and blew into it, yet no sound came out of it. I was about to voice my confusion before the thing _shattered_ into about a _kajillion pieces_. Eren didn't seem confused in the slightest before a giant fluffy mass of _something_ bounded out of the shadows and leapt at Eren. He goes down with a small shout of surprise and starts laughing as the Monster licks him. "Okay! Yeah I missed you too, now please get off!" He laughed out as she climbed off him and I finally got a good look at her.

 _Thats a fucking Hellhound… How the ever loving fuck did it get that gods damn big!_ Eren stands up completely, the Hellhound happily wagging her tail and sniffing at him. "Eren… Why do you have a Hellhound?" I question, almost wanting to back away from her. Eren dried himself off and answers "When I was younger, I met a man who had domesticated her. Her name is Mrs O'Leary, and she is the only friendly Hellhound I've ever come in contact with, and I've had a lot of that."

Mrs O'Leary happily bounded around the clearing, giant and fluffy as she explored her new surroundings. The relaxed air that Eren had slowly made me relax as well, yet Pixis looked like his whole world had gone upside down. "Never in my life…" He fervently said, watching Mrs O'Leary carefully as she peered over at him with large red eyes, trying to tempt him into a game. Eren gently reached out and scratched her shoulder, watching as she laid down so he could reach her head.

"When you were little, your mother would also tell you stories about the her favorite celebrations, wouldn't she? Tell you about the plays they would have at the Summer's Eve parties, tell you how she acted and helped in them. She was warm, kind, and seemed to radiant happiness." Eren stated, keeping his eyes on Mrs O'Leary as Pixis bit out "What of it?" Eren hummed and added "Her love of those things made her fall for a God, and have you, a Demigod."

Pixis looks at him like he's grown a second head, blinking in shock as I advised "I was startled as well, it's confusing to take in. But he isn't lying, and he hasn't this whole time. All three of us are Demigods, so are a few others. It's why we're leaving, and why we're asking you to come with us." Pixis looks at me, scrutinizing my features before sighing and decided "If it was anyone else, I would walk away. However, you have never lied to me, and neither has that boy… I'll accompainy you, toward wherever it is we need to go."

Eren's smile could have lit up the entire clearing as he cheered out "Yes!" Mrs O'Leary letting out a happy and very loud bark at her enthusiasm. "Lay down girl, there we go." At Eren's askance she laid down happily upon her belly, head resting on her front paws. He motioned us over and explained "Climb on! She's our ride!" I blink in confusion and ask "Um… Are we just riding her back for hours on end?"

Eren shakes his head and answers "Shadow Travel. Get on her back, I'll need to get in front, since I'm kinda driving in a way." I nod and step over, Eren motioning to her very large bronze collar. I grab onto it, using the leverage to pull myself onto her fuzzy back. _Oh god I want to stretch out an sleep. She's so fluffy and warm, like the perfect cuddle animal._ I scoot back a bit, saving room for Eren as I realize that Pixis still needs to get on, go to move back further. "No need," he gently interjects before climbing up using a bit of leverage from her leg.

He sits directly behind me as Eren nods and calmly directs "You'll want to either be ready to cling to me, each other or her fur. If you do grab her fur try not to be to rough, she'll be angry if you do." We both nod in acceptance as Eren bends down and begins saying something to her, whispering softly before grabbing her collar and swinging onto her back. I wrap both arms tightly around his waist as she stands, Pixis grabbing onto my belt as I feel her tense slightly before running at a dead sprint at a _mother fucking tree._

I wanted to shout in fear, but shadow enveloped us instead, sending sudden but soothing chills down my spine. I bury my face into Eren's back as I feel like I'm moving so fast that I'm going to leave my fucking skin behind. She bounds through the darkness for a few seconds more before she bounded back into the slightly brighter darkness of the sandy beach forest. I smile softly at the dull roar of the waves, seeing moonlight faintly shining through the trees.

Mrs O'Leary huffed before she laid down heavily upon the sandy ground, nearly throwing us off. Within a few seconds we hear a steady snoring emanating from her. Eren laughed brightly before climbing down, helping me down as Pixis hopped down on his own. He shakes himself slightly before confessing "That was one of the most terrifying moments of my life… what on earth is that sound?" Eren smiles and urged us back toward the ocean, the moon being quite bright without the trees obscuring it. As we exit the trees completely and renter the view of the ocean he stops dead in his tracks, gazing at the almost never ending expanse of water.

I gaze at it myself, the water looking black now, save for where the light shone upon it, reflecting back a silvery white color. The air was warm as it blew in from the water, drawing my eyes to the fire that they had made while we were gone. They laughed and ate with the sound of the waves, Pixis chuckling and commenting "Even in the presence of such beauty we find comfort in friends and food." Eren snorts and adds "Of course, when you have a child of the Hearth and two of Plenty, food and warmth come naturally to them."

He nods quietly as he began to walk over to the fire, Erwin looking up and noticing him, face lighting up at the sight of an old acquaintance. Eren gave me a warm smile and softly murmured "I'd hug you if I could, but I have a feeling we're being stared at." I give him a very small smile before we walk over to the fire, people asking why Pixis is here. "Let us get the story after we eat, you wouldn't deny that of an old man would you?" Erwin coaxed them, getting a glare for his teasing remark about his age.

Eren watches them a moment before peering out to sea, watching momentarily before cursing softly and commenting "You may want to stick close to me." I look at him in confusion before a giant _ship_ appears over our heads. "HOLY SHIT!" I hear more than one person shout, everyone scrambling from the fire pit and staring at the beautiful bronze ship that floated above our heads. I grab onto Eren's sleeve as we all stare and wait in silence, however Eren seems completely relaxed.

The ship was easily over two hundred feet long, glimmering in the light with shields mounted upon the railing. Short oars laid in small cutouts for them, the same beautiful bronze color. A tall mast comes up from the middle of the ship, bearing a large white sail instead of a wire I was used to on the ferries. It had what almost looked like a battering ram attached to the front, and an ornate dragons head mounted upon it.

"EREN! LONG TIME NO SEE BRO!" Someone shouts as they appear, vaulting over the side of the ship and sliding down a ladder that unfurled at they came down to the ground. Eren grins and accepts a hug from the person, who I new see is a guy. He's got faint smudges of grease on his face and shirt, he wore a toolbelt around his thin waist, his entire body looking like it was full of energy and his curly black hair never seemed to want to be tamed, making the mischievous smile he wore even more fitting.

"Leo! It's great to see you! You rebuilt the Argo II? I thought it was damaged beyond even your skills." Eren asks as Leo pulls back, everyone moving closer as Eren speaks. _So this is Leo…_ "We picked up what we could of her, there wasn't much that we could do with the parts we did salvage though, so I started on the plans to rebuild her better than the last time. This one is larger, and better equipped for the people you've got here.

Your room hasn't changed much save for where it is, but I should have space for everyone if some of you bunk up with siblings." He happily answered, speaking quickly as he pulled three things from his toolbelt and began tinkering with them as he spoke. Eren didn't seem to mind the action as he asks "Who else is here? These people don't even know what they are, and I doubt you alone can keep them all from safe during the trip home, you have to sleep sometime."

Eren motioned to most of our group as whispers began spreading rapidly through them as they watch in confusion. "Like hades it would just be him seaweed brain." Annabeth calls from the deck as she climbs down the ladder, in pants and an orange shirt like Eren. I see Eren's blonde friend Jason poke his head over the edge of the ship as Annabeth gets to the ground. "The rest of us are on the ship. We have rooms set up, but we'll have to bunk by parent or with friends like Leo said. They are really excited, this is the largest group we've ever had to join us at once." She adds as she steps over.

"Will someone explain this shit?" I hear Jean practically shout from the group, making me peer at Erwin then at Eren. He nods at me and then at Annabeth before stating "It's very complicated… And a story that's so long I don't have time to tell you all now. But I can tell you why we brought you all here." Eren walks over so that the Argo II is above is head and the Ocean is to his back, watching them all carefully.

"Each and everyone of you is a Demigod. Children born of Mortal consorts of the Gods. No, not the gods you're thinking of. These are the Greek gods, beings older than the Walls and Titans themselves. I am a Demigod of Camp Halfblood, as are all of you." Eren explained as I see everyone throw him confused or disbelieving looks as Erwin steps over toward Annabeth. Hanji, Mike, Pixis and I all follow.

More than one person voices their disbelief as Reiner steps forward and retorted "What kind of bullshit is this? You can't be serious Eren. A God? Like hell, you're on crack, and so are they." He wildly waved over to us as Eren took a calming breath, straightening up and continuing with "Despite what you may think, I am not wrong. You were hunted by monsters, had the reflexes and strengths of true Demigods. You _are_ children of the gods, whether you believe it or not."

Marco steps forward and asks "How do you know?" Eren nods and answers "You each have things that almost seem _special._ You know exactly what I mean. Things you can do with ease, like it's always been written in your blood while others struggled and pushed themselves to achieve. You've always been jumpy, never sitting still and whenever you read the words and letters never seem to match up right."

They started to look a little unsure as Jean steps forward and snaps "Who told you that bullshit? Your mother? She just needed an excuse for why she cheated on your dad. Don't try and-" He stops dead as Eren's expression turned thunderous, the ocean around him crashing violently upon the land as the sky darkened with clouds, the wind whipped through my hair as the ground began to shake slightly, knocking some of us off our feet.

I barely manage to remain standing as Eren takes a threatening step toward Jean, sword in hand as he pointed it at the Demigod who now sat upon the beach. The wind and ocean made it nearly deafening to be here, but you could still hear him as he growled out "You will never insult my mother again, do you understand? I have fought _Gods_ on equal footing, and walked away the victor. I have killed more monsters than you'll ever see in your life, and held the very _sky_ within my hands, so you will watch who you're insulting, because defeating you would be _child's play_."

Jean nods shakily, backing up as much as he could as the sea calms once more, clouds gently clearing as the moon shone upon us again. Eren steps away from him, sword held in an easy grip as he quietly seethed "Annabeth, you take over, I'll be on board." Eren scaled the ladder with speed despite the sword in his hand as I see Jean has made his place beside Marco again, looking slightly shaken.

"Please go to him… He'll calm down soon enough, but if he goes to sleep angry he'll have nightmares…" She softly pleaded to me. I nod and begin to ascend the ladder as she walked over to the group and tried explaining in a gentler way, but I could tell that Eren's display had shown them exactly what they had been trying to deny. I pull myself up onto the deck, which was just as expansive as it looked from the ground. Jason smiles at me and the woman beside him introduces herself as Piper.

"He's downstairs. Knowing him he's either in the room marked with a Trident or in the mess hall further down the hall, if you still don't see him check the stables on the bottom floor." She answered my unasked question softly as I walk into the lower level of the ship. This floor had doors that lined it, and two open doorways at the end that lead to another entrance. I glance at the doors and see that each had a different insignia on them. On the door to my left was marked with an Obsidian Skull, the door to my right marked with a flame and anvil.

I move down one set of doors and see that to my left is a door marked with a golden rose held by a dove. To my right I finally find a Trident, golden and bright as it sits upon his door. I knock on his door, hearing a muffled "Go away Annabeth." I silence a huff and open the door, stepping into the room. It was painted a soft shade of blue, the bed spread on the large bed reminding me of waves. The room was decorated to be cozy, armor laid upon a desk and a shield hung upon the wall.

The lamp on Eren's bedside table was coated in shells as he sat on the bed, head in his hands. "Annabeth I said- Levi?" He half sighed before his voice softened. "Why are you here? I thought you would want to see them settled?" I shrug and reply "Perhaps I thought you needed me more than they did. Are you okay? Jean was acting like a total prick…" He chuckled and answered "That he was, but he didn't deserve to see that much anger from me… I've always adored my mother so his insult hit close to home… I'm sorry if I scared you with that…"

I raise an eyebrow as I pull off my shoes and walk over to his bed, sitting beside him and confessing "I wasn't afraid of you, I never have been. Instead it hurt to see you that angry because of that prick. I know Hanji will rip him a new one if Mikasa doesn't, and I have a feeling that Marco kid will give him a tongue lashing too. So I have no worries there. However, I need to know if you're okay… You seemed sad when I entered…" Eren sighed and confided "When I was far younger I always had this image in my head that I'd protect my mother regardless of what I faced. Then my mom got married."

I blink in confusion as Eren smiled at me and continued by adding "My mother is very beautiful, it's one reason why my father chose her, she has dark hair like mine and pretty golden brown eyes. Her name is Carla Sally Jaeger, you'll love her if you want to meet her. She is one of very few mortals who can see through the Mist. Back to the point, my mother married a man called Gabriel Ugliano when I was about seven."

Eren adjusts slightly and propped his elbows on his knees as he grasped his hands tightly and bit out "I called him 'Smelly Gabe' for years. He'd play poker, smoke and drink beer, all while smelling like molded garlic pizza wrapped in old sweaty gym shorts. He was a filthy slob and always had buddies over for poker and the like, making my mom work to support him while using his own money on Poker and being an abusive fuckwad."

I shift over and lean against his side, setting my head on his shoulder but not commenting, guessing that it'll be best to let him speak. "My mom always sent me off to school, trying to keep me safe, but over the years monsters would find me, I'd get in trouble and the Mist would change the mortals view, so I'd be expelled. Each year was worse and worse as Gabe always held a special loathing for me. When I was twelve I got expelled from school again, and so when I went back 'Home' Gabe was his usual pissy self. So mom decided to take me to Montauk, where she met dad."

 _So many years…_ "He only agreed when she promised that he wouldn't have to pay anything, and we wouldn't scratch his car." He scoffed out, and I'm struck with more confusion as to what the fuck a car was. "So mom and I left for a bit, and that was the beginning of learning that I was a Demigod. In fact, I thought my mother was dead for a few weeks. But that's something I'll explain later. Once I got back home I learned that over these years the fat fuck had been _hitting_ my mother. So when he made me leave, I left her with a weapon to use on him should she deem it fit."

He set his head on top of mine as I'm consumed with anger for a man I'd never met, wanting nothing more than to hunt him down and kill him if he wasn't already dead. "I left her with the head of Medusa, which I had collected upon my quest. She used it on him about a week later, turning him into a stone statue before selling him and getting rid of the head. She used the money to get a new place and start going back to school. It was a relief to know that he's dead, and can never hurt her again. She's happily married to Paul Blofis now, a name I still snicker at."

I snort and laugh out "Blowfish?" Eren laughed out "Blofis, I know how weird it is. Especially when you see the guy in your house while he's trying to introduce himself and you can't help but _laugh_ at this guys name as he's trying his hardest to make a good impression. My mom loves him though, and that's all that really matters to me. However I did cover all my bases and made sure he knew that he was to never hurt her."

We both laugh for a moment, Eren moving to wrap an arm around my waist as I get a warm hug. I don't want to darken the mood, but despite that I ask "If he was so shitty, why did she marry him?" Eren stiffened slightly, grip tightening a fraction before he murmured out "Well… Seventy years ago, a war ended between mortals. However the cause of this war had been a Demigod of the Big Three. So they swore that they would have no more Demigod children, and they kept the vow for a while.

However Zeus fell for a mortal woman, and had a daughter named Thalia. Later he had Jason, with his Roman side, which I explained a bit before. However Jason was kidnapped and Thalia was temporarily turned into a tree. Nico and his deceased sister Bianca were placed in a Hotel that exists outside of time and so they weren't born after the pact, I don't know about you. I was born to my mother despite the pact. Because of this the monsters of Tartarus hunt us relentlessly because of the broken vow. So you see, we shouldn't exist."

I nod slowly, not sure how this all ties in together, but guessing it was necessary. "My scent would have drawn every monster nearby to me, so my mother married Gabe because he _reeked_ of Mortality. He _reeked_ human to the point it cloaked my scent. It's why I was able to survive for so long without being hunted. She did it to keep me safe." He continued as he hugged me tightly, kissing my forehead before asking "Want to go see about everyone? I bet there on the ship already, if not about to be."

I nod and we both stand, Eren offering me a hand that I accept while we walk out onto the upper deck, only stopping to let me put on my shoes. I see Erwin is standing on the deck, along with most of the group, Jason was standing on the ground and holding the horses. "I'm gonna make us land a minute to get the horses into the stables below before we're off." Leo states as he walks by, entering the control room area of the ship before I feel the ship descending.

"Eren, can you get the horses situated? I'll start pairing people up since we've only got four spare rooms." Annabeth asks as we land. Eren nods and kissed my forehead before vaulting off the side. I see quite a few people stare at the blatant show affection as Annabeth let's out a happy grin and bumped my arm with her elbow. I roll my eyes as Hanji skips over and sang out "You two are so cute!"

I shake my head at her and ask Annabeth "Who's going to stay with who? Eren said we can't be claimed till we're at camp." She nods and replies "True, but we can guess. Like I can guess that you're a child of Hades. That Eren guesses that Armin is a child of Athena like me and so on. I can group you together, and Piper can help. After this we can eat, I'd kill for some burgers right about now."

I nod as Annabeth addresses everyone by proclaiming "Okay. I'm not quite good with your names yet, so I'll have to point at you if I don't know it. Please say your name when I do so, so I can group you together. Now, Armin and Erwin? You'll be bunking with me since it looks like you are both of the same Goddess as I am. Um… Mike was it? Good, you're staying with Leo, he's in the control room if you want to see him."

It continues like that, with her grouping people together, but not really telling them who is who, only that she suspected that they were. Jean and Reiner got placed with a bulked up guy named Frank who had the same fair features as Mikasa and I, yet the three seemed to slowly start getting along. Marco was placed with Piper, as was Petra since Annabeth said she'd be most comfortable there. Hanji would stay with Bertholdt and Sasha in one of the spare rooms. Pixis, Connie and Gunther were grouped together in the second spare room. Mikasa was given the option of bunking with Aurou and Eld, which she accepted.

"Okay, just as a recap. Armin and Erwin are with me, Jean and Reiner with Frank, Marco and Petra with Piper, Hanji is with Sasha and Berthold in spare room one, Pixis is with Connie and Gunther in spare room two, and finally Mikasa is with Aurou and Eld in spare room three. Is that everyone?" She asks as I state "I wasn't called." She blinks and shrugs before adding "You can stay with Hazel, or Eren, or in the last spare room. It's up to you."

I fight down a tiny blush before Eren and Jason come up from the belly of the ship and Jason calls out to Leo "All set in the stables! Ready when you are!" We get a set of thumbs up before both him and Mike began getting the ship off the ground and into the air, leaving our island behind. Eren tosses an arm across my shoulders and asks "Food?" I nod at him and he leads us all down into the first level of the ship, he pauses at the bottom of the stairs and calls up "Everyone take a second in your rooms and put your gear in them."

Everyone nods and Eren adds to me "You can put your stuff in my room if you want, or you can stay with Hazel." I nod and walk over to the Trident room and place my gear inside on the desk before walking back to him. He takes me hand gently and leads me down to the Mess hall, which had paintings within as well as a long table with a booth to one side and chairs to the other. "Want to help me set the table? The stuffs right over here." Eren asks as he walks over to a cabinet.

I nod and follow him, taking a stack of plates and think a moment before asking "How many people are there?" Eren hums a moment before doing the math and answering "Twenty Four, Leo and Mike will be down when they get our course set." I nod before counting out all the plates and start setting them out, noticing that the table seems to be able to seat thirty easily. Annabeth walked in after a minute with Erwin and Armin in tow. "Wait a minute, we can show them all at once." Eren suddenly says as she sits down, making her smile and laugh softly.

 _Show us what?_ Eren and I sit down in the far right of the booth, at a spot that allows us to leave when we want. Everyone else filters in, even Leo and Mike, and Eren warns everyone of the trained Demigod's to 'wait and let them show us all at once'. I was starting to get a little annoyed but patiently waited for them all. Once Hanji finally sat down Eren explains "Okay. There is no food on the Argo II, instead we have these plates and cups. And all you have to do is ask for what you want like this," He turned his attention to the glass that he picked up, "Blue coke."

I stare in awe as the glass fills itself with a cobalt colored liquid. Hazel stepped in then as she softly asked "Shrimp Gumbo please." Her plate filling itself with a large helping of some kind of soup and rice, something she happily started devouring. Everyone started asking for things, leaving me to think a moment before asking "Can I have a lemon pepper steak sandwich? With white gravy and mash potatoes." My plate is instantly filled with food, making me almost smile before I dig in.

I hum happily as I munch on my food, leaning into Eren as I eat the last bite of food. Eren had these burgers that he shared with me, which tasted heavenly. "Cheeseburgers with Guacamole and tomatoes. Annabeth showed me them when I was thirteen, I had never tried Guacamole on one before then." I nod sleepily as I lean against him, the exhaustion of today catching up with me. It isn't long though before I ask "Eren? What happened to Mrs O'Leary."

Eren yawned softly before answering "She's asleep in the stables. Speaking of which," He turned to address everyone, "No is to one go down into the hold without a trained Demigod, my dog is down there and I don't want you injuring her in fear. Also everything within the carts was placed in the hold, Leo you can check it if you'd like." He gets a few sleepy nods as Leo adds "I'll put up a sensor. Jason, you and Frank have first shift, everyone else can go to sleep." I nod and hear everyone start getting up. "Come on Levi, you can even grab a shower before bed…" Eren gently coaxed me from the booth and to my feet.

I walk into his room with him, Eren gently handing me a towel and adding "Showers in there, I'll lay out clothes for you. Pass me your dirty ones and I'll have them cleaned." I nod with a yawn before walking into his bathroom, which I just noticed is to the right of the room. I set my towel on the rack and turn on the water, checking the temperature until it was as hot as I liked before stripping, folding my clothes and setting them on the sink. I gently place his necklace on top of them.

The shower had a seashell inspired curtain, one I pull shut as I hum under the heated water. "You can grab them, there on the sink." I call out to him, hearing the door open a moment as he answered "I left one of my shirts where they were okay? And if you stay in for more than ten minutes the towel rack will have warmed your towel for you, so be aware. And try not to use all my body wash!" I laugh at his last request before I voice my understanding before setting about to washing every inch I can.

I grab the bottle of body wash that he had been talking about and open it, smiling immediately at the smell. I turn the bottle over and read down the label, putting names to what I was smelling. _Cedar, Sandalwood, Sage, Clove and Vanilla. Eren has great choice in scents._ I happily clean up using it, the scent strong but not overly so. I stretch and massage a bit at my neck as I shut off the shower, reaching out and grabbing the towel which I now notice is _blue._

I pick up the material and realize that it's as toasty warm as Eren said it would be, something I happily use to dry off in the slightly cool bathroom. I step over to the clothes and find black boxers that are in an unopened bag and a dark blue shirt with white buttons. I quickly dress and exit the bathroom, Eren having sat down on a desk chair with a towel and clothes set on the bed.

At his desk he had removed the armor and placed it on a stand I saw in the corner of the room, shining with a well polished gleam. At his desk he instead sat finishing cleaning the Monster dust from a large shield. It was beautifully ornate, gleaming in the light of the room. As I step fully out of the bathroom Eren perks up and gives me a warm smile. "I'll be back in a minute." He chirped before grabbing his things and walking into the bathroom. I step over to the desk, getting a closer look at his shield.

 **(AN: Looking back I made this slightly confusing, so I'm going over it again and hoping I put more detail into it. I'm sorry if it was confusing to you as well before this.)**

It looked to be made entirely of celestial bronze, and depicted beautiful images. If one looked at it like a clock face, the image at the 'Two' spot depicted a boy with his back to me. He walked through the waves, toward a place with massive buildings that reached high into the sky as lightning cracked in the sky of it, making me wonder what they had been doing. _What are those buildings? Are they like the houses in Wall Sina? To large to be useful? Or like the Manors of the wealthy, showing wealth and power?_

The next image sat at the 'Four' spot on a clock. It was a large pine tree, a distance away from the others in it's background. It seemed to sit upon a hill that would look down into a valley of some kind. Upon its lowest branches hung a large fleece, seeming to make the tree seem fuller and bursting with life. I touched it gently and could nearly make out every individual pine needle on it, along with the gentle swirls of the fleece's wool. _Why would a tree be so important as to place it on a shield?_

I move onto the next image, which sat at the 'Six' place. It depicted the same boy as before, only older. But instead this time he kneeled, hands braced on his shoulders as though he held an impossible weight. In the background I saw a beautiful woman fighting with a pair of long hunting knives, against a far larger man. I saw a girl with a knife fighting alongside a girl with a spear and shield. The both fought a boy in armor who wielded a sword. As I take a closer look I see a girl in the background, fallen to her side with a bow fallen from her hands. _What is all this?_

Everything clicks as I peer back at the silver the boys hair, putting everything together. _His quests… These are all his quests!_ I hurriedly look to the 'Eight' mark, seeing a large dog howling with a massive maze behind them. _It's Mrs O'Leary! That's whose howling! Wait, I've seen this before._ I look around the room till I find his necklace again, picking it up and peering at the beads till I find the one that has the same pathways on it. _The beads must mean something._

I move back to the shield, my towel placed from it's spot around my neck to the back of the chair. I move my sight to the 'Ten' spot and see Eren once again. He stood his ground against the same fighter from the third one, but this time they are both frozen mid-swing, each wearing armor and fighting at the bases of giant thrones. Each decorated and altered to reflect whoever sat upon them, filled with an energy I could _sense_ through the image. I shivered at it before looking to the last image.

It sat innocently upon the 'Twelve' spot, yet seemed to be the most complicated of them all. It showed so many people fighting, all rushing toward a large goddess. Eren had Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, my brother and many others at his side as he charged into battle. Leo rode upon the back of a dragon into battle, Jason floating a distance away with a small storm above him. Nico pointed toward the Goddess with his blade, a crack in the ground before him as skeletons rose from the ground to follow his will.

I finally look to the center of the shield, seeing a large trident upon it with the words 'Hero of Olympus' written in Ancient Greek around the edge of the circle. Eren stepped from the shower, rubbing the towel through his hair as I turn and look him over. His tattoo had stayed, yet instead of gold the lock had faded to silver with the trident still glimmering. The lock looked like it had simply fell open, yet the black chains that wrapped themselves around his muscled frame still stood out from his skin in an inky shade of black.

He smiles warmly at me as I suddenly blurted out "Your shield depicts your quests! Are these all you've been on? Are there any more? Did this count as one? Can you tell me about them?" Eren laughs and pulls me into a hug, placing a kiss on my cheek and answering "I'm happy you're excited, and yes I'll happily tell you about them. However I'll have to tell everyone else too… We will be traveling for a few days."

I hum softly as I lean against him and propose "How about this, you can tell me one story about your quests every night. That way I can learn more about you, and I'll do the same about things I did and that happened before I met you. Kind of like bedtime get to know you." He hummed deeply, the sound vibrating through his chest as he answers "Okay, but can we sleep after just one? I'm exhausted." I nod happily as I hear a knock on the door. I turn to look at it in confusion as Eren mutters "Fuck nearly forgot about him."

He grabbed his dirty clothes, our two towels and shoved them into a bog as I ask "Who are you talking about?" He smiles and motions over toward the door as another dull knock echos around the room. I walk over with him as he opens the door, and I see a _fucking table_ standing at the door. "Thank you my friend, can you take this to the Laundry for me?" The table seems to bow before Eren set the bag on top of it and it trotted off on it's bronze legs, steam puffing out of it. I blink in shock as Eren laughs, kissing my cheek and chuckling out "I think that tonight I'll tell you the story of Buford the Table."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And that's it for this chapter! I'm really happy with how this turned out, so please tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, just for reference, I know that the stories of the Greek Gods are numerous and have many different versions of the same one. So I'm gonna give a brief gloss over of the Gods again, and we'll use these versions just for this story, so that everyone's on the same page.**

 **However, we will have the story of Medusa shown at one point. The sadder version containing Rape. I will have a warning prior to that section, so you will be able to skip it completely if you want or need to. It is non-graphic, and simply stated, but I wanted to warn you anyway.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV**

I jolt awake to a _loud_ alarm blaring, waking both of us up. Eren growled softly and jumped to his feet, grabbing his sword and adding "Pants are in the trunk at the end of the bed." Darting out of the room within moments. I grab out a pair of shorts and reach into the pocket, realizing I left my blade in my other pants. _Shitty mother fucking shit!_ I out onto the upper deck anyway, seeing quite a few of my fellows in the same state of disarray as they watch the others on deck with awed expressions.

I push to the front, Erwin moving to the side as I finally get a view of what on earth happened while I slept. We'd landed in the water, and were floating along it toward the Camp. However what drew my attention was the _color_ of the water, which was a deep shade of blue. The waves crested with white before they crashed back down into the waters below, lapping at the side of the ship. The sky itself was a beautiful and expansive blue without a cloud in sight. I blink quickly and look back down toward Eren and the other Demigods.

Jason and Eren were taking down these weird dog creatures, but were oddly human like with weird half flipper feet. Jason stood in the usual purple shirt and pants, but had golden armor on his body as well, matching the sword in his hand. Eren was a bit more underwhelming, only his sword in hand and shirtless torso. However you could see the striking differences between the two fighting styles.

Eren's fighting style was more based on constant movement, slashes and pivots that made him almost impossible to surround, but also made him have a full view of the battle around him. Jason had a stiffer approach, like he was used to fighting in larger groups rather than one on one. His moves almost always returned to the same point before he attacked the next one. I notice however as they fought that Eren and Jason both had the same kind of tattoo, but his had a bird instead.

I notice Frank had taken a spot some distance away and was picking off a few of them, the same Tattoo on his arm, yet it had a pair of crossing spears. The bars under each was different, making me wonder what they meant. Hazel and Piper took down the last Monster as Annabeth comes out from the control room with Leo and quizzes "Any more Telekhines? Everyone okay? Anyone injured? If so go straight to the infirmary. We did figure out how they tricked our sensors, so it won't happen again."

We nod as the others look themselves over, everyone seeming to be alright as they walk back over to us. Leo walks over to me and hands me a sword, which is the one I left in my pocket. "Here you go, it nearly went through the washer." He explained before walking back off into the cabin of the ship. I put my blade into my pocket, causing more than a few stares as Eren moves through the crowd enough to give me a hug before sleepily asking "Can we get food now?"

I snort and pull him down below deck, everyone else following. We all crowd into the Mess hall again and tiredly ask for food before munching on what we ordered. I had a tomato and cheese omelette, which tasted heavenly. After we ate Connie asks "Hey Eren? Can you explain the Gods to us? Since we don't really know about them…" Eren nods and answers "Sure. Just let me get a shirt on then we can go on deck and talk. That way we can keep watch and I can explain."

They all nod as he exits, Annabeth standing and adding "We have clean clothes if you would like to change or shower before this." She got more than one accepting nod, people rushing to the bathrooms they had in their room with a small bag of clothes. I stretch and walk from the table, Annabeth handing me a bag and adding "I know Eren will have a shirt or two but the pants here should fit you."

I nod and accept them before walking over to our room and walking in, seeing Eren pull on a shirt. I grin before opening the bag and changing, pulling on a pair of tight black pants that reminded me of the uniform pants. Eren handed me a smaller camp shirt. I glare at him as he laughs and says "Everyone's got at least one, it'll make you match me!" He strikes a stupid pose with his shirt while giving me a warm smile.

I laugh softly at him before yanking the offending colored shirt on. "I look weird." I immediately state, glancing at the mirror. The orange made me seem paler than I already was, while it looked nice on Eren, I looked like a pumpkin vomited on me. Eren shakes his head, "I think you look nice, but I can find you something else if it really offends you." Eren chuckled out after a moment. I huff a moment before grumbling "No, it's a camp shirt. I'll be fine, the others probably have them on too right?" Eren nods before we go to leave.

"Levi, sword?" Eren inquires as I go toward the door. "Shit." I swear as I grab my pants from where I folded them and pull the blade out of the pocket and replace it within the pants I'm wearing now. Eren and I make our way to the upper deck, Leo and the others having already appeared. Mike walked up less than a minute later, wearing a large orange shirt and light blue pants. He sent me a nod before walking over toward his brother, talking of the ship as we wait for everyone.

It took about thirty minutes before Everyone made their way upstairs, Hazel taking some kind of pill as she stepped on deck. "Seasickness." Eren helpfully explained as she moved over and stood by Frank. Once everyone was on deck Eren took center stage again and began "The story of the Greek Gods and Goddesses is long and slightly confusing. Normally, it is very bad to say the name of a godly being, but just for this we will be using their actual names."

I leaned against the railing nearby as Eren continued with "In the beginning, there was many primordial beings. The two we're actually going to talk about were called Uranus and Gaea…" I saw a few people flinch at the second name, like Eren had the first time. "They were the Primordial God of the Sky and Goddess of the Earth. Together they had many children, the main four we'll speak of right now are Oceanus, Tethys, Rhea, and Kronos. Now, these four beings were known as Titans, no not like the monsters you fought."

The looks of horror that went across everyone's faces was expected, but Eren kept on speaking. "Oceanus was the Titan of the sea, his sister Tethys, who was a Titaness of no true area. Their brother Kronos became the Titan of Time, and Rhea, also a Titaness of no true area. Now this is where it gets a bit weird. Oceanus married his sister Tethys and Kronos his sister Rhea. Together, Tethys and Oceanus have over three thousand children, one for each body of water and steam in the world." The looks of disgust make me snicker as Annabeth and Hanji move to my sides.

"Eventually, Gaea became angry at Uranus, which is an entirely different story, and went to each of her children, asking them to punish him. Eventually, her son Kronos agreed, taking the sickle she made and using it to attack and castrate his father, throwing his genitals into the sea, thus taking his throne and naming Rhea his queen. There was a bit of controversy over how it all happened, but that's the jist. However, it gets even better." Leo and Mike start suddenly handing out folding chairs that stick to the metal deck with magnets for everyone to sit.

Many people are leaning forward and watching excitedly, some of the guys even pressed their legs together at the mention of castration. "Now, some time later Kronos gets a prophecy. He would lose his throne the same way he took it, at the hands of his children the Gods. Fearing this prophecy, his took steps to prevent it. When Rhea gave birth to his first child, he swallowed her whole." More than one person jumps as Petra shouts out "HE ATE HIS KID?" Before flinching at the sudden movement.

Eren nods and continues "He ate all of her siblings as well, until Rhea couldn't take it anymore. Upon the birth of her last child, a young boy birthed in crete, she instead swaddled a stone in the blankets meant for her son and handed them to Kronos, who ate it instead of the child. If you were gonna eat a child, would you look too close to it? No you wouldn't. Now, no one really knows how the last child, named Zeus, hid from his father as he grew, but he managed it.

Many years later he snuck into the palace of his father and gave him a drink of Mustard and Wine. This forced him to vomit profusely, and disgorge his siblings that had been growing in his father's stomach due to their immortality. Now adults from there time within the Titan, the began a war against the Titans." I grimace again at the thought of growing up in a stomach. _That must have sucked._

"The Gods defeated the Titans, and thus released the Cyclopes and Hecatonchires from their prison. Zeus and his two brothers Poseidon and Hades helped him take the scythe that Kronos wielded, using it to hack his body into tiny little pieces and casting them into the Pits of Tartarus." Eren shivered slightly at the last name, Annabeth doing the same. Everyone outside of our group got a darker look at the name as well.

"Once the war was won, the Gods gained the right to rule the earth. Thus, Zeus became God of the Sky, wielder of the Thunderbolt and ruler of the Gods home on Mount Olympus. Poseidon became the God of the Sea, wielding a Trident. Hades became God of the Underworld, wielding the Helm of Darkness. To us, we know them as 'The Big Three' as they are the most powerful Gods. Along with them were there siblings Hera, the goddess of marriage, women, childbirth and family. Demeter, the Goddess of agriculture, fertility, and the harvest. And Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, home, domesticity, family, and the state. Here is where we get a little confusing."

I glance over and suddenly see Jason standing in what looks like a weird white dress with a thunderbolt in his hand, posing in a weird manner like he was going to throw it. Leo lead Buford over to him and told him to stand still before setting up a decent sized statue on him, made of metal and fabric. "Now, Zeus married his sister Hera and made her his Queen. The next Gods we'll talk about are the Olympians. These are the Twelve major Gods more or less." Eren continued as I saw Jason take the statues hand and smile at her.

 _Oh god they're acting it out._ I blink at them as Eren glanced back at them and snorted. "Really? Okay then." He walked over as Leo grabbed out another dress thing, this one a light blue with a seashell chipped at the shoulder and hands it to Eren, letting him pull it on as Frank tossed him a Trident from a chest he must've brought. Eren walks back over to the others, making people raise quite a few eyebrows as Eren laughed out "Afterwards I'll explain."

They nodded as Annabeth playfully pushed me over to the rest of the dressed group and whispered "Hades! He'll be perfect." I groan softly as she moves over to other people. They hand me a black dress thing and whisper "It's called a Toga. Like this." Frank handed me a bronze helm and a black shield. The urge me over toward the left of Jason/Zeus so I can stand with the shield braced on the deck and held in place by my hand. My sister Hazel walked over to my side in a softer, golden shade with few stands of wheat in her hands. _So she's playing Demeter._

She smiles and confirmed "Were displaying the Olympians, we wanted to do Hestia too, but we didn't have enough people, and didn't want to portray her as a boy either." I nod as Eren takes the stage again added, "When Uranus was castrated, Kronos threw the removed parts into the ocean, creating a white foam. This crashed upon the sandy beach and formed Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Beauty and Sexuality." More than one person flinches at the remembrance of castration as Reiner asks "Wait. Testical foam made a _person_?" We all nod as Piper walks over to them, wearing a light pink toga as she stands beside the others, holding an apple.

"The first to be born from Zeus and Hera was Ares, the God of War, the Eldest of Zeus's children with Hera." Frank walks over in a white toga with armor on with a shield and spear, proudly looking down at us. "The second to be born was Hephaestus, God of Fire and Blacksmiths. However, he was born disfigured, so Hera had him thrown from Mount Olympus as a child. This disfigured him further, and it was a very long time before he returned to Olympus. Though some say she did it herself." Leo walked over, yet stood a bit away from them as he began tinkering with something.

"Now, Athena, through a far longer story, burst forth from Zeus's cracked skull, fully clothed in armor as the Goddess of Wisdom and War." Eren continued as Annabeth walked over to us, cloaked in a silvery gray toga and carrying a shield and holding a tiny figurine in her hand, which she poses with it to let it stand in her hand. **(AN: She's posed like the Athena Parthenos.)** "After this, Zeus laid with a woman named Leto. Hera, consumed with jealousy went to Leto as Queen of the Gods and banned her from giving birth upon any land or island. Eventually, Leto finds the floating Island of Delos, who allowed her to give birth upon it.

First came Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, the Moon, Childbirth and Archery. Moments after being born she helped her mother give birth to her twin Apollo, God of Music, the Sun, Knowledge, Medicine and Archery." Hanji and Erwin both walk over, cloaked in silver and gold respectfully. Hanji had a bow in her hands, and Erwin had an odd looking harp. They both stood with the rest of us as Eren continued on.

"Later, Zeus laid with a women named Maia. She conceived, and birthed Hermes within a night. Before dawn, he had left his mother's side and traveled from her cave. He ended up stealing red cattle that are sacred to Apollo, when Apollo found out he was enraged, but Hermes calmed him down by trading him a Lyre that he created. Apollo accepted, and so Hermes joined the other Gods on Mount Olympus as the messenger of the Gods and the God of god of trade, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes and border crossings." Mike steps over to us in a white Toga with a winged helmet on and winged shoes.

"Dionysus is the next one in line, however he was born a Demigod. Would you like to take this one Pixis?" Eren looked over to the older male, who stood in a deep purple toga with a large bronze goblet. "I think I shall my boy. Now, Dionysus was the child of Zeus and a woman named Semele. When Hera heard of her, she changed her appearance and befriended her. After a time, she convinced her to reveal the name of Dionysus's father, and expressed doubt when she said Zeus."

He takes a sip of the goblet, which I would bet money on is full of whatever foul concoction he keeps in the flask of his. He cleared his throat and continued "She prayed that Zeus would show himself to her, in the glory of the God that he is. He asked that she not wish this of him, but she pressed, and he agreed. He came to her, body wreathed in bolts of lightning, causing her to perish in the light of the God. For mortals cannot gaze upon a God's true form without dying."

"Wait, if she died, how was he born?" Armin suddenly asks, looking confused as Petra adds "Unless he was like Hermes and was born already?" Pixis shakes his head and adds "Zeus searched through the ashes of her body and found her womb, stitching it to his own thigh and carrying Dionysus to term. He was born later on the island of Ikaria." Eren returns to his side and explained "Now. Hephaestus, who had been thrown from Mount Olympus, eventually made Hera a beautiful golden throne."

"Wait. She may or may not have been responsible for how he was thrown from a fucking _mountain_ and he makes her a present?" Aurou suddenly interjects, looking confused as heck. Eren holds up a hand and adds "When she sat upon it, it trapped her, forcing her to sit upon it until he saw fit to free her. When the other Gods rushed to him, asking him to free her, he simply replied with 'I have no Mother' and refused. Eventually, Dionysus gets him drunk and brings him to Mount Olympus. After a bit of work he joined the Gods as an Olympian."

They all no in understanding as Jason steps forward and takes a stance beside Eren, Hazel following him. "Of the Big Three, there is one of each that have been claimed on board. I am Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Roman God of the Sky, Slayer of the Trojan Sea Monster, Destroyer of the Titan Krios and a Hero of the Seven." Jason than states, standing proud and tall as he stares out at the others, small bolts of lightning crackling across his body as the wind picks up slightly.

Eren chuckles and states "Well if we're playing that game. I am Eren Jaeger, Son of Poseidon, Greek God of the Sea, Savior and Hero of Olympus, Slayer of the Minotaur, Leader of the Greek army, Head of Cabin Three and Hero of the Seven." I gaped at him, the ocean spraying a brief mist of water, creating a sparkling addition for a moment, surprised at all the titles he has, yet Hazel steps forward with a laugh and states "Mine aren't anywhere as interesting as theirs. I am Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, Roman God of the Underworld, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort and favorite of Lady Hecate, the Goddess of Magic."

I blink at her, surprised that my sister also has rather interesting titles. Annabeth steps forward and states "To continue, I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus and Hero of the Seven." Frank steps forward after that, moving to be beside Hazel and states "I am Frank Zhang, Child of Mars, Legacy of Poseidon, Praetor of the Twelfth legion, Hero of the Seven." _Wait, What's a legacy?_ Piper stepped forward after that, standing beside Jason and stating "I am Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, Head of Cabin Ten, Hero of the Seven."

Finally Leo jumped forward, grinning and proclaiming "AND I AM THE GREAT LEO VALDEZ, SON OF HEPHAESTUS, HEAD OF CABIN NINE, HERO OF THE SEVEN AS WELL AS THE SUPERSIZED AWESOME LORD AND SUPREME COMMANDER OF THE ARGO II WITH BUFORD THE TABLE!" Said table happily runs up, statue wobbling precariously on its surface as it moved to the front of the group. I laugh, trying to hide a smile at his titles, watching the others laugh and hug the smaller boy. The looks of awe had vanished from the group on favor of laughing.

Eren moves back from the group and over to me, I'm swept into a hug, humming at the warmth despite the hot sun. "Let's go on in, it's been at least two hours. Wanna grab food before we continue?" He asks as he pulls away, I nod before handing the stuff back to Frank, who easily places it back within the trunk he had. I blink and ask "Hey Frank, what's a legacy?" He blinks back in surprise as the others crowd around and answers "A legacy is a child of a demigod. Somewhere in my family tree was a Demigod of Poseidon."

Erwin perks up then and asks "So… How are you related to Eren?" Eren shrugs and answered "Well, if you really think about it I'm his great, great, couple thousand more greats, Uncle. So you could more or less call him my Nephew with a lot of distance." I nod and pull off my Toga, Eren doing the same before we wander down into the ship, letting out a relieved breath to be out of the heat. "Over food I can tell you about my Quests!" Jason says with some excitement, the others starting to pick up the pace as Eren offers me a hand. One I take with a very small smile.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV - Sundown**

I groan tiredly, adjusting the armor Eren had gotten me. "It's just guard duty Levi, tomorrow we can sleep as long as we like, and most likely won't have to guard again. Besides, it's just us two and Mike in the control room watching the sensors. Be happy Leo is getting _some_ sleep, he didn't like to rest the last time I was on this ship." Eren gently explains, bumping his shoulder against me. I huff nonetheless, giving my sword a small swing. The weight of it still felt off, and the armor was something I wasn't used to.

"I don't like the armor, it's heavy and annoying." I huff once more, rolling my shoulders. He chuckles and shakes his head and saying "If I could, I'd go to the Underworld and ask your father for Stygian armor like Nico has. But that's something I'll have to do with you later I guess." I nod as he leans slightly against me, the both of us braced on the right side of the doorway to the rest of the ship.

I grab his right arm gently, pulling it up to waist height before running my fingers gently over the raised skin of his arm Tattoo. "What does it mean?" I ask him as I peer up at him. His expression blanks a moment before he explains "It stands for Senātus Populusque Rōmānus. The Roman Senate and People. When you become a Roman Demigod, you join a Cohort based on what family you have and what your standing is in New Rome. It's like the Military in the walls, except you don't get to pick your Cohort. Once you join, you get a brand. This shows how many years of service you have performed, and whose child you are."

He gently points out the Trident and adds "That means that I was seen as a child of Neptune, the God of the Sea that they worship. Each line shows a year of service, but once I was revealed as a Greek Demigod I updated it to show all the years I survived as a Demigod." I nod along, watching his arm with interest. "Legacies have a blended brand, such as a child of Mars and Vulcan will have a spear and hammer crossed."

I hum in acceptance and ask "Why did you join the New Roman military?" He chuckled and said "Well. Thats a long story… But it started when Hera wiped my memory and sent me off to live and train with Lupa the Wolf. She trains all Roman Demigods. I learned something called 'Wolf Stare' from her. It's what I accidentally used while we were back in town. The best way to explain it would be to look at someone and know that no matter how bad you may think you are, they are ten times worse."

" _She did what._ " I practically hiss out, anger spiking as the shadows around us deepen, dropping the temperature around us by at least five degrees. He doesn't even seem surprised as I shove the shadows away from me, making them return to normal. "Jason and I had our memories wiped and we were placed in opposite camps by Hera/Juno so she could jump start a quest. This was the Quest of the Seven. It was a team of seven Demigods that went from Rome to Greece, and returned alive."

His voice sounded slightly pained as he said 'alive'. "What happened?" I softly ask, wanting to know but not wanting to pressure him into anything. He took a breath before I add "You don't have to tell me…" He shook his head and insisted "No, I want you to hear it from me, not someone else. It was bound to come up anyway..." I nod slowly as he looks out across the water, eyes slightly glazed over as he watched it for a moment.

After a moment he breaks the silence by saying "When Rome took over, and the Greek Gods became the Roman Gods, it caused them to get a dual personality. One Roman, one Greek. Part of the reason this happened was because over the course of things, the statue of Athena from her Parthenon was stolen, and the Romans stripped her of most her abilities.

This caused many Greeks to be angry and never really forgive them. Thus, when the Greek and Roman groups fought, the Gods couldn't help either side due to being dilapidated from both personalities warring. None of the most prominent Gods could even move. Before the battle between our two camps was even thought of, Athena/Minerva went to Annabeth and sent her on a quest to find her statue. After a bit, Annabeth accepted. She did eventually find it, the first Demigod to do so since it was lost, so many years ago. It was being guarded by a being called Arachne."

"Who was Arachne?" I softly ask, watching him carefully. He sighs and explained "Their are many versions of the story. Yet the jist of it was simple. A woman named Arachne was born into a lower class family, and she had a gift for weaving. Her tapestries were so beautiful, and so very lifelike, that she was praised by many. After a time, all of the praise went to her head, and she boasted of her great abilities. When someone asked if she had been perhaps blessed by Athena, the Goddess who created weaving, she scoffed and stated that Athena could learn a thing or two from her."

I grimace, knowing it isn't going to end well. "Athena came to her, hidden as an old woman, and warned her that she shouldn't be quite so boastful. She continued to be so, saying that if Athena found trouble with her boasting, she should come and prove Arachne's boasting false herself, if she could. Athena revealed herself then, and challenging Arachne to a battle of weaving. Arachne's hubris forced her to accept, believing she could win.

Arachne and Athena set up their respective loom's in a room back to back and began to weave, working from dawn till the light had faded completely. Then they looked upon the others work. Athena had created a tapestry showing the gods in a good light, showing the greatness and light. Showing wise mortals who paid homage to them, and showing those who didn't being punished with death or transfiguration." I grimace slightly.

"A warning for Arachne?" I ask and Eren shrugs. "Arachne's tapestry however showed the Gods in a bad light. The bad things they had done, like Zeus kidnapping Europa, my father chasing Demeter as a Stallion and so on. It was the most scathing review the Gods had ever received, and Athena knew it too. However, none could say that Arachne's weaving wasn't worthy. It was so lifelike and stunning that Athena was forced to admit a tie.

However, due to such a scathing review and anger at being treated so poorly by a mortal, she leapt to her feet and began to beat Arachne with the shuttle from her loom. The crowd, which had been drawn by the competition, began to laugh and belittle Arachne for her misfortune. Later, when Arachne had stepped away and was left to sit in her own shame and self hatred, she hung herself in an attempt to die.

Athena felt pity for her, not having wanted the exquisite weaver to die. So she transformed Arachne into a half spider creature, so she and all her children could weave forever, thus creating spiders. However, Arachne hated Athena for this, and so all her children hate Athena and her demigod children." He concludes, moving to lean against the mast of the ship, letting me lean beside him and ask "So Arachne later found the statue?"

He nods and says "We had been on the Quest for a while. Just the seven of us and Coach Hedge. Then Annabeth had to go on that Quest, and we had to find her. We found her and Arachne in a cave under a shop, the ground was crumbling beneath the weight of the statue, spider thread hung from the walls beside tapestries of such perfection it looked like a window into the time it appeared.

Annabeth had caught Arachne in a trap made by the woman herself, but her struggling broke the floor and Arachne plummeted into the darkness below us. Annabeth had injured her ankle, and was coated in dirt and faint lines of spider silk. We rushed to save her, but she insisted we help her get the statue into the ship first. So I jumped down and helped the others, the ground cracking and shaking beneath us as we rushed to get the statue inside the belly of the ship."

I see his hand had clenched into a fist, knuckles white from the strain. I grab onto his hand, feeling him grab onto me tightly as he keeps talking, eyes slightly glazed over. I knew he wasn't just telling me this, he was going over it again in his head. "You could feel it. The pull, the deep, gut clenching tug that the place had. Because it wasn't just a drop into another area. Below our very feet was a shaft to the Pit. To Tartarus.

Just as we had gotten everything inside the thread that Annabeth had on her drug her off, She was screaming as the thread dragged her toward the Pit, Arachne pulling Annabeth along with her. I grabbed her, getting drug into the edge before I could grab onto something. And that's where we were, the ground crumbling around us, one arm holding Annabeth from the Pit, one arm clutching a tiny outcrop of rock as the weight slowly increased.

I managed to tell Nico to meet us at the Doors of Death before they all managed to get away, and I let us drop into Tartarus." He said, voice soft as he moved, burying his face in my hair and I pull him into a hug. "We fell, for what felt like _hours,_ before we finally landed, however I made us land in the river of Woe to save our lives, but it nearly killed us.

We traveled after that, making out way through the Pit, heading to the Doors of Death, which were our only ticket out of the Pit. They are a one way ticket back to the land of the living, without any questions. However, you have to have someone on the topside to let you out, or else it doesn't end well." He half whispered, shaking slightly.

"It was… Scaring. Annabeth and I still have nightmares about it, as does Nico. Annabeth hurt her ankle, worse than you did yours, and we were partially running for our lives. Annabeth was unarmed for a good bit of it, and all we could do was pray we would make it out alive. I can still feel it, the poisoned air, tainting everything around it with pain. I can sometimes almost taste it in the back of my throat, burning like the fire of the river Phlegethon…"

He leaned a bit closer to me and says "We made it to the doors, ever so barely, and I lost two very special friends… He wanted to see the stars again, he truly enjoyed them. He couldn't escape with us, and it's something I regret…" He suddenly shakes himself, shaking free of the memory and smiling softly. He then asks "Want to hear about my first Quest? I got quite a bit of praise for that one." I snort, and let the previous subject drop and say "Sure brat, I bet you broke something." He scoffed and began to speak again.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Levi POV - Next Morning**

 **(AN: I will be going over the story of Medusa in this bit. The sadder version, which contains Rape. Please, if this is triggering at all simply skip this section and continue on to the next page break.)**

I triedly walk down the stairs, a little worse for ware then I was before. Eren and I ended up fighting off a few monsters, nothing to big though. Meaning Eren killed them so fast I only got to take on one of the six. I make a beeline for our room, yanking off my armor and climbing into a shower, hearing Eren snort behind me as I hastily scrub the monster dust from my limbs and hair.

 _I swear to god the shit_ sticks _to you like fucking_ glitter. I grumble under my breath as I end up spending a good thirty minutes just trying to get rid of the monster dust, finally exiting the shower after I was scrubbed completely clean, and a light shade of pink from the heat. When I finally exit I find a note from Eren, telling me again where the spare clothes were and that he ran to borrow Annabeth's shower.

I dress into something I wouldn't mind sleeping in as the door opens, Eren walking in with a small smile. "You finally return! You okay?" I nod and yawn softly. He snorts before yawning himself, making me snicker. He shakes his head and asks "Food? Then we can sleep?" I nod and grab his hand, Eren smiling and leading me to the mess hall area. Erwin and his siblings wander in a minute after us, grabbing plates and setting them beside us before sitting themselves.

Were mostly silent as everyone steadily makes there way down to here, save Hazel and Frank, who relieved us of guard duty. We were all mostly asleep as we ate, my main thought on bed as I hear Armin suddenly ask "Hey Eren? Jason was talking about Spoils of War last night, he said you once had the Head of Medusa. What's that?"

The effect was instant, as everyone of the newer Demigods perked up at the prospect of learning something new. However, the older all got a darker look as Eren grimaced. He moved his empty plate away and propped his elbows up on the table. He sighs and says "Not every story about the gods is good, nor is everyone the absolute 'truth'," He signed exaggerated quotation marks before adding "Some are sad and painful and make us angry and hurt. The story of Medusa is one of them."

He adjusted a bit and said "This is the version my mother told me, many years ago, when I was far younger. There are two other versions that I know of, but this is the one I find is most likely true." Annabeth looks saddened as she changed her glass of tea for a cup of what looks like chocolate milk.

"There was once a woman named Medusa, and she was the most stunning woman many had seen. She had long, golden colored hair, and was beloved by many people. She had a flock of men who wished to wed her, but she refused them all, as she was a priestess of Athena, and had swore a vow of chastity." I see Pixis' eyes widen as he seems to realize how this story goes and grimaced into the goblet he apparently kept.

Everyone seems to notice the mood of it all as Eren's face falls and he says "One day, she was seen by Poseidon, who was bewitched by the beauty of the priestess. She refused his advances, and had her sisters help her flee into Athena's temple. Believing that Poseidon wouldn't dare enter the sacred ground of another god, especially that of Athena."

Eren paused here as Armin asked "Why? Why run to a temple?" Annabeth answers instead by saying "By it being her temple, and her priestess, any actions taken there are directly against Athena herself. Many wouldn't dare for fear of Athena's wrath, and the wrath of the people who worshiped her, which is why people will wash their feet and remove shoes before they should enter a temple."

People nod as they turn back to Eren and he says "However, this didn't save her, as Poseidon ignored this unspoken rule and entered anyway, where he found her worshiping Athena. Where he also raped her, and left her on the floor of the temple she loved." I feel a bright flare of fury, something I see is mirrored on many faces, before I realize belatedly that Eren is talking about _his_ greek Parent. I feel a tiny bit of hurt for him, knowing that it can't be easy to show people the dark side his father has.

"Athena went to Medusa then, and is stuck by the constraints of her own powers. She can't lash out at Poseidon, he's a god. She can't leave Medusa be, she'll be killed for desecrating Athena's temple, even though Athena knew her loyal priestess did no wrong. She is still pushed to deliver a punishment to the one truly innocent party. So, she used her never ending wisdom to outsmart all of them. She changed Medusa, taking her golden hair and making it into slithering snakes, taking her loving eyes and blessing them with the power to turn anyone to stone, and let Medusa flee, given weapons to kill any man who dared try to hurt her again."

Many are stunned into silence as he finished with "On my first quest I met Medusa, and was attacked by her. I cut off her head because it was the only thing I could do to keep myself alive. Her head however retains its powers even after death. Eventually, it was destroyed, only after I sent it in the mail to Olympus as a kind of 'fuck you' to the Gods for forcing me onto a quest."

Everyone nodded as Eren stands then with a yawn and says "Alright. I'm getting some sleep, see you guys in a few hours." I trail after him, nodding to Erwin as everyone stewed over the story. I climb in beside Eren after he collapsed across the bed, a melancholy look on his face. I don't press for answers, but I do latch onto his arm as I burrow under the fluffy blanket. I get a tiny, almost nonexistent smile, but his eyes soften immeasurably as he tossed the other arm over me and pulled me close. "May your dreams be easy." He softly said, but it almost sounded like a plea. "May yours be as well." I reply gently as sleep slowly takes me.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eren POV**

 _Falling… I hate falling, everything feels weird._ I feel my body lurching in the same way as it did into the pit, like I would fall forever. _Wait… Pit…_ My eyes flash open and I twist, only to slam into something and _sink._ First was the pain, water never hurt me before, never felt like I was slamming into a building. Second came the suffocation, I couldn't move or breathe or _struggle_ for the air I so desperately wanted. Third came the chill, the chill that sank into my bones and made me feel empty and so very _alone_.

Finally came the voices. _Half breed. Monster. Lair. Killer. No one wants you. Look how much you hurt people? Your mom lived with an abusive man while you ran off to school. You did nothing to save her. Look at Levi? How many friends did he lose because you weren't fast enough? Weren't strong enough? What would that camp you so love do if they really saw you? The you that took joy in nearly killing Misery itself? Would Levi still look at you warmly? Would anyone do so?_

 _Would the gods still invite you to Olympus? Or would they cast you back to Tartarus? Like they always do with all the monsters. Would you see Bob? The very being that sacrificed everything for you? Or would they hate you too? Find you as pathetic and monstrous as everything else there?_

I wanted to scream, to thrash and shout that these things _weren't true._ That I wasn't the monster that I fought against. But flashes of every failure I had because I was forced to hold back. To keep everything in check so I didn't kill my friends. It was too much, the feelings and the cold and the _pain_ that I finally pushed up with a _scream._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And this is where we will stay for the time being, mostly because I am planning on there being one to two more chapters of this story! REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
